Sparkling of a Human
by Qualeo
Summary: She found him. she loved him. she raised him. She became his mother. Now, he might even find his creator. Rated T for language and other things that may come to pass. Rewrite in Progress. Keep a lookout
1. New Molly

**A/N: Eeek I spent so much time trying to develop this idea. I had so many versions of this chapter, but I decided to go along with this one. Submitting this to see how it plays out. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! This is just a test chapter to see how well people take it! **

* * *

><p>The little pod-like device drifted through space soundlessly, the contents inside heavily protected by the thick metal surrounding it. There were a few lights on the outside, some green and a few red. There were several noticeable dents in the metal, a few scorch marks around the bottom, and what appeared to be a large metallic sword sticking out of the end. A few drops of a strange liquid dripped out of the area where the sword had punctured the metal, leaving behind a trail of liquid. Despite all of the damage, however, whatever was inside still appeared to be well protected and alive. The pod shook and let out a small cry as it was pulled in to Earth's atmosphere, quieting down once heat and pressure was applied to the object. It continued plummeting down to Earth without another sound.<p>

"Mommy, I'm going to go play out in the field with Molly!" a high-pitched, childish voice called from outside. Inside, the Samantha Weaver smiled as she heard her daughter's voice. She did not respond right away, knowing that her daughter would come running inside when she did not answer. A few seconds later, a small girl came stomping in to the house. The girl was wearing a plain red dress with three decorative buttons sewn down the front with matching red shoes. Her hair was a light brownish color, tied back in to a ponytail with a white ribbon. Her brown eyes matched her hair, sparkling with annoyance as she rushed towards her mother. She stopped in the doorway towards the kitchen, putting her hands on her hips and staring at her mother.

"Mommy, I told you I wanted to go play with Molly! Why didn't you answer!" the six-year old pouted, holding up "Molly", her red-headed plush doll. It wore a dress similar to hers, except it was muddy and torn in a few places. The fabric on the doll looked well loved. Samantha smiled at her daughter, putting down the knife she was holding and crouching down. She stopped when her face met her daughters and pulled the girl in to a small hug.

"I'm sorry Abby, I was only teasing. I wanted to see your annoyed face before you went off to play" she said, letting go of Abby and allowing her to run off. Abby turned a little pink before running off again, slightly embarrassed. She was not much for showing her feelings, finding it hard and embarrassing. She stomped down the wooden steps of their small house and dashed out in to the grassy field. The thing Abby loved most about the field was the beautiful flowers that sprung up all around during spring. There was an assortment of colors, causing the field to look like a rainbow sometimes. Abby ran through the tall grass, avoiding as many flowers as possible. She did not want to crush any.

"All right, here we are!" Abby said, sitting down in a particular patch of grass. She set Molly down on the ground, turning around to look inside her backpack. She was so absorbed with what she was doing she did not notice the object that was approaching the area. Abby turned around just in time to see a metal object fly over here and slam in to the ground not too far from her. It tore up the ground, kicking up dirt behind it. Abby shrieked, running away as dirt covered her whole body. Her once clean red dress was now brown with dirt, with a few patches of red visible here and there. She looked back, shocked and terrified, at the large object that had magically fallen from the sky. She could not tell what it was.

The object began to shake, a large crack appearing down the middle. Strange noises could be heard, like whirring and clicking. The crack began to form patterns across the metal, causing it to shift and fold inward. Abby watched, unable to comprehend what was going on, as the metal folded until all that was left was a small metal ball. Underneath it was the recognizable form of her Molly doll.

"Molly!" she squealed, running up to rescue her squished doll. She completely forgot about the situation at hand, only remembering when the ball suddenly burst open. Abby shrieked again, about to run off, when she noticed something inside. Inside the ball laid a small robotic creature, its optics blue and open. It stared at her, letting out a wail. Molly lay forgotten on the floor as the child reached out for the robot and picked it up, cradling it like a baby. The robot suddenly stopped, staring at her curiously. Abby's eys sparkled with happiness, picturing the robot in her arms as a baby.

"You're so cute like a baby! I'm gonna be your mommy now!" Abby almost squealed, delighted with her newfound plaything. She was so happy that she almost forgot about her Molly, who she went to pick up before heading back home. She skipped back; unaware of the little robot that was studying her in her arms. He chirped happily, relieved that he finally had someone to be with. He had been a lone for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"<p>

Abby groaned, cracking one eye open as the loud annoying sound reached her ears. The source of the noise was none other than her alarm clock from hell, which had the tendency to go off earlier then it was supposed to be. After another minute of the dreadful sound, Abby finally cracked and forced herself in to a sitting position. With an annoyed sigh, she curled her hand up in to a fist and slammed it down on the machine, silencing it. She yawned and then stretched, letting her guard down. Within that second of weakness, something slammed in to her and sent her back down on the bed. If she had not been aware of the other currently residing in her apartment, she probably would have screamed.

"Mommy!" the little bot squealed in delight, his robotic arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. He stared at Abby with wide blue optics, unaware of the fact that she was tired. His black armor reflected the light that dared to peek through the blinds, causing her to squint. Nevertheless, Abby laughed and hugged him back gently.

"Hey there Oneshot. You're in a good mood today boy" Abby said, gently prying the little bot off of her so that she could climb out of bed. Oneshot bounced on the bed excitedly, causing the bedframe to squeak in protest.

"Of course I am! Mommy is going to get that awesome new job today! Nobody can say no to you! You're amazing!" Oneshot squealed, finally hopping off the abused bed. He stood up to full height beside Abby, reaching up to her waist. Abby had observed that his growth was much slower than that of a human being. It did not bother her much though, since she enjoyed his childish behavior as much as it annoyed her.

"Haha Oneshot, I'm not perfect" she said with a laugh. As if to prove her point, she smacked right in to the door that she had momentarily forgot was there and stumbled backwards. It took her a few seconds to wrap her head around what had just happened, and to process the noise behind her. Oneshot was laughing at her silliness as he walked over to get the door for her.

"Point proven" he said, running out before she could get her hands on him. He disappeared in to his own room, leaving the dazed human alone to her own thoughts. With a sigh, she closed the door again and focused on preparing herself. Today's interview was very important to her.

While his mother prepared herself, Oneshot decided to play around for a little bit inside of his room. His room was filled with all sorts of devices, allowing him to scan and transform in to whatever he decided for the day. Some days he would become a laptop and others a game system. Either way, Oneshot could never really decide what he wanted to be permanently before his next upgrade. He and Abby had discovered together that in order to allow comfortable growing, he needed to switch out frames every few years. The first time had been a disaster, especially since Abby had no idea what to do at the time. Now, however, she knew all about his workings. It was kind of embarrassing to think about, but Oneshot never really did think about it.

Oneshot looked around his room, his optics focusing on the pictures that he had nailed to the wall himself. He smiled as he observed each one, ranging from his early days to about a year ago. His favorite one had to be the first time she had tried to feed him human food, which had ended in disaster. Nowadays he drank human fuel, though that did not really agree with his system either.

"_Time for the Chu-chu train!" the six-year old version of Abby cooed, holding a spoon full of mashed potatoes. The little robotic baby stared at it, unsure of what it was. After a few seconds, he decided that he was meant to eat it. Abby shoved the spoon in to his mouth when he opened it, excited to be feeding him. She did own a doll that ate fake food, but it just was not the same. A few seconds later, the poor bot began shaking and spit back up the mashed potatoes, causing them to land in her hair. Abby jumped back before crying, followed by the bot wailing. Their crying led to her mother bursting in, only to scream when she saw the little robot wailing his head off. _

Oneshot chuckled at the memory, remembering how hard Abby had tried to convince her mother to let her keep him. In the end her mother had given in, as long as she promised to take care of him and not toss him away like she did with old toys.

"Oneshot, you ready to go? Or do you want to stay home today?" Abby's voice rang from outside the room, snapping Oneshot out of his thoughts. Glancing back one more time at the wall of pictures, he dashed outside the room to give her another one of his bear hugs. He transformed in to a laptop, allowing her to pick him up and set her in his bag.

"So you can build brand new frames for me, but you can't fix up this piece of crap?" Oneshot asked, earning himself a soft slap to the face. Abby was against him using that kind of language, even if it was not really all that bad. Though she knew he was right as she stared at the truck in front of them. She could not recall what model it was, only knowing that it was a bright red truck with a lot of rust. Dirt covered most of the red, causing it to look browner than anything else. The tires were worn and rugged, appearing as though a lion had decided to play with them. In all, her truck really was a piece of crap.

"Oh hush it's not that bad. It's a fixer-upper" she proclaimed as she set Oneshot down gently in the backseat. The little bot transformed, assuming his usual robot form and fastening the seatbelt around him. He never understood why she had him do this, especially since he was made of metal. However, he knew not to question his mother's authority. It usually got him in to trouble.

"Of course mother. By the way it might be time to start working on a new frame. This is starting to get uncomfortably tight" Oneshot said thoughtfully, glancing down at his shiny black armor. It had a few dents here and there, but it was in relatively good condition. The only problem was the size.

"About that… Oneshot I don't think I can afford to buy the necessary materials right now. Even if I do get this job, it will take time to get the money. You might have to bear with that for a little longer than normal" Abby said hesitantly, biting down on her lip. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially to the one she considered her child. However, she felt even worse when she lied to him. She sighed, focusing on the road ahead of them as they began to pass through in to the city. Oneshot looked at the window, feeling about as sad as his mother did. He hated making her worry about him like she did.

The truck entered the city smoothly, merging in with the traffic unnoticed. They passed by a large device on a metal pole, unknowingly to them an energon detector. As soon as they came within range, the lights turned red and it transmitted the coordinated across the city. The information arrived at the "Health and Human services building".

* * *

><p>"Sir, one of the new energon detectors has picked up something across the city" a soldier sitting in front of a large computer said, turning around to face his superior. Said superior in question was none other than Captain Lennox, a tall Caucasian man with a frown etched in to his face. He studied the computer without saying anything for a moment before gesturing for Epps, a shorter but still tall African American man, to follow him.<p>

"Looks like one of those new energon detectors picked something up already" Lennox said as the two men walked down the stairs with a purpose. Epps stared at him, taking in the information slowly.

"Well damn, does that mean we might have had a sneaky Decepticon rolling around unchecked?" Epps commented as the two approached a line of cars. The cars were all dented in at least one place, though a few of them still had that new car shine to them.

"Prime, one of those new detectors you guys supplied to us caught something sneaking in to the city" Lennox said, addressing one of the vehicles. The vehicle in question was a massive blue Peterbuilt with red flames decorating the sides. The windows were tinted slightly and the engine was on, though you could only hear it if everything was completely silent. The two men stared at the truck, looking like complete idiots for a few seconds. Finally there was a small clicking noise, followed by the sound of mechanical whirring. Standing before them was the massive form of Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots. He crouched down to their height, not wanting to feel superior to the two humans. In his mind, no sentient being was superior over anyone else.

"Understood, how many were detected?" Optimus rumbled, his voice filled with authority. This did not faze the two men, however, since they had spoken with him many times. Instead, Lennox just stared back at Optimus without looking away from his optics.

"Only one, though there might be more. Thought it'd be best to take a small team to investigate and nothing more" Lennox said, looking over at the cars visible from behind Optimus. The autobot rumbled in agreement before his optics faded, as if he were tuned in to something else. This was entirely true, as he was quietly selecting autobots to head out with Lennox's team. A few seconds later, a corvette stingray followed by a black Topkick pulled up beside Prime. Optimus's optics brightened once more after a few seconds before he rose to his feet again. He nodded at the two vehicles before transforming back in to a Peterbilt again.

"All right Ironhide, what do you say to kicking some Decepticon ass?" Epps said, causing the black mech to rumble in approval. The Topkick swung his passenger door open, hesitant about letting humans take control. Lennox looked at the Corvette, who only opened his passenger door.

"No speeding this time Sideswipe. We need to be quiet about this. This goes to you too Ironhide" Lennox warned, pressing his luck with the two autobots. One was impatient and loved to speed while the other seemed to live for kicking Decepticon ass without a care in the world. It was a horrible combination for their mission, but it would have to do.

"It would be much easier just to smash the Decepticreep instead of sneaking around" Ironhide commented as they prepared to leave. Lennox and Epps were being given small weapons because of the nature of their mission.

"We could do it quickly and be out of there before your human authorities even got there!" Sideswipe agreed, revving his engine to prove his capability.

"No no we don't even know if it is a Decepticon or not. The computer did not recognize the signature. Besides, we already tore up Mission city. The government will have my ass if we break out in to a fight in broad daylight" Lennox commented, grinning despite himself. The two Autobots sighed, a little disappointed, before taking off down the road. Ironhide took the lead, not allowing sideswipe to go over the speed limit.

* * *

><p>Unaware of the current situation, Abby pulled up slowly in to the parking lot of a tall building. Oneshot watched as she picked up her things, trying to look as professional as possible. She looked back at Oneshot with a smile.<p>

"Be a good boy, I'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything stupid all right?" she teased, earning an annoyed groan from Oneshot. It annoyed him whenever he teased her. She merely laughed before patting his head and climbing out, slamming and locking the door behind her. As soon as she did, the whole truck shook violently for a moment before stabilizing again.

"Nice truck mom" Oneshot muttered under his breath, watching as she headed towards the building. He really hoped she would get the job. Stretching out across the backseat, Oneshot took this opportunity to rest for a bit. He hoped for good news to be delivered when he woke up. With a small sigh, he closed his optics and went in to recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeez this was actually a bit difficult to write about. I'm usually more prone to write about Decepticons, so doing the Autobots and their human friends was a challenge. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I would love to see what you guys think of my take on the Autobots in this chapter so I can fix any mistakes and or adapt my writing style!**


	2. A Mother's Rage

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Its so nice to know that people love the story and wish for me to continue. So here you all are, the second installment of Sparkling of a human! It took a bit to write because I had no idea how and when I wanted to do this. So, I hope you all enjoy how I did it. Hopefully I managed to capture and detail correctly how the reactions would be.**

**KuroIchi30866: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoy the story! :)**

**Luna636: thank you for the review! Yeah I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to write about the Autotsbots (I usually write about Decepticons) so it was a bit nerve-wracking. Glad to know I did it well! **

**butterflyscythe7: Thank youfor the review, I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far and hope you continue to do so!**

**nightbloodwolf: Thank you for the review! i'm glad you like it! Well if I didn't leave you hagning, what excuse would you have to continue? :)**

**Enanfran: Thank you for the review! Don't worry it will (IronhidexOneshot would be horrible, especially considering how young Oneshot is)**

**Ashes2Dust18: thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue to do so!**

**wolf-shadow666: thank you for the review! I did aim for it to be different from the other stories. you are correct about the time setting (I probably should have mentioned this earlier). And don't worry, I could never kill off Ironhide like that. He is way too cool**

**cheeseandme: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope for this to continue to be different from the other stories.**

**UnForGettable232: thank you for the review. i'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and hope you continue to do so. I hope this story continues to be original to you and all the others. **

**Iceshadow911247: Thank you for the review. Your friend has good taste haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue to do so!**

* * *

><p>Abby walked out of the building, a completely serious look on her face. Her hair was styled differently then it had been when she had first arrived, tied up neatly in to a simple ponytail. Her clothes were the same, though her shirt was tucked in neatly. In her hands was a folder, containing several documents of some sort. Pinned to her shirt was a small white name tag. She continued down the steps with the same expression, though it seemed to be fading as the distance between her and the building increased. By the time she was halfway to the truck, a small smile had appeared on her face. She reached the truck after weaving through the other parked cars, peering inside.<p>

"Mommy you're back! And you look so fancy!" Oneshot exclaimed, having recently woken up from recharge. He had been sprawled out across the backseat; though know he was eagerly pressing his metal face against the window.

"Oneshot! You're lucky that nobody is around or they would have seen you!" Abby scolded, though she continued to smile. The little robot slid back in to his former position quickly, realizing what he had done. Abby laughed lightly, letting him know that she was not really mad. She took out her keys and fumbled with the lock, having a hard time due to the key getting stuck. As she did this, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Two cars were parked not too far away, standing out among the other cars. One was a black and shiny GMC Topkick, taking up almost two parking spaces. The other one was a beautiful corvette stingray, obviously belonging to someone with expensive tastes. Abby cocked her head a little to the side, wondering what the owners were up to. It was not every day you saw cars like that, well except for the Topkick, around in this area. Her thoughts were interrupted when Oneshot knocked against the glass, wondering what she was up to.

"Oops sorry boy, got sidetracked. Now, let's hurry home" Abby apologized, using all of her strength to force the key to open the door. After a few seconds, the door clicked and allowed her entrance. She clambered in to the truck, stumbling a little to Oneshot's amusement. This earned him a soft tap on the head.

"Ow, sorry mom. I couldn't resist" the little bot said before positioning himself upright again. He fastened the seatbelt around him, pulling hard on it to make sure he was secure. Abby fumbled with her own seatbelt, checking it as well. She was very cautious about things like seatbelts. She switched the car in to reverse and began to back out, only to notice the strangest thing. The two peculiar cars from earlier seemed to be approaching her at a very slow speed, as if trying to be sneaky. Abby resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hmm those cars really stand out" she commented as she turned the wheel, straightening the vehicle to safely exit the parking lot. Oneshot peeked out of his window, trying to glance at said cars. He stared at them briefly, getting a strange vibe from them.

"Those are interesting cars mom" he said, settling back in to his seat. Abby, only half listening to what he said; only hummed in response as she drove down the road. Unknown to the two of them, Ironhide and Sideswipe followed closely behind.

"Seriously, I can't stand going this slow anymore" Sideswipe complained, revving his engine as he followed behind Ironhide.

"We are driving 60 miles per hour on a highway. How fast do you want to go?" Lennox said, his patience wearing thin. He leaned back against the seat, trying to get a little comfortable. He deserved it after all, having dealt with Sideswipe for a long time now.

"I always go about 40 miles over the speed limit! It's much more exciting" Sideswipe said, speeding up a little. This only caused Ironhide to slow down a little, forcing Sideswipe to do the same.

"Feeling lucky Sideswipe?" Ironhide growled, transmitting through the other bot's radio. Sideswipe did not respond, unable to find a good comeback. Forced to surrender, he focused on following behind Ironhide again.

Ahead of them, Abby began to notice something strange. Peeking in her side mirrors, she realized that the two cars from earlier were following her. Taking her foot off of the accelerator pedal, she gently eased on to the brake pedal. Sure enough, as she slowed the other two slowed as well. Frowning, she eased back on to the accelerator and continued right past the road towards their house.

"You accidently missed the road" Oneshot said, leaning forward to look at Abby in confusion. He could not see her face at all, but he knew she was up to something. He just did not know what.

"I know, I know. I'm uh taking a different route" Abby said, trying to veer Oneshot away from the idea that something was wrong. She did not want to worry her little boy. Her attempts were futile, as Oneshot began to become suspicious. He leaned back in the seat again, folding his arms across his chest. Something was definitely up.

Abby turned down on to a muddy road, aware that this was an alternate route to their hosue. The only reason she never used it was because her truck tended to get stuck in the mud. This time, however, she prayed that the other cars would be the ones getting stuck. After all, they did not look like they were made for muddy ground. Her truck began to falter a little, but managed to continue pushing on without stopping. Behind her, things were very different.

"Frag that, I'm not driving in that mud. " Sideswipe argued, having slowed to a complete stop when he noticed the road. Ironhide had pulled on to it, only stopping when Sideswipe did. Epps and Lennox had both climbed out, Epps slipping as he did so. He was leaning against Ironhide for support. Lennox seemed to be the most annoyed out of the two, while Epps actually looked a little amused.

"I will follow the truck myself then" Ironhide said, sending Epps jumping back as he took off. Epps looked a little annoyed, but with a small smile etched on his face. He clambered out of the muddy roadway and towards the other two,

"Well looks like I need a ride. Room for another?" he asked, glancing at Sideswipe. This comment alarmed Sideswipe, who backed away quickly.

"Frag off, you'll muddy my interior!" he said, protesting as the two humans attempted to approach him. Within seconds, Sideswipe had taken off down the road, leaving the two humans to walk. A few moments later, they could hear the sound of Sideswipe being pulled over.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ironhide managed to catch up to Abby as she approached her house. Thinking that she had already lost them, she pulled up to her house, opening the garage as she did so. The truck crept in to the garage slowly, squeaking a little in protest. After a few seconds, Abby finally shut it down and closed the garage door behind her, hiding Ironhide from view.<p>

He parked himself across the street, doing his best to hide from view behind several trees. His black exterior allowed for him to blend easily with the dark trees at night, allowing him to scan the house briefly. Due to the fact that he was a warrior, not a medic like Ratchet, the only information he managed to gather was that there was indeed an Energon signature inside. He was uncertain if it was Decepticon or not, but he suspected that the truck was the one. It had, in fact, given off the Energon signature in the first place. Ironhide stayed for only a few more minutes, roaring to life loudly before taking off down the road, intent on escaping before the human noticed him.

"Prime, it is indeed a Cybertronian. I can't tell if its Decepticon or not, but I suspect that the truck is the one" Ironhide transmitted to the Autobot leader, waiting patiently for a reply as he switched on to the main road. He slowed down to normal speed, passing by an irritated Sideswipe as he received another speeding ticket. Ironhide rumbled with laughter as he took in the scene, slowing to a stop a little ways ahead.

He waited only a few minutes before the annoyed corvette approached him from behind, slowing down to a stop behind him. He had a ticket stuck to his window, having left without taking it off first. They waited in silence, Ironhide knowing that Sideswipe had left the humans behind. After what seemed like eternity, the two men finally arrived, exhausted. They appeared to have run most of the way.

"Damn, that probably was the most running I've done ever since training. And that was a lot of running" Epps said, wiping sweat from his brow as he approached the two cars. Lennnox seemed incredibly annoyed, unable to find any words to explain how he was feeling. He simply climbed in to the reluctant Sideswipe, who decided not to press his luck. Prime was already going to rip him a new one, so he decided to be a good Autobot for now. Epps climbed in to Ironhide and the two took off, followed by Sideswipe. The group continued in silence until Prime finally responded.

"Understood. The issue will be dealt with tomorrow with a bigger party. For now, return to base immediately" the Autobot leader spoke thoughtfully, having spent the last few minutes deciding on what action they would take. If this cybertronian was indeed an Autobot, they could not just approach with guns blazing.

"Right, we're on our way back" Ironhide responded before closing off the link and continuing the ride in silence. The group arrived back at base about an hour later, exhausted. Sideswipe was immediately confronted by Prime, news of his speeding ticket having already reached base. A few soldiers watched a she was chewed out by Prime in the calmest way they had ever seen. It was truly spectacular to them how intimidated Sideswipe was by such a calm mech. They had never seen Optimus's bad side before. After a few minutes, they were shooed back to their posts by one of their superiors. The rest of the night at the base passed with only a few cases of Autobot and human blunders.

* * *

><p>The next day at the base was like any other one, soldiers arriving and checking in while Autobots continued to recharge. The only thing that made today different was the knowledge of a mission, requiring some of the Autobots to wake up earlier than usual. The group chosen consisted of Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Arcee. The group waited patiently for the preparing humans, who required more time than the Autobots.<p>

"Whats the plan Prime?" Ironhide asked, approaching the Peterbilt slowly. Behind him, Bumblebee and Arcee listened as well. None of them had been informed about what approach they were planning to take. Ironhide determined that it was a small error on Prime's part. There came no response, as Optimus was deep in thought. In truth, he had not come up with anything at all. It was hard to determine an approach when you did not know if who you were approaching as in fact an enemy or not. One wrong move could prove to be disastrous for the group.

"We will approach cautiously and wait for the opportunity to hopefully find out which faction our target belongs to" Optimus responded, though Ironhide knew it was just a long-winded way to say that there was nothing at all. He had known Optimus for a while, so it was not hard for him to see through most of what he said. Arcee and Bumblebee, however, did not know him like Ironhide. They accepted his words like they were a plan.

"Sorry for the wait, recruits these days are really slow" Epps said, coming up to them followed by Lennox and three other men. The three recruits looked apologetic, climbing in to the awaiting Bumblebee. Lennox and Epps joined Ironhide while Prime and Arcee produced holoforms. As soon as they were cleared, they took off down the road, following the Energon signature.

* * *

><p>"We'll be out of here in no time! Just wait in there like a good boy" Abby said, inspecting her failing truck. Oneshot was inside, watching her as she attempted to repair the "fixer-upper". She popped the hood, checking out the interior. She fiddled around inside before closing the hood, trying to determine what to do. She turned her back on the vehicle as she tried to come up with a solution. Absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice the group of cars headed slowly towards them.<p>

Oneshot, however, did notice them. He clambered quickly in to the backseat, transforming as fast as he could. He flopped down onto the seat as a laptop, patiently waiting for the cars to disappear. He did not expect what happened next.

Abby leaned against the hood of the car, just in time for a black Topkick to barrel right through her truck. She spun around, falling backwards on to the ground out of shock. Oneshot held on for dear life to the seat, having transformed the moment he saw the Topkick. The truck rolled over several times before finally coming to a halt, upside down. Abby ran towards the truck, only to be stopped when the Topkick pulled in front of her.

"Hey, out of my way! What's your problem?" Abby snapped, her motherly instincts rearing up. Like most mothers, when her child was in trouble, she snapped. To her surprise, and utter shock, the Topkick began to shift shape. Metal unfolded and moved around, making loud mechanical noises. Within seconds, Abby found herself face to leg with a tall black robot. She stumbled back again, though she did not fall. He looked just like Oneshot, except a lot taller. Common sense and motherly instincts reared up against each other inside of her, causing a great deal of conflict. She could risk it and try to run to Oneshot, only to be shot down by the large robot. The other option was to stay here and pray for Oneshot silently. After a few seconds, her motherly instincts instantly won over.

With a determined look on her face, Abby made yet another attempt to run to Oneshot, this time trying to dodge a robot. Her attempts ended in failure as the robot picked her up this time, causing her to shriek like a banshee.

"Ow frag it, there's no need to scream human" Ironhide grumbled, the sound piercing his audio receptors. He had picked up the human after she had made another attempt to run to the vehicle, her reasons unknown to him. He was trying to protect her from what could be a Decepticon.

"No need to scream? You just blasted my beautiful truck and picked me up against my will. There is every reason to scream!" Abby shrieked, trying to knock some sense in to the robot with her voice. He merely stared down at her with his blue optics, trying his best to ignore her.

"Ironhide, set her down" Optimus spoke as he approached the two along slowly. Behind him there were more mechanical whirs and clicks, Bumblebee and Arcee transforming right behind him. He glanced at the irritated human, unsure of what had happened. Then he saw the truck.

"Sorry Prime, she was trying to run over to the truck. Had to be careful" Ironhide replied, setting her back down on the ground. Abby stood up slowly, having been set down on the ground in a sitting position. While she knew that beings like them existed, it was still hard to believe that they were right here in front of them. She wondered if they had any knowledge about Oneshot.

"Careful? You just ran right in to a truck that I was right in front of. Do you even know the meaning?" Abby snapped, her rage boiling. She knew she probably should be quiet, especially since there were more of them then her. However, her worry and concern for Oneshot's safety was more important. This Ironhide robot could have destroyed him. If that was the case, she would never forgive him.

"She's right. That was a very risky move on your part Ironhide. You need to be more wary of your surroundings and not just the target" Optimus said, agreeing with the female human before him. He was a mech greatly concerned for the safety of all sentient beings, trying to avoid harming any of the humans on this planet. It was unfortunate that he could not always prevent harm.

"Target? What do you want with my truck?" Abby asked, managing to regain control over her senses. She now felt incredibly stupid from having raged at tall robots, knowing that they could easily crush her. She glanced at all of them, wondering if they ahd been on Earth all along.

"When you entered the city, your truck set off an alarm. The only reason it could have done that is if it was like us" Arcee explained, coming up from behind Optimus. She studied the female, having noticed her emotions from earlier. From what she gathered, this human was not concerned about the truck. She was concerned about what was in it.

"One of you..? My truck is not…wait a minute! I know what set the alarm off" Abby said, suddenly realizing the situation. Oneshot had been detected. She turned to run over to the truck, crouching down low so that she could crawl inside. The ground shook a little as the robots followed her, Arcee keeping an eye out for other humans. Abby crawled in to find the shaken bot, who was still clinging on to the seat. As soon as he caught sight of her, he crawled over as quickly as possible.

"Mommy, you're alright!" Oneshot cried, hugging her tightly. He was obviously scared, having never been thrown like that before. Abby comforted the little bot the best she could as she tried to climb out of the truck. It was difficult trying to do this while holding a shaking bot.

"Here, crawl right out after me. I can't get both of us out like this" Abby said, setting him down slowly. Oneshot nodded, waiting for her to climb out before following. As soon as he did, there were several noises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you all like the way I introduced Abby and Oneshot to the bots (I decided to end this as a cliffhanger).**


	3. Squishy

**A/N: Well now that one of my other stories is finally complete, I have a little more time to work on this one. Though the next chapter might take a while since my computer is acting up. I decided to introduce the Autobots ****slowly instead of all at once. I also decided to start out the Abby and Ironhide relationship with a rough start instead of a good one. **

**By the w:ay, I'm also aware the Ravage perished in Revenge of the Fallen. However, I decided that the Decepticat was just too good to pass over. So in this story, he did not perish in the battle. I hope you guys don't mind! So, here is the third chapter! enjoy! **

**Iceshadow911247: Thank you for the review! I myself enjoy cliffhangers (As long as I'm the one writing them haha!) **

**primesgirl4: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**wolf-shadow666: Thank you for your review! I'm glad that I'm keeping you all interested. Sideswipe is a speed demon; he was bound to get a speeding ticket at some point. **

**MissShelz: Oh yeah, I envisioned Ironhide as that type of fighter. He better learn more about human mothers or he'll be sorry haha**

**Little Yellow Camaro14: thank you for the review! I hope you like how I imagined the Autobots would react!**

**Angi Marie: Thank you for the review!**

**Stallout: Thank you for the review! the time interval between chapters should be shorter then it was between chapter 1 and 2**

**Luna636: thank you for the review! I don't think I could bring myself to severely injuring Oneshot right at the start like that. Oh yeah, a mad Abby is a hell of a lot mroe trouble then its worth. Ironhide will hopefully learn this fast haha **

**Zayren Heart: Thank you for the review!**

**SiriusBlackFan2: thank you, I was aiming for this to be different form other stories. I never thought about creating a relationship between Ironhide and Oneshot, so that is something to consider. Abby has been doing a good job, but I wonder what it would have been like if Oneshot was raised by real cybertronains? :)**

**VillainKindaOfGirl15: Thank you for the review! **

* * *

><p>Oneshot's optics shot wide open as he took in the scene before him. Standing there towering over Abby and Oneshot were four large and colorful robots. The one standing closest looked similar to him, sporting black armor just like his own. Next to his one was a much taller robot, his armor blue with what appeared to be red flames. Behind him were two other robots, but Oneshot could not really see them clearly.<p>

"Woah Mommy, when did they get here?" he asked, looking at Abby in shock. This comment startled the four, including Optimus. This sparkling was referring to the human female as his mother, something unheard of amongst their race. However, this was not as rare as the fact that a living sparkling was standing right there before them. Abby noticed their expressions, though not Optimus's as he composed himself almost immediately, and scooped Oneshot up in to her arms.

"A sparkling..alive?" Ironhide said, just as startled as the others. This feeling was soon replaced with guilt, as he realized his mistake. He could have ended the life of one of the last sparklings alive. Not only that, but he had also made a mistake in identifying the cybertronian.

"If sparkling means child, then yeah. And you could have killed him" Abby said, glaring up at the tall black robot. She was not as mad as she had been before, but she was now holding a grudge against the black mech. Nobody hurt her kid like that.

"Well in Ironhide's defense, we haven't seen a sparkling in a very long time. This was a shocker" Arcee said, trying to keep the human as calm as possible. She knew how mothers reacted when their child was injured or killed. She also knew how to keep them relatively calm, though it was tough in this situation.

"What happened to them all?" Oneshot asked, speaking up as loudly as he could. It was tough, considering that he was still shaken from the event of earlier. Abby set him down, letting him walk over to the large robots. He was extremely curious, having never seen another like him before.

"They were...destroyed. Our race has suffered much for a long time. You are the second sparkling that we have seen in a long time." Optimus spoke, crouching down as low as possible in order to make Oneshot feel a bit more comfortable. He had learned that humans did not take well to trying to speak to someone towering over them like he did. He assumed since Oneshot was raised on Earth, he would feel the same way.

"They were all destroyed? Then why did Oneshot make it here to Earth? I don't think they were all destroyed " Abby said, frowning as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Looks like it. So Prime, what are we going to do with this one?" Ironhide asked, picking up Oneshot in one swift movement. This was a terrible mistake on his part.

"Hey, you're not doing anything with Oneshot. He's my kid, not yours. I don't care if he's your race" Abby growled, stomping over to Ironhide. The black mech stared at her in annoyance.

"Your kid, he is not even of your race. It would be much better for him to be taken in to our care to live with other cybertronians" Ironhide argued, though he set Oneshot down on the ground once more. Oneshot scurried over and hid behind Abby, unsure of what to do. Sure he wanted to know more about his race, but he also loved his mother dearly.

"Maybe so, but I've raised him. It won't be that easy to adjust just like that" Abby snapped, her rage threatening to explode once more. Sensing this, Arcee quickly cut in before things could get ugly. She put herself between Ironhide and Abby, knowing that Ironhide could easily lose his temper.

"If I may make a suggestion? Maybe Oneshot could visit every day and learn a little while he's there. Then he could continue to live with his mother without any problems" Arcee said, looking at Ironhide and back to Abby. Before either of the two could speak up, Optimus cut in as well.

"This seems like a sensible suggestion, but it is up to our human friend here to make the final decision. " Optimus said, setting his optics on Abby. She looked back at him, approving instantly.

"That seems like a good compromise, but I want to check with my boy first." She said, ushering for Oneshot to come with her. The two walked a little ways away from the robots, Abby hoping for a little privacy. The robots transformed in to their vehicle forms and backed away, sensing the need for privacy. Abby then faced Oneshot.

"Well it's up to you Oneshot. I don't want to make this kind of decision for you. What do you think?" Abby asked, the anger fading away from her face completely. She hated showing Oneshot the ugly side of her. She watched quietly as Oneshot began to think, considering all of the possibilities.

"As long as I get to see you and those robots each day, then I think it's an awesome idea" Oneshot said, smiling brightly and hugging his mother tightly. Abby winced, knowing that Oneshot ahd yet to realize that he was starting to get stronger as time progressed. However, she said nothing and just hugged him back. The two then headed back to the waiting vehicles.

"All right, it's a yes. Where do you live anyways?" Abby asked as she watched Oneshot walking forward. Bumblebee opened one of his back seat doors, letting the little bot climb inside. Ironhide pulled up to Abby, causing her to take an automatic step back. This action caused Ironhide to chuckle before he opened his passenger door.

"Sorry squishy, it's classified. Unless you want to tag along?" he said, waiting for her reaction. She narrowed her eyes, not trusting him at all. However, she trusted Oneshot. Bumblebee rolled down his window, allowing Oneshot to pop his head out to speak.

"Come on mom, it'll be exciting! You do want to watch out for my safety right?" he said, suppressing a giggle as he watched her. Abby, considering this, walked over to the black Topkick. With a sigh, she climbed in slowly. She almost shrieked when she felt the seatbelt suddenly fasten itself around her by itself.

"Safety first. And try not to scream anymore, it hurts my audio receptors" Ironhide's voice said from the radio as the Topkick roared to life. In front of him the other vehicles started up before taking off down the road. Ironhide followed closely behind, slowing down as they reached the main road. Unlike Sideswipe, they knew the speed limit. The group drove down the road and out of sight.

As the group disappeared, a large mechanical catlike creature crawled out from the area where the truck had been thrown. His body was covered in dirt, part of his tail still stuck inside of the ground. He growled, watching as the Autobots disappeared along with his target. The cat narrowed his red optic before heading for the human's house. As he did so, he sent out a brief message to his partner Soundwave. It was not much, considering he was more of an animal than anything else, but it was something. He knew that Soundwave would understand though, since he was the only Decepticon who did. With another snarl, Ravage disappeared in to the human's house. He expertly shut the door behind him with his spiked tail, leaving a few marks.

* * *

><p>Abby watched from the inside of Ironhide as they passed through several security clearances, her suspicion growing. They had said it was classified, but had never thought to mention all of the security. Several times they had suggested that she be blindfolded; causing Abby to give them the coldest look she could muster up in a short time. She assumed she had succeeded, as they had backed off almost immediately. Ironhide rumbled in laughter at this, causing Abby to shriek once more. She ahd forgotten that she was riding in a living car again.<p>

"Thank god that's over, I couldn't last much longer" Abby said, relieved when Ironhide opened his door for her. She had jumped out as quickly as possible, tempted to kiss the sweet ground. She kept herself under control though, rushing over to check up on Oneshot. He had apparently had a good time with Bumblebee, unlike her with Ironhide.

"Mom, Bumblebee speaks through the radio. It's so cool" Oneshot exclaimed when he saw her heading his way. She crouched down to inspect him, making sure that he was okay. When she was positive that he was undamaged, she returned to her full height and turned around to look around. Oneshot followed behind her, taking in their surroundings as well.

They found themselves in what appeared to be a large hanger, filled with several different vehicles. Some appeared to be very expensive while others did not. Abby stared in shock, unaware of the fact that there were more than just the four they had first met. She was certain that they transformed as well, mostly because none of them appeared to look like any of the military vehicles she had seen before. Her suspicions were confirmed as one of the cars drove towards them slowly, transforming from what appeared to be an ambulance in to another large robot.

"A sparkling? Alive?" the robot said, peering down at Oneshot. Oneshot, feeling self-conscious again, ducked behind his mother. Abby patted him on the head, staring at the new robot.

"Indeed Ratchet. He has been here for a while I believe, so I decided it would be best if you would check up on him" Optimus said, approaching from behind. Abby nearly jumped out of her skin, having forgotten about the others for a moment. Oneshot noticed and giggled, receiving a gentle smack to the head.

"Raised by humans? He probably isn't in the best condition then, since I highly doubt a human can take proper care of a sparkling" he said, unknowingly fueling the flame that had already exploded before. Abby felt her anger spiking again and before she could say something, her attention was directed to two soldiers approaching.

"You must be the woman we heard about from Bee. My name is Lennox and this is Epps" Lennox said, having noticed the familiar anger. He had dealt with it before whenever he managed to do something his wife did not approve of.

"Well hi, I'm Abby Weaver. This is my kid Oneshot" she said, gesturing to the little bot. Oneshot looked at them and waved before Ratchet led him away. Though she wanted to, Abby decided not to intervene and let Oneshot go with Ratchet.

"Your kid? You raised him?" Lennox asked, raising an eyebrow. He had never heard of someone raising an alien baby, except for Superman's parents. That was not real though.

"Yeah, he's been with me since I was six so… about twenty years. He ages slowly though" Abby said, smiling slightly. She could tell that he thought her relationship with Oneshot was strange.

"Robot baby, that must have been a fun twenty years" Epps commented as he sat down on the back of a parked vehicle behind them. Abby just nodded this time, distracted by the large robots walking around. She remembered when she had first heard about them on the news, though she did not believe it until now. They were a lot different than what she had seen though.

"Wait, when I saw a few of them on the TV when it became public, they looked a lot scarier than they do now. Are these the same ones?" Abby asked curiously, glancing over at the two men. It did not take long for the two to guess who she was referring to.

"No, those ones you say aren't these guys. Those guys are bad news. You wouldn't want to ever meet one of them" Epps answered, his face completely serious now. Abby shivered a little, having watched the robots on the TV completely destroying everything. As she opened her mouth to speak again, a familiar wailing caused her to whirl around just in time to be tackled to the ground.

"That scary robot is going to kill me mommy!" Oneshot wailed, glancing back behind him every few seconds. He knew that Ratchet would end up coming after him soon, and he did not want to be caught. He looked back at his mother to find that he had completely knocked the air out of her. He then noticed the attention that he had gotten from his fit.

"Primus, what's wrong Sparkling?" Ironhide asked, annoyed as he approached the group. Oneshot had climbed off of Abby, allowing for her to breathe once more.

"Sorry mommy. That robot was scary though! He had this room filled with all sorts of things!" Oneshot said, feeling guilty about tackling his mother. Lennox and Epps were snickering, watching as Ratchet came running in. The ground shook as the old medic entered the room.

"There you are! Primus, I'm a medic. I'm not going to hurt you" Ratchet said, annoyed by the fact that he had to track Oneshot down. Ironhide, suddenly realizing what had happened, shook with laughter. Behind him Sideswipe approached, joining in on the conversation.

"Every time I leave your lab, I come out with an extra dent "Sideswipe commented, causing Oneshot to shake even more. Ratchet shot him a glare. He was about to say something when he was cut off by Abby, who had recovered from the initial shock.

"Hey, that's enough. How about I come with you Oneshot, will that make it better?" Abby asked, picking up the little bot. He put his hands around her neck, though not in a way that he would strangle her. He nodded, glancing at Ratchet. Abby patted his back before looking at Ratchet.

"I guess it's all right, as long as you don't touch anything" Ratchet grumbled, moving to pick the both of them up. He stopped when Abby took an automatic step back.

"Woah, that's not going to happen. I'd like to keep my feet on the ground if you don't mind" Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest. Oneshot felt the same way, opting to stay with his mom on the ground. The two followed behind Ratchet as he led them to eh room where he worked. As soon as Abby entered, she understood why Oneshot had been afraid. The room was filled with all sorts of strange machines and a strange piled of dented wrenches in a corner.

"If I may ask, what have you been feeding him?" Ratchet asked, setting his hand down for Oneshot. Abby set Oneshot down in his hand gently, watching closely as the little bot was lifted on to a large metal table.

"Um, gasoline? You know, the stuff we put in our normal cars. Is that all right?" Abby questioned, glancing up at Ratchet. She had been feeding Oneshot this for years now and nothing bad had every happened. He did not like it much, but it had kept him alive this whole time.

"I figured as much. Oneshot is very low on energon , which is a surprise considering how healthy he appears" Ratchet said, rummaging through what appeared to be a cabinet filled with strange liquid. He pulled out a small, metallic cup and set it down in front of Oneshot.

"What's energon?" Oneshot asked, staring at the cup curiously. He peeked inside, dipping his hand inside of it. He pulled it out, staring at the strange liquid that now covered his hand. He looked up to see Ratchet watching him curiously.

"It is like the lifeblood of our people. Without it, we would die. However, you seem to be an exception, though I think it would be better for you if you started to take it. Human fuel could have a disastrous effect on you later" Ratchet informed him, watching as Oneshot took the cup and began to drink out of it. As soon as he did, he felt a surge of energy rush through him. He had never felt like this before. Not only that, but it tasted delicious.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Oneshot exclaimed, finishing off the cup quickly. He watched as Ratchet pulled out another cup, disappointed that it was filled with regular gasoline this time. However, he took the cup without complaint and took a sip of the disgusting liquid.

"I thought so. I don't want to give you too much energon yet; your body needs to adjust to it slowly. Eventually you'll just be taking that, so you won't have to drink the gasoline forever" Ratchet said, looking out of the corner of his eye to see Abby examining things. Her eyes were glued to a few of Ratchet's tools, having never seen anything like them. Not only were they huge, but they were very similar to the tools she used to build Oneshot's frames. Ratchet decided to allow her to examine them while he worked privately with Oneshot, who was still a little nervous. However, he let Ratchet do what he needed to do without running away or fighting.

"Hey Ratchet, I'm here to pick up the squishy and her sparkling. I'm taking them to their house" Ironhide said as he walked in to the room. Ratchet had just finished up with Oneshot, while at the same time Abby had finished inspecting the tools. She looked over at Ironhide, a little annoyed that he was the one taking her. She was still upset with his actions earlier.

"Well I'd be able to drive my own truck if it wasn't destroyed" she muttered under her breath as she walked over to him, watching as he transformed. Ratchet set Oneshot down on the ground and he ran over to climb in to Ironhide and in to the backseat. The seatbelts fitted around the two of them before Ironhide took off, leaving the base without any trouble this time.

* * *

><p>"Have fun squishy? You seemed to be enjoying yourself" Ironhide's voice spoke through the radio. Abby stared at the radio before answering.<p>

"I have a name and I know you know that. Don't call me squishy" Abby huffed, annoyed. Oneshot watched the exchange between the two, deciding not to say anything and continue to look out the window.

"Sorry squi- I mean Abby. You're the only human to complain about it" Ironhide replied, turning a corner slowly. It was true, since he was a tall robot. He was curious as to why she challenged him so easily, especially since she knew he was a large robot.

"Well I'm the only with the guts to. You don't intimidate me, you just annoy me" Abby said, leaning back. Ironhide growled lightly, a little annoyed by how she spoke to him. He was relieved when they had reached her house, finally able to let her out. Abby herself was more than happy to leave, though Oneshot was a little disappointed. He had enjoyed the short time with the Autobots, even though he had ended up running away from one of them.

"Bye Ironhide!" Oneshot called, waving as the black Autobot took off. Ratchet had explained both him and Abby about all the Autobots currently residing on the base. The bot followed behind Abby as she walked up to the door, taking out her keys. As she did, they both heard a crashing noise from inside. Abby froze, listening for another noise. When she ehard nothing, she gestured for Oneshot to back up and began to unlock the door. With a click, it unlocked and she pushed it open and crept in quietly.

"Jeez, what happened here?" Abby exclaimed, staring at the mess in front of them. Everything was a complete mess, the furniture torn up and papers scattered everywhere. The walls were also covered in claw marks, appearing to belong to a large cat.

"Looks like a huge cat did it" Oneshot said, staring in amazement. He had never seen a mess like this before, mostly because Abby kept the house relatively clean. He walked forward slowly, only to be stopped by Abby.

"Wait here Oneshot, whatever did this might still be in here" she said, walking forward cautiously. Oneshot transformed in to his laptop form and waited quietly for Abby to return. After a few seconds, he decided to recharge for a little.

Abby walked in to a room, looking around. While she did this, Ravage snuck out from behind the door and in to the hallway. While he moved, he released several tiny metal balls on to the ground. The cat snuck out the door and took off running from the house so that he was not found. The metal balls shook for a moment and transformed in to small nanobots. They crawled up the way and in to one of the air vents, disappearing from sight just as Abby walked out in to the hallway.

"All right Oneshot its safe! Oneshot?" she called, finding him recharging on the floor. Smiling a little, she picked up the laptop and brought him to this room, setting him down on the bed. She walked out of the room, shut the door, and headed out to start cleaning up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and how I wrote it! Hopefully this is still keeping you interested, especially with the Decepticon threat slowly creeping its way in**


	4. A Decepticat Target

** A/N: Well here it is the fourth chapter of the story! I kind of rushed the Decepticon threat in to it this time (I don;t want to be TOO slow). So I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review and give me your feedback! **

**MissShelz: Haha yeah he does**

**SiriusBlackFan2: I kind of made it so that their personalities clash (they're both stubborn as hell lol). I will introduce more Autobots later for Oneshot to interact with (After I am sure I have their personalities down)**

**wolf-shadow666: Haha yeah, each of those wrenchs has a story (Which reminds me of a Fanfic Idea I might soon develop). Yeah that microcon made con was scary a shell (but in a way cool)**

**Luna636: Yeah hopefully haha! I kind of rushed the Decepticon threat in to the story this time (hopefully nto too fast) so that I could keep it interesting. Too many fillers are not all that great**

* * *

><p>"Is it me, or are you suddenly growing a lot faster than normal?" Abby asked, staring down at Oneshot. He stared at her curiously for a few seconds before realizing she was right, having grown a few inches taller over the night. Not only that, but his frame was starting to feel unbearably tight.<p>

"Wow you're right, I'm growing! Hooray" Oneshot cheered, practically dancing around the kitchen. Abby watched in amusement, trying to fix a bowl of cereal at the same time. The result ended in a large puddle of milk and several swear words from Abby. She glanced at Oneshot, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Don't ever repeat those words again please" Abby said, ducking down to retrieve a sponge from the cabinet below. While she did this, Oneshot walked over to the window and looked outside. He had heard a faint noise and was curious about what it was. To his delight, he saw Bumblebee parked outside. The Autobot must have noticed, revving his engine when Oneshot appeared in the window. The little bot smiled brightly at the sight and looked behind him at Abby.

"Mommy, Bumblebee is here!" he squealed at her while she finished cleaning up. She looked at him with a confused expression before she remembered what he was talking about. She had not really socialized with Bumblebee yesterday as much as Ironhide and Ratchet, so naturally she had forgotten all about him. She walked over to the window where he was and peeked out to see the yellow Camaro waiting for them.

"Whats he doing here..?" she muttered, frowning. She backed up from the window, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on before exiting the house. Oneshot followed closely behind.

"Probably to pick us up. Ironhide totaled the truck remember?" Oneshot said, running over to greet the Autobot. Bumblebee greeted the sparkling with a series of chirps, clicks, and whirs. Oneshot, having no idea what he had said, merely smiled. Abby was lost as well as she walked to the passenger side, the door opening for her.

"Thanks Bumblebee" she said, climbing in while Oneshot clambered in to the back. As soon as they were secure, Bumblebee took off down the road. Abby went to grab her phone from her bag, only to realize she had left it behind.

"Oh wait dammit, Bumblebee we need to turn back. I left my bag" she said in an apologetic tone. The Autobot slowed down to a stop before making a U-turn, heading back towards her house. Oneshot stretched out in the back, watching as his mother exited Bumblebee and headed towards the house. She disappeared in the house after a few seconds at the door.

"Hey Bumblebee, how come you were talking so weird? Can you talk?" Oneshot asked curiously, remembering the strange noises Bumblebee had made earlier. The car vibrated for a moment before Bumblebee spoke.

"You..did not understand?" his voice came through the radio, sounding confused. He had been speaking cybertronian, the native language of their race. He had thought that the sparkling would have elarned it before coming to Earth, but apparently not.

"No I didn't, was I supposed to?" Oneshot asked, just as confused as Bumblebee. He had grown up speaking English his whole life, so he did not know any other language.

"It's our native language; I assumed you had been taught it before you arrive don Earth, but apparently not" Bumblebee replied, sending a quick message to Ratchet while he did so. The old medic had wanted to do a few more check-ups today on the sparkling. Bumblebee hoped he was up to teaching cybertronian as well.

"Sorry, I'm back. I forgot where I had put my bag, but I found it" Abby said, rushing out the door. She nearly forgot to lock it, only to be reminded by Oneshot. She climbed in to the passenger seat and allowed Bumblebee to strap them in again. He took off down the road for the second time, adding a little more speed. The others were expecting him to be there earlier then he was going to be.

"Wait Bumblebee, I can't go to the base. I have a job" Abby said, suddenly realizing where they were heading. Bumblebee slowed and pulled off the road, confused. He had been told to bring them straight to the base, not anywhere else.

"I was told to bring you straight to the base..." he said, unsure of what to do. Oneshot said nothing, sprawled out in the backseat recharging. He had grown bored after the first ten minutes, and before long, decided to recharge to pass the time.

"Yeah well I have more important things to do then by babysat in a military base. My boss is already mad at me for missing my first day yesterday, I can't miss today or I'll be fired" Abby explained, trying to convince Bumblebee to drop her off at work. The scout thought it over for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"All right, I'll drop you off. Where is it?" Bumblebee asked, roaring to life and shifting back on to the road once more. Abby only had to tell him the name of the business so that he could look it up and locate it. After about a minute of senseless driving, Bumblebee plotted the course and took off down the road.

* * *

><p>They arrived at her work about an hour later, Abby nearly tripping as she jumped out. She wanted to say goodbye to Oneshot, but she noticed that he was currently recharging. With a small smile, she thanked Bumblebee and took off in to the building. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by her very annoyed boss. She took a few minutes to come up with an excuse before finally being allowed to excuse herself. She walked in to the bathroom and set her bag down. She peeked inside to find something very odd.<p>

"What are these? Hmm, must be Oneshot's" Abby muttered, picking up a small metallic ball. Inside her bag was even more, taking up a lot of the space. With a sigh, she set it back in the bag and began redoing her hair in the mirror. She had not been able to fix it when she was at home. The ball vibrated in her bag a little before shifting in to their microbot forms, chewing a small hole through the bottom of her bag and sneaking out.

They clung to the bottom of the sink as they moved towards the ground. They crawled on to the wall and then to the ground, gathering up underneath. As soon as they were all together, they began to climb on to each other. microbot after microbot began to connect, a strange form begging to materialize. Finally, after they were all together, a strange and thin creature known as Reedman was formed. It was a mantis like creature, only visible from certain angles. It crawled around quietly underneath the sink, waiting for the human to leave. While it waited, it sent a quick message containing information to Ravage.

* * *

><p>The Decepticat was prowling around, waiting for Reedman to respond. His claws dug in to the ground as his patience wore thin, wanting to set the plan in to motion. He hid in several bushes from human eyes, not wanting to blow his cover. It would be trouble for them if the Autobots interfered. After a few more minutes of waiting, he finally received information form Reedman. To his delight, he found out that the Autobot's had left the human unguarded.<p>

"Ravage to Starscream, the human is unguarded" Ravage spoke through a private comm link between him and Soundwave. He most certainly did not want any of the Autobot's to pick up on their conversation. He paced back in forth in the bushes, waiting for the signal to move out.

Soundwave had returned to Earth almost immediately after the Fallen had been destroyed, taking on the form of a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, currently stationed on the other side of the large city. He was also currently waiting outside, aware of the Energon detectors guarding the city. Along with him were several Decepticons, including Shockwave and Starscream. Megatron was not among them, currently residing in Africa.

"Soundwave acknowledges. Proceed cautiously" Soundwave replied, taking the lead as the group of Decepticons began to pour in to the city. On the other side, Ravage eagerly dashed in to the city as well. They were all aware of the Energon detectors, hoping that they could get to the human before the Autobots even noticed.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee arrived at NEST base with a few minutes to spare, waking the recharging sparkling as they entered the building slowly. Oneshot jolted upward, dazed for a moment, before realizing that they had arrived. Bumblebee opened one of his doors to allow the sparkling to climb out before transforming. The two were approached almost immediately by Ratchet, soon followed by Ironhide.<p>

"Primus Bee, you took a lot longer then you were supposed to. Were you enjoying the scenery?" Ironhide asked, glancing form him to the sparkling. To his surprise, Oneshot ran over to him with a delighted expression.

"Hi Ironhide!" he squealed, gesturing for the taller mech to pick him up. Ironhide complied, gently picking up the sparkling and setting him on his shoulder. It was then that he realized Oneshot looked incredibly uncomfortable. Ratchet noticed to, scanning him once he was stationary on Ironhide.

"Sparkling, your frame appears to be too small for you. It needs to be replaced" Ratchet said taking a few more scans. He noticed that Oneshot had grown a few inches overnight, probably due to the new Energon in his system. Ratchet guessed that the human gasoline had been stunting his growth over the past years.

"Yeah I know. Mommy said she would start building after she got off from work" Oneshot explained, shifting uncomfortably. He had ignored the tightness of the frame until now, suddenly feeling like he was being squeezed. He did not know how long he could bear it.

"Work..? Wait Bumblebee you were supposed to bring the human here as well" Ratchet said, turning to stare at the Autobot. Bumblebee suddenly felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to respond without the risk of a wrench to the helm. He looked up at Ratchet with an apologetic expression.

"She said she had to work and refused to come along…so I took her to where she requested and then came here" Bumblebee explained, backing away slowly. He watched cautiously as the two older mechs processed the information. It was then that he was force dot duck as a wrench materialized in the air and flew at him. He transformed and sped off before he could be attacked again, nearly running in to Swideswipe as he came speeding along. The two cursed, narrowly avoiding what could have been a devastating accident.

"Want me to tell Prime? I'm sure he'll want someone over there to watch her" Ironhide commented, handing Oneshot over to Ratchet. The little bot squealed in delight, thinking about the Energon. Ratchet took the sparkling and transformed around him, Oneshot eventually ending up in the passenger seat.

"He would want to know. You do that while I take the sparkling to get measurements for his new frame. He needs it badly" Ratchet said, taking off and leaving Ironhide to his thoughts. Ironhide transformed as well and was about to find Prime when the alarms went off. Humans poured out from several hallways, armed and ready for combat. Ironhide looked around until he found Lennox and Epps in as mass of other humans. He drove towards them, opening his doors for them to climb in.

"What the frag is going on?" Ironhide asked, roaring to life as they prepared to take off. Sideswipe joined them along with Bumblebee and Optimus. Behind them Oneshot came running, having snuck off while Ratchet disappeared. Looking around at the vehicles, he snuck in to one of the normal vehicles and hid under the seat. He wanted to know what was going on and wanted to be there to see it.

"Energon detectors caught several Decepticons pouring in to the city. We don't know what they're up to, but we need to move fast. They seemed to be heading towards one location" Lennox replied, loading his weapon while Ironhide took off with the others. Bumblebee drove beside them, also carrying humans.

"Fragging Decepticons, where are they headed?" Ironhide asked as they continued moving. He ignored the yelling of the humans surrounding them, trying to focus on Lennox.

"They appear to be heading towards a company that deals with robotics in the center of the city" Lennox replied, causing Bumblebee to swerve. The Autobot felt the guilt rising as he spoke up.

"That's…where Abby works" he said, speeding up to meet with Sideswipe. Behind him, Ironhide felt the rage boiling as he remembered what Bumblebee had done. The human was left unprotected, now in the same building that the Decepticons were targeting. This only caused the group to speed up even more, weaving through traffic as they approached the same building. Unknown to Abby and the rest of the humans at work, a shitstorm was quickly approaching and they were about to be in the middle of it.


	5. Lecture induced Recharge

** A/N: Well here it is, the fifth chapter. I'm not really all that great when it comes to battle scenes, so it probably will seem a bit short. I hope you still enjoy my attempt though! Also, something came to my mind while writing this. Can a human fit inside a sparkling chamber? I mean, they are for sparklings but the bots are so big, I think a human could fit in one. What do you guys think?**

**MissShelz: Oh yeah he will, especially since he's mad. Better hope Oneshot doesn't become a victim of a wrench lol**

**Autobot-Bre: I'm glad you think so. I'm trying to keep it interesting while trying not to go too fast **

**wolf-shadow666: Oh yeah, they are really creepy. I was writing one part of this chapter and realized if that happened to me, I'd never be able to sleep again haha****. Icky Ice scream? haha I've never heard that one before **

**Abby : Wonderful name by the way. I'm glad you enjoy the story :)**

**Luna636: I'm glad it doesn't seem rushed! Yeah fillers can be incredibly annoying (Especially when they are just randomly thrown in without a point *Cough* Bleach *cough*). Thank you for the review and I hope I can continue to deliver awesome chapters! **

* * *

><p>Ratchet rummaged through the shelves where he had kept the special Energon for Oneshot, though he was having a hard time finding it. Someone appeared to have raided his entire stock and taken just about everything. With an annoyed sigh, he looked for a few more minutes before abandoning his attempt and settling on regular human gasoline. He filled up a small cup before turning around.<p>

"Sorry Oneshot, I can't see to fi- Oneshot?" Ratchet asked, startled to find that the sparkling had disappeared. He looked around the room, scanning the area while he did so. To his surprise, and horror, Oneshot had completely vanished from base. Ratchet cursed, suddenly realizing where Oneshot could have gone. He must have joined the others on the trip to fight Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Abby finished up quickly, opening her bag to set her things inside. To her surprise, the little metal balls had completely vanished. She looked around confused until she found a small hole in the bottom of her bag.<p>

"What the hell? My bag wasn't didn't have a hole in it a few minutes ago" Abby said, trying to figure out what could have happened. She had not done anything that would have caused a hole like that to appear on the bottom of her bag. It took her a few seconds to realize what could have happened, just in time to whirl around.

Reedman had moved out from under the sink, appearing right behind her. His thin body was now angled so that she could see him, crouched down a little as if he was about to attack. Abby 's eyes widened in shock before she let out a banshee scream, took her bag, and attempted to hit the thin creature. Reedman narrowly dodged it, hissing and clicking as she attempted to hit him again. He took one of his claws and sliced it through the air, tearing the bag in half. Abby stared at him in shock, with an understandable mixture of fear, as she dropped the shredded back. She took off as fast as she could, trying to avoid Reedman as he attempted to restrain her. She ducked as a bullet flew over here, ricocheting off the walls of the bathroom.

"Holy s-"she was cut off when a bullet managed to grave her arm, causing her to swear in pain. It caused a minor cut, nothing to serious, but it still hurt. Reedman let out an irritated clicking noise before lunging at her, managing to wrap his thin fingers around her uninjured arm. The moment he touched her, she screamed and started thrashing around. She took her arm and slammed it in to the wall, not caring that she was injuring herself along with Reedman. Reedman let out a high pitched shrieking noise before letting go, giving Abby enough time to jump to her feet and dash towards the door. Reedman let out another shriek, chasing after her. She swung open the door and slammed it behind her, causing the thin Decepticon to slam in to the door. With one last painful shriek, it exploded and sending microbots flying everywhere.

Abby breathed heavily, wincing whenever she moved her arm. She looked around the hallway, only to find that it was empty. Most of the people were currently upstairs, working on whatever they were supposed to be. Abby was currently the only one lingering in the hallway, the sound of several robotic shrieks muffled by the sound of the door. She waited nervously, unsure of what had happened to the creature in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she relaxed and completely let her guard down, sure that she had won. It was not until she heard the sound of skittering across tile that she looked down. The slightly damaged microbots were pouring out from under the door, letting out small shrieking noises as they once again began to reform. Abby's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened before she took off down the hallway, already knowing what was about to happen. Behind her, the angry shrieks from Reedman echoed down the hall as he stood up to his full height once more. He was slightly damaged from exploding, but not enough to restrict his movement. He darted forward, disappearing from sight and then reappearing every few seconds. Abby looked back every few seconds, noticing his actions, causing her to move faster. She darted around a corner, falling when her shoes slid across the freshly waxed floor. She hit the ground with a thud, smacking her head against the tile.

"God damn that hurt" she swore, holding her hand to her head to check for blood. Thankfully, she had not managed to hurt herself that badly, though she knew there would be a bruise. She went to stand up again, only to be tackled down to the ground by Reedman. She shrieked and attempted to knock him off while he attempted to not kill her, but render her motionless. She grabbed at one of his claws hands, attempted to wrench it forward in order to throw him off. Reedman snarled and sliced at her hand, his claw leaving a deep gash in her hand. She screamed even louder, her movement becoming desperate as she attempted to free herself. Reedman, annoyed with the human female, raised his claw and began to bring it down. As soon as he did, however, the whole building began to shake. Reedman only had a few seconds to look up before he was blasted off of her, flying in to the wall. Abby shrieked again, unsure of where the blast had come from. She looked over to see Ironhide peering through the glass, his cannon reloading itself.

"You okay squishy?" he asked, reaching for her with his other hand. She protested as he picked her up, not too gently, and moved away from the building. He set her down on the ground, scanning their surroundings. They had barely made it in time, though he knew this was not the end. The rest of the Decepticons were still on their way, probably very close. He blasted at the fallen Decepticon once more, ensuring that it would cause any more trouble. Then, he directed his attention towards Abby.

"No I'm not-ow- all right. What makes you think-ow-that I'm okay after that" Abby almost whispered, feeling a little dizzy form blood loss. She winced as she made to sit down, unaware of the danger they were all about to be in.

"Well then, let's get you out of here then" Ironhide said, transforming from his bipedal form in to his alt form. He swung the passenger door open for her, waiting as patiently as he could. Abby rose to her feet once more and staggered over to him, nearly tripping. Letting out an impatient growl, Ironhide moved over to her as carefully as he could. Abby climbed in gratefully, sitting in the seat. She allowed Ironhide to secure her before he took off down the road.

"Ironhide, what the hell was that? That thing was fucking scary" Abby finally asked while she attended to her own wound. She ripped off a part of her shirt, a particularly expensive shirt, and wrapped the cloth around the cut on her hand. The one on her arm hurt, but it was not as serious.

"That was a Decepticon, a small one. Most Decepticons are a lot bigger than that, and scarier to humans like you" Ironhide replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. The Decepticons were a pain in the aft, forcing him to worry about this human and literally run across the city to get to her. Thank fully he had run, or it could have been too late. He pulled up to meet with the others, the other Autobots in their bipedal forms. Optimus stood among them, looking troubled.

"What's wrong Prime, did we miss them? Ironhide asked, transforming around the startled Abby. She ended up his hand, holding on for dear life to one of his thumbs. He glared at him, causing Ironhide to roll his optics as he set her down. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance.

"We seem to have an unexpected guest that decided to join us" Optimus said, glancing over to Bumblebee. The yellow scout had his hands cupped around something, looking slightly distressed. He opened them to reveal Oneshot sitting in the palm of his hand, looking happy. His smile vanished when he saw Abby's face change form one of annoyance to one of pure rage.

"YOU BROUGHT MY BOY TO A WAR ZONE" she shrieked, her face turning red and her hands clenching in to fists. Surprising them all, she stomped right over to face Optimus. The leader was surprised by her sudden outburst, considering that she was injured. He was even more surprised when she stopped right in front of him with an irritated expression.

"It was not our int-"Optimus could barely get a word in when she started her angry lecture. The Autobots and humans watched in amazement as she gave a lecture Optimus that put his own lectures to shame. Bumblebee covered Oneshot up slowly, not wanting to him to hear the curse words that were slowly slipping their way in to her sentences. Optimus was unable to get a word in as she continued on, trying to find a way to calm her down. As soon as she was done, Optimus had nothing to say. Instead, he transformed in to his alt form and went silent.

"Holy slag, you shamed him in to his alt mode" Sideswipe said, his optics wide like everyone else's. Abby was breathing heavily, having used a lot of energy. Abby said nothing, too exhausted to speak. She sat down on the ground, resting. Bumblebee set Oneshot down quietly, letting the sparkling run over and climb in to her lap. She allowed him eagerly, pulling him in to a hug.

"Prime, they're getting closer" Ironhide said, tapping on the Peterbuilt's top as soon as he was informed by the soldiers. Sideswipe released his blades, preparing for the attack. Bumblebee slid his battle mask on and moved forward in front of the humans. Optimus, after a few more seconds, transformed as well. The Autobots surrounded the humans, waiting for the inevitable attack. The only problem was that they forgot to look up.

"Scatter!" One of the soldiers shouted as Starscream came flying from above, bombarding them with his weapons. The humans all scattered, though some were scooped up. This included the surprised, and slightly annoyed, Abby and Oneshot. Bumblebee had managed to grab them as gently as he could while dodging fire, a task that proved to be too difficult for the young scout. His foot caught on one of the abandoned vehicles lying around, sending him towards the ground. Abby was shrieking the whole time, tough her voice had gone hoarse by this point. She hit the ground hard, holding on to Oneshot as tightly as she could. The sparkling had started to wail, panicking. The two narrowly avoided being crushed by Bumblebee, Abby running away as fast as she could. It was difficult, due to the fact that she was exhausted from earlier.

"God damn it" Abby swore, running right through the battlefield. Several Decepticons made different grabs at her, only to be thwarted when Ironhide came running from behind. The Autobot scooped up the running Abby again, popping a few Decepticons in the faces. To her shock, and horror, he separated the two and placed Oneshot in to a chamber in his chest.

"What are you doing to him!" Abby shrieked, hanging on to one of Ironhide's fingers as he plowed through a Decepticon in front of him.

"Primus, I'm protecting him! He'll be safer in there" Ironhide growled, blasting at a few more. Abby was unconvinced, her anger spiking. She said nothing; as she was currently trying to keep from falling off of Ironhide. It was incredibly hard considering Ironhide's movement pattern. She shrieked again as Ironhide was suddenly tackled from behind, a hand swooping down and grabbing her roughly. The Decepticon in question turned out to be Soundwave, pinning Ironhide down with his foot. Soundwave dangled Abby dangerously upside, much to her displeasure.

"Are you kidding me? You don't even know how to hold a human do you?" Abby shrieked at Soundwave, who stared at her before closing his hand around her. She was silenced almost immediately, though if you listened hard enough you could hear her screaming. Ironhide managed to free one of his hands, grab the Decepticon's leg, and pull as hard as he could. This resulted in Soundwave falling to the ground with a firm grip around Abby, who had gone silent. This was mostly because she was now feeling sick, the quick movement not doing any wonders for her. Ironhide rose to his feet only to be attacked from behind, turning around to face the opposition. As soon as he did this, however, Soundwave took his chance.

"Frag!" Ironhide growled, now locked in combat with the two Decepticons. Metal scraped against the concrete as Ironhide smashed one of their heads downward with his fist, cracking the Decepticon's visor. He took his cannon and blasted the Decedpticon in the face, silencing him for good. He only had a few seconds to rest before the second one lunged at him, only to be taken down from the side by Bumblebee. The yellow scout had managed to free himself form combat, aiding Ironhide.

"Decepticons retreat. Target has been acquired" Soundwave spoke, transforming in to his alt form. Abby was limp in the seat, the exhaustion and nausea having finally gotten to her. The seatbelt fit itself tightly around her as Soundwave took off, weaving through the fighting Autobots. Sideswipe attempted to slice through the car, missing by a few inches. Swearing, he transformed in to his own alt mode and chased after Soundwave. The two disappeared, the Decepticons following behind.

"Sideswipe, fallback" Optimus ordered, having noticed the disappearance. He received no reply from the other, Sideswipe purposely ignoring him. Optimus sighed, knowing that Sideswipe was not going to reply. Instead, he focused his attention on the scene before him. The remaining Autobots were dented and damaged, but still online. The humans, however, were not so lucky. Several bodies were scattered all across the streets, red stained on to the concrete. A few of them were still alive, but for the most part they had all been killed. Among the survivors were Lennox and Epps, both miraculously managing to avoid severe injuries.

"Prime, they managed to get away" Ironhide said in an irritated tone, approaching with Bumblebee. The scout made a series of sad clicks and whirs, his wings drooping.

"I am aware, though Sideswipe has taken it upon himself to continue chasing them" Optimus replied, keeping his cool. While he appeared to be a calm mech on the outside, in the inside he felt incredibly disappointed.

"I managed to keep the sparkling safe, but they got away with the squishy" Ironhide continued, opening his sparkling chamber to reveal the still wailing Oneshot. He retrieved Oneshot and stroked the sparkling with his finger until he was calm. Oneshot stopped wailing after a few seconds of this treatment, now opting to hug one of Ironhide's fingers. Ironhide stared at the sparkling curiously before redirecting his attention.

"Understood, for now all we can do is retreat back to base. No doubt we've caught a great deal of attention" Optimus said slowly, transforming in to his alt form. The Autobots nodded and copied the gesture, opening their doors for the survivors. They waited until the designated clean-up crew arrived before heading to base. Oneshot, currently inside Ironhide, was curled up against the seat.

"Sparkling, are you all right?" Ironhide finally asked awkwardly, unsure of how to talk to Oneshot. He had not had to deal with a sparkling since Bumblebee, and even then he was still bad at it.

"I….want..mommy" Oneshot finally wailed, crying in to the seat. Ironhide instantly regretted speaking, thinking that his action had caused Oneshot to cry. He vibrated the seat a little, trying to calm Oneshot down.

"Slag I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ironhide said, slightly panicking. This caused him to swerve a little in front of the others, raising suspicion amongst them. He quickly righted himself back on the road, trying to focus on driving while comforting Oneshot. His attempts at comforting finally succeeded though, quieting the sparkling. Oneshot hugged the seat tightly as they continued now in silence towards the base.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe had been unable to keep up with Soundwave once the other Deepticons arrived, bashing in to him violently from all sides. He had spun out of control and slammed in to a tree, denting his hood. The injured speedster had, before swerving off the road, managed to attach a device to the back of one of the Decepticons. It was a very well hidden tracker, designed by Wheeljack. So even if it blew up, it would still be harming Decepticons anyways. However, Sideswipe hoped that for once one of Wheeljack's inventions would not explode.<p>

"Sideswipe to base, I'm uh in need of assistance" Sideswipe spoke through his comm link. He ended up receiving a tongue lashing from Ratchet with the promise of a wrench when he arrived back at base. Sideswipe shuddered, transforming in to his battered alt form and waiting quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reedman, so scary! Well I hope you all enjoyed. Now we'll see Oneshot having to cope without his mother and at the same time Abby having to deal with something else! Don't forget to review and give me feedback! I appreciate it!**

**Edit: I made a small change in one of the paragraphs (Due to a slight mis-wording, thankfully pointed out by SiriusBlackFan2). The two Decepticons referred too did not include Soundwave. They came up form behind and attacked (They were the opposition that Ironhide faced when trying to fight Soundwave). Sorry for the confusion haha! **


	6. The Best New Toy

** A/N: this chapter was kind of short, so I hope you guys still like it. It is kind of a filler chapter mainly, because what is a story without a few filler chapters here and there. anyways, this chapter is mainly introducing the situation Abby is in and what Oneshot is doing to cope without his mother. **

**MissShelz: Oh yeah. Looks like all of the Autobots have something to learn **

**SiriusBlackFan2: Thank you for the review! I cleaned up the spot where I messed up. I decided to have Ironhide and Oneshot bond a little before Abby and Ironhide do (I believe a bond between Oneshot and Ironhide will force Abby to have a different attitude about Ironhide) **

**Autobot-Bre: haha yeah**

**Luna636: Yeah, poor them. Abby gave Optimus a really hard time about bringing Oneshot along (even thought it wasn't his fault). ding ding ding, you got it haha!**

**Crowquet: Crazy indeed, I wouldn't expect less! I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**WarriorCatFireflare: I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Abby woke up with a severe headache and an aching stomach, complaining silently under her breath as she made to sit up. As soon as she did this, however, a large metal hand slammed down on top of her. Her breathing was cut off by the large amount of force applied to her chest, forcing her down once more. As soon as she was on her back again, the metal hand loosened up a little. Her eyes widened and lingered on the hand for a few seconds. Her attention was then redirected to the red optics of a stranger. She immediately recognized him as a Decepticon, but she had no idea who he was. That was when it all came back to her, the memories of the battle where she had been tossed around like a rag doll. If it was not for her common sense, she probably would have snapped at the Decepticon right then and there. However, she was smarter than that.<p>

"It's seems the fleshling has finally awaken" the Decepticon spoke, wrapping his fingers around Abby and yanking her off the ground roughly. Abby swore quite loudly as she was dangling in the air, now face to face with the Decepticon. Her once sick expression had been replaced by an annoyed and angry expression, daring to glare at him. This only amused the Decepticon, causing him to play around roughly with her a few seconds. He stopped only when another Decepticon entered the room, followed by a large catlike creature.

"Barricade, do not harm the human. She is needed in top condition" the Decepticon spoke, causing Barricade to scowl a little. However, Barricade dropped Abby a few feet from the ground, causing her to shriek as she smacked against the concrete. She did not break anything, but she was now feeling severe pain in her rear.

"I wasn't about to kill her Soundwave, I was just playing a little. All pets need to be played with" he said, a smirk appearing on his face as he glanced down at Abby. She kept her mouth shut still and settled on glaring at him and the other Decepticon. Barricade only let out an amused laugh before backing away and out of the room. Abby watched him go, letting her guard down. As soon as he was out, she was picked up once again. She was dangled upside down like before, though not handled as roughly.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear me the last time you held me like this! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A HUMAN! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Abby snapped, herself control breaking. Even if they were the enemy and probably not as patient as the Autobots, she still felt it was her duty to inform them of their mistakes. Her outburst caused the cat on the ground to snarl, flicking his tail dangerously. Soundwave, however, quieted the Decepitcat and readjusted his holding of Abby. She fell in to the palm of his hands, gripping on tightly so she did not end up slipping right off.

"My apologies human, but we usually don't keep your species around _alive_" Soundwave said in a slightly menacing tone, though at the same time it sounded emotionless. This did not stop Abby from shivering, fear slowly taking over. She looked around slowly, this time trying to understand where she was exactly. It appeared to be a large laboratory, strange tools arranged on shelves. Counters were lined up against the walls, each filled with different types of objects. One in particular held a normal looking microscope. It was perhaps the only normal thing in the room.

"The only living…what the hell do you want with me?" Abby finally asked, glancing up at Soundwave with a mixture of confusion and dread. She had no idea what she was needed for, but she felt like it was going to be unpleasant.

"Your 'skills' are what we desire. It has become known of your past experience raising a sparkling. You will serve as a caretaker to the sparklings and a mentor" Soundwave stated, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She could understand the caretaker part, but she had no idea what he meant by mentor.

"Mentor? What do you mean by that?" she asked, frowning. Her anger from before had been replaced by a calm feeling, though that did not mean she felt safe. She was, in fact, in the hands of the enemy after all. From what she had experienced when she woke up, they treated her like an inferior being. She probably meant little to nothing to them.

"Your presence here will be limited, as keeping a human around and maintaining your bodily functions are well known to be an inconvenience. Therefore, you will be in charge of teaching some of our own how to care for sparklings" Soundwave replied, suddenly dropping her without warning on to the table. This caused a series of swear words and complaints to issue from the female as she struggled to stand up. The familiar growl from below silenced her within seconds.

"You will also be under the constant watch of Ravage. Any attempts to escape or any suspicious activity will be dealt with severely" Soundwave continued as the cat Abby now knew as Ravage climbed on to the table. She immediately scooted back away, staring at Ravage straight in the optic. He flicked his tail dangerously, growling before settling down on the table. Abby stared at him before realizing he was getting comfortable. She glanced around the room and back up at Soundwave, realizing this was where she was going to stay. She felt her anger spike again, but decided to ignore it. Speaking like that with a menacing looking cat right across from her was a bad decision. Soundwave, after a few seconds, promptly left the two alone in the room. Abby immediately scooted back further from Ravage.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Barricade snarled, his irritation shared among the other Decepticon present. Starscream had been called as well, unwilling attending their small meeting. He immediately regretted it, the news they were given almost unbearable.

"I am in fact very serious. You two are to train under the human as apprentices until you can manage to raise a sparkling properly. You are not allowed to harm the human to the point of being unfit for caring for a sparkling" Soundwave informed the two angry Decepticons, causing their anger to spike. They were part of a species they considered superior to the humans, and here they were assigned as apprentices to a human. It was humiliating and damaged their pride as Decepticons.

"How long are we going to have to train under this insect then?" Barricade growled, clenching his fist. If he was going to have to deal with this, then he hoped that it would not last too long. Once it was over, he would make sure he would terminate her. He did not take embarrassment like this lightly.

"For however long it takes for you two to learn. I suggest you _apprentices _meet up with the human immediately. The first sparkling should already be on its way," Soundwave replied, turning his back on the two Decepticons. The two glanced at each other, both feeling the same hatred towards Soundwave, before stalking off towards the room where Abby was.

* * *

><p>After the loss of Abby, Oneshot had begun to look around for someone new to latch on to. While he missed his mother a lot and still loved her, he needed the comfort of another to fill the empty void. He had spent at least thirty minutes the previous day with each Autobot, watching them and observing their movements. The Autobots were fully aware of what he was doing, trying to act natural while at the same time trying not to scare the sparkling. In the end, much to everyone's surprise, Oneshot had settled on Ironhide.<p>

Ironhide had not been chosen because of his patience and gentleness, primus forbid he ever act like that. No, Oneshot had one particular reason for choosing Ironhide to replace the empty feeling. He looked up to Ironhide as a mentor, having seen him in action only a day ago. Oneshot wanted to be just like Ironhide, able to protect his mother instead of being protected. In fact, Oneshot's strong feelings of admiration for the black mech had been the deciding factor when choosing his newest alt form.

"Are you comfortable? Is it too tight?" Ratchet asked, scanning Oneshot as he adjusted the new frame a few more times. He had not gotten any recharge at all, considering how tight Oneshot's old frame had begun to become. If he had stayed in that frame any longer, it would have probably cracked due to his size. Now, Oneshot was fitted with his brand new frame.

"Nope, it's just fine! Does this mean I have to pick a new alt form?" Oneshot asked, looking up at the old medic. Ratchet set aside his tools before bending down and retrieving a cardboard box. He set it down in front of Oneshot, who peeked in to it curiously.

"Yes it does, your frame is too big for your previous alt form. I managed to pick up a few things that your frame will accept" Ratchet explained, watching as Oneshot rummaged through the box. Oneshot's optics widened when he caught sight of something hidden at the bottom, delight filling him. He immediately yanked it out, setting it down in front of him. Ratchet watched curiously until he caught sight of what it was, chuckling in amusement.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, clearly amused. Oneshot only nodded in excitement, quickly scanning it before pushing it aside. As soon as his processor had registered it as his alt mode, Oneshot quickly transformed. When the transformation was finished, he had taken the form of what appeared to be a smaller version of Ironhide. Oneshot revved his small engine in delight, spinning in circles as he broke in his new form. Ratchet laughed at his antics before scooping him up and setting him down on the ground.

"There you go sparkling, now you can go show your new form off" Ratchet said, watching as Oneshot immediately took off. He honked his little horn as he weaved through a few people, earning small chuckles from them. He drove in to the hanger, honking his horn in delight. He pulled up to where Ironhide was standing with Optimus, shocking the black Autobot. Oneshot transformed in to what appeared to be a miniature version of Ironhide, though his facial structure was different. He also lacked the amount of weapons Ironhide carried, causing him to look less bulky. Nevertheless, they still looked incredibly similar.

"Ironhide Ironhide, I look just like you!" Oneshot said, looking incredibly proud of himself. In his mind, this was the first step to becoming a strong fighter just like Ironhide. All he needed were weapons, though Ratchet had kindly refused to give him any. So, Oneshot decided to go to Ironhide.

"Primus, you do look a lot like me. You don't have any cannons though" Ironhide said, gently picking up Oneshot. As soon as he said this, Oneshot's smile faded away a little.

"Yeah, but Ratchet would't let me have any! Can't you get me one Ironhide? Please!" Oneshot begged, giving Ironhide his most pitiful look. He really wanted a cannon of his own.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sparkling. You could accidently harm someone" Optimus said, intervening in to the conversation. While he usually was not one to interfere like this, he knew giving Oneshot a weapon could prove to be very dangerous. He also knew Ratchet would not hesitate to whack them upside the head with wrenches.

"I don't know Prime; I think he can handle one. If he wants to be like me, he needs his own cannon" Ironhide said, breaking down a little from Oneshot's gaze. He had a soft spot for sparklings, one that he rarely ever showed.

"Yeah I can handle it! I'll be really careful with it!" Oneshot added on, looking at Optimus now. He was an expert when it came to begging, having used it many times on his own mother. He watched as Optimus studied him, trying to determine whether or not he would allow Ironhide to equip him with a cannon. After about a minute of thinking, he sighed in defeat.

"All right, but I won't be held responsible if Ratchet finds out" Optimus warned before walking away, his attention now diverted to a group of humans. Ironhide looked incredibly pleased, setting Oneshot on his shoulder and headed for his own work area. Oneshot looked equally as happy, babbling about how excited he was and how he was going to be a hero. Ironhide only chuckled at this, setting Oneshot down on a large table.

"Right well you're not getting anything to fancy. It'll be a simple cannon that can't do much damage, but is great for training with" Ironhide said, inspecting one of Oneshot's arms before getting to work. He pulled out an already prepared cannon, though it needed to be adjusted to fit properly on to the sparklings. Oneshot watched him as he worked, interested in what he was doing.

"I thought Ratchet was the one who did stuff like this?" Oneshot said as Ironhide measured his arm, adjusting to the cannon to the measurements. Ironhide snorted at this, rolling his optics as he began to fit the cannon on to Oneshot.

"That old grump repairs us. Primus forbid he ever try to make a weapon and attach it properly. He could probably attach it, but I'm the weapons specialist around here. He leaves it all to me" Ironhide said, making a few last minute adjustments before standing back to admire his work. Oneshot looked at the newly attached cannon on his arm in amazement, wondering how it worked. His answer was questioned when it suddenly fired, narrowly missing Ironhide. Instead, it hit the unsuspecting Sideswipe as he was heading to the shooting range across the room. He fell backwards on his butt, causing Oneshot to laugh. Ironhide joined in, amused by the sight. Sideswipe groaned before looking up to see two Ironhides.

"What the frag..? Okay, if I see a miniature wrench wielding Ratchet walking around I'm going to glitch" Sideswipe said, completely stumped by the sight of Ironhide and Oneshot. He was unaware that Oneshot had chosen an alt form just like Ironhide's though obviously smaller.

"Go ahead, I'm sure that'll make Ratchet's day" Ironhide snorted, turning to give Oneshot a few simple instructions on using the cannon. Sideswipe complained quietly as he proceeded to continue towards the shooting range.

"Good job, you'll be just like me in no time!" Ironhide said, patting Oneshot gently on the back as he set the little sparkling on the ground. His pleasure and amusement was short lived, as a certain mech had just entered the room.

"You mean, a trigger happy fool with o regards for safety and someone who is about to spend a very long time in the medical room with a wrench in his head?" Ratchet asked, his optics narrowed a she stared at the two.

"….Slag"

* * *

><p><strong>N: Dun dun dun, busted by Ratchet! Ironhide's going to have his aft handed to him with a wrench! Like I said, this was mainly a filler (Though it also introduces the reason for Abby being taken) Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I appreciate it! **


	7. Redeyes

**/N: Well here we have it, the latest chapter! to tell you the truth, I don't think the first part with Abby and the Decepticons was my best work, but I guess it'll do. This chapter is mainly about both Abby and Ironhide assuming their current roles and dealing with obstacles and or nuisances in their current situations. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I appreciate it! **

**UnForGettable323: you're not the first to ask about the relationship between Ironhide and Oneshot. I have decided on what I'm going to do, but I'm not going to reveal it right now (It'll be revealed in due time. no spoilers!) I'm glad you enjoyed Oneshot's mini Ironhide look :)**

**Ashes2Dust18: Well she'll be fine with it until she finds out about the cannon lol!**

**Autobot-Bre: haha, I'm glad you like Oneshot the mini Ironhide. A lot of people like him lol**

**MissShelz: Sideswipe's just lucky it was not too powerful lol. Yeah, I pictured a mini Ratchet and grew afraid lol. Two Ratchets in one base...what a nightmare! I'm pretty sure Barricade and Starscream are just as disturbed (and angry) about babysitting sparklings too lol**

**wolf-shadow666: Abby probably will lose her patience at one point and almost get herself killed, but she is pretty smart in this situation. And she is aware about how devastated Oneshot would be if she died. She;d never want that to happen!**

**Oh yeah, I decided it would be Oneshot to bring the two together (He's a little matchmaker haha) by bonding with Ironhide first. Abby would never do anything to upset Oneshot (Unless she had a good reason)**

**You probably did see mistakes lol. I know I should be proof-reading, but I just don't. I'm usually in a rush to get it in for you guys (I'm going to try to start proof reading from now on though)**

**Luna636: haha indeed you were! everyone really loves the mini Ironhide idea lol! Starscream and Barricade caring for Sparklings with Abby is probably going to have a few rough moments. I mean, if they're chasing sparklings around then Abby is probably running around too trying not to get squashed. I think Soundwave is smart enough not to put them with a ton of sparklings at once though lol **

* * *

><p>The little sparkling was completely different from what Oneshot had looked like, his optics red and menacing. His armor was silver like most of the Decepticons, though form what she knew it was not permanent. Its fingers had been replaced by claws and whenever it opened its mouth, a strange hissing noise came out. Despite all this, it still managed to appear cute to Abby.<p>

"Despite your nasty little claws and scary eyes, you're actually kind of cute! Is it a he or a she?" Abby said, speaking first to the little sparkling she now cradled and then to Soundwave. The Decepticon, followed reluctantly by Starscream and Barricade, had appeared once more to check up on her. He had also come to make sure that the two Decepticons behind him knew their place.

"In human terms, the sparkling would be a male. His designation has been left up to you. These two have also been left up to you. You will instruct them in the care of a sparkling. They will study under you as apprentices, and as such are responsible for following your instruction. You will also be responsible for knowing your place as well as theirs. You may not interfere in anything that is not related to your current role. You may not leave this room unless under the watch of one of us. You may request certain items as long as they are completely necessary" Soundwave said, speaking without a break. Abby stared at him, finding it rather difficult to remember what he had said.

"All right then…Well If I may request anything then I need something. For the sparkling of course" Abby said slowly, watching for their reactions. Starscream and Barricade did not seem to react to what she had said; possibly ignoring every word she had spoken so far. Soundwave also did not appear to react, but he did tilt his head slightly. She took this as a gesture for her to continue with her request.

"When I was taking care of Oneshot, I gave him what we call gasoline. According to Ratchet it slows their growth considerably, but it'll keep them alive," Abby continued, pacing back and forth across the table. As soon as she said this, all three of the Decepticon's optics seemed to dim for a moment. They returned to normal after a few minutes.

"Barricade, go fetch what the human has requested. Starscream, you will stay here and allow her to teach you. I trust you will get this done without any problems?" Soundwave said, addressing the two Decepticons. Barricade let out a low growl, but complied and moved out of the room, transforming in to his alt form and speeding away. Starscream made a face and nothing else, showing his displeasure without disobeying. Soundwave said nothing, opting to leave the room at this point. He left Ravage behind, the Decepticat currently lounging comfortably on the table. He was watching Abby's every movement closely, prepared to spring in to action if she attempted something against that had been set.

"So, you ready to learn then?" Abby asked Starscream, watching him cautiously. She had no idea what his personality was like and how he treated humans, so she based it off of Barricade's action earlier. She had no desire to be played around with like that ever again. So, she had decided to keep her anger in check for while she was here. It would be pretty bad if she ended up dead before she could see Oneshot again.

"I suppose, though I doubt your tiny insect mind has much to teach. I am the second-in-command, I can handle taking care of a sparkling easily" Starscream sneered, approaching the table. Abby narrowed her eyes, recognizing the typical male ego she had faced several times from now. It was a pathetic way to make one-self seem better, when in reality they are nothing more than a nuisance. She guessed that this so called "Second-in-command" had previously failed at something.

"Really? That's interesting. So you can tell me how much to feed a sparking in a single sitting? You can tell me how much gasoline should be consumed in one day? You can tell me what a sparkling should not eat?" Abby questioned, watching with an amused expression as Starscream processed this. For a split second, his face contorted in to one of confusion before he replaced it with a smirk. Abby hid a small smile of her own, realizing how much fun she could have with this.

"Of course human, what do you take me for?" Starscream lied, completely lost when it came to the matters of sparklings. However, he was not going to back down from a tiny human. He watched carefully as Abby thought for a moment, trying to decide how she would do this. It took her a few minutes of thinking, but she finally came up with a solution.

"All right, then if you can answer the questions I'm about to ask you correctly, then I'll let Soundwave know you don't need to learn anything from me. If you can't, however, then not only will you have to do what I ask when it comes to caring for a sparkling, but you'll also have to do whatever else I want. Deal? " Abby asked, causing Starscream to freeze up momentarily. This human was deliberately playing around with him, playing a game that he was not fond of at all. However, he knew if he dropped out of this then it would mean he was submitting to someone of an inferior race. His instincts told him to back off and admit defeat, but what was left of his pride told him to continue with it.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse to make a deal with you insect. You're not worth my time" Starscream finally replied, causing her smile to falter a little. She had hoped he was up for the challenge, but obviously he was a coward. No wonder he had ended up in this situation. While it seemed like a failure, she had actually gained something from this. She knew that Starscream could be easily manipulated with his type of personality. He was a coward who was incredibly full of himself, so Abby knew that at some point he must have thought about being a leader instead of second-in-command.

"Fine. Now I need you to find a way to ask Barricade about how much longer we have to wait for the gasoline. I also need to know if you can ask him to pick up a few things for me…"

Barricade had plundered all of the gas stations in the town nearest to where they were, the inside of his alt form now filled with about three large barrels of gasoline. He was fairly certain they would need more, but he could not carry more than what he had. He was currently in the process of heading back when he received a message through his comm link from Starscream.

"Barricade, where the frag are you? The insect needs more items" Starscream growled, causing Barricade's irritation to spike. He was halfway back to the base and the human decided now that she needed something. He growled before responding, slamming on his brakes so that he could turn around.

"What does she want? I'm halfway to the fragging base already. Why couldn't she say something earlier?" Barricade snarled, ignoring the fact that he was talking to his superior. Starscream, however, did not overlook this disrespect.

"Watch your tone Barricade, remember who I am. She didn't tell me why she waited so long, so just get it done" Starscream hissed, proceeding to list out the items she needed. Barricade nearly skid off the road when he listened to what she needed, shocked at how much she wanted. He did not know if he could even carry that much.

"What the frag, does she really need all these? Are these all related to the sparkling?" Barricade asked as he corrected himself and continued back in to the city. He had to be careful now, especially since the human police were probably looking for him. He was, after all, a thief. He pulled in to the parking lot of the first store he could find, a large supermarket.

"No, but she says their important anyways. Just get them" Starscream said, obviously annoyed. Barricade just growled in response, cutting off the comm link. He really hoped this would be over soon, as being an errand boy for a human was not something he enjoyed.

Unknown to them all, a Decepticon was currently streaking across the city in a panic. The rear of his alt form was scorched and burning, appearing as if something had exploded. Little bits of metal were falling as he tore through the streets, searching for a source of water.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe had actually been relaxing for once instead of driving around like a maniac. He was parked inside the hanger along with the most of the other Autobots. They were all, in fact, enjoying a quiet day. Even Ironhide had taken the day off from his cannons, though this was mostly because of the wrench he had received earlier. Oneshot was next to him in his little alt form as well, a little disappointed that Ratchet had taken his weapon away. They all nearly jumped out of their armor when the resident inventor Wheeljack came stomping in, half excited and half disappointed.<p>

"It worked! It might have only been for a few seconds, but it worked!" he exclaimed loudly, startling just about every sentient life form in the hanger. Sideswipe was the first to transform, the only one who actually understood what Wheeljack was going on about.

"Only a few seconds? What happened?" Sideswipe asked, skating over to the inventor. Behind him the others transformed, completely lost. The only one who did not really care about what was going on was Oneshot, oblivious to the threat involving the Decepticons and Autobots. Sure he had witnessed it first hand, but he had not really registered it as a high threat. He was still in the stage where dangers did not appear as bad to him as they did others. He drove up behind Ironhide, sticking with his alt form.

"Primus, you almost gave me a spark attack. What the frag are you going on about?" Ironhide asked in an annoyed tone, unenthusiastic about the rude awakening. He had been drifting in to a quiet recharge when Wheeljack had burst in yelling about something. He cursed mentally when he realized he had cursed once again in front of Oneshot. He was not oblivious to the fact that he was a bad influence. He just hoped Oneshot would not ever use the words, especially in front of his mother. She would have his aft if she ever found out. That is, if they ever found her.

"Probably went and blew somethin' up again, ain't dat right Skids?" the Autobot known as Mudflap said, addressing his twin Skids. Oneshot had not officially me then, mostly because the Autobots had tried to keep them away from each other. The twins were known for busting out in to fights, something that nobody there wanted Oneshot to be a part of. To nobody's surprise, Skids bashed Mudflap on the head after he had spoken.

"Shut up glitch head, it's not da time to be speakin' like that" Skids responded, almost immediately disagreeing with his twin. Almost as soon as he hit Mudflap, the two began to argue to the point of brawling. They swung at each other, bashing the other's head violently until they were separated by Bumblebee. He took the two of them and smashed their heads together, proceeding to toss them to the opposite sides of the hanger.

"Well now that that's over, yes my invention blew up. But not before it gave valuable information!" Wheeljack said, looking pretty proud of his self. Sideswipe seemed to be the only one beside Wheeljack who looked pleased, the rest confused.

"Wheeljack, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid" Ratchet said, looking suspiciously at sideswipe and Wheeljack. Wheeljack was known for blowing things up while Sideswipe was known for pulling pranks. The two of them working together was a nightmare, especially if they were involved in a prank.

"Actually no, it was not stupid. It was all Sideswipe's plan actually" Wheeljack said, surprising every single one of them. Sideswipe and Wheeljack working together with Sideswipe without a prank involved was incredible.

"What would this plan be then? What valuable information did you collect?" Optimus asked, still a little wary. While he did not completely doubt his fellow Autobots, he was still aware of both of their records. He just hoped that for once they were telling the truth.

"Well it's not much, but we managed to attack one of my tracking devices on to a fleeing Decepticon earlier. I activated just a few minutes ago, but it exploded almost immediately after activation. However, it provided a general direction as to where they could have gone! One step closer to rescuing the human!" Wheeljack said, causing Oneshot to transform excitedly.

"Really? You found my mom?" he asked excitedly, literally hopping up and down. He was so excited that he almost ran in to Ironhide's leg, only saved when the black mech scooped him up. Ironhide set him on his shoulder so he could be at optic level with all of the other Autobots. Ironhide noticed that he was bigger than he was the first time Ironhide had carried him. He was growing pretty fast now.

"Well sort of, not the exact location. But we're getting closer" Wheeljack said, choosing his words carefully. Normally he would have blurted out the truth, telling the sparkling that the information was not much at all. However, he knew how much trouble that would get him in to, especially with Ratchet. The old medic had a soft spot for sparklings, so anybody upsetting one would end up with wrench to the head.

Oneshot, however, was smarter then they knew. He knew that they had barely made any progress whatsoever, causing him to look incredibly disappointed. Ironhide noticed his reaction and took his turn to speak up.

"Don't worry sparkling, we're going to get your mom back. Primus, we'll plow through every one of those Decepticreeps until we get her." Ironhide said, nudging Oneshot gently with one of his fingers. Oneshot smiled a little, feeling relieved, and hugged the finger. Ironhide lifted him up gently before placing his in his own sparkling chamber.

"Wow Ironhide, didn't know you had a soft side" Sideswipe said, snickering a little. He had wanted to save it for blackmail for later, but Ratchet had been one step ahead of him. Ratchet had threatened sideswipe with many things, each one involving a wrench, until Sideswipe promised not to.

"Frag off sideswipe, somebody's gotta keep the sparkling relaxed and calm "Ironhide countered, giving Sideswipe a dirty look. Sideswipe recoiled before turning his attention back to Optimus and Wheeljack. Optimus had been observing the situation, now deciding to intervene.

"I think you're just earned yourself a new job Ironhide. You are going to be main caretaker of Oneshot until we can rescue his mother" Optimus said, surprising nobody except for Ironhide. The black mech stared at him in shock.

"What..? Prime you know I can't do that" Ironhide said, staring at Optimus hard. Optimus understood Ironhide's reasoning for wanting to reject the responsibility, but knew what the best decision was.

"Ironhide, Oneshot admires you. Are you going to reject him?" Optimus questioned, watching as Ironhide's face hardened. Ironhide was irritated, knowing that Optimus was accusing him. It was not like he wanted to reject Oneshot, but he had no other option.

"Primus, you make me sound like the bad guy! I can't take care of him because I'm not the right mech. I can't handle a sparkling" Ironhide said, his voice rising slightly. He was not necessarily mad at Optimus, only irritated about how Optimus portrayed his actions. He was not trying to be the bad guy.

"Ironhide, you owe it to her. You know it"" Optimus said, stinging Ironhide with his words. Ironhide for once had nothing to say, knowing exactly what Optimus was referring to. If it had not been for his carelessness, there would probably be one more Autobot with them today. Ironhide remained silent, watching as Optimus left him along with the others to speak with Wheeljack and Sideswipe. He knew Optimus was right, he did owe it to her. He placed his hand on his sparkling chamber, finally accepting Optimus's order. He had made a mistake a long time ago, ending with the loss of life. He would never ignore a sparkling again.

* * *

><p><strong>N:wow, would you look at that? I deciding to dig a little in to Ironhide's past, but not too far. You'll learn a bit more about the "incident" later, but for now I'll end it at this! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don'****t forget to review and give me feedback! I appreciate it! **


	8. Processor lacking Decepticons

**A/N: All right, the next chapter is ready! I would have had it in earlier, but I've been completely drained all week (Not to mention the fact that Microsoft word kept freezing on me every three seconds) and pretty busy. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Happy Black Friday as well (Crazy day at Wal-mart lol!). **

**Anyways, I've been considering separating the chapters (meaning making a whole chapter for Abby and the Decepticons instead of grouping it with Oneshot and the Autobots). I might start the next chapter or chapter after, but I have yet to decide. **

**So this chapter is a bit of a filler at first, but the second part is not. Hope you enjoy this week's chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback! I appreciate it! **

**Autobot-Bre: Haha you rhymed indeed! I'm not going to fully explain the "incident" yet, but it will come eventually!**

**Luna636: Oh yeah she would. Starscream (And Barricade) are going to find out the hard way about Abby's temper lol!**

**MissShelz: oh yeah she will indeed lol! (Though maybe not all the time…) Ironhide has been keeping something, but I'm not revealing it yet ;)**

**CatGirlFireflare: THANK YOU! :)**

**Chocomadsandirish: I'm glad you like it (And Oneshot)**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah, all sparklings are cute when they're young in my opinion. But then they're raised by the wrong people and then they look scary/ugly (Take Starscream's face for example *cough*) **

**Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not going to reveal the "incident" yet, but I will soon enough. (I'm making you guys wait in anticipation lol)**

* * *

><p>"It's your fault! If you had a brain in that metal head of yours then this wouldn't have happened" Abby snapped, currently held over the edge by Ravage. In her hands was none other than the sparkling, who she had recently named Redeyes. Redeyes was wailing his head off, clinging to her arms in a desperate attempt to keep his self from falling. His clawed hands dug in to her arm, causing her to wince. If it had not been someone as young a shim digging in to her skin, she probably would have snapped.<p>

"You told me to let him go, so I did! Make up your fragging mind!" Barricade snarled, looking equally as irritated as she was. He had carelessly dropped Redeyes a couple inches away from the table, letting him fall to the ground. If Abby had not literally thrown herself off the table to catch him, he would have smacked on to the hard floor below. Her stunt, however, had caused even more alarm. Ravage had barely managed to catch her by the leg before she began plummeting down to the floor as well.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU TO DROP HIM ON THE FLOOR? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SET HIM DOWN GENTLY ON THE TABLE" Abby snapped loudly once more, only a few seconds away from completely snapping. However, the moment she raised her voice, Redeyes started to cry even more. Abby bit her lip, now focusing her attention on calming down the panicking sparkling. Unlike Oneshot, he appeared to be more sensitive when it came to yelling. Then again, Abby had never really been in a situation that required her to yell with Oneshot around.

"Maybe you should have thought before you spoke human. Most of us don't understand your primitive speech pattern" Starscream sneered, having watched the whole scene unfold. He too would have done the same thing as Barricade, dropping the sparkling without a second thought.

"Well maybe you should have used your BRAIN? Or are most Decepticons born without one?" Abby said in a strained voice, trying to calm herself down so that she could calm Redeyes down. She earned a snarl from both of them in response, though she chose to ignore it as she was finally yanked up on to the cool metal table. Almost immediately, she began to cradle Redeyes in her arms. She whispered to the sparkling in a low voice, sounding peaceful. After a few seconds of this Redeyes ceased wailing, opting instead to wrap his arms around her neck to support himself. He let out what seemed to be a squeal of delight, obviously pleased. With this, she set him down on the ground so that she could address the two now angry Decepticons.

"Now I hope you FINALLY understand how fragile sparklings are…." Abby's voice trailed off in to silence as the sounds from just outside the room peaked her interest. She ignored Starscream and Barricade as she attempted to listen and comprehend what was being said outside.

"….At this rate, they'll find us in no more than a week Soundwave! Shouldn't we prepare to relocate?" the voice of a random Decepticon reached her ears, causing her to frown. She was absolutely certain that the Decepticons were referring to the Autobots as the ones getting closer to finding them. If they were to relocate now, there could be a chance that she would never be rescued. That meant she would most likely never see Oneshot again.

"No, we will remain here. The Autobots may be in this general area, but it is quite obvious they do not know where we are. Their chances of finding this place are very slim." Soundwave's voice came through the door this time, attracting the attention of Ravage now. The red eyed Decepticat noticed the distracted look on Abby's face and growled, knowing that she was eavesdropping on his master. Abby almost immediately returned her attention to Barricade and Starscream as soon as she heard Ravage's warning growl.

"Yes, yes. We're aware of how fragile both insects and sparklings are. Get on with it" Barricade growled in annoyance, noticing that she was distracted. He was displeased by her obvious lack of interest in them and what they were doing, wanting to get done with this as fast as possible. If she was unwilling to focus on her assigned task, it would only drag out this long and painful process of learning. Starscream seemed to be thinking the same thing, though he did not voice it. He had a similar annoyed expression on his face as he watched Abby turn her attention back on to the two of them.

"Sorry, sorry. Like I was saying, I think you need to learn how to treat sparklings and how to calm them down. Obviously this might take a while since you two aren't the nicest Decepticons out there" Abby said, picking up the currently calm sparklings. Redeyes seemed delighted to be held by her, making a series of happy clicks and whirs.

"That sounds simple enough. Taking care of a sparkling doesn't seem hard at all" Starscream commented in a cocky manner, causing Abby to snort.

"If it were that simple then you wouldn't be standing here learning from a HUMAN now would you?" Abby said with a roll of her eyes, irritating Starscream. Barricade snickered beside him but said nothing, knowing how badly his superior would react. It was well known among the Decepticons that Starscream was easy to irritate and easy to snap. Ravage, also aware of this, perked up just in case Starscream decided to blast Abby.

"Anyways, I'm going to hand Redeyes back over to you two again. But I swear if you hurt even one inch on him I'm going to bring out the frying pan. And if I have to bring that out, you'll wish you were never born" Abby hissed, narrowing her eyes. The two Decepticons missed the main joke, but were still intimidated by her nevertheless. Abby reluctantly handed Redeyes over to Barricade, standing by the edge just in case he decided to drop Redeyes once more. Ravage picked himself up and moved beside her, causing her to shiver. She would never get over how freaky that cat was.

"What the frag do I do now?" Barricade asked, watching as Redeyes explored his large hand. The sparkling crawled over every inch of it, inspecting the metal. After a few seconds, he gave a delighted chirp before moving towards Barricade's arm. As soon as he did this, however, Barricade jerked in surprise and shoved Redeyes back roughly. The moment Redeyes felt the rough handling, he started to wail.

"What are you doing? You don't shove him like that" Abby snapped, though she did not intervene. She wanted to see how Barricade would react and handle the situation before jumping in. There was a slim chance that he could actually do something right for a change. She had learned that Barricade had no experience whatsoever with sparklings at all. Starscream did not either, though he was strangely more willing to adapt to different situations then Barricade.

"I'll silence that loud beast" Starscream snarled, arming his weapons. Abby nearly blew her top when she saw him doing this, her irritation skyrocketing. There was no way she would let Starscream blast poor Redeyes.

"STOP IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Abby snapped, causing Starscream to jerk slightly. This small movement caused him to nearly blast Barricade in the face, whirring past the Decepticon's head and ricocheting around the room. Abby was yanked down by Ravage as it nearly hit her, bouncing off the walls a few more times before finally hitting its target. Starscream stumbled backwards as soon as he was hit, caught off guard. The moment Starscream shrieked in pain, Redeyes stopped wailing and stared at him in wonder. Redeyes began to chirp in delight, obviously pleased with what happened.

"Well now, it seems we've found the perfect source of entertainment" Abby hissed, a smile creeping on to her face. She had been irritated at the start of the day before, though now it had increased dramatically. She had never before been this angry. She really hated the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Ironhide had adjusted to his new duty rather quickly, carrying Oneshot with him almost everywhere. Oneshot was almost always either perched up on Ironhide's shoulder or trailing behind him in his alt form. The only problem with their relationship was that Oneshot always wanted to go with Ironhide everywhere. Even if it meant putting his self in danger.<p>

"Primus Oneshot, I said no! You've can't be out there with me when I'm in an area where Decepticons have been seen lurking around! It's fragging dangerous!" Ironhide exclaimed, mentally hitting himself when he cursed once again in front of the sparkling. He had tried to keep the swearing to a minimum around Oneshot, but sometimes the words just slipped out.

"But Ironhide, I can help! I'm small and they don't know I'm an Autobot! They don't even know I exist! I won't be caught! Please?" Oneshot begged, looking up at his newly appointed guardian with his best face. He knew he was young and inexperienced, but he still wanted to be out there to help find his mom. Ironhide was a good substitute and a mech he admired, but he needed his mother's affection. Ironhide's so-called "affection" was just not the same.

"Aw come on Ironhide? If he's going to be like you, he needs to get a head start. I'll keep him safe" Sideswipe said, cutting in to the conversation. The speedster had taken a liking to Oneshot, offering to watch him whenever needed. Everyone, however, knew this was an excuse for him to teach Oneshot about the art of pranking.

"If he's going to be like me, then he'll be a good sparkling and stay put. I know for sure I was well behaved when I was young" Ironhide said in annoyance, the situation slowly slipping out of his control. Hus annoyance only grew when Ratchet decided to intervene as well.

"Well-behaved? I know for a fact that as soon as you could walk you were smashing your creator's belongings and pretending like you had cannons" Ratchet snorted, causing Sideswipe to snicker. Oneshot laughed as well, causing Ironhide to sigh. Everyone had seemed to be against him lately when it came to making decisions involving Oneshot.

"Fine, fine. You can come. But you better not get out of my sight! Make sure your comm. link is working too, just in case" Ironhide said, finally admitting defeat. Oneshot cheered along with Sideswipe, excited to be tagging along with them. Along with Ironhide and Sideswipe, Arcee would be accompanying them as well. She was just as excited as Sideswipe to finally spend a little time with the sparkling, having been unable to talk to him for more then a few minutes at a time.

"So this is just another scouting mission right? Since we haven't managed to obtain any more leads" Arcee asked as she approached the group of mechs. She smiled when Oneshot waved at her from below, returning the gesture.

"Yeah, and as I know you've heard, Oneshot's coming with us. Everyone seemed to be against me when I said no" Ironhide said, sounding a little annoyed as Sideswipe and Oneshot transformed.

"Well you know, once you bond with a sparkling the way you have, everyone changings their opinion. It looks like you have a soft spot for him." Arcee said, causing Ironhide to frown and shake his head.

"Everyone already knew I had a soft spot for sparklings. Their just being a pain in the aft because they know I won't blast them in front of the sparkling" Ironhide snorted, watching as Oneshot and Sideswipe raced around the front of the hanger.

"….You know she would be proud of you, taking care of a sparkling while his mother is absent" Arcee said, watching Oneshot and Sideswipe as well.

"Maybe so, but I don't think she'd forgive me. After all, it's my fault-"Ironhide was surprised when Arcee cut him off before he could finish, his optics widening.

"Ironhide, you don't know that he's dead. Don't focus on the past. He could very well still be alive. I don't think she'd forgive you for not forgiving yourself. Now let's go before those two mechs over there leave us behind" Arcee said, transforming in to her alt form. Ironhide transformed as well, still shocked. The two joined up with Oneshot and Sideswipe before taking off down the road, heading towards their destination as quickly a human laws allowed.

* * *

><p>"Could have gotten here faster if we had sped up a little…" Sideswipe spoke through the comm. link to the other three as they stopped inside a parking lot. Ironhide "accidently" bumped in to him from behind, causing the Autobot to nearly jump. Oneshot laughed, though he ended up bumping in to one of Ironhide's tires while not paying attention.<p>

"Knock it off you three, we're on a mission" Arcee said, scolding the three mechs. She began to scan the area, searching for any signs of Decepticons.

"Hey, isn't that one of them? I don't recognize the spark signature, but I'm sure it's a Decepticon" Sideswipe suddenly said, his attention focused on a car parked at the end of the parking lot. As soon as he spoke up, it's headlights turned on and it began to drive off. Before any of the older Autobots could do anything, Oneshot took off after the Decepticon. He wanted to prove that he could be useful by following the Decepticon, well aware that his existence was unknown to the enemy. As soon as he did this, however, the other three began to panic.

"ONESHOT! GET BACK HERE NOW" Ironhide growled, obviously concerned for the sparkling's safety as he took off after him. The black Autobot sped after Oneshot, unfortunately alerting the Decepticon to his presence. The Decepticon cut through traffic as quickly as possible, trying only to lose Ironhide. He was unaware of the sparkling currently following him, weaving in and out of traffic. His small form allowed him to move without interference, unlike Ironhide and the others.

"No, I can do this! He knows who you are, but he doesn't know me! I can follow him! I'll stay safe!" Oneshot responded before shutting off his comm. link completely, unsure of whether or not the Decepticon could pick it up. He continued trailing the Decepticon, his only motivation being the safe rescue of his mother. He would do anything to be reunited with her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oneshot to the rescue! Wish him luck! Haha, anyways now we know that Starscream adapts to situations in a negative way and Barricade has no common sense whatsoever! Arcee is back again (and this time she knows something about the "incident").**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback! I appreciate it!**


	9. A Small Autobot

**/N: Well here it is the ninth chapter (Though for some reason I name it chapter 8). Its a little late due to the fact that I dropped my netbook and broke it (The screen was held on by two wires. It still worked though!).**

**So I've decided to separate the Oneshot and Abby chapters from now on. The Abby chapters will be mostly filler while the Oneshot ones move the story forward. **

**JasmineChyanne: Glad you like it! So yes, I decided to separate the chapters from now on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Foxbear: Glad you like the story! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

**MissShelz: Oh yeah. Decepticons haha...**

**Iceshadow911247: I'm pretty sure if Oneshot is captured or injured Abby will ge tot him first lol! Glad you like little Redeyes!**

**Luna636: Nope, they don't have the faintest idea. Redeyes has good taste (I don't like Starscream lol). If she was change din to a transformer femme, She could actually smack them with enough force to really hurt lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah, children are heavily influenced by their surroundings. Starscream really is just ugly to look at. I could never stand watching him in the movie when his face was turned towards the screen. **

**Glad you like it haha! Redeyes has very good taste when it comes to entertainment lol. I think I'd enjoy watching Starscream getting beat around too. **

** Yes Mommy would get to him first and then she would go after the Autobots. She's like a mini Ratchet haha (Except more irritable) haha. Glad you've enjoyed the story so far and hope you continue to do so!**

**UnForGettable323: Glad you like the story! I think any sparkling would prefer Abby over the Decepticons lol**

**CatGirlFireflare: Glad you like it! Hope you continue to do so! :)**

**Suki-Angel91494: Glad you like the story! The Abby and Ironhide relationship has not yet begun (I wanted to have Oneshot and Ironhide bond first before Abby and Ironhide). Hope you continue to like the story!**

* * *

><p>Abby was smart enough to know when to duck, much to Ravage's relief. She had Redeyes clutched n her arms, looking delighted at what was happened. A few minutes earlier, Redeyes had been wailing his head off. Abby had been unable to find a way to keep him quiet, that is, until Barricade connected his fist with Starscream's face. Starscream had not taken the attack so well, landing them in the situation they were in now.<p>

"Hey, calm down now! You're going to end up injuring someone" Abby snapped, though she was secretly amused at Starscream's misfortune. She had never liked the seeker, his cocky attitude almost unbearable. However, what was going on right now was a full out brawl. This was not the smartest thing when around a sparkling and a fragile human.

The two Decepticons appeared to have gone deaf ever since they began fighting, completely ignoring what she was saying. Barricade used his fist to land a blow right in the middle of Starscream's chest, sending him flying backwards. Abby swore, despite the fact that she was holding Redeyes, and ran to the other side of the table as Starscream connected with the end. The combined force of Barricade's punch and Starscream's weight proved to be too much for the table to handle, causing it to collapse in on its self. Abby shrieked loudly, drowning out the startled snarls of Ravage as the Decepticat clawed the table in an attempt to keep form hitting the floor. Abby and Redeyes slid down towards the middle of the table along with the rest of the unsecured items, Redeyes started to wail. Abby hugged him closer and braced for impact, only to smack right in to a large hand. She held on for dear life when she was suddenly scooped right off of the destroyed table, finding herself in the hands of Soundwave.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to injure the human?" Soundwave said, sounding a little irritated. However, it was hard to tell since he usually spoke in the same tone of voice for every mood. Starscream growled, sitting up slowly. His wings had temporarily caught inside of the table, causing him difficulty when he attempted to stand up. After a few seconds, however, he managed to pull himself free.

"I was not doing anything! Barricade here decided to use me as a punching bag. Me, his superior!" Starscream, snarled, sounding incredibly annoyed. His face was dented inwards and scratched up in a few places along with the rest of his armor. Barricade was slightly injured as well, though not as much as Starscream. He had obtained and held on to the upper hand for the whole fight.

"I was entertaining the sparkling. That is part of taking care of a sparkling" Barricade said, looking pleased with himself. Starscream scowled when Barricade spoke up, his dislike of Barricade increasing with every passing second. Soundwave ignored their obvious emotions, however, focusing on something he deemed more important.

"Either way, you could have severely injured or possibly killed the human. She is a valuable creature at the moment. Take care of this mess. I will keep watch over the human for now" Soundwave said, surprising the two Decepticons. They had not expected Soundwave to offer to watch her, only to throw her back to them. Neither of them said anything, however, as they focused their attention on their assigned task.

"You guys are really unprepared for having a 'fragile' human. Maybe you should go kidnap a caretaker for humans" Abby said, annoyed with the situation. While she did not hate Soundwave, she did not like him either. He was the type of mech who frightened her with his unchanging voice. His "pet" Ravage also frightened her, having seen the Decepticat's full capabilities. She had never really gotten the image of Reedman out of her head.

"Your human humor is unappreciated. You will remain in my care along with the sparkling until the repais re done. You are not to touch anything. You are not to wander away from your designated area. Doyou understand?" Soundwave said, approaching a large door. He strode in to the room, proceeding to drop her and Redeyes on a large console. Abby looked around, startled.

She found herself in what appeared to be a surveillance room, small monitors lined up neatly on the wall behind her. She was sitting on what appeared to be the control console, a giant-sized keyboard right next to her. There were several different colored buttons, some lit up while others were not. Redeyes noticed the buttons as well, letting out a delighted squeal before struggling to break free of Abby's grasp.

"Jeez, fine. Here you go Redeyes, go play with the colorful lights" Abby said, gently setting the sparkling down. Redeyes instantly began to make his way over to one of the buttons, making it halfway until he was suddenly scooped up in to the air. He was dropped back down where Abby was by Soundwave.

"Do not let the sparkling touch anything." Soundwave said simply before returning to what he had been preoccupied with before. He was staring at the monitors closely, his red optics switching from screen to screen.

"You try holding back a curious sparkling from the bright colorful lights" Abby snorted, gently pulling Redeye sin to her lap as she sat down. He began to cry, wanting to go play with the bright lights. He was soon quieted when Abby began humming softly to him, rocking him a little.

"What are yo-" Soundwave began, only to be interrupted when Abby stopped humming. As soon as she did, Redeye started to whimper.

"Shut up dammit. If you'd rather hear the wailing of a sparkling, I'll stop. If not, then shut your mouth and ignore me" she snapped, resuming her humming once she was done. Soundwave stared at her for a few seconds before returning his attention to the screens, trying his best to ignore the sound she was making.

* * *

><p>It only took an hour for things to go wrong. Soundwave had tried his best to ignore her humming, only to finally snap after another ten minutes. He then ordered her to keep quiet, an order which she quickly obeyed. However, as soon as she stopped, Redeyes started whimpering and before long he was wailing. Soundwave, obviously having no experience with sparklings, then ordered Redeyes to keep quiet. This only caused the sparkling to raise his voice even higher.<p>

"Look what you did! Are all of you Decepticons this stupid? Since when were sparklings able to understand your voice at this age? " Abby snapped, trying to calm herself down along with Redeyes. She was completely annoyed by the fast that all the Decepticons appeared to be complete idiots. Her irritation only made it much harder to calm Redeyes down. She had picked up Redeyes in to her arm and rocked him back and forth, humming as calmly as possible. It was incredibly difficult due to her emotions, causing her humming to sound similar to growling. This strange noise only upset Redeyes even more, who was breaking down in to a full blown tantrum. After about another minute of his wailing, Abby finally cracked and stormed across the console. Ignoring Soundwave's protests, she set Redeyes in front of one of the lit up buttons. Almost immediately Redeyes forgot about his wailing, opting to instead stare in wonder at the button. After a few seconds he climbed on to it, though he was not heavy enough to actually push down on it.

"We could have avoided all of this if you let him play with one of the damn buttons. He's not heavy enough, or smart enough, to actually push down "Abby said, turning Soundwave. Soundwave showed nothing on his face, though it was obvious he was bewildered. He had overestimated the abilities of Redeyes, having spent little to no time around him to begin with. Soundwave had assumed, like any other cybertronian, that Redeyes could completely understand him. Obviously he was mistaken.

"If it had been the opposite result, something would have been damaged. Now keep watching the sparkling human and don't touch anything else besides that one button" Soundwave finally said after about a minute. Abby acknowledged by simply turning her attention back to Redeyes while the Decepticon returned to his duties. Soundwave watched the screens carefully before he noticed something strange. In one of them, a Decepticon was fleeing from three Autobots. However, there was a fourth much small Autobot that appeared to be following the fleeing Decepticon. Soundwave watched the screen for a few seconds before deciding that he was seeing correctly.

"Soundwave to Decedpticon Scout. You are being followed by a small Autobot. Do you know the spark signature?" Soundwave said, opening a comm. link between him and the Decepticon. It was silent for a few seconds, said Decepticon scanning the area before answering.

"Read you loud and clear. And no I don't recognize the signature? What do you want me to do? Crush the tiny thing?" The Decepticon spoke slowly, causing Soundwave to think. Soundwave and his Decepticon comrade did not recognize the small Autobot at all. That was when it hit him, causing Soundwave to turn his attention to Abby and Redeyes.

"Human, do you perhaps know about a small Autobot?" Soundwave asked slowly, causing Abby to freeze. She had attempted to ignore him until he spoke about a small Autobot, who she guessed had to be Oneshot. It was then realization dawned upon her, making it incredibly difficult to suppress her rage. If Soundwave had found out about Oneshot, then that meant Ironhide and the others had brought Oneshot somewhere dangerous. Sucking up her anger, however, she turned to Soundwave with the calmest expression she could manage.

"No I don't. Not at all" Abby said, turning her attention to Redeyes quickly after she had spoken. She knew that she was bad when it came to lying, especially when she was angry. She mentally swore that if Oneshot was captured or killed, she would personally take care of each of the Autobots slowly. Nobody put her kid in unnecessary danger.

"Do not attempt to lie to me human or the punishment will be severe" Soundwave said, seeing right through her lie. Abby did not know whether to ignore him or continue to try and lie to him. She knew that both ideas were bad, but they were the only things she could think of in a situation like this. She had to act fast.

"Severe? I think hanging around with Barricade and Starscream is severe enough punishment." Abby said, fidgeting a little. Her anger had melted away in to nervousness now, knowing that she was treading on thin ice. She knew that one wrong move or word would be the end. Abby continued to not look at Soundwave, knowing that her face would give her lies away. She watched Redeyes closely, not wanting to take her eyes off of him.

Abby let out a shriek of protest when she was suddenly snatched up in to the air, geld tightly by Soundwave. The Decepticon was not amused by her pathetic attempts at lying, ignoring how fragile humans were now.

"I have already warned you about lying to me. This is your last chance" Soundwave said, now ignoring Redeyes completely. The sparkling, noticing the absence of Abby, started to whimper. When Abby did not respond to him, he started to wail loudly. His loud cries pierced Soundwave's audio receptors, causing him slight pain. Soundwave let go of Abby without warning due to the loud noise, causing Abby to shriek. She was only saved from splattering on the floor when Ravage came dashing in, crawling up one of Soundwave's legs and grabbing her by the arm with his mouth. Abby winced as his teeth sunk in to her skin, causing blood to ooze out. Ravage set her down on the ground about a foot off the ground, jumping off of Soundwave as well.

"Go dammit are you trying to kill me? Are all Decepticons without common sense" Abby shrieked, her anger from earlier returning. She was no longer trying to control it anymore, her face turning slightly red. Her anger soon was replaced by shock when the familiar squealing alerted her to Redeye's presence. A few seconds later the sparkling came falling towards the ground, having followed the sound of Abby's voice. Abby's shock then turned to panic as she barely managed to catch the falling sparkling before Ravage could, knowing that Ravage would probably harm Redeyes. Ravage growled irritably, having been blocked by Abby.

"Don't give me that sound! You'd sink your damn teeth in to him and hurt him! You already injured me" Abby snapped, causing Ravage to recoil. He had been incredibly aggressive earlier when he did not know about her temper, though know that he did he was much more submissive. He retreated away from her towards Soundwave, having responded to his master's distress. While he had not been ordered to catch Abby, he had done it because of the order to keep her alive.

Soundwave appeared to have regained his sense after Redeye's wailing had stopped, the sparkling's loud voice looked around on the ground until he spotted both Ravage and Abby, thankful that the Decepticat had followed his orders from earlier. It would be a big problem if he had managed to kill the human. Soundwave ignored the anger in her voice and instead focused his attention back to the screen. Speaking through both the comm link and out loud, Soundwave relayed his orders to the Decepticon.

"Terminate the small Autobot before you reach base"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no Oneshot's been spotted! He hasn't been caught yet, but anything might happen! Redeyes has a loud voice and Abby almost died! Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I appreciate it!**


	10. The Reality of Danger

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll today lol. I even left that cliffhanger for you all, but could not resist uploading the next chapter! Well here it is, a Oneshot chapter haha! Hope you enjoy it!**

**MissShelz: I think more than heads will be rolling lol! Starscream's misfortune is always the best haha! Decepticons raising sparklings….such a bad idea that they had to resort to human help! I have to say that was a severe blow to the Decepticon ego and pride!**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: Kill Oneshot? I would never! (Not yet anyways… lol kidding). Everyone is afraid of her temper lol. Never underestimate the power of humans (Especially the mothers!) Glad you've enjoyed the story! :) **

**Autobot-Bre : Haha they will try. And they will fail. And then they will all die lol!**

**Iceshadow911247: Don't worry! I could not resist writing another chapter! The cliffhanger is useless!**

**angel19872006: Oh yeah. He's just lucky she is on the floor right now lol**

**Luna636: Abby would never let a sparkling get hurt, even a Decepticon! We're all rooting for Oneshot's survival. I don't think I would survive the angry mob of readers if I did kill him off though. Starscream's misery brings a smile to my face lol. And yes, Soundwave is going to regret that order. He's just lucky Abby is on the floor lol**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah, I can't stand staring at ugly Decepticon's close up. (Starscream is just so ugly and gross *shudder*). I loved that awesome car crash with Ironhide (He is just so amazing lol). **

**Barricade is personally one of my favorite Decepticons and the way he acts in this chapter just makes me like him more. Starscream's misery brings a smile to my face lol! I think a few more dents and he might actually look normal lol**

**We're all rooting for Oneshot's safety! Even if he does not die, Abby is still going to go on a rampage lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Prime, we have a situation! Oneshot took off after a Decepticon all on his own" Ironhide snarled through the comm. Link, honking his horn repeatedly at the cars in front of them. Sideswipe and Arcee were on either side of him, frustrated by the amount of traffic in the area. Though Arcee could probably make her way through the traffic easily, she opted instead to follow Earth customs. She did not know if weaving in and out of traffic the way she could was legal or not, but she knew it was frowned upon. Sideswipe revved his engine repeatedly, preparing to take off after Oneshot once traffic thinned.<p>

"Acknowledged Ironhide, do you require backup?" Optimus spoke through the comm. Link calmly, unlike Ironhide. Ironhide was literally shaking in anger, causing several humans to stare at the black Autobot. He ignored their stares, however, as he was too angry to care. He had told Oneshot specifically not to run off, and here he was with the sparkling nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but he was chasing after a Decepticon much larger then he was. If they managed to save Oneshot and rescue Abby, she would rip him to pieces.

"Well I don't fragging know. Oneshot's trailing the Decepticon, so there's a chance he might make it to the Decepticon base" Ironhide growled, the roar of his engine coming through the comm. Link as well. Traffic had started moving again, causing Ironhide to lurch forward. Arcee and sideswipe on either side did the same thing, though Sideswipe was accelerating at a faster rate. The three Autobots began to weave through traffic whenever it was possible, accelerating to speeds far beyond the normal speed limit. Situations like this called for rules to be broken.

"….We will send reinforcements to your position. Standby for further orders" Optimus replied, causing Ironhide to growl in outrage. There was no time to sit around and wait for reinforcements while the vulnerable sparkling was driving closer to his demise.

"Prime, there's no time! If we don't move fast, then Oneshot's going to be destroyed by the cons!" Ironhide said, his anger seeping through every word. Optimus was surprised, and at the same time unsurprised, by the weapon specialist's reaction. He knew that Ironhide was one to rush in to battle, but not one too show so much compassion about someone. Optimus smiled to himself, knowing that Oneshot had turned out to be a great addition to Ironhide's life.

"All right Ironhide, you may proceed ahead. Have Arcee and sideswipe linger behind on standby. Though if you speak like that to me again, I might have to reprimand you old friend" Optimus spoke, using a tone that he rarely ever use. He had known Ironhide for a long time now, so it was much easier to act like the true Optimus Prime, not the Autobot leader.

"Right Prime, like that will happen" Ironhide snorted, proceeding to relay Optimus's orders to the other two. They pulled away from Ironhide off to the side, pulling in to a deserted parking lot. Ironhide continued down the road, increasing his speed to the maximum as he began to track Oneshot.

"Good luck Hide, we'll see you with reinforcements" Arcee spoke through the comm. link to Ironhide, who only roared his engine in response. Arcee chuckled before closing off the link, waiting patiently beside Sideswipe. They only hoped they could join up with Ironhide in time before things turned ugly.

* * *

><p>The little black sparkling had managed to keep up with the Decepticon, completely unaware of the reason why. If the Decepticon had actually been going at full speed, Oneshot would have been left in the dust. However, the situation was the opposite, the Decepticon purposely allowing Oneshot to follow him. He had noticed Oneshot only after receiving word from Soundwave, now deciding he wanted to play around a little. This was rarely ever time to have some fun, what with Autobots lurking in groups all around. Now, however, he had the perfect opportunity to have some fun with a small sparkling.<p>

Oneshot trailed behind the Decepticon as he suddenly took a right in to the forest, confusing the small sparkling. The forest was thick with trees, making it almost impossible for any type of base to be set up there. In fact, it was almost impossible for the Decepticon to move through the forest, brushing up against many trees as he moved. Oneshot found it difficult himself to drive through the forest, the fallen branches and sticks on the ground tangling up in his small tires. A few times he had gotten stuck in small holes, though he managed to pull himself out after about a minute. The strange this that he noticed, however, was that the Decepticon slowed down to almost a stop whenever this happened. It was as if he wanted Oneshot to keep up with him, a thought that had never occurred to Oneshot earlier. The sparkling suddenly realized that following him in to here might not have been such a great idea after all. He began to start to turn when the crashing of a tree stopped him. Three trees suddenly tpped over, enclosing him in a small box.

"Going somewhere little Autobot? I'm afraid I can't let that happen" a voice spoke in a teasing manner, coming from the now stopped Decepticon. The car shuddered for a moment before transforming in to a large, thick-armored Decepticon. His mouth was pulled up in to a smirk as he gazed down upon the alt form of Oneshot. Oneshot was shaking in fright, having only experienced this feeling once before. However, this time it was worse. There was nobody around to protect him anymore. He was all alone.

"i-I'm not going anywhere! I'm a brave Autobot! " Oneshot spoke as he transformed, though his body betrayed him. His whole frame was shaking in fear, causing the Decepticon to let out a booming laugh. Oneshot jumped in shock when a metal hand slammed down on either side of him, curling up in to two large fists. The Decepticon bent down closer to him until his face was only a foot away from Oneshot's.

"You're a real laugh you know that? You act like you're brave, but you're just a tiny weak sparkling. You couldn't harm anything. Do you even have any weapons?" he sneered, watching as Oneshot continued to shake. He let out another loud laugh as he began to cup his hands around Oneshot, preparing to crush him easily. However, he was cut off guard when several balls smacked him in the optic. The Decepticon roared in pain, stumbling backwards and covering his injured optic. Oneshot dashed out from the tree prison, a small gun protruding from his arm. Ratchet had told him that he could not have a real gun, so instead he was given a play one. It proved to still be useful, even if it only shot out small bouncy balls.

"You infuriating weakling, I'll terminate you" the Con snarled, activating his own weapons and aiming for Oneshot. Oneshot took off through the trees, ducking the moment the Decepticon began to fire. All around him trees were blasted away, paving a path for the Decepticon to chase Oneshot. Oneshot let out a squeal of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed roughly and thrown through the air, smacking in to one of the fallen trees. Oneshot screeched in pain when he mistakenly shot out his arms to save himself, causing his arm to make a horrible snapping sound as it collided with the tree trunk. His armor was dented in several places and energon was leaking from his arm wound. His right arm, though it had escaped damage, had frozen up like his left. In fact, his whole body had locked in place as he looked up to find the Decepticon grinning triumphantly with only one bright optic. The other one, due to the damage inflicted upon it by the balls, had gone dim.

"Well how does it feel to face reality sparkling? Did you really think following a Decepticon would be so easy? Or is there something else you're after…Don't tell me you're after the human we have captured" he said, causing Oneshot's optics to widen. The Decepticon smirked when he saw Oneshot's expression slowly changing.

"So that fragging human did know about you. Well, its looks like you're not the only one in for a great deal of pain! Come to Daddy!" he said, reaching out for the injured sparkling. Oneshot closed his optics, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead, the sound of metal slamming against metal caught his attention as he was suddenly whisked up in to the air. He opened his optics to find that Ironhide was cradling him against his chest, his cannon charged and aimed at the Decepticon.

"Run to mommy" Ironhide snarled, glaring at the Decepticon in disgust. He held on to Oneshot protectively while he stared down at the Decepticon. Oneshot could not help but cry, cuddling up to Ironhide's chest. Ironhide could not feel a little pity for Oneshot, though it was short lived as he was forced to shove the injured sparkling in to his sparkling chamber. The Decepticon had gotten up again, prepared for battle.

"Well that was quite a shocker having an Autobot appear out of nowhere. Too bad for you, I've already told them about the human's lies. She's going to receive a fragging punishment far worse than pit" he said, causing Ironhide to attack. Ironhide slammed his fist in to the Decepticon's chest, followed by a series of shots to the face. It was only thanks to the fact that the Con was thick-armored that he survived the attacks, though he was severely damaged. Ironhide wasted not time in bringing down his fists on the Decepticon's head, causing several metal pieces to shatter off. The Decepticon stumbled for a moment before falling backwards, though he was still online.

"H-ha, looks like this is the end for me. Too bad for you Soundwave is probably already torturing that insect to the point where she may very well go insane. Happy hun-" He was cut off when Ironhide took his cannona and slammed it in to his chest, firing off several shots. The body shuddered for a moment until the Decepticon's optics dimmed and he was no more. Ironhide backed away from the body, turning his back on it before retrieving Oneshot from his sparkling chamber. The sparkling clung to one of his metal fingers, still shaking.

"Primus Oneshot, never do that again! You almost gave me a spar- are you injured?" Ironnhide hissed, inspecting Oneshot's bleeding arm. Oneshot only made a small whimper, looking incredibly distressed. Ironhide, who had originally planned to lecture Oneshot harshly, sighed.

"Oneshot, look at me. Don't ever fragging chase after a Decepticon like that. At least until you get a good cannon. I don't think the Decepticon was all that afraid of your toy gun" Ironhide said, noticing that the gun had been activated. Oneshot gave Ironhide another pitiful look before moving to cuddle up against his chest again, surprising Ironhide.

"Sorry Ironhide…Its just I wanted to help my mom! She is really close, I just know it! And that bad guy s-said that she was going to be punished for lying about me!" Oneshot finally said, his voice overflowing with sorrow. He knew that Abby was still protecting him, even when she was not physically around. It caused him to feel incredibly guilty that she was being punished in an attempt to spare him pain. Ironhide felt his spark ache at Oneshot's words, unable to describe the feeling. Ironhide gently took the sparkling and transformed around him, startling Oneshot. Oneshot ended up landing in one of the back seats, a seatbelt slowly snaking its way around him.

"Frag, don't feel bad Oneshot. That means your mom loves you enjoy to give her life for you. Primus, that should make you feel better! Now, I'm taking you back to Ratchet and the others who arrived a little ways down the road not too long ago. Don't argue with me!" Ironhide added, silencing Oneshot's protests. Oneshot, no matter how afraid he was, still wanted to try and help find his mom. He sighed and proceeded to inspect his injured arm as Ironhide plowed through the forest in order to reach the others.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, the sparkling got himself injured" Ironhide said, transforming in to his bipedal form and startling Oneshot again. Oneshot only had a few seconds to take in the scene before he was whisked out of Ironhide's hands and on to the ground. He let out a surprised squawk when Ratchet suddenly hovered over him, inspecting his arm. It took him only a few seconds to realize Ratchet was not the only one there.<p>

"Primus, it's good to see you're all right. You had us worried Oneshot" Arcee said, causing Oneshot to feel guilty once more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all…" he muttered, looking down at the ground. He jolted in shock as Ratchet began to work, giving Oneshot no warning at all. Ratchet looked a little annoyed a she worked, though nobody could really guess what the reason was. There were many things that he could be upset about.

"Primus sparkling, that was really risky! You don't have any weapons, so why did you think you could stand up against a Decepticon?" Ratchet asked as he worked, causing Oneshot to flinch again as he began to seal the wound. Luckily it was not too severe, though Oneshot was going to require extra energon over the next few days. To his surprise, Oneshot gave him a puzzled look.

"Well I thought my toy gun worked. I made the Decepticon back off when I hit him in the eye" Oneshot said, causing Ratchet to jerk in amusement. Oneshot made a small squeaking noise when Ratchet did so, as he had accidently scratched his armor.

"Miniature Ironhide indeed" Ratchet snorted as he finished up his work, though it was not mean to be permanent. It would have taken him a lot longer to fully repair Oneshot's armor, so he settled with simply sealing the wound for now. When they returned to base he would finish up the job. Ratchet picked Oneshot up gently, inspecting him over once more. Once he was satisfied with his work, he set Oneshot on the ground again and turned his attention to the group of Autobots lingering a little ways away. The group consisted of Optimus, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Arcee, and Ironhide. Ratchet approached the group, followed closely behind by Oneshot.

"I've finished with temporary repairs. I'll need to work on his arm a little more once we return to base, but other than that he is fine" Ratchet announced, causing a few of them to sigh in relief. It would have been very troubling if Oneshot had been injured to the point of no recovery, a situation where they knew that Abby would murder them all.

"Dat's awesom'! Now he can come an' whoop some Decepticon aft with us" Mudflap said, oddly enthusiastic about the idea. His twin, however, did not feel the same way.

"What's wrong with ya, you moron! He ain't ready to go fighin' with us yet! He'd get his own aft whooped!" Skids said, beginning an argument that they all knew would end in a brawl.

"Are you fragged in the head? Oneshot can't come fighting with us without any weapons. Besides, the sparkling would be squished before he even started fighting" Ironhide said, unintentionally joining in the argument.

"Compose yourselves Autobots!" Optimus boomed, silencing them before they could really start fighting. It was not the time for unnecessary fights like the one they were about to start. It was the time to take action.

"We have no time for fighting amongst ourselves. Thanks to Oneshot's foolish, but brave, actions we have managed to pinpoint the location of the Decepticon base. However, we are completely in the dark concerning the number of Decepticons currently residing there. Do not let your guard down" Optimus said, warning them before they could make the mistake. They were already aware of their mission to rescue Abby, though the problem was that they lacked a great deal of knowledge. Even if they managed to break through the outer defense, they had no clues leading them to where she could be held. If they did not act fast, they could lose their opportunity to rescue her forever if the Decepticons fled.

"Remember the more injured you are, the longer you'll be spending with me" Ratchet said, watching as realization dawned on them all. Optimus hid his emotions very well, but they all felt the same thing. Now they were determined not to get injured at all.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to go. Let's get our afts in gear!" Ironhde said, transforming in to his alt form. The Autobots, beside Ratchet and Optimus, let out a series of cheers and battle cries before transforming themselves. Oneshot raced over to climb in to Ironhide, getting comfortable in the back seat while the seat belt slid over him protectively.

'Don't you worry mom, we're coming for you' Oneshot thought, staring out the window as the Autobots took off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Oneshot is all right (Though a little injured). Thanks to him, they found Abby. Now to get past the outer defense, push through the Decepticons, search for Abby, find Abby, and get out of there without dying. Sounds simple! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!**


	11. Punishment

**A/N: So some of you may have noticed that during the past few days I have been updating a lot quicker the normal. Well during the weekends I probably will be updating much more than usual, so be prepared. Hope you all enjoy this chapter (I actually spent a lot of time on this. There were two other versions before I decided on this one)**

**Zayren Heart: Yup he's all right! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: Haha yeah Ratchet is pretty cool. Well Oneshot was pretty brave chasing after a Decepticon, so a battle was inevitable (I think he did pretty well with his toy gun)**

**MissShelz: Oneshot is the bravest sparkling you'll ever meet. He is also the best toy gun fighter lol! We're all praying for Abby**

**CatGirlFireflare: Heh, I didn't think my writing was great, especially compared to some other writers I've seen. Hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p>"Did you just say what I think you said?" Abby said from the floor through clenched teeth, doing her best to keep herself composed. Her hands balled up in to fists and her body was shaking in anger, causing Ravage to stare at her warily. Redeyes, still held up by her, stared at her curiously as he felt her grip loosen. He suddenly felt himself on the ground again, Abby having decided that it was best not to be holding him when she snapped. Redeyes stared at her with sad optics until he realized she was not going to pick him up again, crawling under the table they had previously been on top of.<p>

"What does it concern you human? You said it yourself that you had no relationship with this tiny Autobot" Soundwave said, looking down at the furious Abby. He completely ignored the expression of pure rage on her face, waving it off as nothing. He would not realize his mistake until it was too late.

"TINY AUTOBOT. WHAT ELSE COULD THAT BE! HE'S A SPARKLING AND YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!" She shrieked, finally snapping. She made a move to smack Soundwave's leg, causing Ravage to snarl and run towards her. She turned around with a terrifying look on her face, causing Ravage to hesitate for a few seconds. This was all she needed, as she connected her foot with his face. Ravage snarled in surprise, backing up slowly. He had not expected her to kick him like that.

Soundwave was shocked for the first time in a while, though he hid it well. He had not expected for her to lash out like that, especially towards Ravage. He had observed her for the past few days, noting how she usually treated Ravage. She had always done her best to avoid him, so watching her kick him like that was a shocker.

"Refrain from attacking anymore or the punishment will be severe" Soundwave ordered, assuming that she would listen to him. However, her blind fury seemed to have completely kicked her sense right out the door. She turned around to face him, looking upwards to meet his optics.

"Punishment? PUNISHMENT REALLY? WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. IF HE'S DEAD, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN OR CREATED. OR BUILT. OR WHATEVER" she snarled, only to let out a surprised squeak when his grip tightened. She suddenly found it hard to breath, making it impossible to raise her voice. In fact, she could only speak in a whisper while he held her as tightly as he did.

"You are only causing you punishment to grow even more severely. I suggest that you refrain from speaking for the time being" Soundwave said, dropping her on to the table without a second thought. She cursed mentally as she hit the table, landing on her rear. She stood up slowly, wincing from the slight pain she was feeling. Soundwave watched her for about a minute before deciding that it was safe to look away, now focusing on the message he had received from the Decepticon earlier. With any luck, it would be news of the tiny Autobot's demise. His optics widened, betraying the calm look he had worked so hard to keep composed on his face. He looked over at Abby once again, who seemed to have picked a spot to cool off. She was still shaking, though she was no longer speaking. She had her back turned towards him.

"Soundwave to Barricade, what is your current location?" Soundwave asked, opening up a private comm. link between the two. He refrained from expressing his surprise when he heard the sound of Barricade growling angrily before actually speaking.

"I'm still in the fragging room with Screamer finishing up on the table. What do you want?" Barricade snarled, taking this chance to ignore Starscream. The tension between the two had grown dramatically while they had been working together, resulting in a cold barrier forming between the two. He ignored Starscream's growl as the seeker tried to attach one of the legs, failing miserably. The whole table collapsed inward, falling on top of the already angry Starscream.

"Well there has been a situation involving our resident human. I need you to take her to the training room with you" Soundwave said slowly, listening as Barricade growled in surprise. That was the last thing he had ever expected to hear from Soundwave.

"The training room? As in the DANGEROUS training room? I thought you didn't want the insect injured" Barricade said, hiding his delight. He knew Soundwave would never authorize him to take her to the training room unless he was allowed to play roughly with her. If his assumption was correct, then he would be having a lot of fun soon.

"She has been caught lying, which deserves severe punishment. I need you here as soon as possible. Leave Starscream to finish up the work. Ravage will also arrive there shortly with the sparkling" Soundwave said, relaying his orders to Ravage as well. He cut off the comm. link without warning, focusing his attention elsewhere. The still stunned Decepticat nodded before moving towards Redeyes, picking him up with his teeth. He then proceeded to leave with the startled sparkling, disappearing in to the hallway. Abby either pretended not to notice or refused to open her mouth, knowing that if she did she would only start screaming again. This did not bother Soundwave one bit as he reached out for her, snatching her up without any warning. Her shriek pierced his audio receptors, though he pretended as if he had heard nothing.

"Barricade will be coming to pick you up shortly. You will not be going back to the room you are familiar with" Soundwave said, causing Abby to stare at him with a confused expression. She bit on her lip as she contained the words that wanted to explode out of her mouth, knowing that they would only get her killed. She was worried about what she had said earlier; knowing that by referring to Oneshot like she had could have blown her lie. She was unaware that it had be blown the moment Soundwave had received the message.

"You will be brought to a new room with Barricade only. I do hope you enjoy yourself" Soundwave continued as he headed for the open door. Barricade sped up to it in his alt form, stopping and transforming in to his bipedal form. He held out his hand when Abby was promptly dropped, barely catching the startled human. She clung to his finger for a few seconds before she felt Barricade transforming, drawing her closer to him as he did so. She shrieked in surprise as metal moved around her until she was in the back seat of his alt form, a seatbelt tightened around her. She clung to the seat as he suddenly accelerated forward at a dangerous rate, jerking roughly around corners whenever he needed.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bi-" She stuttered as she was suddenly thrown out of his alt form, smacking against the metal ground. She rolled over once, groaning. Taking a few seconds to inspect her aching arms, she sat up to find herself in a large rectangular shaped room. The wall and floor were made of different sized panels, their purpose unknown to her. She was suddenly yanked upwards by Barricade, who had a strange look on his face. He seemed to be enthusiastic about something, though she did not know what. All she knew was that he was now dangling her above the ground by her right leg, causing her to scream. Then, without warning, he let go of her.<p>

"God. Dammit. That really hurt" Abby swore as she hit the ground, her head smacking against the metal. She felt the whole world spinning as she struggled to sit up, her head throbbing. She looked at the ground, noticing that something had dripped on to it. It only took her a few seconds to realize it was blood. Startled, she brought her hand up against her forehead. Sure enough, she know had the red, sticky liquid all over her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course it did. It would be a shame if it didn't" Barricade snorted, proceeding to flick her with his metal finger. Even though he had not used all of his strength, it was still enough to send Abby backwards, causing her to screech. He had made contact with her stomach, nearly causing her to vomit. She not only had a killer headache, but now a stomachache to match. She did not make an attempt to sit up this time, opting to lie pitifully on the floor. Normally she would have been against doing this, but it was the only way to keep the pain from literally killing her.

"Pathetic, you can't even endure that? Get up" Barricade snarled, slamming his hand down right next to her. Abby jumped from shock, her heart racing now. She quickly sat up due to the adrenaline rush that had just hit her after seeing the metal hand only inches away from her, the pain earlier only now catching up. It felt like she had been hit by a car, causing her to swear under her breath. It was only made worse when Barricade yanked her upwards, forcing her to stand. She staggered for a moment before finally settling, staring at Barricade in shock. Before, they had treated her much more carefully then now. Something must have changed their attitude towards her.

"You probably don't even know why I'm treating you like this? Well, for your information, we saw through your pathetic lie. That sparkling of yours is going to be terminated for good" Barricade sneered, watching in amusement as her expression changed from one of pain to rage. Another rush of adrenaline hit her as she ran forward in blind fury, using her feet to kick at a certain spot. She knew most of the weak points from working on Oneshot, causing Barricade to howl in pain and rage. He took his hand and smacked her as hard as he could across the room. She screeched in pain as she was sent flying, the sickening sound of cracking bones echoing throughout the room. She smacked against one of the walls, landing in an awkward way. It drained all of her strength as she tried to right herself, her legs oddly twisted. She groaned in pain as she managed to somehow adjust herself to a more comfortable position, lying down on the floor once more.

"Fragging human, you say we don't have common sense? Here you are running up in your already weakened state against someone more than twice your size. You were weakened before you were even brought here!" Barricade snarled, hitting a nerve. He was right, of course, as she had not been treated well to begin with. She had barely got any sleep, having been forced to sleep on the cold hard table. Her body was thinner than it had been when she first arrived, due to the lack of food they gave her. Her clothes were not a pretty sight as well, ripped and stained with blood.

"I guess it's not surprising, considering you have a sparkling. Your motherly 'instinct' seems to have a very bad habit of provoking you in to dangerous situations" Barricade continued, walking towards her slowly. Abby winced every time his large feet hit the floor, causing the ground to vibrate. Even though it was only a light shaking, it still caused her pain.

"What do you expect? Mothers aren't coldhearted and brainless like you. Threatening my kid will be the last thing you do" Abby managed to whisper, forcing herself in to a sitting position. Barricade started at her for a moment before shaking violently as he laughed. His whole frame rattled as he stopped in front of her, reaching out for her.

"Your stupidity knows no end insect. Threatening me in your condition, what a joke. What can you even do" Barricade growled, yanking her up to face level. She groaned and shook as he did this, pain surging through her whole body. Despite all this, she managed to muster up enough strength to do one more thing. With Oneshot clear in her thoughts, she balled up both of her hands and forced them in to Barricade's eyes, startled the Decepticon. A few seconds later his optics dimmed as he stumbled backwards, howling in pain and dropping her. She smacked against the floor with another sickening crack, causing her to scream. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, as she managed to suppress her screaming.

"Fragging fleshling, I'll rip you to shreds" Barricade roared, though it was pointless as he tripped backwards in to the wall. He hit a particular panel that had been sticking out, causing the whole room to shake. Abby watched in surprise, and horror, as several of the panels began to drop from view. They were replaced by several large turrets, all directed towards Barricade. The Decepticon managed to reactivate his optics just in time to see the turrets firing, hitting him directly. He roared in pain again, stumbling forward and shooting one of them. However, the combined force of all of them was too much for him, as he fell to the ground in to stasis. Abby smiled triumphantly until she realized the turrets were now aiming at her, causing her to swear. She began to immediately crawl for cover, doing her best to avoid the shots. The turrets began firing almost immediately, all trying to hit her at once. Fortunately for her, several of them missed as they were designed for hitting larger targets.

"God. Damn It. My luck is going to kill me one day" Abby swore as she made it to the fallen Decepticon, crawling under his body as the turrets continued to fire. She curled up underneath him as she listened to the sound of shots ricocheting of his body before the pain finally became unbearable. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and slipped in to unconsciousness as the turrets continued to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Abby had been found out! Not only that, but she got punished pretty severely! Looks like a bit of Abby rubbed off on Oneshot earlier (They both aimed for the optics!). Well now Abby is trapped in a training room with an unconscious Decepticon and several online turrets! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review after you've finished reading, I really appreciate it! **


	12. Free for all Brawl

**A/N: well here we are, it's the weekend again! Super updates again (depending on my mood lol). Well It took me the whole week to finally decide on how I was going to do this (Four other versions before I decided on this lol). So in a rush to get this to you all, I wrote this at midnight! And then uploaded it at one in the morning! Hope you like it!**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah, good job Abby! Standing up to cons even though she can't even stand over them lol! **

**Well Abby is a fighter, especially when she thinks about Oneshot (she loves him like her son so much). Hope you like this chapter!**

**angel19872006: I have decided that I'm going to try to make the chapters longer (I don't want to put too much in the chapters though so…)**

**Foxbear: Yeah, pain is no fun at all. And now not only does he have a mom, but he has Ironhide! :)**

**Mhmm, the Autobots better hurry. Though with the protection of Barricade's big body I think she'd be fine as long as he did not wake up…**

**primesgirl4: Glad you like that part of her! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**UnForGettable323: Yeah, she broken now :(. The Autobots are on their way!**

**MissShelz: Indeed. **

**Autobot-Bre: Everything is harsh when it comes to a Decepticon (Especially one like Barricade)**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Zayren Heart: Barricade just so happens to be my favorite Decepticon. Hope you like this chapter!**

**CatGirlFireflare: Glad you like it! SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT SCHOOL AND A MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK KEPT ME FROM UPDATING QUICKLY. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Luna636: Yeah thank god Ironhide made it. Poor Oneshot would be gone and so would I (I don't think some of my fans would take to kindly to me having him go out like that). **

**Oh they do. But If they don't punish her then she would have no discipline whatsoever! Besides, Soundwave did ask Barricade not to kill her! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The two Decepticons hid by the entrance to their base, looking positively bored. One of them was currently searching through the World Wide Web while the other just humming a tune. The one humming suddenly stopped, listening to a faint noise from far away.<p>

"Do you hear that?" he asked his companion, whose optics lit up again as he was addressed. He looked from the other Decepticon to the surrounding area, spotting nothing.

"You're probably just he- wait a min-" he said as he began to scan the area, which was soon interrupted a few seconds later when a large Black Vehicle came smashing through the both of them, taking a sharp turn before transforming in to Ironhide, cannons out and charged. Though he was unseen, Oneshot was also in the area, currently taking refuge in Ironhide's spark chamber.

"Those cons just got da biggest aft whoopin' in their lifetime" Skids said as he and his brother arrived on the scene, transforming in to their bipedal form as well. Behind them came the other Autobots, mimicking their movements as they approached in their bipedal forms.

"They didn't even see it comin'!" Mudflap added, much to the amusement of Sideswipe and Bumblebee. The others, however, were not as amused as the four mechs. They were all, in fact, in a serious mood.

"Control yourselves Autobots. I do believe that in approximately one minute the Decepticon alarms will trigger. We need to rush in and find our human friend before they decide to retreat. We may never have a better opportunity then now" Optimus said, his voice full of authority. Every Autobot quieted down and stared at him in respect.

"Correction, less than half a minute. If we waste our time out here those fragging Cons will have already hauled their afts out of the base" Ironhide replied impatiently as he waited for Optimus to give the order.

"…Well said old friend. Ironhide hand Oneshot over to Ratchet and we will head in" Optimus said, followed less than a second later by the sound of Oneshot's voice.

"I don't want to stay with Ratchet! He scares me…" Oneshot said as Ironhide retrieved him from his sparkling chamber. He held on as tightly to Ironhide's finger as he could as the attempt was made to hand him over to Ratchet. Sideswipe snickered, only to be silenced no less than a second later by a flying wrench. Sideswipe rubbed his helm, complaining about the new dent in his helm. Ratchet promptly ignored as he continued to help free Ironhide of Oneshot.

"Oneshot, let go. I can't take you in to a base full of cons. Your mother will tear me to pieces" Ironhide said, knowing that she was already mad at him for bringing Oneshot to their previous engagement. If she knew he purposely brought him in to a base swarming with Decepticreeps, he might as well go to Ratchet for his long overdue check-up.

"Primus sparkling, let go" Ratchet grumbled, finally managing to take Oneshot in to his own hand. This caused Oneshot to start wailing, resulting in several Autobots wincing. Ratchet sighed in annoyance, holding on tightly to Oneshot so he did not escape.

"All right, Bumblebee and I will go off on our own and look for her!" Sideswipe said, glancing over at the yellow scout. Bumblebee nodded in excitement as he took off after the now speeding mech, finding it nearly impossible to do so. They were soon followed by the loud twins as they began arguing over who would deliver the most aft kickings to the Decepticons. That left Ironhide and Optimus to go as a pair while Ratchet waited outside with Oneshot.

"Don't go following us in Oneshot. You'll do more damage than you think" Ironhide spoke gravely as he thought of how much damage his mother would do to them. Oneshot gave him a pitiful look as the two Autobots took off in to the base, soon followed by the sound of the alarms. Ratchet cursed and prepared his weapons in case a Decepticon running out.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Bumblebee tore through a group of unsuspecting Decepticons, scrambling them instantly. Sideswipe transformed while driving, skating forward and slicing at as many Decepticons he could reach. Bumblebee attempted the same thing, only to trip and flat before he could get back in to action. He began blasting away at the Decepticons as soon as he was up and ready.<p>

"What's the matter Bee? Can't handle my speed?" Sideswipe snickered as he watched Bumblebee fall along with several other Decepticons. He took advantage of their lapse of attention, off-lining his first one before heading for another.

"Well at least I know I'll never injure myself in something as ridiculous as a car crash with a human" Bumblebee said as he took down another Decepticon, looking quite proud of himself. This moment of triumph was short lived as he spotted a wave of reinforcements headed their way. Sideswipe, spotting it too, started to fall back while at the same time dodging fire and attacking whenever he could.

"Well at this rate we'll be gone before I can get another chance!" Sideswipe said as he retreated along with Bumblebee with a large mob of Decepticons chasing them. Bumblebee fired back occasionally, though he rarely hit anything. Retreating while simultaneously attacking was not as easy accomplishment.

"I have an idea. Since we're not Ironhide or Optimus , this is either going to be very helpful or be the end of us!" Sideswipe shouted over the loud noise of weapon fire, transforming in to his alt mode. Bumblebee transformed as well, already guessing what Sideswipe's plan was. Without hesitation, the two made a sharp U-turn before barreling down the hall towards the oncoming group of Decepticons. The Decepticons scattered once more in order to avoid being hit by the two speeding Autobots as they plowed a path through the middle, taking a sharp turn as they left the Decepticons in the dust. The two raced down the hall for several minutes before deciding that it was safe to slow down and investigate.

"How…how did you manage to not get hurt? I saw you hit a few Decepticons without a noise of acknowledgement" Bumblebee asked as they began walking down the hall, weapons prepared just in case.

"When you've been hit by Ratchet with a lot of wrenches to the helm you'll understand" Sideswipe replied as they continued down the hallway. Bumblebee only nodded, continuing in silence. The silence continued until a few minutes later, the sound of wailing piercing their audio receptors.

"Could that be…Oneshot?" Sideswipe asked, frowning. Bumblebee frowned as well, knowing that they ah delft the sparkling behind in Ratchet's care. Then again, it would not be the first time Oneshot escaped the clutches of the medic. The two approached a room slowly, pinpointing the source of the noise. What they came across was not something they expected to see.

* * *

><p>"I'm in da lead Skids" Mudflap shouted as he tackled another Decepticon, wasting no time as he took his hand and off-lined the con. His brother Skids was doing something similar, except he was standing up delivering punches. He grabbed the Decepticon he was currently locked in combat with, throwing him on the ground and taking him out.<p>

"No you ain't, I am! I've kicked the most Decepticon aft!" Skids roared in triumph, much to the annoyance of Mudflap. The two began to bicker, turning it in to an all-out brawl as they began attacking each other. The Decepticons surrounding them watched in shock before running, the twins now including Decepticons in their fight as well. The hallway battle turned in to a free-for-all as Decepticons unintentionally attacked each other in an attempt to get to the t wins. In return, the twins responded with a series of kicks and fists.

"Why don't I add you to the list of aft kicking's I've given today!" Skids roared as he tackled Mudflap, causing the two of them to begin rolling. They collided with several other Decepticons, bringing them down with them. The once standing free-for-all had now turned in to a floor derby as Decepticons of all sizes were sent to the ground by the squabbling Autobots.

It took several minutes for the two to finally finish their argument, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. The two looked at each other before finally getting to their feet.

"Now time to…What da frag happened to them?" Skids said, noticing all of the Decepticons sprawled across the floor. They were not off-line, but had been forced in to stasis lock during the free-for-all brawl Mudflap and Skids had initiated.

"They're Decepticons, who cares! We gotta do this mission and find dat human!" Mudflap said with a shrug, transforming and taking off down the hall. Skids transformed as well and took off after him, smashing through any unlucky Decepticons that just happened to get in to their way. They drove for only a minute before slowing down to a stop outside a slightly opened door.

"Hey Mudflap, check dis out!" Skids called to his brother, transforming in to his bipedal form and taking a peek inside. It was a large room with several monitors on one wall. From his point of view it appeared to be empty.

"What're you looking at?" Mudflap asked, shoving his brother aside to get a better look. He was suddenly shoved backwards to the floor as the door swung open, revealing a tall and intimidating Decepticon. It just so happened to be Soundwave. Skids gawked for a few seconds before regaining his sense and charging. Soundwave glanced briefly at him before grabbing the Autobot's wrist and twisting it violently, causing skids to howl in pain. He then took his foot and connected it with the middle of Skid's chest, sending him on to the ground.

"You two? I was expecting someone more challenging" Soundwave said, blocking an attack from Mudflap as the twin jumped to his feet to assist his brother. Soundwave and Mudflap exchanged a few blows before Soundwave managed to take him down to the ground as well, sending him crashing on to Skids.

"Ow, get off of me Stupid" Skids howled, shoving Mudflap off of him and on to the ground. Mudflap howled a swell, becoming greatly annoyed with his twin.

"Hey, don't make me give you another aft whoopin'" Mudflap said, only to be tackled by Skids. The two began squabbling once more, much to the amusement of Soundwave. They had completely forgotten that the Decepticon was there, their attention now directed at each other. They continued to ignore Soundwave, even as he prepared to offline them for good.

"Autobots, compose yourself" Optimus roared as he came barreling down the hallway, his huge alt form slamming in to Soundwave. The Decepticon was sent flying at the moment of impact, crashing in to a wall. The twins stopped, gawking at their leader as he transformed in to his bipedal form, his battle mask slid over his face. The tow scrambled to their feet, preparing to fight as well. Soundwave picked himself off the ground, staring warily at the three Autobots. He was heavily outnumbered and outmatched.

"Well I'm fairly outnumbered, so I guess I'll have to pull a Starscream" Soundwave said slowly, firing at them without warning. They dodged the attacks, giving Soundwave the opportunity he needed to escape. He transformed and took off down the hallway, disappearing before they could respond to his attack. Optimus watched him go before looking down at Mudflap and Skids.

"You two need to mature and act like soldiers, not a sparkling. I expect better behavior from you both" Optimus said in a disapproving tone, causing the both of them to feel ashamed. Of course, it would not last long because no matter how many lectures they received, they always started another fight in the end.

"We got carried away with seein' who could take out da most Cons" Mudflap admitted. Skids nodded before looking around in confusion.

"Hey, where'd Ironhide go?" he asked, looking around to see that the black mech was nowhere to be seen.

"We went separate ways due to the sound of your fighting" Optimus said calmly, though he was indeed a little annoyed by the two of them. In all the time they had been on Earth, they had yet to reach a suitable maturity. However, his concern at the moment was not the twins, but the sound that Ironhide was now going to investigate alone.

* * *

><p>Ironhide sped down the hallway, plowing through any lingering and unsuspecting Decepticons. For some strange reason, this part of the base was fairly clear of any Decepticon activity. However, it was not completely empty as the sound of weapon fire had caught Optimus's and his attention earlier. He and Optimus had split once the sound of the twin's arguments reached their audio receptors, a situation Optimus was forced to go resolve.<p>

"Training room? Sounds like a whole Decepticon army is fighting in there..." Ironhide muttered as he approached the source of the noise, slowly opening the door with his cannon armed and ready. He swore as a shot nearly hit him in the face, hitting the wall behind him. He had looked in for only a few seconds, enough time to see the collapsed form of Barricade. Ironhide charged his cannon and began firing at the turrets he saw, disabling them one by one. It took several minutes of ducking and firing, but Ironhide finally managed to disable them all. He moved in slowly towards Barricade's body, scanning it.

"Hmph, only in stasis lock. I'll have to…wait a minute "Ironhide's optics widened before he took his foot and punted Barricade across the room, only find the small form of Abby unconscious on the floor. It only took him a few seconds to realize she was injured, and a few seconds to figure out who the culprit was. His strong desire to off-line Barricade was almost unbearable, though he managed due to the severity of Abby's injuries. If he did not get her to Ratchet as fast as he could, she could very well die.

"Hey, I found her. She's badly beaten up though "Ironhide spoke through the comm. link, sending it to all of the Autobots in the area. He found it incredibly hard to keep his anger under control as he carefully picked up Abby's body and held it protectively to him. It was going to be hard to get her out of here without injuring her even more. Being incredibly careful, Ironhide transformed around her in to his alt form. He gently secured the seat belt around her body before taking off as fast as he could, this time swerving around any Decepticons he saw.

"Acknowledged. The twins and I are on our way out" Optimus responded, a little bit of worry leaking through his usual calm tone of voice.

"We'll be on our way as soon as we're done here" Sideswipe said, sparking curiously amongst every Autobot except for Bumblebee. If Ironhide could frown in his alt form, he would have. Whatever Sideswipe and Bumblebee were up to could possibly be no good whatsoever. However, since his main concern was transporting Abby safely out of the base, he decided to not respond and focus on the road ahead.

Ironhide swore loudly when he felt someone shooting as his tires, causing him to skid across the floor as he attempted a turn. He transformed in to his bipedal form just in time to keep himself from smacking in to the wall, holding Abby as gently as possible in his right arm. She groaned a little and shifted in his hand, but she did not wake up. Ironhide focused his attention on the newcomer, only to find that it was Barricade. He looked injured, though still able to fight. Ironhide, though he was in top condition, was hampered by the fact that he was holding on to Abby's limp body. He could not drop her or fight without the risk of killing her.

"Fragging Barricade, you better haul your aft out of here before I tear it off" Ironhide snarled, prepared for Barricade to attack. The Decepticon smirked, charging at him without a word. Ironhide prepared himself, ready to block, when someone drove between the two. The newly arrived Decepticon transformed in to Soundwave, standing between the two.

"What the frag Soundwave!" Barricade snarled, trying to make his way past him. Soundwave did not budge, however, keeping the severely injured Decepticon back.

"You are severely injured and we cannot risk losing you. We also cannot risk harming the human, even if she is in Autobot hands" Soundwave said calmly, causing Barricade to back off. The Decepticon glared at Ironhide before transforming while swearing. He drove at an incredibly slow past, jerking every few seconds.

"I didn't peg you for the type to help an Autobot Soundwave. What do you want?" Ironhide growled, prepared for the worst. Soundwave stared at him without an expression.

"I am merely working towards Megatron's wishes. You may leave with the human for now, as we have suffered incredible damage. However, she will be ours once again" Soundwave said in a threatening tone, causing Ironhide to narrow his optics. Soundwave backed off before transforming and taking off, leaving Ironhide to his own thoughts. Ironhide transformed without another word, taking off with Abby strapped down gently to the seat.

* * *

><p>Ironhide found that he was the last one to escape the base, meeting up with the others a mile away. Oneshot had started wailing at the sight of Abby, who had remained unconscious throughout the whole trip. Ratchet had quickly traded Oneshot for Abby, working on the injuries that he could at that time. Ironhide had let Oneshot hold on tightly to his finger the whole time, not daring to look as Ratchet worked. That was when Ironhide noticed Bumblebee holding something in his hands, hidden from view.<p>

"What are you holding Bumblebee?" Ironhide finally asked, watching the scout jump. Bumblebee looked over at him before opening his hands. Ironhide's optics widened in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well would you look at that, they saved her! Poor Oneshot is devastated and Soundwave's threat is going to haunt them for a while. Looks like Bumblebee brought something extra along! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it!**


	13. A First Time Father

**A/N: Well now that the Decepticon threat is for the most part gone (for now), the next few chapters will be mostly fillers used to start strengthening the bond between Abby and Ironhide now (I want them to be pretty close before I start writing any chapters that are associated more closely with the plot. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**UnForGettable323: I guess she will (Or will she?). I have not really put much emphasis on their reactions in this chapter (Though you will see some conflicting emotions going on between Oneshot and Redeyes later on)**

**MissShelz: Yup, little Redeyes! Skids and Mudflap are perhaps the funniest Autobots I know (Sideswipe being below them lol)**

**Iceshadow911247: Your feeling is correct! It is indeed little Redeyes! Glad you liked the little Starscream line!**

**Autobot-Bre: haha yeah, those rowdy twins (I wouldn't want to ever meet them). Glad you liked the Starscream line! And yep, Bumblebee brought the sparkling along!**

**Zayren Heart: I didn't put too much emphasis on the reactions (I decided that Oneshot wouldn't be too shocked and neither would the bots (I mean, they know Oneshot survived so the possibility of other sparklings surviving was there now) there will, however, be conflicting emotions between Oneshot and Redeyes later in the story)**

**Suki-Angel91494: I'm glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**CatGirlFireflare: Yes, yes they did! I'm glad you like the story! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Starlightowl: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Superlils: Oooh French! Glad you like the story!**

**wolf-shadow666: Well here we go, the best reviewer out of them all!**

**Glad you enjoyed the beginning. I decided that not all of the cons would be scary, and in fact some would be kind of funny. I decided to have Ironhide smashing through them (I watched the third movie again and that car crash…*Sigh*). I just had to have him smashing through some cons. **

**I do believe it is called mosh pit. I pictured them as being able to fight even while in battle (and roughhousing so much they take all the cons with them!)**

**Yep Abby is safe for now (But now the Autobots are in for it lol). Yes, I would never ignore Soundwave's threats. If it was someone like Starscream, then it would be a whole different story. Well I hope you like this chapter! **

**a Wiccan: Yep, yes he does!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah it's a sparkling. We found him with Screamer in a room. Cowardly seeker took off before we even did anything and left him behind" Sideswipe explained, Bumblebee nodding in response. Redeyes stared at everyone with bright red optics before they fell upon Abby. As soon as he saw her, he made several desperate attempts to reach her. Bumblebee held him firmly in his hands, causing Redeyes to start wailing.<p>

"I-I think he wants to go to mom" Oneshot said, having quieted down already. He winced along with the rest of the Autobots as Redeyes wailed loudly, continuing his attempts to reach Abby. Ratchet, who transformed in to his alt form with Abby, was reluctant to let Redeyes near her.

"It's too risky. Sparklings as young as him won't know to be careful around her since she's injured. He'll have to make do without her" Ratchet said, causing several Autobots to sigh. They knew they were going to have to deal with Redeyes constant wailing and attempts to reach Abby. Bumblebee looked down at the wailing Redeyes, unsure of what to do. So, Bumblebee took his finger and began stroking Redeyes gently. After a few seconds, to Bumblebee's surprise, Redeyes visibly calmed down. He stared up at Bumblebee before letting out a delighted noise and hugging one of his fingers. Bumblebee looked flustered, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, he likes you Bumblebee. Quite a lot in fact" Arcee said, smiling at the sight. Bumblebee gave her an exasperated look before turning his attention back to Redeyes, the small sparkling still cuddling with his finger. He attempted to free his finger, only to be caught off guard by Redeyes tiny roar of defiance a she clung desperately to Bumblebee's finger.

"He's not letting go Bee, just give it up" Sideswipe said, amused by the sight. He then transformed in to his alt form, his actions mimicked by the others. Bumblebee stared at Redeyes before transforming slowly around the sparkling. The result ended in Bumblebee feeling slightly stiff when he finally settled in to his alt form, Redeyes now located in the back. Redeyes stared in wonder before cuddling against the seat, oblivious to the seat belt sliding over him.

"Looks like our little Bumblebee has finally grown up" Sideswipe said, snickering. Several of the others laughed as well as they took off down the road, Optimus at the front and Ironhide at the rear.

"Ha ha very funny" Bumblebee said, though he was a little excited. He had always been the youngest until Oneshot and this new sparkling had arrived. And now, one of them had taken a liking to him. He felt like an older brother, a feeling he enjoyed. He was so excited that he was literally bouncing on his wheels, causing several of the bots to chuckle.

"Bumblebee, control yourself" Optimus warned as they approached human civilization, though he was amused by the sight. The group of Autobots headed back to base quickly, conversing with each other along the way and at one point arguing. Oneshot and Redeyes were completely oblivious to the conversation, each settled in comfortable in the mech they liked the most.

* * *

><p>"I lost the sparkling!" Bumblebee said sadly, his wings drooped as he ran through the base. He looked panicked as he searched every place he thought the sparkling could have gotten to, startling a few humans when he suddenly picked up their vehicle. He ran across the hanger, followed by Ironhide a she attempted to calm the scout down. Ironhide knew exactly where Redeyes was, trying to relay the information to Bumblebee.<p>

"Bee, calm the frag down! The sparkling is fine!" Ironhide snapped, reaching out and yanking Bumblebee back before he caused chaos among the humans. Said humans looked incredibly grateful, having been only a few seconds away from being trampled. Bumblebee tripped and fell backwards, landing on his rear.

"I lost him! I thought I was ready to watch him, but apparently not" bumblebee said sadly, looking up at Ironhide. Ironhide stared down at Bumblebee, looking a little exhausted. He had just chased the panicking Autobot all around the base, trying to calm him down.

"Bumblebee, the sparkling is fine. He's with Ratchet and Oneshot" Ironhide said, patting Bumblebee on the back. He helped Bumblebee up, making sure he had calmed down. Bumblebee looked relieved to hear that Redeyes was safe, his door wings relaxing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bumblebee asked as he followed Ironhide. Ironhide looked incredibly annoyed by the question, looking back at Bumblebee.

"I tried but you were panicking too much!" Ironhide said, causing Bumblebee to look ashamed. He suddenly realized how foolish he had acted, panicking without thinking. He had not thought to ask anybody else before running around, nearly trampling over several soldiers.

"Sorry Ironhide, I just thought I had lost him and…"Bumblebee trialed off, looking down at the ground. He ran in to Ironhide when the black Autobot stopped, looking slightly amused.

"Don't worry about it, it just means you care a lot about the sparkling. Come on, he should be in here" Ironhide said, causing Bumblebee to relax as they walked in to the medical room. They two mechs walked in without any warning, startling Ratchet. They were about to say something when Ratchet hastily cut them off.

"Shhhh, I don't want them waking up again" he snarled quietly, glancing over to where Oneshot and Redeyes were. The two were curled up on either side of Abby, who was patched up wherever necessary. Each sparkling had one of her arms, clutching it as tightly as they could without causing any harm. Their optics were offline as they recharged beside her.

Ironhide could not help but smile at the sight, causing Ratchet to stare at him in amazement. Ratchet had rarely ever seen Ironhide smile the way he was now. Bumblebee was smiling as well, though that was completely normal for him. The two were then ushered out by a rater annoyed and impatient Ratchet as he prepared to go in to recharge himself. Bumblebee, no feeling incredibly calm and happy, took off in his alt form. Ironhide, though he went the opposite way, transformed and left as well.

* * *

><p>Her vision was incredibly blurred as she opened her eyes, unable to focus on anything. She turned her head slowly, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling. She found Redeyes curled up next to her, deep in recharge. She stared at him for a few seconds before she remembered him, smiling to herself before settling back down. That was when everything hit her all at once.<p>

"Damn it!" she hissed as she suddenly jerked up, startling Redeyes and Oneshot. A few seconds after she sat up, she fell right back down on to the table. Oneshot and Redeyes instantly released her, both staring at her in shock. Abby closed her eyes, breathing heavily, as she felt the intense pain that had hit her seconds ago. She laid there still for a moment, the only sound being her breathing. She cracked her eyes open again, feeling a sudden addition of weight on top of her. She found that it was Oneshot hugging her as gently as possible, looking incredibly happy.

"Mom, you're all right!" he squealed in delight, followed by Redeyes delighted noise. Abby stared at him before awkwardly returning his little hug with a smile of her own, finding it rather difficult to move. Nevertheless, Oneshot was still happy.

"Oneshot, you're in trouble…" she said weakly, though she was still smiling. Oneshot stared at her, his face dropping, as he tried to figure out what he could have possibly done wrong. Redeyes, completely oblivious to the conversation, settled on cuddling with her arm once more.

"What did I do wrong? I haven't done anything bad" Oneshot said, trying to remember anything he could have possibly seen. Abby watched him in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

"I saw you out there by yourself…On Soundwave's monitors…" she said, watching him. Oneshot then realized what she was talking about, looking slightly ashamed.

"Y-yeah I know it was a bad thing. I just wanted to help you…" Oneshot said, covering his optics with his hands. Abby was about to say something when she noticed his recently fixed arm. It was only a small scratch, barely visible. However, Abby was still pretty mad.

"They let you get hurt…"she hissed, the result of both anger and pain. She made to sit up again, ignoring the protests of her injuries. Redeyes was forced to let go, a little disappointed as Abby staggered to her feet. She bit her lip as she finally stood up, though it was incredibly painful. She was triumphant for only a few seconds as her legs gave up, letting her fall once more. Oneshot barely caught her, helping her sit back down beside Redeyes. The little sparkling, delighted to see her at his height again, reattached himself to her arm. Abby laid back down again, breathing heavily, and sighed.

"I'll get them when I'm in a better condition" Abby breathed, closing her eyes once more. Oneshot watched her for a moment before finally calling for Ratchet over his own comm. link.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!" Oneshot said, sounding half excited and half worried. He startled the medic from recharge, causing him to sound incredibly tired and irritated.

"What is it sparkling?" Ratchet snapped, causing Oneshot to wince. Oneshot could tell that Ratchet was in a bad mood. Putting aside his fear of Ratchet, he spoke in a more calm tone.

"Oops, sorry if I woke you! But mom is awake!" Oneshot said, waiting for Ratchet to reply. When the medic said nothing, Oneshot frowned. He was about to say something when Ratchet burst in, moving quickly. Abby jumped, wincing as she did so. Redeyes jumped as well, tightening his grip on her arm. This caused her to wince once more, freeing her arm as gently as she could. Redeyes, looking rejected, started wailing.

"Bumblebee and Ironhide, get your afts over here,"Ratchet snapped through the comm. link, startling the two Autobots. Ratchet then proceeded to forcefully scoop both Oneshot and Redeyes in to his hands. He deposited them on to a counter far from Abby, who appeared to be incredibly irritated and in pain at the same time. He barely had time to react when Abby forced herself up on to her feet again despite her injuries and the pain she was feeling. At that moment, the only feeling she was registering was anger.

"Ratchet! Y-you took my kid intentionally in to a battle and he got hurt!" she snapped, her heart rate accelerating as her breathing increased. Ratchet looked incredibly concerned, scanning her briefly.

"Calm down, you're heart rate is spiking dangerously" Ratchet warned, doing his best to soothe her. He had no experience whatsoever in calming down anybody, making this task a lot harder than it should have been. Oneshot watched from the counter while Redeyes looked around.

"Don't speak to me about dangerous! You took a young child unarmed and defenseless in to a battle! He could have been killed" she shrieked before her legs gave away again, causing her to stumble forward. Ratchet reached out to catch her, not wanting for her to damage herself any further. She held on to one of his fingers, breathing heavily as she attempted to regain her momentarily lost balance. She finally gave up when she found she could not stand, leaning up against Ratchet's finger for support. Her heart was literally pounding against her chest, causing her slight discomfort.

"Frag, I said calm down! Now look what you've done to yourself" Ratchet said, forcing her to lie back down again. Abby shot him the best glare she could muster up in her current situation, amazingly causing Ratchet to flinch slightly. A few second later everyone currently in the room, except for redeyes, jumped at the sound of the door banging open.

"What the Sla- oh" Ironhide said, barely managing to catch himself when he noticed Abby awake. Bumblebee peeked in, noticing Abby, and gave her a small wave. As soon as he made himself visible, however, Redeyes gave a squeal of delight and started running towards him. Oneshot barely had time to grab the young sparkling before he ran off the counter, causing Redeyes to start making a fuss.

"It's all right sparkling" Bumblebee cooed as he made his way over to the counter, receiving Redeyes from Oneshot. Redeyes stared at him for a fraction of a second before cuddling up against his finger, causing Bumblebee to feel overjoyed. He was happy that the sparkling liked him so much. Oneshot stared at Bumblebee and Redeyes before looking at Ironhide, whose attention was focused on the still fuming Abby.

"Are you doing all right squishy?" Ironhide asked, walking past the tired medic and looking down at her. She stared at him, half annoyed and half angry, before letting out a sigh. She was about to speak when she suddenly stopped, staring at him for a few seconds. That was when it hit her.

"Wait a minute. Oneshot looks just like you…" Abby said, closing her eyes and sucking in her breath as she felt a massive headache coming. She shuddered for a moment before opening her eyes again, looking a little worn out now. Ironhide felt pity for her, as he imagined she was in a great deal of pain. He then felt anger towards the Decepticon, ready to offline them once they showed their faces again.

"Well, he wanted to be just like me…" Ironhide said, waving it off like it was nothing. Ratchet passed by him, gesturing for Ironhide to back up as he produced a small bottle. He set it on the table before carefully extracting what appeared to be a needle, examining it before looking at Abby. She gave him a dreadful look, clearly afraid of the needle.

"This is only going to hurt for a few seconds" Ratchet said, reaching for her. The moment he did, much to his surprise, Abby made an attempt to scoot away. She was staring at the needle the whole time while she did this, not daring to break eye contact.

"Wait a minute, is there any other way to do this? I'm not particularly fond of those sharp things" Abby said, wincing as she continued to try and avoid Ratchet. Ironhide eyed her, looking amused.

"So you can stand up to big Decepticreeps and us, but you can't handle a tiny needle?" he snorted, causing Abby to shoot him a glare. Ratchet took his opportunity to lunge forward with the small needle, managing to stick her with it exactly where he wanted to. For a few seconds nothing happened, causing him to sigh in relief. However, it was not too last. Abby let out a loud, piercing shriek as she jumped backwards, wincing in pain. She then shrieked even more when she suddenly felt nothing below her, realizing she had scooted herself right off the table. Ironhide and Ratchet both lunged forward, Ironhide managing to catch her before she hit the ground. She howled even louder now, writhing in his hand.

"Calm down! You'll injure yourself even more" Ratchet said, wincing along with Ironhide. Bumblebee, who had set Redeyes on his shoulder, covered his audio receptors quickly. Oneshot did the same thing, wincing at the loud sound. Ironhide, in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound, covered her up with both of his hands. He sighed in relief along with the others when she suddenly quieted down. He opened his hands once more to find that she had passed out from shrieking, looking incredibly exhausted.

"She wore herself out with her banshee shrieks. Thank primus" Ironhide said, depositing her gently in to Ratchet's hands. Ratchet only nodded, setting her back down on the table once more. He removed the needle and the rest of his supplies from the table, replacing them with a blanket as he covered her up.

"Ratchet, when is she going to be able to leave?" Oneshot asked, his attention focused on Abby. Ratchet did not look up as he was putting his tools away.

"Well she can leave this room in about a week or two. However, she should not fully recover for several weeks" Ratchet informed him, looking over at the other Autobots as soon as he had cleaned up. He then proceeded to usher them out of the room, slamming the door shut once they were out. Relaxing, he scanned Abby once more before heading towards his own room, ready for a good recharge.

"Well Bee, I'll leave that one in your hands" Ironhide said, currently holding Oneshot. Oneshot curled up against Ironhide's chest, falling in to recharge almost immediately. Bumblebee smiled at the sight, looking in his hands to find that Redeyes had fallen in to recharge as well. The two mechs nodded to each other before parting ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So at first I was thinking of having Redeyes bond with Ironhide like Abby at first, but then I decided to do it a little differently by having Bumblebee instead. If everything goes according ot my plans though, I think a lot of you readers are going to want to disassemble me or hand me to Ratchet *shudders*. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! **


	14. Image From The Past

**A/N: Yes I know that I took a lot longer than usual to update and I'm so sorry! My computer has been acting up on me again, making it much more difficult to update! However, I managed to get this chapter in! So this chapter and maybe the next (maybe even the one after that one) will mostly be fillers in order to strengthen the relationship between Abby and Ironhide before it moves on in to the next part. Also, since attempting to put a Christmas chapter in to this will probably throw off what I'm doing, I will be uploading a separate Christmas Oneshot either before or a few days after Christmas! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Autobot-Bre: Yup banshee shrieks! (An Abby specialty!) . I hate needles as well. I cannot stand them at all.**

**Starlightowl: I'm glad you like the story! I am also glad you like my oc! Well, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**MissShelz: Yup, Bee is finally going to experience what tis like to be a daddy! Abby is probably going to be a little soft on them depending on how Oneshot reacts to her reactions. Yes, Needles…*shudders***

**CatGirlFireflare: Glad you like little Redeyes! I hate needles as well. And don't worry, SHE WILL FEEL MUCH BETTER AFTER A WHILE. Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Iceshadow911247: To avoid spoiling anything, I'm going to refrain from answering that, you'll just have to wait and see ;) . You are probably right haha…**

**Kellie Witwicky: I'm glad you like it! I don't think Barricade would even have the patience to deal with a poopy diaper even if he was a human haha!**

**Lunar Mist: I'm well aware of the type of injures she would have received. In most cases, yes I would have made it pretty much impossible for her to move. However, though I know how fragile and weak humans are, I wanted to show how strong her motherly emotions were by giving her that short time of movement (which obviously did not last long at all). It probably does seem a bit unreal, but I have slightly remedied it in this chapter. **

**It probably will not be a love triangle (I only decided to have Redeyes bond with Bumblebee instead of Ironhide because of what I have planned and all). I just wanted to have Bumblebee experience what it's like to be a grown up father of a sparkling instead of the youngest Autobot on the team (excluding Oneshot of course) **

**wolf-shadow666: Well, I had to have my own little tribute to Ironhide somewhere in the story (I just loved the car crash scene and I wish Ironhide had not been taken out in the movie. I would have loved to see him blasting through the city with the other Autobots when they returned).**

**Yes, I decided to have the youngest Autobot take on the challenge of being a father to a sparkling (I thought it would be a nice thing for Bumblebee to experience). Skids and Mudflap do seem much younger then Bumblebee (especially during the second movie when he has to break the two of them apart lol). And so, since Bumblebee is completely new to the whole parenting thing, I just knew he would be the type to panic easily about Redeyes safety (As you saw with him running around in search for the sparkling). **

**Well Ratchet is one of the only Autobots fully aware of her motherly emotions (mainly her anger). I hate needles too (I'm even worse when it comes to needles. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I tend to try to avoid coming in contact with needles as much as possible. Which means *cough* trying to run from the doctor…haha..). She might give them a good lecturing but not too bad if Oneshot stands up for them.**

**Yes, you guys will probably want to disassemble me. What I have planned will cause any fans of the cybertronian that's going to be affected to probably chase me down with torches (Lol Not Ironhide!). So I hope you enjoy this chapter (Wow, long reply to your review haha!)**

**Nuclear Chick: I'm glad you like it! Well at the moment, Redeyes is currently spending more time with Bumblebee. (She might not adopt him like Oneshot, but she still will end up helping Bumblebee take care of him)**

**Tai Prime: Glad you like it. I don't know, I would probably have a panic attack if I were to find a robot baby hanging around in MY backyard…**

**UnForGettable323: I'm treading on thin ice lol! There will be more progress between her and Ironhide (This chapter was to assimilate her back in to the Autobot base once more). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**a Wiccan: Yup, poor everyone (Except I think she'll spare Bumblebee since Redeyes likes him). But you never know, Oneshot might stand up for them!**

* * *

><p>"You know, I didn't think you'd be pushing me around in wheelchair until I was at least eighty" Abby commented, craning her head around to look at Oneshot. The sparkling had jumped at the opportunity to help his mother, wanting to make up for the time they had lost together.<p>

"Well, you need to be helped because Ratchet said so. Besides, we get to spend more time together! And Ironhide can be with us too!" Oneshot said enthusiastically, practically jumping at the thought. Abby frowned at this, suddenly remembering something from before. She remembered having asked about Oneshot's appearance, only to receive a vague answer in return.

"That reminds me, you look a lot like Ironhide now. And you've gotten bigger too" Abby said, staring forward as they moved through the hall. Oneshot sighed, knowing that his mother was currently angry with the Autobots. He had hoped that when she returned Abby would have given Ironhide a chance and got to know him better before making a judgment. If she did not, then Oneshot would make sure she did himself.

"Well, he's really cool and nice! He looks tough and acts it too, but he can be really awesome! He watched over me in your absence" Oneshot said, hoping that she would take it over well. Abby relaxed back in to the wheelchair slowly, wincing as she did. She sighed and thought it over, wondering on what she should do. Oneshot would surely be mad at her if she did anything negative, and she was not feeling up to anything positive at the moment. Oneshot waited nervously for her answer, continuing to push the wheelchair down the hall.

"If you think of him that way, then it's fine with me. As long as you don't get hurt" Abby finally said, sighing again. Oneshot was happy that she was fine with it, though he knew what she meant. She was not going to interfere at all and in fact ignore the whole situation. This was not what he wanted.

"Well then let's go see Ironhide!" Oneshot said, pushing the wheelchair towards the hanger before Abby could voice her opinion. The two entered the hanger slowly, Oneshot trying to avoid as much attention as possible as he pushed the annoyed Abby in Ironhide's direction. The black mech was just entering the hanger from a large room, cleaning his weapon as he walked. If it had not been for the irritating squeaking noise the wheelchair made, Ironhide might not have noticed them in time. He stopped right in front of the two of them, looking away from his weapon and towards them.

"Ironhide, Ironhide!" Oneshot said excitedly, waving his arms at the Autobot. Abby was staring up at Ironhide, not as excited as Oneshot was. She was studying him quietly, causing Ironhide to stare at her in confusion.

"Oneshot, your mother seems to be glitching"Ironhide said, causing Oneshot's smile to falter as he looked at Abby. Abby stared at him for only a few more seconds before opening her mouth.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I was just thinking about you taking care of Oneshot for a little while longer while I am handicapped" Abby finally said, causing Oneshot to sigh in relief.

"You have no reason to worry squishy, I can take care of a sparkling easily" Ironhide said, sounding slightly annoyed. He did not know why she was bringing the subject up now, but it was probably not going to end well for him.

"Oh I'm not doubting your ability to take care of my boy; I'm doubting your ability to keep him safe. So, I have one tiny requirement that you better follow," Abby said, smiling. Both Ironhide and Oneshot were completely lost, staring at her in confusion. Oneshot then realized what she was talking about, covering his mouth to muffle his giggles. Ironhide stared at Oneshot briefly before returning his attention back to Abby, still confused.

"What the fra- what are you going on about?" Ironhide finally asked, causing Oneshot to burst in to loud laughter. Abby could not help but laugh quietly too, wincing as she did so.

"It's only a minor detail. I'm sure you can manage" Abby said, gesturing to Oneshot. The still giggling sparkling was instantly behind the wheelchair, pushing it in the direction she wanted. Ironhide followed her when she gestured for him to do so, still utterly confused.

* * *

><p>"What the frag is that?"Sideswipe asked, laughing hard when he noticed Ironhide. Bumblebee was beside him, doing his best to keep his laughter in. Redeyes was in his hands, laughing even though he had no idea what was going on. Ironhide scowled at the three of them; though he was not particularly mad at Redeyes.<p>

"It's nothing! Stop laughing" Ironhide snapped, looking murderous. That shut them up, though only until he had exited the room. Sideswipe burst in to loud laughter once more while Bumblebee laughed quietly, not wanting to frighten Redeyes. The sparkling, however, seemed to be enjoying Sideswipe and Bumblebee's laughter as he joined in.

"Do you think that human made him wear it?" Sideswipe asked, trying to regain control over his self. It was an incredibly hard task considering what he had just seen, nearly causing him to burst in to loud laughter once more.

"He's wrapped around her finger" the voice of Carrie Underwood burst out of his speakers, causing Redeyes to stare at him in amazement. Redeyes, who had been curled around one of Bumblebee's fingers, now made to move over to Bumblebee's chest. Bumblebee watched him curiously, finally stopping him when it looked like the sparkling was about to fall.

"You're telling me. I bet you he would never have put that on even if Optimus told him" Sideswipe snickered, finally regaining control over his self. He kept the memory store din his processor for later, deciding it was good blackmail material. He could not help but laugh again when he thought of Ironhide walking around with a pink bumper sticker with the words "Child on board" in big letters. Bumblebee watched Sideswipe in amusement, only looking away when Redeyes demanded his attention.

* * *

><p>Ironhide hit the targets perfectly as they appeared, his irritation helping him concentrate. He had been embarrassed today after Abby had forced him to wear it, insisting that it was only to help keep Oneshot safe. Ironhide had a strange feeling that it was revenge taking him in to the war zone. The black Autobot continued to fire at the targets, ignoring his surroundings as he did so.<p>

"I never would have pegged you for the pink bumper sticker type Ironhide" a voice said from behind him, causing Ironhide to growl. The Autobot tore his attention away from the targets, whirling his gun around to find that it was Ratchet. Ironhide visibly relaxed, stowing away his cannon.

"What the frag Ratchet, I almost blasted you in to pieces" Ironhide said, sounding annoyed. Ratchet was unfazed by his mood, however, addressing Ironhide like he normally would.

"You wouldn't have, because you know if you did you would be in the med bay for more than a week" Ratchet snorted, causing Ironhide to sigh. Of course nobody fired at Ratchet, fearing what the old medic would do to them when he caught them.

"Whatever, what the frag do you want? I was busy" Ironhide finally said, his irritation slowly rising. Ratchet seemed to not notice or pretended not to as he continued to speak to Ironhide normally.

"Optimus needs you. And don't worry, the other Autobots aren't in the hanger right now so you're free to move without feeling embarrassed" Ratchet said, turning his back on the weapons specialist as he left the room. Ironhide sighed, stowing away the rest of his equipment before leaving the room. He acted cautious as he moved through the hanger, not entirely believing Ratchet. Though it took a few more minutes than it normally would have, Ironhide finally found himself in Optimus's office as he closed the door behind him. Said mech was sitting calmly in a large chair, smiling slightly.

"Yes Prime, what do you need?" Ironhide asked, doing his best to act respectful around Optimus. He found it incredibly difficult because of the irritation he was still feeling, using all of his strength to keep it from leaking in to is words. Optimus stared at Ironhide for a few seconds before responding.

"Well, I have asked you to come here in order to discuss our human friend's arrangements. As you probably have guessed, she will be staying on base until most of her injuries have healed" Optimus began calmly, his eyes never leaving Ironhide. The black mech returned his gaze, having already guessed that Abby and Oneshot would both remain on base for a while.

"Yes, I already guessed she would be. What's your point?" Ironhide asked, his annoyance slowly making its way in to his words. Optimus, though he noticed, overlooked the matter as he continued to speak.

"Yes, well in order for her to stay here comfortably a few items will need to be retrieved from her home. She has requested that she be taken to her home, though you obviously know that we cannot allow that" Optimus continued slowly, causing Ironhide to grow impatient. Though he was used to Optimus's long way of speaking to others, he now felt like this was his first time.

"Yes Prime, I know" Ironhide said impatiently, staring at Optimus. Optimus continued to ignore the tone of his old friend as he made to finish what he had started.

"Yes, well someone is going to have to proceed to her home and pick up several necessities. I have decided to send you Ironhide" Optimus finally said, just as calm as he was when Ironhide had first walked in.

"Fine, but am I going to receive a list or am I supposed to know what a human needs?" Ironhide asked, looking and sounding annoyed. Optimus only smiled before sending him the list, grateful that Ironhide received it without another word. The tall leader did not have to say anything to Ironhide as the Autobot exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Optimus winced slightly before relaxing back in to his chair, now smiling in amusement. He had just noticed the bumper sticker on Ironhide.

* * *

><p>Ironhide pulled up in to the driveway of Abby's house, scanning the area quickly before activating his holoform. A tall and bulky man with short black hair and black eyes fizzled in to existence, looking just as annoyed as his bipedal form had not too long ago. His face was one that belonged to a warrior, decorated with small scars here and there. His arms were in a similar state, though the scars were much larger. Most of these, however, were covered up by the plain black T-shirt and jacket he wore as he began to approach the house. His large boots crushed the gravel underneath him as he strode across the driveway and towards the front door; using the key he had borrowed from Abby to unlock it. After a few unsuccessful tries, as he had never used a key like this before, he finally managed to gain entrance.<p>

The first thing he noticed about the inside of the house was that it was not as nice as the Lennox's house was, filled up with cheap furniture most likely purchased from garage sales. Though it was relatively clean, it was not hard to miss the papers hidden under the old sofa in the living room. Ironhide walked around the house, inspecting everything until finally stopping at one of the walls. This wall in particular was covered with pictures of both Abby and Oneshot, both looking incredibly happy in each one.

'This must have been a long time ago' Ironhide thought as he reached for a certain picture, carefully removing it from the wall to get a closer look. The frame held a color picture of a teenage Abby with a younger Oneshot in her arms, laughing along with her. She appeared to be tickling him, having just as much fun as he was. Ironhide could not help but smile at this as he made to put it away, securing it in to place. He glanced at the other pictures, noticing just how happy Oneshot seemed to be in each one of them along with Abby. There were even a few with a third person inside, a woman who looked similar to Abby. Ironhide guessed that it was her own mother, the woman's arms around both a child Abby and younger Oneshot gently. That was when Ironhide frowned, reaching out for the specific picture to get a closer look.

The younger Oneshot was different from what he had been when they had first met, his features looking truly cybertronian. Oneshot ay this point in time had not yet adopted an Earth alt form, still using his cybertronian one. Ironhide stared at the picture hard, comparing it to an image he had stored away a long time ago. The similarities between the two were almost unreal, causing Ironhide to frown. He was certain that what he was thinking was impossible as he stared at the image, gripping the frame hard.

"Ironhide, Optimus wants to know if you've gotten all of her things yet. Abby wants to know too. She's getting impatient" Sideswipe's voice suddenly blared through his comm. link, causing the holoform to jump and drop the picture. It hit the floor hard, cracking the glass and damaging the frame. Ironhide cursed out loud as he began to pick up the now broken picture frame, setting it back where he found it before scooping up the glass.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm still looking for everything" Ironhide said through the comm. link as he pulled up the list, dumping the glass carelessly on the counter as he began searching the house. He took a large bag from Abby's large closet, using it to carry the requested items as he dumped them inside. He managed to find almost every item without any trouble, finally finishing after an hour of rummaging through the house.

"No, my processor must be glitched" Ironhide muttered to himself as he passed by the wall of pictures again, sparing one last glance at the broken frame as he exited the house. He fumbled with the lock on the door before finally closing it, making his way towards his form. He dumped the bag inside before deactivating his holoform, taking off down the road as soon as he was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the latest chapter! Abby is getting her revenge on Ironhide (even if she can't lecture him haha) while something interesting has been discovered by the mech. Well, updates might be a little slower while my computer is acting up. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it!**


	15. Jealousy and Lies

**A/N: Wow so sorry for the long wait! However, I think you'll find it was worth it. I put in a lot of effort in to this chapter (There were so many rewrites…haha). But anyways, this chapter is my longest yet (I worked so hard on it). I personally think of this one a sone of my best. It has so much going on in it…well anyways hope you enjoy it!**

**Zayren Heart: A mystery indeed! I hope you enjoy this update!**

**UnForGettable323: Haha, maybe so. But maybe not! Well the last update may have seemed short, but this one makes up for it! I've been working on some of that romantic progress (Their personalities actually make it incredibly hard haha). **

**Enanfran: Maybe. Maybe not!**

**MissShelz: Well a lady has to get her revenge somehow! He'd probably been in his own wheelchair if she wasn't lol!**

**Catgirlfireflare: I'm glad you like it! I do try my best to make it somewhat funny! **

**Kellie WitWicky: I don't need to run! I'll just set Abby on him haha**

**Foxbear: Oh no, I made mistakes? I'll have to start proofreading more lol. Well, I can't tell you when Ironhide will figure it out!**

**Mercedes Wolfcry: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Iceshadow911247: haha yeah. MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT. Maaaaybe you were wrong ;)**

**Autobot-Bre: Myabe you spoiled something. Maybe not ;)**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah, I never wanted Ironhide to die. (Which is why I'm currently disappointed in one of the generation 1 cartoons.). Yeah well I'll always feel embarrassed. Even now it takes a couple of nurse to get me to stay still. I think I might be worse than your friend though. I once kicked a doctor in the place where the sun don't shine to get away from the needle. Needles and me just don't agree.**

**Oho, well I do try and keep people interested! (This update isn't exactly the moment I'm talking about, but I do feel like a few people might hate me for it. I kind of hate myself for it too). And yeah lol, that was the longest reply ever. **

**I'm glad you liked the chapter. The bumper sticker thing just came to me while writing the chapter lol. I'm also pretty sure Optimus would have been able to fend off Ironhide long enough to get help if he didn't hide his amusement. **

**Well you know, I haven't actually stated that Oneshot is Ironhide's or anybody's yeeeet. You never know, I might just be leading you guys on for the fun of it!**

**And yeah, the rotton craptop is still being mean. At least I got this chapter up! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Madscientist: Well I think in this chapter that will be cleared up for you. **

**A wiccan: Maaaaybe**

**If you haven't noticed, I refuse to answer yes or no to a certain question/statement you guys have all been referring to ;) **

* * *

><p>Oneshot watched from a distance as Abby interacted with Redeyes and Bumblebee. Redeyes had taken a position in front of Abby, Bumblebee next to her as he listened to what she was saying. From her point of view, she was carefully instructed Bumblebee on how to take good care of Redeyes. Oneshot, however, was seeing it from a different angle.<p>

'He's hogging all of her attention. It's not really fair' Oneshot thought angrily, frowning as he continued to watch them from far away. She was his mother, not Redeyes. He thought Bumblebee could take care of Redeyes without Abby's assistance. Though he denied it, Oneshot was indeed growing jealous.

"What are you up to sparkling?" Ironhide asked, having noticed Oneshot from across the hanger. He approached the now startled Oneshot, looking down at him. Oneshot attempted to his feelings form earlier as he looked up at Ironhide, putting on a smile instead.

"Oh Ironhide! I was just watching mom play with Redeyes and Bumblebee. I didn't want to interrupt them so I decided not to go over" Oneshot lied quickly, trying his best not to look Ironhide in the optics. He knew that he was a bad liar, trying to hide it by not looking directly at the mech's face. Ironhide saw through his act almost immediately, though he decided to not say anything. He put on a fake small smile of his own, reaching out to scoop Oneshot up.

"Well, how about we go over there right now? I was actually going to go interrupt them anyways" Ironhide said, being completely honest. He did in fact have business with Abby, deciding to use it as an excuse to bring Oneshot over as well.

"Oh no really its fine! I can just hang out over here and not bother them" Oneshot said quickly, unaware that Ironhide had seen through his lie. He had no idea what he was going to say or do when they reached Abby and the others, fidgeting in Ironhide's hand as they approached. Abby, who had been looking down at Redeyes, directed her attention towards the two approaching mechs. She noticed Oneshot in Ironhide's hand and smiled.

"Oneshot, I was wondering where you had gone. You had me worried. Oh, and hello Ironhide" she said, watching as Ironhide set Oneshot down on the ground. She noticed how nervous Oneshot seemed to be as he approached the group, heading directly for her.

"Hello to you too. Oneshot here didn't want to interrupt you three, but I told him it was fine. I was going to interrupt you anyways" Ironhide explained, causing Abby to raise an eyebrow. Bumblebee greeted Oneshot with a wave as the sparkling approached, his attention directed towards Redeyes now. Redeyes stared at him with wide red optics before smiling, making several strange noises.

"I think he likes you" Bumblebee said as Oneshot stopped in front of Redeyes, unsure of how to act. Redeyes stared at him with a smile for a few seconds before reaching out towards him, confusing Oneshot.

"He wants you to pick him up Oneshot. Why don't you play with Bumblebee and Redeyes while I go talk with Ironhide. I won't be too long" Abby said, watching the two sparklings with a smile. She thought it was nice how Redeyes seemed to like Oneshot, hoping that the two would become good friends. She thought it would be good for Oneshot to experience the role of being older then someone else.

"A-all right" Oneshot stuttered as he reached out to pick Redeyes up, holding him awkwardly. Redeyes appeared to not notice at all, squealing in delight when he was lifted by Oneshot. He wrapped his arms around Oneshot, bringing him in to a hug. Oneshot was lost for words, having previously felt angry at Redeyes. Bumblebee watched them with a smile on his face, the sight warming his spark. Abby and Ironhide watched as well, both feeling similar to Bumblebee. After a few seconds they excused themselves, Abby following after Ironhide as quickly as she could in her wheelchair.

"What do I do now?" Oneshot asked, looking up at Bumblebee. He felt awkward now with Redeyes still hugging him, unsure of what to do next. He tried to set Redeyes down on the floor again, surprised when the sparkling let out an annoyed sound before hugging him tighter. Bumblebee chuckled at the sight, watching the two in amusement.

"Play with him and keep him occupied. If you're up for it, I need to go get his energon from Ratchet. Do you think you can watch him by yourself?" Bumblebee asked, becoming serious. Oneshot was surprised to hear Bumblebee ask him this, wondering if he was actually ready to watch a sparkling younger than him. He then felt happy, knowing that Bumblebee was all right with giving him such a big responsibility. Oneshot felt like a grown up at that moment.

"Yes, yes I can! I'll watch him" Oneshot said, smiling now. All the anger he had felt earlier had gone dormant, though it still lingered. Redeyes let out another delighted squeal before finally releasing Oneshot, gesturing to bet set down on the floor. Oneshot complied, sitting down with him while Bumblebee watched. The yellow scout smiled once more before leaving to search for Ratchet.

Oneshot stared at Redeyes, unsure of what to do now. Redeyes was still smiling, staring back at Oneshot before turning his back on him. He reached out for something before turning around once more, a small object in his hand. It was a single building block, the rest still behind Redeyes. Oneshot watched him curiously before reaching out for the block, taking it carefully in his hands. He twirled it around in his hand, completely oblivious to the expression Redeyes was making. Redeyes was still smiling, but this time it did not resemble one of a clueless sparkling. In fact, it looked like Redeyes was smirking.

"Wow, I remember when I had some of these. They were so-Redeyes?" Oneshot said, setting the block down to find Redeyes staring at him. Redeyes reached out for the block, taking it in his hands before twirling it around like Oneshot. He stared at the block for a few seconds before setting it down behind him, turning his attention back on Oneshot.

"I know you did. They are cool, aren't they?" Redeyes said, smirking at the expression on Oneshot's face. Redeyes acted completely different from before, older than a sparkling. Oneshot was completely shocked, having thought that Redeyes could not speak. In fact, a sparkling Redeyes's age should not have been able to speak so fluently.

"Wait a minute, you shouldn't be able to talk. H-how are you doing that!" Oneshot finally managed to say, causing Redeyes to chuckle. Redeyes reached out for a different block this time, starting to stack them in front of him.

"Well, there's a very easy and simple explanation to why I can talk like I am now. But it doesn't matter, as it is nothing you need to worry about. You should probably be worrying about something else" Redeyes said as he continued to stack the blocks, causing Oneshot's optics to widen. Redeyes was a completely different mech from when he had been with the others. Oneshot opened his mouth to speak, finding that he had nothing to say. Redeyes chuckled again at his expression, continuing to stack the blocks higher and higher.

"I suppose with a mind like yours it's not surprise that you can't find anything to say. Well, can you guess what's going to happen? It doesn't take a genius to figure out what I'm doing by my previous actions" Redeyes said, watching in delight as Oneshot realized what he was talking about.

"You're…You're trying to take my mom away from me,"Oneshot said slowly, growing angrier by the second. His whole frame shook as he watched Redeyes continue to stack the blocks, causing Redeyes to chuckle once more. Redeyes finally stopped stacking the blocks, averting his gaze from them and towards the angry Oneshot.

"Right you are. She already pays more attention to me then you anyways. It won't be that hard of a task. She'll forget all about you soon enough" Redeyes said, causing Oneshot to snap. The black sparkling lunged at Redeyes, knocking down the tower of blocks and creating a lot of noise. Redeyes backed away a little, his expression changing to that of a scared sparkling. He started to wail like any normal sparkling would, causing Oneshot to growl as he grabbed him by the foot. Oneshot yanked Redeyes towards him, his hand forming in to a fist as he was about to punch Redeyes. Oneshot was suddenly grabbed from behind, pulled away from Redeyes before he could attack.

* * *

><p>"So, you have my attention. What do you need Ironhide?" Abby asked, stopping in an empty room. Ironhide drove in slowly, having transformed in to his alt form in order to fit through the doorway. He shifted back in to his bipedal form before closing the door behind them, causing Abby to arch an eyebrow.<p>

"Well, it's about Oneshot. When he was younger I mean" Ironhide added, noticing her expression change. Her former curious expression became serious as she tried to think about what Ironhide could possibly want to know.

"When he was younger? What do you want to know?" Abby questioned, staring at Ironhide straight in the optics. She was trying to figure out why he was asking about Oneshot's past, knowing that this could not have been something random. Something had caused Ironhide to ask her about Oneshot's past.

"I want to know what he arrived in. What object he was in when he crashed down on Earth" Ironhide said after a moment of thinking, recalling a certain object. Abby frowned, trying to recall the day she had met Oneshot. She did not remember much of it, as it had been a long time ago. It took her several minutes of thinking before she could remember anything about that day.

"That was a long time ago so I don't really remember much. However, I do remember it was a large metal thing. I have no idea what it was though" Abby said, still frowning as she continued to try and remember. She knew that the object had been made of metal and had been damaged, but that was pretty much it. She remembered finding Oneshot inside of it, causing her to unconsciously smile. It was a fond memory, being the best day of her life. Ironhide watched her, wondering why she had suddenly smiled.

"What are you thinking about squishy?" Ironhide asked, dragging Abby away from her memories. She looked up at him in annoyance, though she was still smiling.

"It's Abby. I've told you that many times. And if you really want to know, I was thinking about Oneshot when he was younger" Abby said fondly, still looking at Ironhide. Ironhide stared at her, feeling his spark warm up slightly at her expression.

"You know I'll never call you by that name squishy" Ironhide said, smirking. He moved his hand towards her, gently prodded the back of the wheelchair with one of his fingers. Abby jumped a little, wincing as she did so before settling back down again.

"Ironhide, don't do that!" Abby scolded, rolling her wheelchair away from him to avoid any further physical contact. Ironhide let her move away for only a few seconds before using his hand to trap her in. She turned to face him with an annoyed expression, though she was smiling at the same time.

"Sorry squishy, I still need you. I won't touch you again" Ironhide said, though he was still smirking. Abby stared at him for a few seconds before maneuvering her wheelchair in order to return to her original place. It took her about a minute to do so, finding it rather difficult to turn in the wheelchair. Ironhide watched in amusement the whole time.

"Well, now that I'm back here again, what do you need to know? And if you touch me again, the moment I can stand up, you'll be in your own wheelchair" Abby warned him, causing Ironhide to chuckle.

"I won't. Anyways, I want to know what Oneshot was like when he was younger" Ironhide said, though it was not something he needed to know. It was more of an excuse to keep her in the room with him, Ironhide having found that he enjoyed her company. He would have enjoyed it more with Oneshot here, but Redeyes had already claimed Oneshot's attention. Ironhide made a mental note to gather the both of them up later.

"When he was younger? Well I can say that it was challenging to raise him, considering how curious he was. When we finally found out what he could eat, he tried to eat the container along with the gasoline" Abby said, smiling.

"You didn't raise Oneshot alone?" Ironhide asked, confused. Abby snorted, thinking about the days when she was young herself.

"God no, I was a six year old when I first found him. My mother helped me until she decided I was old enough to take care of him myself. She taught me how to take care of him while taking care of him herself. It's because of her I'm the way I am now" Abby said, wondering what would have happened if her mother had not helped her. It would have probably been a complete disaster.

"What, overprotective?" Ironhide teased, causing Abby to give him another annoyed expression.

"I'm not overprotective. I'm just protective. That's beside the point. Oneshot was hard to raise because of his curiosity. He would break almost everything he touched, but neither I nor my mom could ever stay mad at him. He was a really delightful sparkling" Abby said, her smile growing wider as she spoke. Ironhide watched and listened to her carefully, smiling a little himself.

"So your mother let you keep him? From my experience with humans, I would have thought she would have called your authorities or something like that" Ironhide said, causing Abby to laugh now.

"Ah yes, she actually did not react that well at all. I had to literally drop on my knees and beg her to let him stay. The best thing was that Oneshot was right there when it happened. I don't know if he knew what he was doing at all, but he dropped down to his little knees just like me and made the most adorable noises" Abby said, smiling fondly at the memory. Times like this made her wish that she was six years old again, cuddling with Oneshot in her small bed.

Ironhide smiled before looking at a wall, having completely forgotten what his intentions had been earlier. The only thing he wanted to do was spend time with her, listening to her recall stories about Oneshot when he was younger. Though the stories were nice to hear about, the thing he enjoyed the most was the emotion in her voice. Her voice was always filled with love whenever she spoke, revealing the way she adored Oneshot. Anybody who had been in that room would have known how much she cared about Oneshot as her son. Ironhide would have enjoyed spending more time like this listening to her, though unfortunately that was not the case. The two jumped in shock when the door suddenly flew open, revealing the alt form of Sideswipe.

"Ooh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Sideswipe said snickering a little when he saw the both of them. Ironhide scowled, feeling the urge to stand up and kick Sideswipe out of the room. Abby looked slightly annoyed as she stared at the Autobot currently resting in the doorway.

"You need to learn some manners Sideswipe. You should knock before entering a room! It's very rude not to" Abby scolded, causing Sideswipe to snicker even more. The Autobot soon stopped when he noticed the expression on Ironhide's face.

"Sorry, but I had to find you quickly. You're needed now. It's about Oneshot…."

* * *

><p>Oneshot was currently held in Bumblebee's hand, a look of disappointment on the scout's face. Redeyes was in the other hand, hugging one of Bumblebee's fingers. He looked over at Oneshot with a delighted expression, causing Oneshot to scowl. Bumblebee watched the interaction, frowning and shaking his head in disappointment. Oneshot buried his face in his hands, wanting to find his mom as soon as possible. He had tried to explain everything to Bumblebee earlier, only to be silenced by the yellow scout. He knew that Bumblebee was hurt by his actions earlier, unaware of Oneshot's true intentions.<p>

"Bumblebee! Where is Oneshot?" Abby's voice called from below, causing Bumblebee to look down. Abby was sitting in her wheelchair below, Ironhide coming up from behind her. Bumblebee merely nodded to her before placing his hand down, letting Oneshot off gently before walking away with Redeyes. Oneshot looked up at Abby, only to look away when he saw her expression. He looked over to Ironhide for support, only to find that he looked just as disappointed as well. Oneshot decided to stare at the ground know, trying to muster up the energy to speak.

"Oneshot, why would you do something like that? You tried to intentionally hurt Redeyes when he didn't do anything at all! I expect better form you" Abby scolded, feeling guilty when she saw his reaction. Oneshot was not taking it well at all, trying his best to not cry and defend himself.

"W-well h-he…" Oneshot began to say, only to cut himself off. Ironhide felt is own spark aching at the sight, having never seen Oneshot like this before. Abby's heart was aching as well, though she knew this was for the best.

"Well what Oneshot? I'm waiting for your explanation" Abby said, hiding her guilt. She knew that if Oneshot thought she felt guilty, he could use it to get himself out of trouble. She knew she had to give him some form of discipline or he would never learn. Oneshot looked up from the ground, staring at her directly in the eyes. He sucked up his feelings and stated to try and explain everything.

"Well it was his fault! He's no good at all! He's a horrible and rotten mech" Oneshot said, immediately regretting his word choice. His feelings had gotten the best of him, causing him to stumble on his words and explain it the wrong way. The way Abby looked at him made him feel ashamed, though he knew he had no right to.

"Oneshot! He is just a sparkling!" Abby said, completely shocked to hear him speaking about someone like this. Oneshot was normally friendly to others, even when he did not like them at all. This, however, was completely unacceptable. From her point of view, Redeyes had seemed to really like Oneshot. There was no way that he could be what Oneshot had described.

"But Mom! He's not-" Oneshot tried to say, only to be cut off by Abby.

"Oneshot! I don't want to hear any more mean things about Redeyes coming from your mouth again. You are grounded for a week" Abby snapped, cringing mentally at her own tone. She hated being like this with Oneshot, but she knew she had to. The look on Oneshot's face completely devastated her, making it incredibly hard to hide her true feelings.

"Mom, you can't-" Oneshot said, trying to plead with her. She was not listening to a word he was saying, taking Redeyes side just because he appeared to be a younger sparkling. He wanted to tell her everything, but she would not let him at all. He was starting to become angry, angry that Redeyes was causing this. It was all that sparkling's fault!

"Oneshot, I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you keep it up, I'll extend your grounding by another week" Abby warned him, causing him to snap. All the anger and rage he had been feeling towards Redeyes exploded inside, forcing him to direct it all towards Abby.

"No, this isn't fair! You're siding with him because he's younger them me! You've been spending most of your time over the last few days with him and not me! Don't you love me anymore?" Oneshot snapped, causing Abby to recoil. The hurt in her eyes was obvious, though Oneshot was too angry to notice.

"Oneshot! Why would you think that! Of course I love you!"Abby said, completely shocked and hurt. She reached out to touch his shoulder gently, only to recoil backwards when he flinched away from her. He continued to glare at her, his anger still boiling.

"Well it isn't obvious at all! You don't need me at all anymore now that you have him! Well I don't need you either!" Oneshot snapped, his voice echoing throughout the hanger. He stormed across the hanger and down on of the hallways, several people staring at him in shock. Ironhide was at a loss for words, looking down at Abby. Abby had stiffened, looking down at the ground now. She realized that she had been neglecting him, having barely spent any time with him at all. She buried her face in her hands, trembling.

"Squishy, are you all right?" Ironhide asked, noticing the change. He bent down to her level, moving around to face her. She was trembling, completely hurt by Oneshot's words. She was not crying, though Ironhide could tell she was close to it.

"Oh Ironhide, what have I done? I was only trying to help Bumblebee with Redeyes and didn't even think once about how Oneshot would feel. I thought he would be fine with it. I was so wrong" Abby said quietly, not looking up to face him at all. Ironhide felt angry at Oneshot, wondering what could have possessed him to hurt his mother like this. The words Oneshot had said had been harsh, harsher than necessary.

"No squishy, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it. You were doing the right thing. He just doesn't understand it" Ironhide said, trying his best to comfort her. He was not one to comfort anybody, since he lacked the skills to do so. However, he could not just stand her without saying something. The sight of her like this would have any Autobot trying to comfort her.

"Ironhide, I'm just going to go back to my assigned room. I think I need some time alone" Abby said, riaisng her head up. She wore a blank expression now, though it was obvious to Ironhide that she was feeling horrible. She wheeled herself away as quickly as possible, disappearing down the hallway in search of her room.

"Did something happen?" Arcee asked as she approached the still mech, having heard Oneshot's words along with the rest of the people in the hanger. She had been surprised to hear the sparkling say words like that to his mother, having witnessed how much he loved Abby.

"The sparkling was just mad and not thinking about what he was saying. He was upset about being grounded for attacked Redeyes" Ironhide said with a sigh. Arcee only nodded her head, having a clear idea of what was going on.

"It seems to me like it's a case of sibling rivalry. The youngest needs more attention than the oldest, but that's not the way the oldest sees it. He thinks she prefers Redeyes over him. He just needs time to cool off" Arcee said, having seen it happen before. It was a phase all new siblings went through, but in the end it always worked out. Well, most of the time.

"Doesn't seem that way to me. The way Oneshot talked about Redeyes makes me think something happened" Ironhide said with a frown. Arcee smiled and set her hand on his shoulder.

"The best thing you can do is let the situation hopefully fix itself. If not, then we can call in Ratchet" Arcee said, causing Ironhide to stare at her in confusion. She laughed at his expression.

"Surprisingly, he is a very good therapist" she said before walking off. Ironhide thought about what she said and decided she was right, transforming in to his alt form. He just hoped everything would work out in the end.

"Has the plan proceeded accordingly? I trust you haven't messed it up,"Soundwave spoke through a private comm. link, causing the other mech on the end to chuckle.

"Your doubt wounds me. Of course it has. Stage 2 may proceed as planned" the mech informed Soundwave. Soundwave closed off communications once he was informed of the status of their operation. He quickly opened up communications with another Decepticon who was currently standing by.

"Stage 2 shall proceed when the sun rises. I trust you are fully prepared" Soundwave spoke through the comm. link, receiving a feminine snort on the other end.

"Of course I am. I've been prepared for ages. I mean, I am Chromia"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooah cliffhanger! Before any of you tell me that she is dead, I know. This is all part of my elaborate plan. Well, don't forget to review and give me feedback! I really appreciate it!**


	16. Wrong Place, Wrong time

**A/N: Oh, I know you guys have been waiting so long for this update! I am so sorry, but the universe is apparently against anything related to my stories. First I was distracted by these brand new XBOX games I received (I played Transformers war for Cybertron and was blown away. That was a major distraction). And, as you all know, my computer still hates me. And finally, I'm sick! I hope you'll forgive me when I upload this long chapter!**

**Rapidfeather: He probably could have! Bumblebee just loves Redeyes too much to let Oneshot attack him, and thus interrupted him!**

**MissShelz: Nope, it's not good indeed. Happy New Year to you too! =)**

**Purrpix: Well, I do aim to surprise. I've learned that creating things that people would not expect draws the readers in even more!**

**Lunar mist: I'm glad you like it! Well that might be the reason, or there could be something else behind his actions. You never know!**

**Foxbear: I love cliffhangers (except for when I'm the reader!). Decepticons are pretty twisted. **

**Iceshadow911247: Haha, I'm sure you're not the only one. I feel kind of sympathetic to Abby. I mean, she did feel bad about yelling at him. Well, we'll see what happens with Chromia!**

**CatGirlFireFlare: I'm GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Unforgettable323: Redeyes is Chromia? No no no, that's not the case lol. Well, hope you like this update!**

**Autobot-bre: Yup, Redeyes is apparently bad! And I can't disclose any information as t why Chromia is acting the way she is. More will be revealed…in time!**

**Ryle Culler: I'm glad you like it!**

**Dragons Redemption: Yeah, the movie version of the femmes is a bit strange (I don't hate them, but they aren't my favorite). Well, you'll see what happens in time!**

**Wolf-shadow666: I feel more like a villain considering that my aim was very good. I felt really bad for the doctor after I kicked him lol. **

**Well, I'm glad you are not mad (The part in which I think people might be mad still has yet to come. It is coming though!). Yeah, and with what I have planned, it's probably going to be strained even more. And it is sad Bumblebee had grown so attached to a bad sparkling. Well, I do try my bes tot keep people reading! I try not to be too boring with my chapters (Which is why some might take longer than others. I'm always rechecking it over and over). **

**I wouldn't mind seeing something like that. I'd probably be laughing lol. And yes, I could be leading you on. But I might not! My craptop is resistant to beatings though (Whenever I want it to break, it doesn't. I think its purposely trying to make me mad) **

**I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to have Ironhide learning about Oneshot's past form Abby (who would obviously be expressing fond feelings). I'm actually very eager to get them together, but I also do not want to rush it. So, I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Anonymous reader whose name my computer decided not to show: Here it is!**

**A wiccan: indeed **

* * *

><p>It had only been an hour since the incident, a moment of time where neither Abby nor Oneshot was seen. Ironhide had waited as patiently as possible in the hanger, taking a break every ten minutes or so to work on his weapons. Arcee had specifically said to let the situation fix itself, and Ironhide understood her reasoning behind it. However, his patience had worn thin by the time the hour was up. The situation in his eyes was obviously not going to fix itself, forming another problem. Who was he going to talk to first?<p>

Ironhide ended up on a hunt for Oneshot, searching every possible place the sparkling could be. It took him about half an hour to find Oneshot, barely managing to squeeze through the door in to the empty storage room. Oneshot was huddled up against a wall, curled in to a ball. His face was hidden from view, though it did not take a genius to find out that he had been crying. His frame was still trembling from his outburst. The very site of him caused Ironhide's spark to ache as he slowly approached him from behind, crouching down when he had reached Oneshot.

"Oneshot" Ironhide tried, gently shaking the little ball to grab his attention. Oneshot remained in his current state, not daring to look at Ironhide. He felt ashamed, having insulted his mother in front of everybody. He really did love her and he needed her as well, but now he was sure he had ruined everything. When he heard Ironhide trying to speak to him, all he could do was nothing at all. He was too ashamed to face Ironhide right now. No doubt the big black mech was mad at him.

"Oneshot" Ironhide tried again, this time picking up Oneshot gently in to his hands. Oneshot uncurled due to the movement, looking completely miserable. He did is best not to look at Ironhide as he made to stand up, still trembling. He continued to remain silent.

"Oneshot, speak to me boy. Don't force me to do the unthinkable" Ironhide warned in a playful tone as he gently prodded Oneshot in the chest. Oneshot could not help but giggle, this being one of his ticklish spots. Ironhide smiled before repeating the gesture, causing Oneshot to laugh again.

"N-No don't!" Oneshot squealed as Ironhide continued to tickle the defenseless sparkling, watching as Oneshot collapsed on his hand in a fit of giggles. Oneshot was still trembling, but this time it was because of his laughter. He still felt ashamed of his actions earlier, but Ironhide was making it impossible to stay sad.

"Then speak to me or I will continue torturing you" Ironhide said, finally stopping to allow Oneshot to talk. Oneshot was still giggling a little as he looked up at Ironhide. He crawled across Ironhide's hand and sat down in the middle, stretching. His smile then faltered a little before finally becoming sad as he looked down again.

"All right, I will Ironhide. What do you want?" Onehsot asked, though he already knew the answer to that question. Ironhide would not have come searching for him just to talk about just anything.

"I want to know what made you lash out at your mother. Its unlike you" Ironhide finally said, causing Oneshot to tremble again. Ironhide, though he was still unused dot this, attempted to keep Oneshot calm by stroking his back.

"I-I was just so mad. I wasn't mad at mom, honestly I wasn't. I-I didn't m-mean to say any of it. I'm ashamed of myself" Oneshot said, the only thing keeping him from crying again being the finger stroking his back in a soothing manner. Ironhide reminded himself to remember to thank Ratchet for teaching him how to keep sparklings calm. Primus only knew what would have happened if Ratchet had not helped.

"You can always apologize. Well tomorrow" Ironhide added, noticing the time. Abby had been specific about Oneshot's bedtime, wanting her boy to get a decent amount of sleep each night. Oneshot seemed to have barely registered what he had said, his optics starting to dim. Ironhide assumed that the energy he had used from laughing and crying was finally taking its toll. Ironhide removed his finger, watching in amusement as Oneshot finally slipped in to recharge. The sparkling toppled over on his hand, resting peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Energon signature detected and approaching fast!"<p>

"Ohhh, we gonna get ta whoop some con ass today" Skids said, looking excited. Mudflap mirrored his twins emotions, bumping fists with Skids.

"Well we don't know if it's Decepticon or not. Whoever it is seems to know where we are. I doubt the Decepticons know our location" the human currently monitoring the informed them all, unintentionally sparking an argument.

"I don't think this squishy knows what he is talkin' about" Skids commented, causing Mudflap to whack him behind the head.

"Of course he does! He's da human who knows what dat thing does. You don't know anything" Mudflap said, causing Skids to grab his arm and yank down. Mudflap was dragged to the ground, only to be tackled by Skids before he could get up. The two twins began bashing on each other hide, causing the whole hanger to shake. Humans scattered from the mass of fighting metal as they began to expand their fight zone.

Oneshot had been pacing nervously in the middle of the hanger, waiting for his mother to appear. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not even register the two twins barreling his way, only noticing when they were right on top of them. Oneshot's optics widened as he stumbled backward almost, narrowly avoiding being crushed as the twins slammed down right next to him. Mudflap and skids seemed just as oblivious to the sparking as he had been to them not too long ago, continuing to roll around and fight. Oneshot tried to flee away from the fighting, unaware of the shadow slowly forming over him. He looked around just in time to see the twins toppling over in his direction.

Optimus and Ironhide had both lunged for Oneshot at the same time, colliding with each other along with Skids and Mudflap. The two twins ended up sprawled over the older mechs, Oneshot currently under Ironhide's hand. Ironhide looked murderous as he shoved Mudflap off of him Optimus doing the same thing with Skids. Optimus was radiating a disapproving aura.

"Are you two fragged in the processor?" Ironhide roared at them, furious that they had almost squashed Oneshot. Said sparkling was clinging to Ironhide's hand, looking shocked. He had never been in danger of being squashed by anything before. He thought he had seen his life passing before him.

"Autobots, I am disappointed. You two act like a pair of undisciplined sparklings" Optimus said, sounding calm. Though they did not voice it, they thought it was highly amusing to be lectured at the same time by two different personalities. One was calm and firm while the other was furious. Though the amusement was long gone the moment a third mech joined in.

"I'm going to weld your afts to the ceiling" Ratchet snapped angrily. He had seen the fight start from across the hanger, knowing that they were going to bust themselves up again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but we have a serious situation here" Lennox said, having made his way over to the group. The mechs instantly stopped what they were doing, turning their attention down to the human. Oneshot, however, was staring at the door where his mother was expected to come out of.

"My apologies Captain, our attention was momentarily diverted to something else. How long until arrivial?" Optimus apologized, giving Lennox his full attention. Lennox looked over to the man who had first picked up the signal, signaling for him to look up the information.

"No longer then ten minutes" the man replied, never taking his attention away from the monitor. Oneshot took his attention away from the door at least, interested in what was going on. He hoped that the unidentified newcomer would be a friendly instead of a Decepticon. He looked up at Ironhide, receiving a glance in return before the black mech looked towards Optimus.

"I'll go check it out with Sideswipe. If it's a friendly, we'll bring them here. If not, we'll bring their remains here" Ironhide said, much to the amusement of Oneshot. Oneshot attempted to hide him giggle with a fake cough, resulting in him making an odd noise. Ironhide was the only one in the group who knew what Oneshot was doing.

"Are you malfunctioning sparkling?" Ratchet asked in a serious tone. Before he could even say anything, he was handed off to Ratchet. Oneshot looked over at Ironhide with a betrayed expression.

"Sorry Oneshot, Can't be bringing you on missions like this. Your mother would have my aft" Ironhide said, mentally apologizing for cursing in front of Oneshot. Oneshot watched him go as Ratchet began to scan him, hoping he would come back in one piece. He giggled again when Ironhide hauled Sideswipe away from Arcee, throwing him out of the hanger. The autobot transformed in midair, landing on the ground with a loud thud before taking off. Ironhide followed right behind him.

"You didn't have to throw me like that" Sideswipe complained, narrowly avoiding a hit in the rear from the black truck behind him. Ironhide approached on his right, managing to keep up with Sideswipe's insane speed.

"I had to or your processor would have remained with Arcee" Ironhide replied, causing Sideswipe to groan.

"We were just talking about racing! She happens to be a fan of it. Well the legal kind" Sideswipe said, aware of what Ironhide was implying. Ironhide only roared his engine, suddenly speeding up. Sideswipe stared at him stunned before increasing his speed as well. The two mechs raced down the road, egging each other on by roaring their engines.

"Ironhide, something's approaching fast!" Sideswipe slammed on his brakes quickly, his tires leaving black marks on the road. He transformed quickly, tripping over his own feet as he did so. He scowled as he heard Ironhide chuckle, watching as the black mech continued to drive quickly.

"Ironhide, are your audio receptors messed up or have you lost your processor!" Sideswipe said, panicking as he watched an object approaching Ironhide at high speeds. The two objects continued to drive towards each other, obviously waiting for the other to give up. Sideswipe watched as the two slammed on their brakes at the same time, stopping only a few inches from each other.

"I think I might be losing processor" Ironhide said slowly, transforming in to his bipedal form. He stared down at the other vehicle, his optics wide in surprise. Said vehicle was a blue Suzuki B-king motorcycle, currently covered in a thin layer of dust. The vehicle looked like it had participated in a game of bumper cars with two large semi-trucks, though it was still functional. It also had no driver.

"Ironhide?" Sideswipe said, moving closer to get a better view. He had the same expression of surprise at the sight of the motorcycle, wondering if it was really who they thought it was. The two mechs watched as the motorcycle began to transform, staring at them with similar blue optics. The newcomer looked weary and tired with a smile on her face as she slowly approached Ironhide. Ironhide stared at her in surprise, wondering if he had indeed lost his processor. Sideswipe was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Abby felt horrible, both physically and mentally. She sucked in a deep breath, groaning as she did. Ratchet had told her to expect to wake up sometimes feeling sick, but she had never imagined it would be this bad. However, she knew that her injuries were not the only cause of her pain at the moment. Her mind recalled the events from the day before, causing her to groan again. The very thought of Oneshot feeling about her the way he had said made her sick to her stomach. She had tried all of these years to keep Oneshot happy without spoiling him, having obviously failed when she began to neglect him. She had not meant to neglect him, having tried many times to find time to play with him. Redeyes, however, seemed to be a very demanding sparkling. Whenever she had tried to leave him for Oneshot, he would burst out crying.<p>

"Ratchet. I need you. Or somebody. I need somebody to help me out of this bed. I'm not feeling all that well today" Abby managed to say, having reached over for a small button beside her bed. It had been installed to make sure she got the help she requested, Ratchet being smart enough to have the humans put it there. Her patience was very thin today was she waited for Ratchet to respond, hoping he would send someone as soon as possible.

"The closest bots to your location are the twi-" Ratchet began to say, only to be interrupted by Abby.

"If you send those two here, I can't promise you they'll return in one piece. I need someone who isn't as explosive as those two" Abby snapped, immediately wincing. Though Ratchet did not respond, she knew he was already working on getting somebody. She just hoped he would get someone as fast as possible.

"Abby?" came the feminine voice of Arcee several minutes later, causing Abby to sigh in relief. Though she had not spent much time with the femme, she found Arcee to be a pleasure to talk with. Arcee seemed to understand everything about being a mother, despite having never been one herself. Arcee walked in to the room slowly, trying not to be loud as she approached the bed.

"Arcee, I am glad to see you. Ratchet was about to send those two twins" Abby said, shuddering at the thought and pain she was feeling. Arcee smiled and nodded, knowing exactly how Abby felt. She had once been rescued by the two before. She never wanted to go through that again.

"I completely understand. Ratchet told me you were in pain, so I'm going to try and be as gentle as possible. I'm sorry in advance" Arcee said as she slowly began to pick Abby up with one hand, reaching for the wheelchair with the other. Abby breathed in deeply several times, willing herself not to shudder or do anything to make Arcee feel bad. She managed to hold herself together until she was set down in to the wheelchair, trembling at last.

"Arcee, it's all right. It's not your fault. Anyways, I need to get to Ratchet. He said he had some pills. I really need them" Abby said quickly, noticing the expression on Arcee's face. Arcee visibly relaxed as she started to walk out of the room, keeping an optic on Abby as she wheeled herself out.

"Abby, I know this might be personal and probably not something you want to talk about, but what happened yesterday?" Arcee asked slowly, noticing how Abby stiffed. She then shuddered a moment later before turning her attention to Arcee. This really was a topic she did not want to discuss, but Arcee was someone she knew she could talk to.

"Well, It's just Oneshot doesn't seem to like Redeyes. At all. I was helping Bumblebee by teaching him how to care for Redeyes, but Oneshot didn't seem to like it. He was mean to Redeyes and I had to reprimand him. And then it just went downhill from there" Abby said, her mood slowly plummeting. The horrible feeling from earlier had nearly doubled now as she continued to wheel herself towards the medbay with Arcee.

"I don't think Oneshot hates Redeyes. It sounds like jealously to me" Arcee said, causing Abby to stare at her in surprise. Of course, it made perfect sense. The words Oneshot had used yesterday perfectly backed up Arcee's assumption. Oneshot was jealous of Redeyes.

"…that makes sense. I have been neglecting to spend time with Oneshot lately. It's just Redeyes needs so much attention…" Abby said slowly, trying to figure out how she was going to fix this. She had no idea how to amend things like this, having never really gotten in to an argument with Oneshot. Oneshot had always been a well-behaved sparkling unless it was something he was really serious about. Even then, outbursts like the one yesterday were incredibly rare.

"Your explanation is perfectly reasonable. Older siblings usually don't see it your way though. Especially when they've had your full attention for as long as Oneshot has" Arcee said reassuringly, trying not to make Abby and more upset then she was. Abby only nodded, now understanding what Arcee was getting at.

"I see your point. But how can I make it so Oneshot doesn't feel left out. Right now he seems to hate Redeyes. And I can't just leave Bumblebee all alone with Redeyes" Abby said, trying her best to figure out a solution. Arcee seemed to have trouble thinking of a way to fix everything as well, frowning before smiling again.

"How about I take help Bumblebee with Redeyes so that you can spend more time with Oneshot? I'm perfectly capable of doing it" Arcee said, causing Abby to smile. The thought of being able to amend things with Oneshot made her happier than before, despite the fact that her body still felt bad.

"Arcee, that would be wonderful. More time with my boy and Redeyes will be fine. You sound like you've been a mother before Arcee" Abby commented, obviously thrilled with the idea. Arcee was happy with the idea as well, though not for reasons most would think about.

"Not a mother, but close to one. I helped with the sparkling of my sister. Ironhide's sparkling" Arcee said, causing Abby to stop. Arcee stopped as well, realizing that Ironhide had never told the human. She then wondered if Ironhide had not wanted to tell Abby for a reason.

"Ironhide has a child? He's never mentioned anything about it before" Abby said, trying to remember if he actually had or not.

"Well, the sparkling's location is unknown. Ironhide is very reluctant to talk about it" Arcee explained, causing Abby to only nod. Abby thought this over for a few seconds before she suddenly starting moving again, feeling another wave of pain. Arcee began to follow her again, wanting to make sure she got to the medbay safely.

"What happened to Ironhide's sparkling?" Abby finally asked after thinking about it for a few more minutes. Arcee only sighed before speaking again.

"Ironhide and my sister Chromia were both soldiers, but Chromia could manage to pay attention to their sparkling. Ironhide was too distracted by the war. One day Chromia left him in charge, a day that the Decepticons unfortunately attacked. Ironhide left the sparkling alone in the open without a second thought. His actions saved the area where they were, but when he returned the sparkling was gone" Arcee said, feeling a bit sad as she spoke about it. She remembered how angry and sad Chromia was that day, though Ironhide had felt worse.

"It's strange, but I don't see Ironhide willingly abandoning a child like that. The way he interacts with Oneshot and plays with him is so…fatherly like. I could never seen Ironhide abandoning Oneshot, even if the Decepticons were attacking" Abby said, causing Arcee to smile. She had half expected Abby to comment negatively about Ironhide's actions. However, it seemed Abby was not the negative type.

"I think it's because he doesn't want to make the same mistake again. We're here" Arcee added as they finally arrived, the femme opening the door for Abby. Abby smiled at the gesture, slowly wheeling herself in before turning around halfway.

"Arcee, you are a good friend. I think you're one of the only ones I'd ever trust to babysit Oneshot "Abby said, causing Arcee to smile back. The femme waved goodbye as the human wheeled herself inside, closing the door slowly. She listened for a few seconds before leaving, heading directly towards where Bumblebee and Redeyes were. If she was going to help Bumblebee with Redeyes, she decided to start as early as possible.

* * *

><p>Oneshot was more than shocked when he heard the door opening and closing, looking down from where he was to see Abby. Almost instantly, he looked over towards a wall to avoid making direct eye contact. Despite how long he had prepared to apologize to her, he found it incredibly difficult.<p>

"You're finally here. You took longer than expected" Ratchet said, sounding slightly annoyed as he set a hand down. Abby wheeled on to it slowly, still reluctant to be in the hands of a giant robot. She knew she would never get over it.

"I was having a nice conversation with Arcee. And I'll have you know, I was in quite a bit of pain on my way here. I don't think moving fast down a hallway and risking hitting a wall would do me any good" Abby said, sounding just as annoyed. She turned her attention over to Oneshot as she was set down on the same table, noticing how depressed he looked.

"That explains it. Femmes always take longer when talking with one another. I'll be right back, I need to get some things before I turn my attention on you" Ratchet said, receiving an annoyed glare from Abby. He almost immediately left the room, closing the door behind him. Oneshot was relieved when he left, having hoped to have the conversation with his mother in private.

"Oneshot-" Abby began, only to be cut off when a loud noise startled the both of them. It was then followed by a loud banging and the sound of voices quickly growing in volume. Abby nearly jumped out of her wheelchair when the door suddenly slammed open, three people bursting in, Oneshot nearly fell off the table at the noise, smiling in delight when he saw Ironhide. Sideswipe was beside him while a third was behind the both of them.

"Ironhide!" Oneshot squealed, forgetting about what he had meant to say to his mother. To his delight, and surprise, Ironhide eagerly scooped him up in to his arms. The weapons specialist seemed to be incredibly happy, happier than usual. While Oneshot was oblivious to it, Abby was more observant.

"Ironhide, you nearly gave me a heart attack banging in here like that" Abby said, looking annoyed. She wheeled herself around, finally noticing that there was a third person with them. With the two mechs standing in the way, it was hard to see who it was.

"Have you seen Ratchet, we need him quickly. That's why we came banging in here by the way" Sideswipe added, looking around for the old medic.

"He just left. He should be back soon. Why do you need him anyways?" Abby asked, still trying to get a better look of who was behind the two mechs. Sideswipe noticed her movements, looking back and saying a few words. Abby listened as she heard an unfamiliar voice responding before watching as Sideswipe moved aside. His spot was then taken by a new blue femme, appearing to have been through quite a battle. Despite all the damage, however, she was smiling. Her optics then focused on Oneshot, widening in surprise.

"This is Chromia, one of Arcee's sisters. We just found her" Sideswipe explained, causing Abby's eyes to widen as she recalled the story Arcee had told her. So this was the mother of Ironhide's sparkling.

"Ironhide, who is this sparkling?" Chromia asked, reaching out to take Oneshot. Oneshot stared at her cautiously, looking up at Ironhide. Ironhide only nodded, handing Oneshot over in to her hands. Oneshot stared up at Chromia, unsure of what to say to this newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Oneshot. It's a pleasure to meet you" Oneshot said politely, the words unfamiliar to him. He was quite nervous, trying to not look like an idiot in front of this newcomer. Ironhide apparently liked her a lot, so he decided to give her a chance as well. Chromia's optics widened even more as she began to scan him, her smile growing wider.

"No, Ironhide. Didn't you realize who this was?" Chromia asked, looking at the black mech in surprise. Ironhide looked confused now, staring at Oneshot then back to Chromia. Sideswipe stared as well, unsure of what was going on. Abby looked confused like everyone else.

"What do you mean? He's Onehsot, the little sparkling that was raised on Earth" Sideswipe said, informing her of the situation. Chromia's optics darted towards Abby, staring at her. Abby felt slightly uncomfortable as the femme stared at her for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to Oneshot.

"No, his name is not Oneshot. This is Steelmine, our sparkling"

* * *

><p>Arcee scooped up Redeyes gently in to her arms, having offered to watch him for Bumblebee. The yellow scout had been called away on a routine patrol, leaving Redeyes alone with her. Redeyes stared at her with a delighted smile, though on the inside he was annoyed. Why was this femme tending got him and not the human? This was not what he had planned.<p>

"You're very cute Redeyes. I'll be taking over for Abby so she can play with Oneshot. This will be a lot of fun" Arcee said, causing Redeyes to frown accidently. He quickly replaced it with a smile again, cursing himself for his mistake. He could not have this femme watching over him. He had to do something quickly before everything was ruined.

"No, I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon. I don't want you" Redeyes said, smiling at her expression. She was shocked, just like Oneshot. Before she could respond, Redeyes produced a small weapon and stabbed her arm. Arcee's whole body shuddered as the dagger injected something in to her energon stream, causing her optics to dim before she fell backwards on to the floor.

"Sorry femme, I can't have you ruining everything. Looks like you'll be out of commission for a while" Redeyes said, smirking before starting to wail. Humans from all directions came rushing over, scooping him off Arcee's body as they tried to wake her. He gave the impression of a sad sparkling, while in reality he was incredibly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's this? A NAME CHANGE? Is Onehsot really going to adopt his real name or continue with the one Oneshot gave him? And poor Arcee, is she going to be all right? (I feel like one of those people who talk about the next episode at the end of a cartoon or something haha!) **

**So I have exams all this week. My update hopefully will come earlier (If I ever get over my sickness. Ugh). Sorry for being so late!**


	17. Chromia

**A/N: I'm cured! Well for the most part (*Sigh* medicine). My awesome Doctor has done it again (He is perhaps the best named Doctor ever. Doctor Hatchet. I asked him what he did when a patient annoyed him. He didn't say anything, but when I was leaving I saw something on his cool white coat thing. An Autobot insignia! As you can tell, my Transfan senses were going nuts haha). Anyways, this chapter is a bit late (I was playing a Transformers game and feeling so proud of Ironhide). Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**Iceshadow911247: Well, YOU NEVER KNOW. I do love to mess with my reader *evil laughter*. I don't think you're the only one completely hating Redeyes right now. I don't like him and I made him!**

**Rapidfeather: haha well Ironhide thought he was dead. All right, Team Abby! (I do respect Chromia though. Well, the G1 version). **

**Angel19872006: Yeah, poor Abby…**

**MissShelz: Somehting may be off, or maybe nothing is wrong and you're just being paranoid! Looks like you're Team Abby haha**

**CatGirlFireflare: I am feeling much better actually! I'm GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Autobot-bre: I am feeling well now! (Well as good as one can feel when she knows she has to make up 5 semester exams… *shudder*). You may be right about Redeyes… or maybe you're wrong!**

**Starbees: Yes, poor Arcee. And Bad old Redeyes. You might be right. OR SOMETHING ELSE MIGHT HAPPEN. You never know, I'm constantly finding ways to twist up the story to make it interesting!**

**Lunar Mist: Nope, she won't at all :( haha, a creeper. Well, he is a Decepticon sparkling. They are not afraid to fight dirty**

**Wolf-shadow666: I'll have you know that I'm always eager to read your reviews. I'm very glad you enjoy the story ( I hope you enjoy the other story as well haha).**

**I could be completely messing with you guys. I've learned that stories are better when something unexpected happens. So I would not be so sure of anything I write (I'm always thinking of ways to keep the story interesting haha). Yes, Chromia has returned! And the already strained relationship is close to breaking… but you never know!**

**She might fight. Or she might not. It was actually difficult to keep her in character while writing her feelings. She tries to keep a strong image, so she wouldn't be one to completely cry about it. But she also has to have a certain breaking point (It took me forever to decide on how she would act.)**

**And yes, poor Arcee. She unfortunately got in the way! :( I don't think you're the only one feeling that way. I remember everybody's reviews about how they liked little Redeyes. And now I'm reading about how they hate him. I find it amusing.**

**Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. 10 hours a day…. I could never handle that (especially without any days off! Ugh!)**

**Foxbear: Yup, vicious baby indeed! Well, you'll have to find out!**

**A wiccan: Indeed**

**Elita13: I think he can be really scary. Just gotta know how to set him off ;)**

* * *

><p>"Three weeks is a bit much don't you think?", Ravage growled as he paced back in forth. He had agreed to take part in the back-up plan the moment it was created, though his patience had worn thin after the first week. By the second week he had no patience left. By the third week, he wanted to claw out his optic.<p>

"It is unfortunate, but three weeks is necessary" Soundwave said, much to the surprise of the rest of the Decepticons there. They knew that Ravage had been saying something, but all they heard was growling with a few snarls.

"The human was injured the last time. She cannot do what we want if she is injured idiot!" Laserbeak snapped, though he had little patience left as well.

"She won't be the only one injured" Ravage snarled, approaching Laserbeak slowly. He crouched down, ready to lunge at the Deceptibird, when he was suddenly stopped by a large hand.

"Cease fighting, you'll draw attention to us" Soundwave said, watching as Ravage backed off. The impatient Decepticat growled before lying down on the ground, scaring a few of the other Decepticons away by growling. His tail flicked back in forth as he stared out in the darkness, scanning the area several times. His attention then focused on a large cardboard box in a corner, shredded on each side.

'This better fragging work' Ravage though angrily, startling the Decepticons around him by firing at the box. The contents spilled out, mostly covered by the remains of the cardboard box. One piece in particular was in partial view, looking very similar to a picture frame.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Chromia had arrived on the base; though it took Abby only one week to find out how much she disliked the femme. Chromia had become the barrier between Steelmine and Abby, making it impossible for the two to make up. The femme had decided to make up for lost time by not allowing Steelmine any time with any humans, refusing to make any compromises. This had to led to several unforgettable incidents, a particular nasty one involving Abby.<p>

"Ratchet, I'm not suicidal. I can't even bend like that" Abby said, her patience wearing thin. Ratchet had finally decided to allow her to walk again, giving her a long lecture about what she was allowed to do. Abby had decided to let him talk for a while, though she had finally cracked when he began talking about cartwheels and backflips.

"You never know femme. I've seen your kind do many things they shouldn't be able to do and hurt themselves because of it" Ratchet said, looking just as annoyed as her.

"Because obviously I love hurting myself. I would very much like to be released from here if you don't mind. I have a sparkling to take care of" Abby said, watching as Ratchet scanned her one last time.

"Ah I see, you're going to go see Steelmine then?" Ratchet asked, causing Abby to wince. He almost immediately scanned her, not missing the sudden movement.

"Of course not, I meant Redeyes. On-Steelmine has his real mother, he doesn't need me anymore" Abby said, wishing that she as not speaking the truth. She still struggled to speak his real name, though she wished she did not have to. She wanted everything to be the way it was before, her little Oneshot smiling and laughing with her. She wanted to listen to him comment on the horrible condition of her former truck and make fun of her whenever she made a mistake. Abby found the emotions she was feeling alien to her as she tried to deal with them, finding it rather difficult. She had never been forced to feel this way when Steelmine was still her little Oneshot, their life as perfect as it could be. Now, however, everything seemed to be falling apart.

"I wouldn't bet on that femme. Steelmine has formed a bond with you, a bond that cannot so easily be erased. He will eventually need your presence to fill the emptiness he could be feeling" Ratchet informed her, setting a hand down for her to walk on. Abby was very careful as she walked on to his hand, wishing that they had stairs or something similar to climb down on instead. She thought about Ratchet's word carefully as she was set down on the ground gently, stumbling a little. Ratchet made sure she was steady on her feet before pulling his hand away.

"Maybe so, but he doesn't have time to notice this so called 'bond' with that overprotective mother of his hiding him from me and the other humans here" Abby said, though she did hope what Ratchet said was true.

"It is in her nature to be that way. Now I need you out of here, I need to focus on Arcee for now. You need to be back in a week so that I can be sure you're not doing anything stupid" Ratchet said, gesturing towards the door. Abby raised an eyebrow as she hurried out of the room, stopping when she was outside the door. She turned around to look at the old medic.

"That reminds me, how is she doing?" Abby asked, concerned about the femme. Arcee had been someone who understood how she felt and how to deal with almost everything going on. Abby had grown to acknowledge Arcee as a friend, only to find out a day later that she had been injured.

"Well I'll be able to find out more with more time, so for now you need to go speak with Optimus. He wanted to talk to you about certain arrangements" Ratchet said, slamming the door shut behind her.

"It doesn't seem like any of you have any manners whatsoever in this base. This really is no place for a child" Abby muttered, walking down the hallway slowly as she made her way to the main hanger. She had to use the wall for support every so often, finding that her legs were unable to fully support her weight. Not only that, but she had not walked on her own two feet in a while. It was strange to be walking again, feeling a sense of accomplishment as she made it to the hanger. The feeling was soon replaced by a sense of hatred as she noticed Chromia in the hanger holding Steelmine close. Normally, Abby never truly hated someone. However, Chromia had taken her boy away.

"It is good to see you well again" Abby had been so preoccupied with watching Chromia that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Optimus spoke to her, watching her with his bright blue optics.

"Thank you. Ratchet told me you needed to speak with me?" Abby said, recovering from her initial shock. She forced herself to turn her attention away from Chromia and towards Optimus, finding it difficult.

"Yes I did. It has been decided that the Decepticons have given up in their search for you. They have made no appearances in the last two weeks" Optimus informed her, Abby nodded slowly, already realizing where this was going.

"So I'm being allowed to go back to my home and live like I did before? With a new truck I hope, because I'm still holding a grudge against you guys for wrecking my last one" Abby said, remembering that day very well. Optimus smiled slightly, amused.

"Yes, you are being allowed to return to your home. Ratchet will be making home visits to make sure you are truly recovering. However, we will not be sending you home alone" Optimus said slowly, causing Abby to look confused. Steelmine was obviously not going to be coming back with her, a thought she tried to ignore.

Abby was caught off guard again by the squealing of a sparkling, followed by the feeling of something hugging her leg. Wincing at the sudden contact, she looked down to find Redeyes looking up at her fondly. Despite all the negative emotions she was feeling, Abby found it hard not to smile at him. She gently pried him off her leg to relieve the pain, sighing in relief once he had let go. Redeyes continued to smile as he began cooing at her.

"Oh hello there Redeyes, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bumblebee?" Abby said, though she knew he could not really understand her. As if to prove her point, Redeyes stared at her blankly before squealing again. He sat down on the ground next to her with a big smile.

"Bumblebee had requested that you take care of young Redeyes like you did with One- Steelmine" Optimus said, quickly correcting his self. Abby barely noticed his mistake, too caught up with the news about taking care of Redeyes.

"Redeyes is coming back with me? Just me?" Abby asked, completely caught off guard by the news. Redeyes squealed again before hugging her leg gently this time, having noticed how she reacted earlier.

"You did well with Steelmine, so we hope you can do the same with Redeyes. Bumblebee will drop by to make sure everything is going all right each day" Optimus said, answering Abby's next question before she could ask.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Redeyes will love my home" Abby said, shooting a warm smile at Redeyes. Redeyes looked even more delighted when she smiled at him, accidently squeezing her leg harder. Abby winced again, prying him off gently once more.

"Bumblebee is on his way right now to drop you off. Anything you had here has already been taken care of" Optimus informed her, once again answering her question before she could ask it. Abby briefly wondered if cybertronians could read minds. She then grew a little annoyed, because if that was the case then she had no secrets. She really hoped the Autobots were not the prying type.

"Here I thought you guys had no manners. I think I did some good here with you and my lectures" Abby joked, though Optimus shuddered slightly anyways. She had indeed lectured them about many things, some lectures enough to send an Autobot in to recharge for the day.

"It was a pleasure to have you here, you did indeed teach us many things" Optimus said, watching as Bumblebee came driving up to them. The scout stopped right next to Abby, swinging his passenger door open for her. Redeyes clambered in to Bumblebee when he opened one of the back seat doors, bouncing on the seat in delight. Abby smiled and climbed in as well, satisfied with Bumblebee's manners.

"Thank you Bumblebee" Abby said, causing Bumblebee to sigh in relief. He had never been the subject to one of her lectures, but he had heard about them from the others.

"You're very welcome!" Bumblebee replied through the radio, taking off at a slow and steady pace. The scout drove around the other Autobots, heading for the outside world. Abby glanced up only once, just in time to see Ironhide with Chromia and Steelmine. Her smile faltered as she watched them, though it returned when Redeyes suddenly stole her attention.

* * *

><p>Steelmine had tried his best not to watch as Abby went away with Redeyes. He had watched her exchange with Optimus the entire time, feeling angry when Redeyes stole her attention. He was unsure of why he felt like this, having already accepted that he finally had his real mother with him now. He had his own set of parents now, so he did not understand why he felt so jealous of Redeyes. His anger had turned to regret as he watched Abby leave the hanger, knowing that she was not expected to come back. For some strange reason, he regretted not going with her when he had the chance.<p>

"Steelmine, are you all right?" Chromia asked, looking genuinely worried. What she was truly worried about was a mystery to all of them, though Steelmine had his suspicions. He was almost certain she was worried because she could tell how he felt. After all, mothers always knew when their child was distressed.

"I'm all right, I promise!" Steelmine said quickly, trying to make sure she was not worried. When she continued to look at him with the same expression, he smiled back at her like any happy sparkling would. To make him look even more convincing, he cuddled up against her. Chromia smiled, assuming that she had his full attention again. Her optics darted towards Ironhide, noticing that he looked just as distracted as Steelmine.

"Ironhide". Nothing. The black seemed to be staring intently outside, his optics fixated on something. Chromia frowned. This was not what was supposed to be happening. Both Steelmine and Ironhide seemed to be distancing themselves away from her now that the troublesome human had left. Setting Steelmine down gently, she walked over to Ironhide and smacked him on the head. This got his attention.

"Primus, you nearly gave me a spark attack!" Ironhide said, having jumped the moment she hit him. He stared at her now, noticing how upset she looked. His processor told him that he was guilty, but his spark was not reacting at all. It was strange, mostly because it had been reacting to her ever since she had arrived. Now, it was doing nothing at all.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't seem to be focusing on me or our sparkling. Is something bothering you?" Chromia said, smiling slightly. She sat down on the ground next to Ironhide, doing her best to keep his attention. Ironhide had his optics fixated on her, smiling slightly now. He resisted the urge to frown when his spark continued to be unresponsive.

"Nothing is bothering me my femme. I'm just worried because you haven't opened our bond yet. You're making me worry" Ironhide said, smiling now as he teased her. Chromia resisted the urge to frown, suddenly realizing what was going on. Over the last few weeks Ironhide had been completely happy and satisfied with her and Steelmine. It was because of that human's presence that she had been able to continue to play the role she had been assigned, but now it was starting to fall apart. At most, she would have three days before they discovered the truth.

"If I opened it for you, then you would feel my pain. Ratchet hasn't finished yet and I don't want to make you worry" Chromia lied smoothly, knowing that Ironhide would believe it. The black mech's smile slowly vanished as he thought about her words, suddenly frowning. For a moment, Chromia was scared that he had seen through her lie.

"I'll have to have a nice talk with Ratchet then. He should have been done already" Ironhide said, causing Chromia relief and panic. He began to stand up when Chromia grasped his arm, pulling him back down gently.

"It's all right Ironhide. Besides, you know he'll try and get you for your overdue check-up if you go" Chromia teased, causing Ironhide to smile again.

"What are bonds?" Steelmine suddenly asked, startling the both of them. Chromia had forgotten that the sparkling was there, looking down at him. Ironhide had been fully aware that Steelmine was there, deciding to focus his attention on his injured femme. Ironhide gently scooped Steelmine in to his arms before setting him on his leg closet to Chromia.

"A bond my Steelspark is like an emotional thing. Take my cannon for instance" Ironhide said, unsure of how to define a bond as he gestured towards his cannon. Steelmine stared at in with wide optics while Chromia looked at Ironhide in complete confusion. She wondered if Ironhide truly knew what he was talking about.

"Now you see Steelspark, this cannon has two parts that are attached together. Separately they aren't fragging powerful at all. But when they have been assembled the right way, they can blow a Decepticon's head off a mile away" Ironhide said proudly, completely forgetting what he had been explaining earlier. Nevertheless, Steelmine continued to listen to him like he was the smartest mech alive. Chromia resisted the urge to snort at Ironhide's nonsense. Ironhide's way of explaining a bond, if he was actually explaining it, was completely wrong. He was assuming that a bond made you stronger. To her, bonds made you weak and vulnerable. Ironhide's bond was the reason she was still here.

"Ironhide, do you remember what you were talking about?" Chromia asked, smiling in amusement and ignoring her true feelings. Ironhide looked confused for a moment before answering.

"I was explainging how my cannon works, wasn't I?" Ironhide said, confirming Chromia's suspicions. Steelmine giggled, staring up at Ironhide in amusement.

"I think someone's getting old! His mind is getting too old to remember anything!" Steelmine said, squealing in surprise when he was suddenly yanked in to the air. He burst out laughing as Ironhide began tickling him trapping him up in the air.

"Who is getting too old again?" Ironhide teased, continuing to assault the sparkling until he finally gave up. Steelmine flailed around in his hand in order to defend himself.

"I-I'm sorry! Stop it Ironhide!" Steelmine managed to say as he continued to laugh. Chromia watched the exchange between the two silently, smiling at the sight. It was highly amusing to watch an Autobot such as Ironhide acting like this; completely different from the last time she had seen him. It just made her smile even wider as she thought about what would be happening soon. Ironhide would be helpless if everything went according to plan.

* * *

><p>"This is not good at all" Abby muttered, staring up at the dark ceiling above her. Her hair was a mess, tangled up in several places. She looked completely exhausted as she began to sit up, breathing in deeply. She glanced over at the digital clock beside her bed, sighing when she realized that it was finally midnight. She had been lying in bed awake for the last three hours, trying to go to sleep. Redeyes had fallen asleep rather quickly, currently recharging in Steelmine's old bed.<p>

The very thought of Steelmine made her tremble, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. She had always prepared for the time when Steelmine would finally leave her, assuming that it would be because he had finally matured. She had mentally prepared herself for many things, but this was not one of them. She had never thought about the chances of Steelmine's real parents arriving on Earth. It had been unlikely that they would have appeared, so she never bothered to prepare. Now she found herself feeling the consequences, sitting in her bed feeling all alone. She had tried her best to stay strong like she always had, to act like the best mother she could. Despite this, she still managed to feel something wet sliding down her face.

Abby finally slid out of her bed slowly, trying to be as careful as possible. She walked slowly out of the room, trying her best not to disturb Redeyes when she peeked inside. The sparkling was sprawled out on the bed, his optics dimmed as he continued to recharge peacefully. She smiled at the sight, remembering how many times she would find Steelmine sleeping everywhere except for the bed. Steelmine always seemed to avoid the bed for some strange reason, though he always denied this.

Abby continued to make her way down the hallway, deciding to head to the kitchen. As she did so, a strange sight caught her attention. Frowning, she switched on the light to get a better view a wall filled with pictures. She glanced at them, looking incredibly confused.

"Who is that?"

* * *

><p>"Decepticons, it is time to begin"<p>

Redeye's optics almost immediately flickered open, a smile appearing on his face as he sat up. He climbed out of the bed without any trouble, sneaking over towards the already open door. He was incredibly quiet as he made his way down the hall, fully aware of Abby's position in the house. He had known the moment she had left her room, finding it hard not to laugh at how she was reacting to Steelmine's separation from her. It only served to prove the fact that bonds made one weak. The small Decepticon slowly made his way in to the lit room, watching Abby carefully. He was confused when he noticed that she was staring at the wall of pictures, moving closer to get a better look.

Abby stumbled backwards when the picture frames suddenly shattered, sending glass everywhere. Abby hissed in pain when she stumbled, sending her full weight on to one of her legs. The leg collapsed under her, causing her to shift all of her weight to the other one. This one gave away too, sending her on to the floor. She groaned, sitting up slowly and looking around to see what happened. She spotted Redeyes looking shocked, a gun attached to his arm.

"Redeyes, where did you get that gun? You do not use that in my house!" Abby exclaimed, struggling to get to her feet. Redeyes immediately adapted the face of a guilty sparkling, looking at her with sad optics as he deactivated his weapon. Abby's expressions softened as she finally got to her feet, groaning in pain. Redeyes walked over to her with the same guilty expression, looking at the glass now.

"Ratchet is going to be incredibly annoying when he finds out. Don't tell him what happened" Abby said, smiling at Redeyes. Redeyes's looked relieved, watching as she bent down to try and clean up everything. Redeyes almost immediately went over to her, pushing her gently away. He began to do it himself, causing Abby to smile.

"You're such a good helper. I'll let you clean up if you want to. I need to go clean myself up" Abby added, knowing that she had probably cut herself when the glass shattered. She began limping away, leaving Redeyes to scowl to himself as he began to clean up.

"You forgot!" Redeyes hissed over the comm. link between him and another, sounding incredibly angry. He scowled even more when he heard the sound of chuckling on the other end.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter now. You didn't let it mess the plan up did you? I don't want all of my hard work to have been for nothing" Ravage hissed, causing Redeyes to roll his optics.

"Of course not, I'm not completely fragged in the processor like you are. YOUR screw up delayed everything though until daytime" Redeyes added, causing Ravage to growl.

"I'll ignore your tone, for now. Just be grateful that the other part of the plan is not going as well either. Both of you have been delayed until daytime. Do not screw this up. My master does not like failure" Ravage said, cutting off the comm. link. Redeyes scowled as he continued to pick everything up, though at the same time he felt distressed. Just staring at those pictures had set him off. He knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was actually a pain in the aft to write. I found it so difficult to keep Abby in character while making her sad. She has just always acted so strong, so it's hard to have her sad and upset like this. But I managed it! And if you haven't noticed, I'm starting to mess with you guys again! You also may have noticed thatI've decided to skip time to get her on her feet (I need her up and about now so yeaaaah). Well don't forget to review, I appreciate it!**

**I also meant to reply to this reviews a long time ago, but I kept forgetting! So, I'll be responding to the reviews from the Christmas Oneshot here! **

**Missshelz: ****Hope you had a good one too! (Several weeks late haha….). I'll have you know, I tripped over the tree because our cat knocked it down. I came running out excited and it was in the middle of the hallway so I tripped. **

**Wolf-shadow666: I'm so glad you liked it! Well, I think a jolly big man had something to do with it….**

**Holy cow, I'm jealous. All I got Transformers related was an Xbox Game (Which was amazing. The ending made me sad, but I can't wait for the sequel!) .**

**Foxbear: I'm glad you liked the story! Merry Christmas ( Several weeks late haha…)**

**Elita13: Mhmm**

**Merry Christmas! (Several weeks late…haha)**


	18. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: So I actually had this chapter written about a day after I posted the last chapter. I did not want to post it though because I decided to let you guys wait a little before posting the chapter (I was also proof-reading the chapter several times). Now I was writing this and the craziest idea came to min (of course I'm not going to spoil the chapter for you, so you'll have to wait and see what I have in mind!).**

**Rapidfeather: That might be the case. Haha you're not the only one having trouble calling Oneshot Steelmine (I actually have to keep reminding myself not to type Oneshot haha).**

**MissShelz: Haha yeah. Damn cons indeed!**

**CatGirlFireflare: GLAD YOU THINK SO! (Honestly, why did I hold the shift button when I type those words instead of using the caps lock lol…?). Well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Mercedes Wolfcry: Well that's just how it is. Redeyes is being a naughty sparkling! Woah, I wish my doctor gave me an Autobot sticker. He only vies me sugar free lollipops. Honestly, I want something full of sugar. *sigh* **

**Foxbear: You'll have to wait and see! **

**Lunar Mist: Maybe. I was actually thinking about that (She may or may not become a femme. I'm still thinking about that). You seem to be thinking about a lot so I'll let you just continue with that haha. **

**Autobot-bre: Yes, now I can write faster (After I've caught up with school…ugh) well you'll get to see the plan this chapter! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Zayren Heart: XD well you'll probably be mad when I tell you I had this chapter finished earlier (I just decide to let you guys wait for a little while :P).**

**A Wiccan: Wel now you'll know!**

* * *

><p>"How come you didn't invite Ironhide to come with us too?" Steelmine asked, currently sitting awkwardly on top of Chromia's alt form. He had never really been on a motorcycle before, mostly because he was not allowed to be seen by other humans. Chromia, however, had assured him that he would be fine. Somehow she had managed to use her holoform to hide his true body, making him appear to be like any other human driver.<p>

"Oh don't worry Steelmine, he'll be coming along shortly" Chromia said, the truth behind her words completely different from what Steelmine was thinking. She continued down the road without a real destination in mind. She was simply waiting for the right time.

"You may begin" Soundwave spoke calmly through the comm. link, causing Chromia to speed up. Steelmine nearly fell off, caught off guard by the sudden increase in speed.

"Woah, I almost fell off" Steelmine exclaimed, looking down at Chromia with wide optics. He held on tighter when he felt the whole bike shudder, the sound of gears moving reaching his audio receptors. His optics widened even more when he saw the whole bike beginning to transform, the motorcycle completely vanishing. He looked up just in time to see the roof of a car bigger than a motorcycle sliding over, locking him inside a new vehicle. This was not Chromia.

"That would've been a shame, wouldn't it? Though I think it's pretty hard to fall off me when you're inside of me" a feminine voice spoke, though it was much different from before. The love and compassion that had once been there was long gone, replaced by a cold and menacing one. Steelmine was completely shocked, and scared, when a seat belt wrapped around and held him in place.

"Who-o are you?" Steelmine stuttered, trying to free himself. The unknown femme chuckled, tightening the seat belt around him. She increased her speed even more, disabling her cloaking device.

"Well I guess its only right you know who I really am. But it looks like I won't have much time to talk" she added, fully aware of the Autobots that were approaching from behind. Steelmine knew they were coming too, feeling relieved. Ironhide would never let this femme take him like this.

Ironhide was furious. His engine roared angrily as he sped down the hallway, the Autobots behind him barely keeping up. Even Sideswipe was having trouble staying close behind the enraged weapon specialist. They knew that the fact that Steelmine had been kidnapped was a contributor, but they did not know the other reason why Ironhide was as angry as he was. Ironhide was angry because of what he had found out. Chromia was still offline. Whoever this was had used her image to get close to him and Steelmine. Ironhide did not take things like this lightly.

"Bumblebee, take the next exit and head for Abby's house. I fear she is in danger" Optimus ordered, currently behind Ironhide along with Sideswipe and Bumblebee. He was well aware of Ironhide's feelings right now, feeling a little angry himself. However, he knew that the Decepticons would not just take Steelmine like this. There was a high chance that this was simply a diversion.

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee said, making a move to separate from the group. He was cut off, however, when several black Decepticons came speeding from behind them. They formed a tight blockade, surrounding the Autobots in order to keep them from separating. Bumblebee nearly slammed in to the Decepticon currently blocking his path, swerving towards the other Autobots just in time.

"Out of the fragging way" Ironhide snarled, pushing down on the ground with a great deal of force. Ironhide managed to launch himself off the ground, slamming down on the Decepticon in front of him before speeding away. The now crushed Decepticon spun out of control, causing the other Autobots to attempt to avoid him. The Decepticons took this opportunity to cut the rest of them off, leaving Ironhide without any backup.

"Prime, looks like they're not going to let us go without a fight" Sideswipe said, slowing down to avoid smashing in to the Decepticon blockade. He was fully prepared to transform and fight, though he had to wait for Optimus's approval. Bumblebee was prepared to battle as well, waiting for Optimus's approval just like Sideswipe.

"Unfortunately it seems that way." Optimus said, speeding up. The Decepticon in front of him spun around, now facing Optimus while driving backwards. His whole frame shuddered as it transformed halfway, allowing for the Decepticon to fire his weapons. Optimus merely endured the weapons as he continued to advance on the Decepticon without hesitation, causing the Decepticon to falter. Optimus used this moment of hesitation to his advantage, transforming and slamming his hands down on the front of the Decepticon. The Decepticon was launched upwards, flipping in the air as he soared over the Prime. He attempted to transform to land, only to be caught off guard by Sideswipe. The Autobot skated forward, now in his bipedal form, and sliced the Decepticon with his sword. The two parts of the Decepticon fell to the ground, forcing Sideswipe to jump over them.

"Damn, is there nothing I can't do?" Sideswipe said, skating forward to join Optimus. Bumblebee had transformed as well already, currently engaged in a fist fight with another Decepticon. The scout was doing fairly well, easily dodging the blows meant for him. Bumblebee managed to outsmart the Decepticon after a few minutes, leaving the con crumbled on the ground. He was quick to the join the other two mechs as they found themselves surrounding by several Decepticons, all in their bipedal forms now.

"Sideswipe, Bumblebee and I will cover you. Head off to assist Ironhide" Optimus said, lunging at one of the Decepticons with his own sword now. The Decepticon took it in the shoulder, howling in pain as Optimus slammed in to him. Bumblebee began firing at several of them at once, doing several rolls to avoid the fire he was receiving in return. Sideswipe threw a Decepticon right out of his way as he transformed, taking off down the road after Ironhide.

"Ironhide, I'm coming to help!" Sideswipe shouted through the comm. link, startling the weapons specialist. He approached the fast moving black truck from the right, barely able to keep up.

"Don't hold me back then! She's right there" Ironhide snapped as they began to approach the speeding vehicle in front of them.

"Don't worry, I'll get that femme" Sideswipe said, activating something he had received from Wheeljack. He only hoped it worked as he powered it up, aiming for the fleeing femme. To his horror, and Ironhide's annoyance, the weapon shot sideways instead of forward. It latched itself on to Ironhide, connecting the two Autobots by a very strong cable.

"SIDESWIPE" Ironhide roared, pulling away as hard as he could in order to get free. He only succeeded in dragging the poor speedster across the road, causing him to shriek loudly.

"OW IRONHIDE" Sideswipe complained loudly, pulling forward with all of his strength. The two Autobots shot forward, much to Ironhide's surprise. He then realized the advantage of this, speeding forward to get in front of Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, if you value your life, climb on top of me in your bipedal form. I have a great plan" Ironhide said, causing Sideswipe to stare at him as he transformed. Without hesitation, however, Sideswipe found himself holding on as Ironhide sped forward. The two Autobots began to catch up to the femme ahead of them, keeping a close distance behind her.

"Ironhide, what are we doing?" Sideswipe asked, starting to panic. He had no idea what Ironhide was planning to do, but he knew it was probably going to hurt him.

"THIS" Ironhide roared, suddenly stopping completely. Sideswipe could only stare in horror as he was thrown forward, landing on top of the startled femme. He latched on immediately to her as she sped up, dragging Ironhide behind them. She screeched loudly as she tried to get rid of Sideswipe, swerving around in order to make him fall. Sideswipe held on tightly, however, suddenly realizing what he was supposed to do.

Sideswipe retrieved his sword, holding on to the femme with one hand. He took the sword and slammed it down, piercing the metal. He ignored her shrieks as he cut down the middle, returning hi sword to its original position and using his free hand to pry open the metal.

"Sideswipe!" Steelmine squeaked in surprise, relieved to see the speedster. He was, however, wondering why sideswipe was sitting on top of the Decepticon femme.

"Steelmine, don't worry I got you!" Sideswipe said, reaching in and yanking Steelmine free. He began to lift the sparkling out of the vehicle, swearing rather loudly when the femme suddenly jerked around a corner. Sideswipe was sent flying off, slamming in to the ground. Steelmine fell right back in again, shrieking loudly as the Decepticon began to transform around him.

"Sideswipe, you let your guard down!" Ironhide snapped, smacking Sideswipe on the back of his helm as he began to stand up. Sideswipe groaned, nearly falling back on the ground as he tried to regain his balance. Ironhide rolled his optics before lifting him on to his feet, setting how down gently to help Sideswipe regain his balance.

"You ruined my paint job Autoscum" the Decepticon femme snarled, currently trapping Steelmine in her clawed hands. Her paint job had changed to a dark black with purple stripes running down her sides, though there was a huge gash on her front. Her optics were bright red as she glared at the Autobots. Ironhide scowled, moving forward to attack. He grew even more irritated when he felt Sideswipe holding back, restricting Ironhide's movement.

"A lot more is going to be ruined when I'm done with you Decepticon" Ironhide snarled, activating his cannon. He pointed it immediately at her, ready to fire. The femme smiled in amusement as she found herself face to face with one of Ironhide's cannons. She knew exactly why he had not fired yet.

"I have no doubt that you could tear me to pieces. But I have something that you don't want damaged. Or off-lined" she added, causing Ironhide to growl. Sideswipe looked angry as well, though his expression was nothing compared to Ironhide's. Ironhide was ready to rip this femme apart with his bare hands, though he knew she was right. She still had Steelmine. He suddenly felt a tug on the cable, looking back at Sideswipe. The two exchanged a brief look, knowing exactly what to do.

"Well unfortunately for you, I don't really care" Ironhide roared, swinging his arm around to attack. The femme smiled easily dodging the attack while keeping constant eye contact with Ironhide. She kept a firm grip on Steelmine as well, ignoring his protests.

"Unfortunately for you, I-"she began, only to be cut off when a cable forced her forward from behind. She stumbled forward, instantly releasing Steelmine in order to save herself. Sideswipe reacted immediately, catching Steelmine before he could hit the ground. He skated around towards Ironhide, yanking on the cable again. The femme was forced to the ground now as the cable pushed on her again, causing her to snarl. She lurched to her feet, only to be forced to the ground again by the weight of Ironhide. The black mech slammed in to her, showing little mercy as he wrenched her left arm right off to disarm her. She howled in pain, trying to fight him off with her remaining arm. Ironhide ignored he protests, firing directly at her face. He blasted half of her face off, though she was still desperately clinging to life. Her remaining red optics was slowly dimming.

"Any last words before I wrench your spark out?" Ironhide snarled, his hand hovering above her. The femme made several coughing noises before smiling and speaking.

"Reg-gret her disappearance. You-u'll never se-ee her ag-gain" she managed to stutter before Ironhide dug in to her chest, gripping several wires and yanking them out. Her whole body jolted upwards before falling limp, hitting the ground hard. Sideswipe and Steelmine stared with wide optics at the sight, having never seen Ironhide act so violently before.

"I-Ironhide…"Steelmine managed to say before he was suddenly scooped out of Sideswipe's care. He found himself pressed gently against black armor, looking up to see Ironhide staring down at him. Ironhide looked relieved to have him back, holding him close. Sideswipe smiled slightly before turning around, deciding that it was best to let them have their moment. He would have left, but he was currently too attached to leave.

"It's all right, you're safe now. I won't let them take you like that ever again Steelmine" Ironhide said, causing Steelmine to smile. Steelmine cuddled up against Ironhide, happy to be with the mech again. The happiness only lasted for a few seconds when Steelmine frowned again.

"Ironhide, I heard what she said. Who was she talk-oh no!" Steelmine said, trembling when he realized what the Decepticon had meant. Ironhide and Sideswipe both recalled what she had said, their optics widened when they realized what she meant as well. Ironhide wasted no time when he transformed; making sure Steelmine was secure inside before taking off. Sideswipe was yanked forward, cursing and transforming while he was dragged across the ground.

"PRIME" Ironhide roared through the comm. link, startling the Autobot leader while he helped clean up the mess Bumblebee and he had left. The two had made sure to make sure all the Decepticons were destroyed; now picking up the pieces to return to base. Optimus ended up dropping a rather large piece on poor Bumblebee's foot, causing the Autobot to wince.

"Ironhide, what is it? Why are you yelling?" Optimus asked, giving Bumblebee an apologetic look as the two continued to do what they were doing. He had been unprepared for Ironhide's rage, having assumed they had rescued Steelmine.

"Did you send Bumblebee over to Abby's?" Ironhide asked, hoping that Optimus would not confirm his fears. Steelmine was just as worried, thinking about how he and Abby had not yet made up. He felt incredibly guilty, knowing that he had not spoken to her in a while. It had been all that Decepticon's fault, keeping the two separated almost all the time.

"No, we were blocked by Decepticons. What did you learn?" Optimus asked, frowning. He had known about the small chance of this being just a diversion, but he had hoped his assumptions were wrong.

"Frag! We need to get there as fast as we can" Ironhide snarled, shooting past Bumblebee and Optimus as he made his way to his destination. Sideswipe was dragged behind him, unable to steer for himself as Ironhide continued driving. The weapons specialist was moving too fast for Sideswipe to gain control, causing him to swerve all over the place. Steelmine was sitting comfortably inside Ironhide, fastened securely to the seat by a seat belt. He was still nervous, however, as Ironhide swerved in and out of traffic with poor Sideswipe behind him.

"Ironhide, you're going to turn me in to scrap metal!" Sideswipe complained, trying to put on his brakes to slow the black Autobot down. His efforts did little, however, as Ironhide continued to speed up.

"I wouldn't be dragging you if you hadn't decided to attach yourself to me" Ironhide snapped, growing increasingly angry as he approached their destination. The two mechs approached the house slowly, Ironhide letting Steelmine out before transforming. Sideswipe transformed as well, scanning the area in case there were Decepticons around.

"I'll go look for her!" Steelmine said, running up to the front door. He reached out to open it, pushing gently as he cracked the door open. Steelmine peeked in, looking around the room for Abby. Everything appeared to be normal, though he saw no signs of Abby anywhere in the house. Steelmine crept in to the room slowly, looking around as he did so. He was also on the lookout for Redeyes, knowing that the so called sparkling was in fact a Decepticon.

"Mom?" Steelmine called, wondering if she would actually respond to that word. She would still think that Chromia was still an Autobot and alive. The sparkling walked carefully as he moved through the house, nearly jumping right out of his armor when he stepped on something. He winced as he felt something stick in to his foot, looking down to find several pieces of glass. He studied it briefly before following the trail of glass to a wall with pictures, one of the frame missing. He looked around the room until he spotted it in the trash can, the glass on it cracked and the picture filled with holes. Steelmine reached for it and examined it, recognizing the picture almost immediately. He remembered taking this one with Abby and her mother when he was younger, frowning when he noticed something. The sparkling in that picture was not him.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was pleased to know that none of the other Decepticons had survived the fight against the Autobots. Ravage stared at him curiously, wondering why he was pleased with this outcome.<p>

"You're fine with them off-lined? What is the point in having them dead?" Ravage asked, walking behind Soundwave as the Decepticon moved through the large warehouse. This had become their temporary base of operations on Earth, though they would be relocating soon. Some of the Decepticons would remain on Earth at a new destination, but Soundwave would not.

"If none are left alive, then the probability of a Decepticon accidently leading the Autobots to us is very slim" Soundwave replied. Ravage realized the truth behind Soundwave's words, smirking as the two entered a large room. There were several boxes surrounding the room, giving the impression that it was actually a storage warehouse. They blocked the windows to hide what was really going on inside.

"No trace left behind. No evidence," Ravage said, sitting beside Soundwave when the tall mech stopped. They had both stopped in front of a metal container with a few small holes on the top. There was a rectangular hole in the front of the box, allowing for a little light to reach the inside. Soundwave scanned the box to make sure it had succeeded in its job.

"Make sure everything is prepared for departure in two days. The equipment must be ready by then," Soundwave said to Ravage, turning away from the box. Ravage nodded before following him again.

"Are you really going to bring her there? I know humans aren't strong enough to handle those types of conditions" Ravage said, knowing exactly what a human needed. He was not against the plan Soundwave had in mind, but he did have his doubts.

"I do not lie. The Autobots chances of taking her from us this time will be close to zero" Soundwave said, transforming in to his alt form and taking off. Ravage watched him go, smirking as he thought about Soundwave's plan. The human would be incredibly surprise when she found out where she was going. Most humans never got the chance to go in to space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Smack down in Outer space… oh that's going to be so fun to write! Now that the fake Chromia is out of the picture, it appears Abby has become the center of attention for Steelmine (OR is her Steelmine?). If he can find her that is! I'll try to update a little quicker (I have Semester Exams to make up so yeah…going to be a pain in the aft!) . Don't forget to review, I really appreciate the feedback!**

**I'm wondering if I did the fight scene well or not. I have not been writing them very much so I might not have written it well. Hope you enjoy it still!**


	19. Steelmine

**A/N: Well I would have had this up earlier, but I'm kind of suffering right now. My favorite teacher passed away and it was a big shocker. *sigh* I still hope you guys enjoy this story though. **

**Lunar Mist: Well now you'll now! *imagines that image*….*snort* That makes me giggle. **

**Zayren Heart: Well here it is, another chapter (With more action!).**

**Kellie Witwicky: I can't say! Well I do try my best to shock you guys. I'm rpetty sure you will all be blown away when I ge tot a certain point *dropping a hint!***

**Rapidfeather: I think everyone has a Sunstreaker moment every now and then! Haha, yeah it's not Chromia! Well I can't be giving away any information like that! I'll be spoling something big *dropping another hint!* (I also just noticed you reviewed the same thing twice. I thought I was going nuts for a moment XD)**

**Foxbear: Yup, major major plot twists! I can't tell you, but It's very important (Oh the hints I'm dropping…)**

**CatGirlFireflare: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! **

**MissShelz: I didn't know if I had done the fight scene well or not! Glad I got some feedback on that! Haha yeah, poor Sides haha! They might!**

**LadyAmazon: Well they are Decepticons. No morals at all!**

**Autobot-bre: Thank you! Well your mind will be blown away even more at some point in the future (hint hint)!**

**A Wiccan: Thank you! Well, you'll see here now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron: 1 Earth year before evacuation: Location: Area between Kaon and Iacon<strong>

Everything was in ruins. The bodies of many cybertronians of both factions lay scattered across the battlefield, torn apart. Their optics were either dim or ripped off along with their faces, leaving energon sprayed everywhere. It was an incredibly gruesome scene, though not enough to phase one mech in particular. Said mech walked calmly through the dead bodies, followed by a large cybercat and birdlike creature.

"Why are we even here? This place reeks of Autoscum and failure" Ravage snarled in the cybertronian native tongue, making a series of clicks. He stared at his fallen comrades with a look of disgust, regarding them as the failures who lived no more. His single optic was then directed towards the birdlike creature resting on the mech's shoulder, looking at him with a look of annoyance.

"If you had any trace of a processor in your helm, then you'd remember our Master informing of us of what we were looking for. An online energon signal" Laserbeak hissed, obviously taunting the cybercat. Ravage snarled at him, trying to resist the urge to pounce on the annoying glitch head. However, he knew that their master would be less than pleased if they fought each other.

"Silence. The signal is close" Soundwave ordered, shutting the two up immediately. Lazerbeak lifted off of Soundwave's shoulder, scouting the area for any signs of Autobot activity. Ravage raced off after him, not wanting to be outdone. Soundwave let them do what they wanted, his attention currently fixated on the signal. Whatever was online was close, hidden in a large hole dug in to the ground. Soundwave scanned the area before brightening his optics to allow for a better view. Pleased with his findings, he reached in to retrieve the interesting object.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, return immediately" Soundwave ordered, calling forth his two creations. Ravage scampered back towards Soundwave, trying to outrun Laserbeak. Laserbeak flew through the air, landing gracefully on top of Soundwave once more. Ravage glared at Laserbeak threateningly with his single optic before turning his attention over to what Soundwave was holding.

"A sparkling? Is it an Autobot sparkling?" Ravage hissed, narrowing his optic before looking around cautiously. Autobots did not just leave sparklings all alone like this. It was against their nature. Laserbeak seemed to have similar thoughts, scanning the area as well.

"It is an Autobot sparkling. Laserbeak, inform Shockwave that we will be heading in his direction immediately. Ravage, inform Megatron of our discovery" Soundwave said, causing the two to nod before taking off in separate directions. Soundwave diverted his attention to the sparkling, who was staring at him with wide blue optics. The Decepticon used a cable to link up to the sparkling, searching for his name and other valuable information. While he did so, the sparkling's eyes flickered before switching to a red color.

"Designation is Steelmine"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth: Two hours before Departure<strong>

Abby examined herself, unable to hide the fact that she was curious about what she was wearing. Her previous clothes had been replaced by a one piece that looked similar to those worn by surfers during the winter. She wore a set of special black gloves and boots to match the outfit along with what looked like a backpack on her back, though she knew that it was something more important. The final touch to her outfit was what looked like a breathing mask, connected to her backpack with small tubes. She currently had the mask off, unsure of its true purpose at the moment.

"Why am I wearing this…?" Abby muttered to herself, glancing over towards the single hole in the large container she was in. She had been incredibly annoyed and irritated when she woke up in a dark prison, the only source of visible light coming from the one single hole. She had used the light to find out what she was wearing, frowning when she noticed the purple symbol that was planted on the middle of her chest.

"You're wearing it because humans and space without protective gear usually end up with the human dead" Redeyes said, having used several boxes on the outside to look in to the box. His red optics lit up the room, giving him a good view of Abby. She narrowed her eyes at him, fully aware of his faction now. The knowledge of it made her feel incredibly guilty, realizing that Steelmine must have found this out earlier. That was probably the reason why her boy had tried to take down Redeyes before he could cause any more trouble. Her guilt was suddenly replaced by surprise when she realized what Redeyes had said, her eyes widening.

"SPACE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MI-" Redeyes ducked down at this point, not wanting to be the target for her anger. Though he had only spent a little time with her, he was fully aware of how angry she could become. Abby went silent when she realized he had left, feeling slightly exhausted from her outburst. She closed her eyes and sighed, wondering if the Autobots would be able to get her out of this mess this time before she was off the planet.

* * *

><p>Abby found herself outside the box at last, though she wished she was back in. Starscream had a firm grip on her, his claws wrapped around her tighter then they needed to be. Abby was scowling, completely annoyed with the seeker. Starscream pretended to ignore her, greatly amused by her reactions. He was, however, annoyed by the constant noises she kept making.<p>

"Fleshling, quiet yourself" Starscream growled, finally snapping.

"Well if you didn't hold me in a damn death grip then I wouldn't be making so much noise! Didn't you learn anything from when I was with you before?" Abby snapped, her patience worn thin as well.

"I learned that you are unbearable and very noisy human" Starscream said, smirking as he said the words. Abby scowled even more. She really did not like this Decepticon. No wonder he had been assigned to her in the first place.

"And I learned that you damaging me is going to cause a lot of problems with your master. So unless you want to crush me and have to deal with your superior, I suggest you loosen your grip! You better have learned something from my time here" Abby snapped, relieved when Starscream heeded her words and loosened his grip. He was scowling at her now, an expression she was eager to return. The tension between the two was enormous.

"Starscream, be prepared for immediate take off" Soundwave said, approaching the seeker slowly. Starscream looked over at Soundwave with a scowl, despising the fact that Soundwave was giving him orders. He was the second in command, not Soundwave!

"I do not need you to tell me what to do Soundwave, I am well aware of the plan! Why are you rushing anyways?" the seeker snapped, trying to look intimidating. All he managed to do was spit out strange liquid all over the place, some hitting Abby. Abby shuddered, trying to wipe it off. Soundwave ignored the tone in his voice, not actually caring how the seeker spoke to him. All that mattered was the job at hand.

"Autobots have been detected approaching this area, something that I have already anticipated" Soundwave said, causing Starscream to frown.

"What the frag, I thought they couldn't find this place! Didn't you hide all of our energon signatures? Or did you screw that up?" Starscream growled, annoyed by the amount of work he was going to be force dot do now. He had hoped to take off of this miserable planet without any interference. Now, thanks to Soundwave's blunder, he would have to fight to protect the human.

"It is very likely that they traced Redeyes's signature, as he has not been hidden yet. I have no doubt that his cover has been blown as well" Soudwave informed the seeker, causing Starscream to snort.

"Why do you even bother calling that glitch head by that name the human gave him?" Starscream said, causing Abby to arch an eyebrow now. Redeyes had a different name? She frowned, looking over at Soundwave. Soundwave met her gaze briefly before turning his attention back to Starscream.

"His true designation is a valuable secret that will be revealed in time. I do not wish for the human to know it at this time. Now, prepare yourself. The Autobots have been detected a mile out" Soundwave said, walking calmly away. Starscream muttered to himself, startling Abby by transforming with her in his hand. She shrieked loudly until she found herself in the cockpit, secured tightly in the seat.

"Get ready fleshling, we're about to ta-" Starscream cut off when the sound of fighting interrupted him. He prepared to take off, moving forward to pick up speed. The jet was just about to take off in to the air when something slammed right in to him, causing the jet to swerve before transforming. Starscream skidded across the ground with a scowl, grasping the now shrieking Abby tightly.

"Put her down Starscream. NOW" Ironhide roared, cannons charged and ready to fire. The black mech looked furious, though he was attempting to keep himself from snapping. He knew that losing control could result in Abby being injured once more. He would never allow for that to happen. Starscream considered his options, knowing that Megatron would be furious if he let the human escape. However, he valued his life and was almost certain that Ironhide would blast him to pieces. The seeker had little time to decide on anything when Soundwave suddenly appeared, his three small servants with him. Ravage ran forward towards Ironhide, latching himself on to one of the mech's arms. Laserbeak came flying at him as well, Redeyes held securely by his claws. Redeyes activate done of his weapons and fired on the Autobot, causing Ironhide to stumble. Soundwave was the last to join the fight, firing at Ironhide form a distance.

"Starscream, take off and head for the destination" Soundwave ordered, an order Starscream was glad to acknowledge. The seeker transformed around the shocked Abby, picking up speed once more. He lifted off the ground, slowly gaining altitude as he headed in to the air.

"We 'bout to kick some Decepticon aft!" Skids shouted with glee, jumping on top of the warehouse along with Mudflap. The twins had spotted the Decepticon in the air, formulating a plan between the two of them. Mudflap braced himself as Skids grabbed the Autobot by the leg, using all of his strength to thrust his twin towards the Decepticon. Mudflap cheered as he flew through the air, slamming down on one of Starscream's wings. Forgetting that the human was inside of it, Mudflap ripped off the wing as soon as he got a good grip. Starscream howled, forgetting that he had a human as well as he automatically popped open his cockpit. Abby screamed loudly as she literally flew out, finding herself falling through the air.

"DAT HUMAN IS FALLING! SOMEBODY GOTTA CATCH HER!" Mudflap shouted loudly as he fell as well, unable to reach her. He transmitted his message to the other Autobots present, causing several of them to look up in horror as they saw her falling. Abby was screaming and flailing her arms wildly, her sense of reason completely overtaken by the sense of imminent doom. Ironhide looked horrified, throwing the Decepticons away from him before transforming. Laserbeak and Redeyes slammed n to Ravage, sending the Decepticat to the ground. Ironhide took off towards the falling Abby, followed closely by Soundwave. Ravage and Laserbeak chased right after him, leaving Redeyes behind.

"Scrap!" Redeyes cursed, getting up and making a move to give chase as well. He was cut off, however, when Bumblebee came speeding through his path. The Scout transformed, looking down at Redeyes with a tortured expression. Bumblebee had come to love Redeyes like he was his own son, only to find that he was in fact a Decepticon. Bumblebee had been played with.

"Don't move or I'll fire" Bumblebee said, though he knew he did not have the strength to do so. His weapons were charged and ready to fire, but he could not will himself to make a move. Even if Redeyes was a traitor, he still looked like that young sparkling. Redeyes took advantage of Bumblebee's hesitation, moving backwards to go around. However, Redeyes found himself backing up in to a box. The box shut quickly, sealing the startled Decepticon inside. Redeyes howled, trying to escape. Unfortunately for him, the box was cybertronian.

"Got him" Sideswipe said, looking pleased. He picked up the now shaking box, relieved that their mission had succeeded. The two Autobots had been assigned a separate mission form the others, ordered to find and retrieve Redeyes. The Decepticon was now the only Decepticon who knew where their base was located. That information was valuable.

Sideswipe glanced over at Bumblebee, noticing that he was strangely silent. With a sign and smile, Sideswipe placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bee, maybe the Decepticons just messed with his processor. He still might be that little sparkling" Sideswipe said gently, trying to brighten Bumblebee's mood. Bumblebee glanced over at his friend, smiling slightly, before transforming. Pleased, Sideswie transformed as well and the two took off back towards base.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was tearing up the road as he made his way over to catch Abby. He growled in annoyance, knowing the other Decepticons were close behind him. They could attack when he tried to catch her, taking her back before he could do anything. Ironhide did not have time to stop and take them all, now trying to figure out what he was going to do. Ironhide suddenly spotted something heading straight for him, swerving out of the way just in time to avoid Optimus. The Autobot leader barreled through the Decepticons, scattering them. Optimus transformed, sword in hand, before lunging at Soundwave. Ravage and Laserbeak snarled, jumping in to protect their master. Ravage took a sword to the knee, severely handicapping him. Laserbeak was knocked out of the sky, slamming in to the ground. Soundwave fired at Optimus repeatedly, backing up to avoid contact.

"Laserbeak, Ravage retreat" Soundwavr ordered, transforming quickly and backing up at high speeds. He knew he had no chance against Optimus, taking off before the Autobot could get his hands on him. Ravage and Laserbeak took off after Soundwave, following their master without question. Optimus decided to not go after him, diverting his attention to a different situation. He spotted Ironhide in his bipedal form, in the perfect position to catch Abby.

Ironhide was prepared to catch her without damaging her, his spark humming in relief at the thought. Abby had passed out midair, the fear of falling combined with many other emotions too much for her to handle. Ironhide was just about to catch her when something came flying out of the corner of his optic. Ironhide cursed, ducking out of the way as the Decepticon seeker fired at him, catching Abby. Abby landed in the cockpit of the now cackling Decepticon as it fled, heading for the original destination.

Ironhide was furious. His spark was reacting violently, sending a wave of pain throughout the black mech's body. Ironhide was having a spark attack.

* * *

><p>The Decepticon flew through space, checking to make sure the human was still alive. When he was certain she was still alive, he doubled his speed as he headed for Charr. Charr was one of the icy moons that orbited Saturn, currently the home of the Nemesis. While it was still undergoing repairs, the Nemesis was the most suitable place to keep the human out of Autobot hands. The Decepticon flew down towards the moon, slowing down as he entered the Nemesis. The large doors of the Nemesis shut tightly behind him, causing the room to shake for a moment before settling down.<p>

"You're late! What happened?" Shockwave came storming in to the room, annoyed. The Decepticon transformed quickly, handing the limp human over quickly. Shockwave snatched her up, though he held her gently. Shockwave was well aware of how fragile humans were.

"S-sorry sir, the Autobots gave us a little trouble. I actually thought you were on Earth" The Decepticon said, apologizing quickly. Shockwave gave him a cold look.

"I was sent back here to help with these hatchlings. Starscream isn't with you I take it?" Shockwave growled, having noticed that Starscream was nowhere to be found. The Decepticon seeker looked incredibly uncomfortable by this point in time.

"N-no, an Autobot got to him before he could leave the planet. I don't know when he'll be back" the Decepticon stammered before bolting, transforming and taking off. Shockwave spared the fleeing Decepticon a quick glance before directing his attention to Abby. She was still in a state of shock, breathing heavier than most humans would when sleeping. She trembled every so often, but remained unconscious.

"Fragile human, you'll be better when Soundwave gives me permission to proceed" Shockwave said, annoyed with how gentle he had to be. He carried her off towards the hatchling area, determined to have her start immediately. This time she would be watching more than just one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOAH SHES IN SPACE! And poor Ironhide just had a spark attack! How are the Autobots going to save her now? (I'm sure you should ALL know how they'll get to her). And look at that, we're starting to dwell in to someone's past (Note that I didn't specify who!)**


	20. Unnamed Hatchling

**A/N: So I had to rewrite this chapter three times. My craptop decided that it didn't want to save my work. So dang annoying! Despite all the resistance (the combined work of and my craptop), I finally got the chapter done! **

**Lunar Mist: everything seems to be going wrong for the Autobots and right for the Decepticons! Well the Decepticons are not dumb; they know she'll need help! Two special people will be helping indeed!**

**Iceshadow911247: Yup, he's getting old! Oh that sounds delightful. Quite a cat you have there. Well, nobody really knows how my teacher passed. The good thing is he went peacefully in his sleep. **

**A wiccan: Indeed!**

**Starbees: If I told you then I'd be spoiling things and I refuse to spoil things! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MissShelz: Yeah, poor human! You never know, I might just be messing with you guys some more!**

**Purrpix: Lol yeah, I giggled while writing that scene. **

**LadyAmazon: Yup, so close! Poor Ironhide! Poor Bumblebee too, the Decepticons are very low! Yup, the Decepticons are winning!**

**Autobot-bre: He might have! I feel bad for Abby though, she got a face full of that stuff! Like I said, he might have! **

**Phaedra39: Maybe. Maybe not! You'll have to wait and see!**

**Dragons redemption: Glad you liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron: 6 Earth months before evacuation<strong>

Steelmine was incredibly uncomfortable. The little sparkling's optics were fixated on the inner workings on his body, currently exposed for the whole world to see. Several cables were connected to parts unknown, leading away from him and towards something else. He frowned and tugged at the cables, receiving a very faint annoyed sound from the other side. Steelmine's optics widened before he tugged again, receiving the same noise once more. Clearly amused, Steelmine smiled and pulled again. This time, however, he was pulled back by the hatchling currently attached to him. The hatchling looked at him with a tired but annoyed expression, currently holding on to the cables connecting the both of them. Steelmine frowned, thus beginning their tug of war with cables.

"Knock it off" Shockwave snapped, finally growing tired of their antics. The two sparklings froze, looking over at the Decepticon with wide optics. Steelmine released the cable, his action repeated by the hatchling. Shockwave roughly picked up the hatchling, causing the hatchling to squawk in surprise. Steelmine watched curiously, unsure of what was happening. Shockwave fiddled with something inside the hatchling, frowning as he worked. He finally set the hatchling down on the counter beside Steelmine, turning back to his work to figure out what was wrong.

"Why can't I change your optics colors to fragging red" Shockwave muttered, turning his attention away from Steelmine and the hatchling. Steelmine stared at the hatchling curiously before crawling over, reaching out to touch the blue optics of the hatchling. The hatchling froze, unsure of what to do as metal hands touched his right blue optic.

The hatchling reached out and touched Steelmine's optics, causing the red eyed sparkling to freeze. Now both of them were frozen, unsure of what to do. Shockwave looked back at them, raising an optic ridge as he stared at their position.

"Shockwave, how is the experiment?" Soundwave came walking in, stopping when he noticed Steelmine and the hatchling. Both red and blue optics turned to stare at him, Shockwave looking over as well.

"Not very well. Steelmine's modification succeeded, but this hatchling we created from him is rejecting any and all modifications I try to make" Shockwave said, shoving Steelmine down with one finger. Steelmine toppled over, the hatchling following suit. Soundwave an optic ridge at this but said nothing about it.

"Then he will be useful for a different plan" Soundwave said, confusing Shockwave. The Decepticon had not heard about another plan, only the one that the hatchling was meant to be a part of.

"What plan? Why did I not hear about this?" shockwave demanded, receiving only silence from Soundwave. Instead, the Decepticon made his way over to the hatchling. Completely ignoring Steelmine, Soundwave carefully picked up the hatchling and severed the connection between the two. The two jolted, the hatchling falling limp in Soundwave's arm. Steelmine looked startled. Shockwave looked startled himself.

"Soundwave, what are you doing? The hatchling cannot live without a connection!" Shockwave hissed, concerned about what would happen to his experiment. Soundwave ignored him, instead focusing on removing the armor plating on the hatchling. It popped off easily, leaving the hatchling in his basic protoform state. Shockwave watched as Soundwave replaced the armor, fitting a set of shiny black armor on the hatchling.

"The hatchling will have a connection again very soon. A stronger one then the one from Steelmine. In case your experiment failed, a back-up plan was created" Soundwave explained, deciding not to explain the rest. Shockwave watched the other Decepticon go before directing his attention towards Steelmine, a scowl on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth: Present Time<strong>

Ironhide onlined his optics slowly, the pain in his spark from before mostly gone. All that was left was a strange and uncomfortable empty feeling. The black mech forced his self upwards, nearly jumping right off of the berth when he heard a thudding sound. He pinpointed the source, looking down to find Steelmine slowly waking from recharge. Steelmine had apparently fallen in to recharge while waiting for Ironhide to wake up, currently on one of Ironhide's legs. The sparkling rubbed his helm, having hit it on Ironhide's armor when he slid off of his chest. Steelmine slowly looked up with a frown, only to brighten up when he noticed Ironhide awake.

"Ironhide, you awake!" Steermine squealed, hugging the black mech the best he could. Ironhide was frozen for a moment, disorientated, before smiling. He patted Steelmine gently with his hand before looking around, noticing something strange. Skids, Mudflap, and Sideswipe were all piled up in a corner in stasis lock. Ironhide cocked an optic ridge and looked down at Steelmine. The sparkling noticed Ironhide's expression, knowing immediately what was causing it.

"Skids and Mudflap got hit for being dumb and getting Mudflap badly injured. I don't know why Sideswipe got hit though" Steelmine explained, shrugging at the end. He was excited to have Ironhide back, having thought that he would end up losing Ironhide too. The sparkling had been incredibly distressed when Ironhide arrived in the condition he was in. Now, however, Steelmine was a bit more relaxed. He was still incredibly worried about Abby, already knowing that they had failed to rescue her.

"Probably for being a dumb aft" Ironhide snorted, causing Steelmine to giggle. Ironhide's expression then became completely serious when he realized what he had said.

"For the love of primus, do not repeat that word around anyone" Ironhide said, causing Steelmine to nod. Steelmine understood the meaning of the word and why he was not allowed to use it. Instead of saying something, Steelmine cuddled against Ironhide. He was just so happy to know that Ironhide was going to be all right.

"I see you're finally awake. You're lucky you're still online, what with this human equipment and all" Ratchet said, sounding grumpy as usual. The old medic walked over to the berth, scooping Steelmine off of the black mech and setting him aside. Steelmine squawked in protest, only to slowly shut up when Ratchet gave him a look. Ironhide frowned at Ratchet, though the medic ignored him as he scanned the mech.

"It would take more than just a small spark attack to offline me Ratchet" Ironhide said, causing Ratchet to snort. Ironhide had no idea how severe this attack had been!

"Ironhide, this would have off-lined any smaller mech instantly! This was not a normal spark attack either" Ratchet snapped, causing Ironhide to raise an optic ridge. Steelmine listened curiously, wondering what Ratchet was talking about.

"Ratchet, I-" Ironhide began, only to be silenced by a wrench to the helm. The black mech jolted, wincing at the pain. Steelmine jumped in shock, having never seen anybody hit Ironhide like that and live. Ironhide was usually the toughest mech around, only to be silenced by a simple wrench.

"Do not interrupt me! This spark attack was the result of loss. The loss of a potential sparkmate" Ratchet snapped, causing the whole room to go quiet. Ironhide's optic ridge was in danger of snapping off as he stared at the medic. Steelmine stared at Ratchet too, but not for the same reason as the others. He wondered what a sparkmate was.

"What's a sparkmate?" Steelmine asked innocently, causing Ratchet to direct his attention towards him.

"A sparkmate is a cybertronians partner, someone who they care deeply about. In human terms, being spark mated would be like being married" Ratchet explained, causing Steelmine to frown. The sparkling took only a few seconds to figure out what was going on, giggling to himself. He giggled even more when a snapping noise caught their attention, both mechs looking over to find that one of Ironhide's optic ridges had snapped off. It had fallen right off, hitting the floor. Ironhide frowned for a moment before starting to raise the other one.

"Ironhide if you raise that other one, I will make sure you regret it" Ratchet warned, freezing the optic ridge in place. Ironhide was completely stunned and shocked by the news. His sparkmate was Chromia, who had been gone for quite some time. He had indeed felt a similar pain when she was off-lined, but that was only then. Why would he be feeling that right now? Ironhide frowned, his processor finally coming up with the answer.

"My spark chose ANOTHER? Is that possible?" Ironhide asked, looking at Ratchet with an incredulous look. He had indeed felt his spark warming up whenever he was around the human; something that had confused him for quite a while. He had already accepted that both his spark and processor seemed to be attracted to her in some way, but he had never realized how much he was attracted. Steelmine was smiling at the thought, the thought of Ironhide liking his mom.

"It is very much possible. Back in Iacon I used to see many mechs and femmes in the same situation. I cannot guarantee that she will feel the same thing for you, but you will always feel that way. What concerns me is what would happen if you were rejected. Your spark might not be able to handle something like that" Ratchet said, completely serious. Steelmine's smiled faltered before flipping upside down in to a frown. He did not want anything to happen to Ironhide!

"It doesn't matter whether or not she would reject me right now. Right now we have to focus on saving her" Ironhide said, moving to get off the berth and on to the floor. He stopped only when Ratchet put his hand in front of him, forcing him to stay.

"Oh no you don't, you are not ready to save anyone yet. I still need to make sure you are ready to even leave this medbay" Ratchet said in a stern voice, causing Ironhide to grumble. Despite his obvious dislike of Ratchet's order, he repositioned himself back on the berth. Nodding in approval, Ratchet then turned his attention back to Steelmine.

"You don't need to be in here right now. Head back to the hanger with the other Autobots" Ratchet ordered him, scooping Steelmine up and on to the floor. Steelmine looked a little disappointed, but listened to the medic without an argument. He ran out of the room, followed soon after by a now awake Sideswipe. The two twins were still unconscious.

* * *

><p>Redeyes was furious, having been abandoned by the others to the mercy of the Autobots. He had long since given up on trying to break free, now laying on his back while he stared up at the top of the box. His red optics gave him a little light, but not much. He listened quietly to the sounds he could pick up, though they were not much. He knew he was in a vehicle, however, when he heard the roaring of an engine. The box moved every so often, annoying him greatly. It was not until the box finally stopped moving and all sound cut off. Redeyes frowned, unsure of what was going on, until the box was finally opened.<p>

Redeyes was lifted gently out of the box by Bumblebee, the Autobot showing only a neutral expression. Redeyes eyed him curiously, wondering what was going on in the scout's processor. He was well aware of how much he had hurt Bumblebee, though at the moment that did not concern him. What concerned him at this point in time was whether or not the Autobots would let him live. He certainly valued his life and liked his spark online.

Bumblebee carried Redeyes carefully over to where several people were waiting, Autobot and human alike. Captain Lennox and Epps were there along with several other humans, all who wore expressions of dislike. Optimus Prime was obviously there, his expression just as neutral as Bumblebee's. Sideswipe had appeared only moments ago, Steelmine currently positioned on his shoulder. The sparkling was glaring at Redeyes with as much hatred as he could muster, feelings Redeyes was glad to return. The two mechs glared daggers at each other.

"Redeyes, or is that your real Designation?" Optimus began calmly, his optics fixated on Redeyes. The Decepticon found his self unable to look at Optimus directly, his optics directed towards Steelmine. He remained completely silent, opting not to say anything until absolutely necessary. Optimus gave him a few minutes to speak up; talking himself when he was certain Redeyes was not going to say anything.

"Redeyes, we need to know what the Decepticons have done with Abby" Optimus said, getting straight to the point. The way the Decepticon was acting assured him that Redeyes would be relieved to just get straight to the point. Redeyes was in fact relieved, not wanting to listen to one of Optimus's long-winded ways to ask a simple question.

"Why should I tell you Autobot?" Redeyes finally said, causing Steelmine to nearly lunge for him. It was only because of the great distance between Sideswipe and Bumblebee that kept him from jumping. This Decepticon had deceived everyone and caused his mother to be captured. Steelmine did not like Redeyes at all.

"Because I'm pretty sure one mech in particular would not be afraid to rip you to pieces, so tell us" Sideswipe demanded, annoyed with Redeyes. Bumblebee continued to keep his neutral expression, not wanting to show what he was really feeling.

"And you don't think the Decepticons would be afraid to rip me to pieces too if I told? I'm more afraid of them then I am you" Redeyes answered truthfully. He had experienced enough with Shockwave to understand how low the Decepticons would go to get what they wanted. Redeyes shuddered out of habit, gaining the attention of Bumblebee. The scout stared down at Redeyes curiously, wondering what was wrong. Optimus noticed it as well, but Sideswipe and Steelmine were completely oblivious.

"Redeyes, no harm will come to you if you do tell us. The Autobots will make sure of that" Optimus assured him while Steelmine scowled. This Decepticon along with his friends had almost completely ruined everything for him and Abby. Steelmine personally thought Redeyes deserved to be punished severely for being bad. However, he knew that he had no say whatsoever in it. He watched as Redeyes weighed his options silently, his red optics dimming a little.

"Even if I do tell you, it wouldn't make much of a difference. You don't have a way there" Redeyes said slowly, causing Bumblebee to exchange his neutral expression to one of confusion. Sideswipe arched an optic ridge and Steelmine could not help but feel curious as well. Optimus seemed to be the only one who managed to remain neutral.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure we can get around almost everywhere on Earth" Lennox said, finally inserting himself in to the conversation. He was frowning, trying to think of where a Decepticon would possibly hide a human on Earth out of their reaches.

"That's exactly my point. You can get anywhere on Earth, but what about off Earth?" Redeyes said, stunning everyone in to silence.

* * *

><p>Abby woke up feeling nauseous and irritable, though strangely comfortable at the same time. She laid there for a few minutes without moving before opening her eyes, startled when she realized she had no idea where she was. She sat up slowly, even more startled when she found she was lying on what looked like a giant dog bed. It was made of an unfamiliar fabric and incredibly comfortable, though her thoughts were other places.<p>

"I see you're awake human" Abby nearly jumped out of her funky uniform at the unfamiliar voice, whirling around to find herself face to face with a Decepticon. His eyes were bright red and glowing, studying her carefully.

"Yes I am and I would like it if you would back off a bit. It's rude to get up in to people's faces" Abby said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with his face so close. The unknown mech smiled before laughing, clearly amused by her reaction to him. She did not act scared at all, though she was clearly nervous. The mech, however, did what she asked and backed away from her.

"You humans seem to value space much more than we do. I'll try and stay out of your way" the mech said, causing Abby to arch an eyebrow. This mech was actually quite polite, unlike most of the Decepticons she had met. She was aware of the fact that almost all cybertronians with red optics were part of the Decepticon cause.

"Yes we do. You know it's also rude to not tell someone your name. I'm pretty sure you already know me, but I don't know you" Abby pointed out, causing the mech to laugh again. She was a very unique human, though she would learn soon enough. She would not be speaking to any of them like that again soon enough. For now, however he would allow for her to do as she pleased.

"You are correct Abby. My designation is Shockwave, the main Decepticon assigned to watch you," he said with a fake smile. Abby was incredibly confused by this point. She did not know if he was truly polite or just acting, but she could not help but like his manners. She was also curious as to who else would be watching her. She really did hope that it did not end up being Starscream.

"Oh, who else is watching me then?" Abby asked slowly, acting cautious around them. She had learned from Redeyes not to trust one's appearance or personality. Shockwave smiled a moment before his optics dimmed, obviously in contact with another. After a few minutes the sound of two mechs entering the room signaled for his optics to brighten again.

"The two assigned to will be these two seekers" Shockwave said, gesturing to the pair. One of them looked at her curiously, a small smile on his face. The other one seemed to be wary of her, staring at her as if she was some sort of monster. Abby stared back at them, deciding not to judge them until she had spent time with them. She just hoped she would not be spending too much time with them.

"My designation is Thundercracker and this is Skywarp, it's a pleasure to meet you Abby" Thundercracker said, already aware of how particular she was about manners. Skywarp said nothing, having been warned to keep his mouth shut unless absolutely necessary. Of course after a while he would speak a little more.

"These two will be mainly watching you during the times when you are awake. Otherwise, I will be in charge of you" Shockwave said, confusing Abby.

"Times I'm awake…? Don't you mean daytime?" Abby asked, causing all three mechs to chuckle. Skywarp decided to take this opportunity to say something, smiling.

"You don't even realize where you are do you? You're in space!" Skywarp said, causing Abby's eyes to widen in surprise. The seeker set his hands down and slid her on to them as gently as he could, which was not too gentle at all. Abby made a face when he pushed her on to his hand, instantly clutching to one of his fingers. Skywarp was amused as he lifted her up, heading towards one of the few places where she could look out. Abby's jaw dropped when she looked outside.

It looked like the moon that orbited Earth, but it was obviously not. Everything looked cold outside, the ground either white or grey. What caught Abby's attention the most was the black sky filled with the glittering lights of stars, a sight that Abby found particularly beautiful. Her eyes were focused mostly on the sky, though she finally tore herself away from it and looked up at Skywarp. He was amused by her reaction, having seen enough of space to find it rather boring.

"H-how..?" Abby managed to say one word and that was it, completely shocked by the news that she was in space. This was an experience very few humans had ever had and now she was one of them, though the circumstances were not the greatest.

"You were transported from Earth by another seeker. That outfit you are wearing was the only thing that kept you alive long enough until you reached the Nemesis. Even though we have oxygen circulating throughout the ship for you, I suggest you don't remove any part of the uniform" Shockwave explained, answering Abby's next question. She fell silent, thinking about the current situation. She did not seem to be in any immediate danger, which was a good thing. However, she really did not feel comfortable in the hands of Decepticons. What she really wanted was to be back on Earth with her boy. It was very lonely being around mechs she had only just met without someone she really knew around. At least it was better than being around Starscream.

"And now, It's time for you to get to doing what you were brought here to do. We'll see you later Shockwave" Thundercracker said, nodding to Skywarp before heading out of the room. Skywarp followed behind him, holding the now silent Abby. Shockwave watched them go before turning his attention towards something else. His optics darted to one of the large objects scattered around the room, looking exactly like the pod Steelmine had arrived on Earth in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys I brought in two old Decepticons, the seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp! I decided to include them in this story because I didn't want to make two Decepticon ocs and have to handle all the personalities and all. Besides, I do like these two. Starscream is still the movie Starscream though! **

**I was also thinking about how this story would end. I don't want to make this repetitive at all (Like you know how the Decepticons keep capturing her). So at the end of this little part, I might just skip ahead a little bit and maybe start on the third movie. I really don't know how this will work, but I do know how I want to end this story!**

**I was also debating the creation of the Valentine Oneshot based off of this story! Every good story needs to have one! I was also thinking of putting some key things or hints inside the story (to get you guys excited for if I began the third movie at the end of this part!). **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give feedback, I really appreciate it!**


	21. Truth

**A/N: So you might have noticed that everything is starting to fit in to place as we take a look in to the past. I originally planned to separate the chapters instead of mashing them together, but I just decided not to. Of coruse everything in these chapters are pretty important (And you also are all going to realize how important every little detail in this story really is ;) )**

**Iceshadow911247: Yeah, I was happy about that one fact. Everything is getting better though (I went to a memorial service, wore an awesome Fedora with a lot of other kids during school in honor of him, and did a few other things.)**

**That's quite an interesting cat. I have an interesting cat too. My cat knows how to open every door in the house, so naturally he decides he has to sit in the shower with me while I'm cleaning myself (or he'll just sit outside of it and stare at me). Talk about interesting! (and creepy)**

**Twelve in the morning, the perfect time to be on the internet! I giggled myself while watching it (earning a few strange looks from the people around me!)**

**Starbees: Yeah I decided I just had to have those two in the story (I dislike Starscream, but I like the whole seeker concept. So I brought them in).**

**MissShelz: Neither do I. Sides always does something to earn a wrench o the helm. That mech will never learn *sigh***

**Mercedes Wolfcry: I'm glad you like it! (I like doing cliffhangers, its gets you all riled up for more. I try to keep things interesting and exciting)**

**Kellie Witwicky: You'll have to read and find out! Well for one, she just got the biggest shock of her life. And the Decepticons here learned from Cade and Star how she reacts to certain tones. And she's pretty exhausted (She did just experience a near death…experience.. *facepalms*)**

**Wolf-shadow666: *raised eyebrows* Wow, what a long review! I completely understand why you haven't been reviewing lately (I have been wondering why I haven't seen you around!). I'm really glad that you like the story so much! **

**Well, you never know, I might just twist things around again! (I hope you realize how much I'm giggling while I'm writing this review over an old chapter. I can't tell you anything at all, but a lot has happened in the later chapters!). I actually had to correct myself several times because I kept typing the wrong name. Oneshot just seems so fitting to me *sigh***

**Yes, poor Arcee. The poor femme just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time! Redeyes is a character that I personally enjoy (I like his personality, even if he is evil!). That is also an interesting idea, Laserbeak in disguise (Huh, why didn't I think of that haha?). Chromia is pretty evil (and Ironhide is not doing it on purpose. His emotions are clouding his judgment!). **

**I would be too. Of course I would give him back to his real parents, but it would be pretty hard to handle. I read "it's a trap" and instantly thought "It's a tarp!". *sigh* I'm such a nerd….**

**Optimus playing basketball…*snort*. Well I personally don't like Chromia either right now (But not every relationship is going to be like a fairy tale!) I really wanted to include the relationship between Chromia and Ironhide though, hence why I brought her in. I did not want to make it like she was completely forgotten. I wanted to have him acknowledging his feelings towards her as well as Abby. I never really wanted to have Chromia replaced.**

**Or is it indeed? It really has gotten good in the next chapters! I can't wait to see your reaction to them as well! And don't worry, I don't mind if you don't review chapters! It is all good! I'm glad you enjoyed the Oneshot (I did really enjoy the game though. It was so much fun! But the last boss was so hard!)**

**Autobot-bre: Oh oh oh, someone seems to be thinking like I do! Of course you might be wrong!**

**CatGirlFireflare: GLAD you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Yer not doin' it right! That doesn't go there ye glitch head"<p>

"Are ye slagged in the processor? I said don't touch that!"

"OI!"

Steelmine fully understood why he had never met the wreckers before until now. He had only been watching them from five minutes, learning practically curse word there was. They were rude, loud, and violent in nature. Steelmine could easily compare them with Ironhide, the main difference between the two being Ironhide's manners. Ironhide knew how to keep quiet, but the wreckers did not seem to. Steelmine thought about what his mother would do to them if she met them, giggling at the thought.

"What are YOU laughing about? You do realize they might not come back right?" Redeyes asked, an optic ridge raised as he stared at Steelmine. He had been allowed to watch the Autobots depart, his comm. link disabled along with his weapons. Several humans were keeping a close eye on him, but not too many. They all suspected that Steelmine could handle him if he stepped out of line. Steelmine looked over at Redeyes with a glare.

"They'll come back, they've beaten YOUR guys before" Steelmine said coldly, causing Redeyes to snort. It was Steelmine's turn to raise an optic ridge now. Redeyes shifted his seating position to face Steelmine now, looking amused.

"They beat the Decepticons down here. Up there will be a totally different story. Not only will they be walking in to enemy territory, but they also have to protect the human from dying due to a lack of oxygen and battle the lack of gravity" Redeyes said, Steelmine watching him with wide optics. As much as he hated to admit it, Redeyes was right. The Autobots were at a severe disadvantage. Steelmine's face fell as he realized the truth, looking upset now. Redeyes watched him for a few seconds, feeling strangely guilty. With a sigh of annoyance, he decided to do something about the now depressed sparkling.

"Fine I'm sorry, just think of it this way then. Your Autobots have a big old ship that can move. The Nemesis is like a sitting duck on Charr. It isn't moving anywhere" Redeyes said, earning a raised optic ridge. Steelmine did not understand why Redeyes was trying to comfort him after all he had done. Redeyes was supposed to be a cruel-hearted Decepticon that hated the Autobots. Now, Steelmine wondered if that was true.

"You're supposed to be a Decepticon, how come you're trying to cheer me up now after making me sad?" Steelmine asked, earning a momentary silence. Redeyes had a neutral expression now, unsure of whether or not he wanted to tell the truth. Soundwave had specifically ordered him not to say anything until he was told, but Redeyes was starting to have mixed feelings about the Decepticons. They had just left him behind for the Autobots to capture. They did not care what happened to him now that they had what they wanted. He was disposable. Redeyes frowned before finally deciding on what he was going to do.

"Because I know you. I know you a lot more then you realize" Redeyes said, startling Steelmine. Any hostile emotions he was still feeling towards Redeyes melted away in to curiosity. He did not remember ever meeting Redeyes before. Steelmine cocked his head as he tried to remember, searching his processor. He found no evidence of ever meeting Redeyes before. Redeyes watched him, already aware of Steelmine's lack of memory.

"You're not going to remember it at all without help" Redeyes said, reaching out to touch Steelmine's chest plating. Steelmine watched in fascination as his chest platings let out a hiss as they began to open up. Redeyes appeared to know what he was doing, his optics narrowing slightly as he worked. His own chest platings slid open as well, causing Steelmine to automatically scoot back.

"Stay still, I'm not going to offline you" Redeyes snapped, sounding a little annoyance. Steelmine looked down curiously at his inner working as Redeyes worked, noticing something strange. It was a black object fastened around something glowing, a Decepticon symbol tattooed on the front. Steelmine's optics widened as he stared it, unsure of what was going on. After a few minutes the black object popped off, causing Steelmine to shudder. He felt something warm in chest along with a gentle tugging, confusing him. He looked at Redeyes, who seemed to be waiting for something. Steelmine hesitantly responded to the gentle tugging, receiving a flood of annoyance. Steelmine flinched.

**:: You really took your time Oneshot:: **Steelmine jumped when he heard Redeyes voice, having been staring at Redeyes the whole time. The Decepticon had not opened his mouth once, confusing Steelmine. What confused him even more was why he was using his old name.

**:: It's called a bond. It is symbiotic bond, but it doesn't matter. You are Oneshot and you have always been Oneshot. You are not Steelmine:: **Redeyes's words stunned Oneshot in to complete silence. He was not Steelmine? Oneshot was terribly confused now, completely oblivious to Redeyes shutting his chest platings.

**:: I'm…not Steelmine? Then who is?:: **Oneshot asked slowly, having finally figured out how to speak through the bond.

**:: I am the real Steelmine. You are the first hatchling ever created by Decepticon hands. Using me:: **Oneshot was completely silent, staring at the real Steelmine with wide optics. For a moment everything seemed to freeze. Steelmine watched Oneshot silently before poking through the bond again. This time, he was relaying information over to Oneshot. Oneshot's optics dimmed before he collapsed on the ground, alarming every Autobot and human around.

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron: 6 months before evacuation<strong>

Soundwave had Oneshot lying on the table, in emergency stasis lock due to a lack of connection. Soundwave was working slowly on a black object on the table next to Oneshot, a large Decepticon symbol printed on it. The hatchling's chest plating was wide open, it's spark completely exposed to the world.

"Master, this thing is pitiful. It can't even survive by itself. How will it be useful to us at all?" Ravage asked, currently lying on one side of the table as he watched Soundwave work. Laserbeak was there as well, perched on the other side. Both Decepticons would glare at each other every so often, as if daring the other to approach.

"He will be useful in due time. His spark problem can be remedied with this" Soundwave said, gently picking up the black object. He reached in to the inner workings of Oneshot, securing the black object in place. It fit around the spark chamber, hiding the glowing object from view. It took a few minutes for the object to begin working its magic, Oneshot slowly coming to. His blue optics slowly brightened, looking at Soundwave with a tired expression. The Decepticon said nothing, closing the chest plating and gently picking the hatchling up. Instinctually, Oneshot cuddled up against Soundwave in an attempt to rid himself of the strange empty feeling. He felt cold, as if the warmth from before was being cut off.

"It doesn't change the fact that he is weak. Even a small hit to the chest could offline the thing! He would never survive in this war" Ravage said, jumping down to the floor.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ravage is right. Lord Megatron wanted a strong Decepticon army, not an easily destroyed little hatchling. He won't be pleased with the results" Laserbeak added, earning a growl from Ravage.

"The disposable one of the two is Steelmine himself. This hatchling's potential is large. His blue optics will allow him to easily fit in with the Autobots" Soundwave explained, confusing the other two Decepticons.

"The one that can survive independently is disposable? He is Ironhide's sparkling! He will be very valuable if he can grow up to be like Ironhide! That weapon specialist is a threat to the Decepticons. His sparkling could be a similar threat to the Autobots!" Laserbeak exclaimed, shocked by Soundwave's words. Ravage was as well, but he said nothing.

"He will grow to be useful as well, but this one will be much more valuable. Rumors of the Autobots departing this fallen world have come to my attention. The world in question is already home to several Decepticons, including our fallen master" Soundwave said, startling Ravage and Laserbeak.

"So it's true? Lord Megatron's demise was not just a lie?" Ravage hissed, his optic narrowing. Laserbeak seemed enraged as well. Soundwave did not show any emotion at all.

"Lord Megatron is still alive, but unable to move. The All spark is also with him, something I believe the Autobots know about as well. A Decepticon pretender is currently stationed on the planet. This hatchling will be sent there" Soundwave said, moving quickly down a hall. Ravage and Laserbeak easily kept up with him, not able to believe what he was saying.

"You're leaving the fate of our leader in a weak hatchlings hands?" Ravage asked in astonishment, wondering if there was something wrong with Soundwave's processor.

"No, he will not be a part of restoring our Lord to his former glory. He will serve his purpose in due time" Soundwave said, heading in to a specific room. Laserbeak and Ravage continued to follow him, watching as the Decepticon placed the limp body of Oneshot inside of a pod. The hatchling was just beginning to stir, his optics onlining just in time to see the opening slam shut. His bright blue optics lit up the inside, allowing him to observe his surroundings. He was latched down on to something, causing him to freak out a little. He began to wail, however, when the pod suddenly shook violently. On the outside, Soundwave watched silently along with Laserbeak and Ravage as the pod shot off in to space.

Oneshot was frightened, not understanding what was going on at all. One second he had been fighting with that stranger across from him, and now he was in a strange place. He struggled against the bindings securing him in place, trying to free himself. He was stopped, however, by the sound of something slamming in to the pod. Oneshot's helm whacked against the metal behind him, causing pain. Oneshot stopped struggling, currently focused on the pain on the back of his helm. He began to cry, not understanding anything at all.

That was when it happened. A large pointy object pierced the pod, sending sparks throughout the interior. Unfortunately for him, one of the sparks happened to hit the small hole in the back of his helm. Oneshot's body jolted, the only thing keeping him from off-lining being the object currently supporting his spark. His processor was alarmed by the sudden shock to his system, glitching due to the shock. Oneshot's optics dimmed as he looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? Who was he? Oneshot did not have the energy to think, his optics finally cutting off.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Abby was beyond irritated at this point, doing her best to be as gentle as possible as she pried the sparkling off of her leg. The little one had decided that she was some sort of food, biting down on her leg while she tried to tend to another one. The sparkling looked annoyed, but hopped off to join the other ones making a mess out of the room.<p>

"Don't worry about it, that uniform you are wearing protects you from the minor things" Skywarp said, sounding uncomfortable himself. He was indeed in an uncomfortable position, having second thoughts about offering to assist with the human. Several sparklings were crawling all over him, a few biting down on his armor. He did his best to pry them off gently, having learned from Thundercracker not to be rough. Thundercracker had yanked one off of his own armor and thrust it across the room, earning a long lecture from the human. Said Decepticon was now sitting on the ground, much quieter than usual.

"Maybe so, but not from the pain! Did you guys even try to teach these sparklings how to behave? Or did they just learn their manners from you?" Abby sounded incredibly angry, much different from the way she had been before. Thundercracker and Skywarp suspected that she had been too exhausted to get worked up easily. Now, however, she had enough energy to snap at even Megatron himself.

"Well we don't want Decepticons that are all that good, and the thought to train them never crossed my processor..." Skywarp began, his word choice irritating Abby to no end.

"Train? They are not some kind of pet you just play with for fun and feed. They are children who need enough attention!" Abby snapped, stalking forward to tend to another sparkling. About three sparklings followed after her, babbling in their own language. A fourth sparkling, the one she was currently heading to looked at her warily. As soon as she approached, he lunged at her with a small roar. Abby let out a startled noise as she toppled over, sending the sparklings behind her running. Skywarp could not help but snicker. Thundercracker, who had begun gathering up the sparklings on the floor, glanced over.

Abby scowled, finding it hard not to smack the little sparkling. She used her hands to carefully keep it off of her, noting that it's mouth was wide open. All of these sparklings seemed to think she was some sort of chew toy! Instead of lashing out angrily like she wanted to, Abby took a different approach. Moving quickly, she adjusted her hold on the sparkling to allow her easy access to where she needed. After a few seconds, the sparkling froze before bursting out laughing. Every sparkling in the room stared in wonder. Even Skywarp and Thundercracker were watching curiously.

"You really needed that didn't you?" Abby said, astonished by the reaction. Of course she had expected him to laugh, but not this much! The other sparklings around her suddenly approached her quickly, all demanding her full attention now. The laughing sparkling had toppled off of her now, completely happy.

"What did you do?" Skywarp asked, his optics wide as he watched the sparklings. He had never seen any cybertronian react to touch like that before. It was quite an amusing sight, giving him ideas for later. Thundercracker was looking at a struggling sparkling in his grip, doing his best to repeat her actions. The result ended up in another pile of laughing metal, causing an uproar. All of the sparklings were excited to have a turn with the three now, wanting to be put in to a trance like the others.

"Hey, one at a time! Stop shoving" Abby said firmly, lightly smacking one of the sparklings on the helm. They all stared at her with wide optics, noticing the negative response. Abby narrowed her eyes, noticing their reaction. They had never been disciplined before! This revelation only added to the negativity she was feeling right now. She would have to deal with all of these undisciplined and untaught Decepticons until she was rescued. If she was rescued. She decided not to dwell on that last thought, focusing her attention on the task at hand.

"All right, that's it. You all need to learn respect and a few other things that the Decepticons obviously seem to be lacking" Abby said, glancing over briefly at the other two Decepticons. The sparklings all stared at her curiously, a few still trying to grab her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *gasp* IT'S FINALLY REVEALED! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! (and if you decided to read my notes first before the story, don't read past this. Spoiler alert!)**

**Oneshot's true relationship! Everything is starting to fit together! And the Decepticons seem to have been meddling with humans a lot more then you all knew! Well, don't forget to review this chapter after you've read it! I enjoy your input and comments! (I mean when I see all those reviews, it tells me that you guys really do enjoy the story!) **


	22. Consequences Of The Truth

**A/N: Oh plot bunnies, why must you bug me **_**now**_**? I feel like I'm going incredibly slow. Equally as slow as Blurr goes fast (Does that even make any sense…?). *sigh* I'm really trying to get the relationship going even more, but I just had to go and separate them farther then probably any fanfiction has done before. Different planets. Oh what a genius you are Qualeo. *sigh* I know the relationship is going slow and I'm really sorry! I'll make it up when this story arc ends! I've decided to (instead of skipping several years), just have several fillers made to bring them closer together and maybe reveal important things. The Decepticons may appear every so often, but their role in the part after this will be VERY minimal. (Or maybe they'll be even more important them I'm letting on… ;))**

**Anyways, the next chapter after this miiight be a little late. I'm sick (again. Primus, I need to find a cybertronian doctor next time). As in, I ate an orange and my ears and throat burned. Quite comical if you think about it. I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming though!**

**Iceshadow911247: Of course! The perfect time to be on the internet: when the only light is coming from the light side of the moon! **

**He is pretty weird and disturbing, but sweet at the same time. He comes up and cuddles with me at night purring his head off ( Though he annoys me when he sits on my laptop while I'm trying out a chapter and messes everything up!). **

**Oh my god, that must have been horrible! Cold water to the face *shudders* **

**Rapidfeather: I'm glad you did.**

**DemontaDark: I'm glad you liked it! :) **

**KellieWitwicky: Yup, Yup, and yup that sucks! D:**

**Starbees: Indeed you were! Well, I do try my best to surprise you (what kind of story would this be without twists?)**

**CatGirlFlarefire: Well I do try my best to surprise. Well I don't have an exact count, but I can tell you more than ten! I'm glad you LOVED it (hee hee I love typing in CAPS)**

**Missshelz: Well I do try to surprise! Maybe they'll join the Autobots so they can be with Abby (hee hee)**

**Autobot-bre: Ne might be. He might not! You'll have to wait and see!**

**Purrpix: Mhmm, that's pretty much what has happened! Oh Ironhide is going to do more than blast them when he finds out. Yeah, all those sparklings will be great! **

* * *

><p>"You know- ouch- I swore to myself-ouch- that I would never –FRAG!" Sideswipe roared in an uncharacteristic tone as his alt form bounced upward, smacking against the metal above him. The paint on his hood was scratched up, causing him to issue a series of irritated clicks and whirs. The other Autobots were not fairing as well either, Bumblebee currently crushed to one of the metal walls by the large form of Optimus. Mudflap and Skids were parked at the farthest end of the Xantium, pressing against each other's side in order to resist moving. Ironhide, somehow having sneaked past Ratchet and everyone else to make it on to the ship, was in his bipedal form. He ground a gear every time the ship rocked violently, but said nothing.<p>

"Dos aftheads don' know a thing about flyin' this thing together! Last time I saw, they were fighin' over who had the controls" Mudflap commented, sounding just as irritable as Sideswipe.

"Mah aft has never takin' such a beating before" Skids groaned, his bumper having hit the metal behind him several times before Mudflap decided to help. Mudflap snorted at this.

"Nah, man I've beaten your aft like this before" Mudflap said, earning a surprisingly hit to the side. Skids had forced his form to move, whacking in to his twin purposely.

"How bout' I give you an even bigger aft whoopin'?" Skids growled, fully prepared to engage in a brawl with his brother. This earned a strangled noise from Bumblebee.

"Dear Primus, please don't! If you fight in here, we'll all be offlined before we reach our destination" he said in a strained voice, causing Optimus to attempt to shift away from the poor scout. His attempts were futile, as the whole ship rocked violently once more. The Autobot leader was forced towards Bumblebee once more, causing the scout to groan.

"How the pit did you tolerate this?" Ironhide grunted, using all of his strength to keep from moving. This was terribly uncomfortable, but he decided against crushing his poor smaller comrades like Optimus.

"Did you ever wonder why we were short one mech? Sunny couldn't take it and decided to venture off on his own for a while" Sideswipe replied, frowning at the thought. He had not received any word from his brother in a while, causing him to wonder if the mech was still alive. It hurt his spark to think about the possibilities, but it was impossible to ignore them. He just hoped that his twin would return soon. Only then would he revert back to his old alternate mode. For now, he would stick with his silver form.

"Optimus, how much longer will it take?" Bumblebee asked, his voice sounding even more strained then before. The Autobot vented before silencing, his form stilling for a few minutes. He then let out a groan, shifting his alt form as he gave everyone the news.

"Topspin and Leadfoot have informed me that it will take several Earth days to reach our destination. This solar system is vast and we are currently running on Earth fuel, not energon" Optimus said gravely, earning several groans and a grinding gear from Ironhide.

The black mech averted hi gaze to the floor, wondering if Ratchet was already throwing a fit about him disappearing. Ironhide chuckled at the thought, though he cringed when he thought about the consequences. Ratchet was going to have his aft when they returned to Earth.

"Well, I hope Steelmine is having a better time than we are" Ironhide muttered, initiating a strange silence. Several of the Autobots fidgeted uncomfortable, causing Ironhide to narrow his optics. He tore his attention away from the ground and towards Sideswipe, who shuddered.

"Well you see Ironhide, something uh bad happened to Steelmine on the field. Apparently Redeyes did something and caused him to uh nearly offlineeee….." Sideswipe trailed off, fully aware of Ironhide's rage. That Decepticon punk had messed with his sparkling! Not only had they taken away someone precious to him, but they also nearly destroyed his sparkling.

"Fragging Decepticons" Ironhide snarled, slamming in to the ground with his fist. The whole ship trembled, sending him flying backwards. Skids and Mudflap only have a few seconds to react before they were crushed by the large form of Ironhide.

* * *

><p>"Those fragging Autobots are going to be SO sorry about what they did to me!"<p>

"Starscream"

"I'll make sure they pay with their own sparks!"

"Screaaaamer"

"They'll never again mess with the second-in-command of the Decepti-"

"STARSCREAM"

"SCREEEEAMER"

Starscream paused, glancing irritably over at the two other seekers currently in the room. Thundercracker looked pretty annoyed, having been watching Starscream rant for the past five minutes. Skywarp was amused, though he had decided he had enough of Starscream's ranting. The three seekers were in the largest hanger on the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Skywarp having traded with Shockwave. Said Decepticon scientist was currently in charge of the human, leaving these two to deal with the irritable Starscream.

"What is it you two?" Starscream snapped, his red optics narrowing in a murderous way. Thundercracker merely raised an optic ridge while Skywarp snorted. Both of them knew Starscream would never injure either of them. They had worked together far too long and forged particular bonds to murder each over something as silly as this situation.

"Well Screamer, Soundwave sent us a message a while ago for you. You've been assigned to guarding the Nemesis along with the other seekers, excluding us of course" Skywarp said, causing Starscream to scowl. Charr itself was a fragging cold planet! He did not want to by flying out there at all!

"Why the frag do I have to go and you two don't?" Starscream said in a demanding tone, causing both seekers to roll their optics. Skywarp placed a hand casually on Starscream's shoulder before smiling.

"Weeeeelll, you could always take our job instead! It's only a sparkling sitting job. And human sitting" Skywarp coughed the last part out, earning a raised optic ridge from Starscream.

"Come again?"Starscream was becoming annoyed.

"" Skywarp said incredibly fast, mimicking the Autobot Blurr's way of speech. Starscream smacked him on his helm, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Speak intelligently glitch head" Starscream snapped, earning a scowl form Skywarp as he rubbed his aching helm. Thundercracker vented before taking Skywarp's place in speaking.

"What he said was we're sparkling sitting and human-" Starscream was gone before Thundercracker could even finish. Thundercracker blinked, startled by his superior's sudden disappearance. Skywarp snickered.

'We got him to go Soundwave" Thundercracker said, still amazed at what had happened. Skywarp was incredibly amused, listening in on Thundercracker and Soundwave's conversation. After all, it included him as well.

"Acknowledged. Relay to Shockwave that he may begin in two days, once Scalpel has arrived. Scalpel is on his way with another seeker. Make sure he arrives on time uninjured" Soundwave responded, causing the two Decepticons to shiver at his last sentence. While the Decepticon had not really put any emotion in to it, the way he had said it caused them to fear his wrath. Soundwave was a truly intimidating mech.

"Hopefully the human will be more tolerable once Shockwave is done with her. Maybe he'll give her monotone speech like Soundwave" Skywarp said, causing Thundercracker to nod as they headed for the laboratory on the ship. The two then froze, exchanging optics and shuddering at the same time.

"Soundwave is bad enough. I don't particularly want to listen to two people speaking in monotone,"Thundercracker said, Skywarp agreeing with him almost immediately. The two quickened their pace, practically bursting in to shockwave's laboratory. The scientist barely acknowledged them, though Abby nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, tripping over her feet and nearly falling off the table. Shockwave snatched her up quickly, balancing her back down on the table. Abby merely scowled.

"How about you knock next time? I don't particularly enjoy falling on to metal floors" Abby scolded, stamping her foot down on the metal table for emphasis. Both seekers flinched at the sound, though Shockwave seemed unfazed by her.

"Sorrrrry, but we needed to talktoshockwaaaa….Thundercracker you explain!" Skywarp tensed up, backing up and shoving his fellow seeker forward. Thundercracker raised an optic ridge before directing his attention directly at Shockwave. He did his best to ignore the irritating glares Abby was giving. What ever happened to that curious and understanding human they had first met?

"Shockwave, Scalpel is on his way here as we speak. Soundwave said you had to wait until he arrived" Thundercracker said, causing shockwave to scowl. The scientist quickly replaced it with a frown.

"While it may not be better to wait, I suppose it can hold off for a few more days. You two, it's your turn to watch her" Shockwave added, gently lifting up Abby and succeeding in startling her. She forced herself to look upwards as she was handed off carefully to Thundercracker. As soon as she was secure, the two seekers hurried out. Shockwave waited for the two seekers and human to leave before scowling again.

'Soundwave, how much longer do you expect me to wait? Why must I have that thing here before I may begin?' Shockwave snapped through the comm. link, earning silence. He waited a few seconds for the Decepticon on the other side to respond.

'Scalpel has the most experience with human autonomy. He is there to make sure you do not end up off-lining our human. After all, she must be functioning in order to complete her task' Soundwave replied as if the scientist had not just snapped at him. Shockwave muttered in a low voice before cutting off the comm. link. Soundwave did not try to reach him.

"Thank you" Abby said almost sarcastically as she was set down on the table as gently as Thundercracker could. Skywarp watched her for a few seconds, earning a raised eyebrow. He then turned his attention to the sparklings, well, where they were supposed to be.

"Where are the spaaaARGH" skywarp screamed in an almost Starscream way as several Sparklings launched at him, succeeding I knocking the mech over. Thundercracker did not have time to say anything as he was being tackled to the ground as well. Abby was only laughing, knocked to the ground by only three sparklings. The rest were busy with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Die!" they all said, causing Abby to snort. They continued to repeat the word over and over again, sounding very much like the seagulls from Finding Nemo. Abby was incredibly amused, though she did her best not to show it as she gently shoved the sparklings off of her.

"Stop that right now. That's not a nice thing to say to somebody you know, even if you're only playing around" Abby scolded, though much gentler then she was with the two seekers currently inhabiting the floor. The sparklings stared at her with wide optics before chirping happily and snuggling up close to her. From the surprised noises she heard from below, she suspected the tow seekers were being snuggled up against as well.

Abby pretty much melted at the expressions on the three sparklings in front of her. Her irritation and anger from before was gone as she hugged them back. They were just so adorable! They reminded her of a certain sparkling. Abby felt too guilty and ashamed to think about his name. After all, maybe she would not be here if she had listened to him. Abby's face fell ever so slightly, though it went unnoticed by the sparklings.

"Hey, don't' get up unless you've taken them all off of you GENTLY" Abby snapped, noticing the thumping noise from below. It was then followed by a series of surprises squeaks and delighted whirrs as sparkling were relocated on to the floor. As soon as they were all on the floor, Thundercracker and Skywarp then scooped them in to their hands as they rose. Abby watched as the sparklings were dumped gently on the table with her.

"That was fraaaabulous" Skywarp quickly corrected himself, earning an approved nod from Abby. Thundercracker merely vented, focusing his attention on a pair of squabbling Decepticons. Abby watched him closely, noting how gentle he was being. Well, trying to be. If she did not know any better, she would think these two were Autobots. They appeared to be trying, unlike Barricade and Starscream.

"May I ask you a completely serious question? Why in the world would you have so many sparklings at once?" Abby asked, trying to please the sparklings. They all wanted her sola attention, which was pretty hard to give considering how many of them there were. Skywarp was having a pretty hard time too, but he managed. Thundercracker was just about as interesting as a door. None of the sparklings wanted to play with him.

"We needed them grown up fast. And we needed a lot of them. And so here we are" Thundercracker explained, trying to convince one of the sparklings to play with him. Said sparkling was frowning and looking away, trying to act defiant. Anyone could obviously see through his little game, however, as he was giggling. Thundercracker cocked an optic ridge before gently pushing the sparkling down, finally causing it to crack. The sparkling whirled around and attacked his finger, causing him to jerk back. He probably would have immediately thrown the sparkling from his finger, though the dark look from Abby kept him from doing so.

"You lack patience, which is something you actually NEED to deal with sparklings. I don't even see why you bothered…uh… creating them?" Abby's voice trailed off in to silence. She really had no idea how these sparklings were made. Were they built? She glanced down at one of them at her feet, studying it. How were they made?

"Here I'll explain it in yours terms. I found this explanation off of your internet when I briefly visited your planet. When a mech and a femme love each other very mu-ouch!" Thundercracker brought down his fist on the seeker's helm, venting.

"Skywarp, try to be serious for once" Thundercracker ordered, earning a snort from Skywarp as he recovered from the blow to his head.

"Aw, loosen your logic circuits Thundercracker" Skywarp said, rubbing his helm. He winced when his hand brushed over the now sensitive spot, shooting an accusing glare at Thundercracker. Thundercracker paid no heed to him, instead directing his attention to Abby.

"We create sparklings like you create human sparklings. Or in some cases, the all spark can grant a sparkmated pair a sparkling. Or they can be created in a laboratory" Thundercracker explained. Abby thought this over for a moment, turning slightly red as she thought about the first way. She quickly turned her attention to another sparkling, though she could not get that thought out of her head. Skywarp snickered at her obvious embarrassment, quickly turning his attention to a sparkling when he received a dark glare.

The three continued doing what they were doing quietly now, speaking up every so often. Abby was still feeling quite embarrassed and awkward, tripping over her feet several times. Skywarp found it hard not to laugh, though it became much easier after the first glare he received from her. Though Thundercracker could easily stifle laughter, he found it much easier after watching Skywarp. They were so absorbe din what they were doing that they all nearly jumped right off the ship when a loud scream came from the hallway. No more than a second later, a battered seeker came dashing down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE" came the roaring of Starscream, the Decepticon passing by the door a few seconds later.

"Did you see that Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked, glancing over at the seeker for confirmation. Thundercracker wore a blank expression.

"You mean Starscream chasing after another seeker screaming like a fool?"

"Yea"

"Nope. I didn't see anything" Thundercracker quickly averted his gaze, causing Abby to snort.

"You two are unbelieveable"

* * *

><p>"Hardheaded pain in the aft! He's going to get himself slagged!" Ratchet's loud ranting aroused Oneshot, his optics slowly coming online. He could barely see anything, as if there was not enough energy to sustain his vision. The sparkling felt sluggish as he tried to sit up, finding it impossible. He looked around slowly, grunting in annoyance. What was wrong with him? His optics slowly looked down his body, finally resting on strange cables resting on top of him. Upon closer inspection, he realized his chest platings were open. He was connected to something! If he had the energy to, Oneshot would have shot up quickly and starting freaking out. However, all he could do at this time was thump his hand impatiently on whatever he was lying on.<p>

Ratchet froze mid stride, having finally noticed that Oneshot was awake. He wore a guilty expression, realizing that the sparkling had heard his rant. It was unfortunate that someone picked this time to go and irritate him to the point of ranting with color words. However, Ratchet decided to not say anything about it. Maybe Oneshot did not notice at all. After all, his energy levels were incredibly low. His audio receptors might not even be online.

"I see that you're finally awake. Let me reroute energy from unnecessary systems to the more important ones" Ratchet said, walking across the room. Oneshot's barely lit optics followed him, watching as Ratchet fiddled with the machine he was currently attached to. After a few seconds, he felt like he had just woken up from a good night recharge. His optics brightened to their fullest and he gained control over his body once more. Oneshot slowly pushed himself in to a seated position, finding that he could not move his legs still. That did not matter at the moment, however, as he had no intentions of walking around.

"Ooh, I didn't feel too good when I woke up. I didn't have any energy at all. What's going on?" Oneshot spoke in a strained voice. While the boost of energy he had received had been helpful, he still felt incredibly tired.

"You took quite a fall back on the field Steelmine. Redeyes has been locked away because several humans spotted him messing with your inner workings" Ratchet informed him, quickly scanning the sparkling. Whatever that Decepticon had done had nearly destroyed the spark. The sparkling sitting before him could no longer stay online without being connected to a spark stabilizer. He was lucky they even had one. Ratchet had to do a lot of convincing to persuade the humans to allow him to obtain one. He was surprised, that being an understatement, when Oneshot shook his head quickly.

"No No no! I'm Oneshot, not Steelmine. Re-Steelmine told me himself!" Oneshot explained, causing Ratchet to freeze for the second time within a ten minute period. Ratchet's optics narrowed as he processed this information. If this was correct, then Ironhide's sparkling was a Decepticon. He knew the mech would not take the news so well.

"Who told you this?" Ratchet almost hissed, barely able to keep his tone calm. Oneshot watched him carefully, noticing how calm Ratchet was acting. Maybe this would go over better then he thought!

" Re- Steelmine told me himself! He opened my chest plating things and then removed some black thing" Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously at these words, causing Oneshot to stall before he continued.

"And then when it was gone I felt a strange tugging and then I responded to it! Re-Steelmine said we had a bond! He sent me…things… and then I woke up here" Oneshot said, frowning. He recalled very little of what had been sent to him. He cocked his head, trying to access the 'bond' like before. He received nothing in return.

"Black thing…you mean this?" Ratchet asked, lifting up the strange object that had been wrapped around his spark. Oneshot merely nodded. Ratchet made a strange sound as he examined the object again, glancing up at Oneshot every so often. Oneshot watched him, his thoughts starting to drift. He wondered if the Autobots had left Earth already. He wondered if maybe they had saved his mom already and brought her back. Then he would get to apologize for everything and they would be a family again. He wondered if Ironhide would accept him still. He was no longer his sparkling anymore. What if Ironhide just decided to toss him away and focus his attention on the real Steelmine. Would he and his mom just be forgotten?

"Oneshot, what's wrong? You look distressed" Ratchet's voice tore Oneshot away from his thoughts. Oneshot frowned, realizing that he had forgotten to spate his thoughts from his expressions. He had indeed worn an expression of sadness.

"Well, because I'm sad and worried about everything. I'm not Ironhide's anymore. Does that mean he won't want to be around me anymore now that we know who his real sparkling is?" Oneshot asked, causing Ratchet to vent. This sparkling did not seem to be as oblivious to things as he had once before. Ratchet felt uncomfortable responding to a question like this. After all, he could not be sure about what Ironhide would do.

"Sparkling, we are not Decepticons. Ironhide would never just toss you aside. I can already tell that he's grown attached to you. He would never let anything like the truth split you two apart" Ratchet said in a reassuring tone, though he was not too sure himself. He really did hope that he was correct. He watched Oneshot for a few seconds, feeling relieved when the sparkling smiled.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than what Sideswipe told me" Oneshot spoke casually, immediately regretting what he said. The expression Ratchet wore briefly was downright terrifying, though he replaced it with an even more terrifying smile. Oneshot felt bad for accidently betraying Sideswipe. He just hoped the Autobot could learn to forgive!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After reading your comments, I think I'm going to feel so guilty and bad later in the story. But, not every story is going to have total happiness and rainbows! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, it lets me know you guys still like the story! (I promise after this arc I'm going to kick Ironhide and Abby together if I have to! I won't be going super slow anymore! (nut not too fast))**

**Also, I think I'm going to go through and start naming chapters. I assume it will keep the story better organized or something like that *shrugs* **


	23. Shenanigans

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so late, I got a little distracted (I was reading Valentine oneshots on fanfiction hee hee). Which reminds me, if you did not notice already, the Valentine oneshot is already up. I actually had a lot of fun writing it (I also found it rather difficult. I did not want anyone to be out of character and all). So, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the main story (There is one or two subtle hints about what's to come in there f you can find them. My version of "Where's Waldo?" . **

**Fanfiction has been a real pain lately too (not working and all that Jazz), so that was also a reason why this did not come up as early as usual. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I spent a lot of time focusing on the Autobots in this one. (The plot bunnies are not hopping for this story argh)**

**Iceshadow911247: Haha yeah. Sideswipe is lucky he isn't around Ratchet right now. That's a huge cat. My cat weighs practically nothing. He is huge though (Big furball). Night time is when the best ideas always come to my head (though the plot bunnies have not been hopping for me lately)**

**Littledhampir13: Haha, glad you liked it! I've never been on that ride before (Now I want to go). XD yeah**

**Rapidfeather: Nope, Sideswipe is going to be turned in to a slag heap. Aqua is a pretty nice name.**

**Kellie Witwicky: I wasn't in a rush. Part of the mistakes were due to my lack of proper eyewear (Funny story behind why I don't have my glasses right now). Part of the words stuck together are on purpose though (I'm trying to emphasis their way of speech). Glad you liked it (Skywarp is the best seeker ever).**

**LadyAmazon: That would be a lot of new Autobots. I don't think any human would be pleased to walk in to a room of that many sparklings (Autobot or otherwise). **

**CatGirlFireflare: Haha, Sideswipe run! Yeah, poor Bee is being squished by Optimus. THANK YOU! (Caps lock gets my point across so many times lol)**

**MissShelz: Sides is going to end up as a slag heap when he returns. Ironhide is going to completely obliterate them when he gets his hands on them!**

**Foxbear: Yeah, it was a sad moment. Well at least some good comes out of it!**

**BluePheonixPrime: XD yeah**

**Autobot-bre: Glad you liked it! Well here is the (late *vent*) update!**

**Starlightowl: Oh no, what will Scalpel be doing to her! The terror!**

* * *

><p>Abby was exhausted. The moment Skywarp had set her down near the 'dog bed', she had collapsed on top of it. No more than a few seconds later, she was out cold. She was currently lying face down, her breathing slow.<p>

"Well, zen get her up! She cannot be asleep! She must be conscious!" Scalpel seemed to be in a particularly irritable mood. The little Decepticon had arrived on base only a few human hours ago, having hoped to get the procedure over and done with. He was anxious to get it finished due to the fact that he knew the Autobots were on their way, having narrowly escaped them on his way here. He was just lucky he had a competent seeker, unlike the second in command.

"Well, this human is unfortunately not strong enough to handle simple tasks like we can! She will die if you try and do it now" Shockwave snapped, his respect for the little Decepticon thrown out the window. While he was just as anxious to get the job done as well, he wanted her to be alive. She would be of no use to them dead.

"Zen how long will it take to get her up and about again? Ze Autobots are en route towards Charr and zhis needs to be done before they arrive" Scalpel snapped right back, glaring daggers at the large Decepticon.

"A couple of human hours at most. Besides, those fragging Autobots are going up against are elite seekers. And Starscream" Shockwave added, frowning at the thought. Starscream and his massive ego would probably help the Autobots then hinder them. Shockwave made a mental note to have Soundwave reassign the seeker to something else less damaging.

Scalpel resigned to accept this fact, though he was not particularly pleased with how things were turning out. This procedure was incredibly delicate, and an Autobot interruption could ruin everything. He skittered over to where Abby was sleeping, poking her cheek gently. It did nothing to wake her at all, merely causing her to fidget. Scalpel scowled, but left without doing anything else.

Shockwave watched as the smaller Decepticon transformed, resting comfortably in a corner. Shockwave vented before looking down at his prized subject. He did not want her to end up like the last human they had acquired, blown to ashes. He was determined to have this experiment succeed, with her as the first one.

* * *

><p>"Incoming object, approaching fast! It's huge! Seekers be alert!" Starscream scowled as one of his seeker officers gave out commands, completely forgetting that he was the one in charge. He grew even more infuriated as he watched the seekers obey, splitting up in to trines.<p>

"I give the orders here! Not you!" Starscream snapped, startling the seeker officer. He then proceeded to send out orders to disregard the message, forcing the seekers to regroup once more. The seeker officer was dumbfounded, but resigned to not argue with her superior. Starscream felt smug, his ego slowly growing.

"Starscream sir, the object is approaching fast! Should we-?"

"No, Stay in formation! Do not do anything unless I order you to" Starscream snapped, causing a few of the other seekers to mutter amongst themselves. The group of twenty seekers continued to huddle together as the object in question sped towards them. After a few minutes, Starscream snorted.

"Are your sensors on the fritz? There's nothing out he-AHHHHHHH" Starscream shrieked once the Xantium slammed in to him, scattering the rest of the seekers. The Xantium continued on its course for Charr, Topspin and Leadfoot currently latched to the end of it. With two roars of laughter, the wreckers began firing at the scattered seekers.

"Look at those cowards fleeing with their wings up their afts! Come on and get some Decepticreeps!" Leadfoot taunted, cackling loudly.

"Why don't you come back here so we can kick your aft platings some more! " Topspin added in his own insults, cackling along with Leadfoot. Starscream, who had managed to compose himself once more with the help of his subordinates, scowled. These Autobots were infuriating!

"Decepticons, attack!" Starscream shrieked, speeding after the fleeing Xantium. The other seeker pursued as well, splitting up in to trines as they began to bombard the Xantium. The wreckers fired right back, managing to interrupt most of their attacks. The ones that did manage to get through merely rocked the ship, though they knew too much directed fire on the Xantium could destroy it.

"OI, IF YOU'RE PLANNING ON LEAVING FOR CHARR YOU BETTER GET YOUR AFTS OUT NOW" Topspin roared at the ship, doing his best not to fall off. Leadfoot was in a similar condition, the seekers nearly causing him to let go. Neither of them wanted to end up flying in space. The Xantium responded with a flying panel, the metal piece hitting one of the seekers as it departed in to space. A large hole was left in the Xantium, giving a clear view of what was inside.

"Woo-hoo!" Bumblebee came speeding out through the hole, his alt form plummeting down towards Charr. The seekers stared in surprise as Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots on the Xantium, excluding Roadbuster, came speeding out as well. The vehicle Autobots plummeted down right after Bumblebee, hitting the ground hard. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids all bounced right back up due to their small forms. If Ironhide and Optimus had not literally dragged the four back down to the ground, they probably would have continued sailing through space.

"Holy slag, I almost didn't make it" Sideswipe gasped, transforming in to his bipedal form. To make sure he did not fly off, Sideswipe quickly readjusted his gravity settings. He was pleased to find that he could walk around on Charr normally without flying off. The rest of the Autobots did the same thing, walking around to check their systems.

"Damn, we almost fraggin' died Mudflap" Skids commented, looking at his twin with a shocked expression. Mudflap was just as shocked as he was, looking out in to the darkness that was space.

"We didn't almost fraggin' die, we almost got lost! We can't die from just flying inta space" Mudflap said, irritating his twin.

"If you two fraggers don't stop it right now, I swear to primus that I'm going to throw you in to space myself" Ironhide warned, lacking the patience to deal with the arguing twins. He was fully prepared to go storm the Decepticon base, ripping apart every one of them until he found Abby. It was clearly obvious to everyone that he was angry.

"Calm yourselves Autobots! We need to all be thinking rationally and not arguing amongst ourselves" Optimus was firm but gentle as he spoke, gaining the attention of every Autobot there. They were fully aware of how their disadvantages outweighed their advantages. Sure, the Autobots were smarter and used their surroundings better than the Decepticons did. On the other hand, the Decepticons vastly outnumbered them and were now aware of their presence. They could easily be setting up a trap to destroy all of the mechs at once.

"Yeah well, we don't have Arcee with us. Bumblebee and I are the only ones who could possibly sneak in unnoticed. You guys are all either too big or too loud" sideswipe said, gesturing to the other four. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I think we could take dem! Dos Decepticons are dumber Skids here! And dat's an accomplishment" Mudflap said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, You're da dumb one" Skids snapped back, earning an equally irritated glare from Skids. The two twins rounded on each other, Skids lunging at Mudflap before anyone could do anything. Mudflap squawked before returning the favor, the two twins fighting roughly and loudly.

"STOP YOUR FRAGGING FIGHTING GLITCH HEADS" Ironhide roared, yanking them away roughly from each other. He sent Skids sailing in one direction and Mudflap in the other, causing both of them to groan. Sideswipe was about to say something when a loud ear-shattering noise pierced the air. Bumblebee groaned. Optimus did not look pleased. Sideswipe looked aggravated. Ironhide was downright infuriated. Skids and Mudflap were both frowning.

" Look what you idiots did! Now they know exactly where we are! We're going to be slagged at the end of this" Sideswipe shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He was normally not this irritated and would usually crack a joke, but he was in a particularly bad mood. The fighting twins had not helped his mood at all.

"NO TIME, JUST FIRE" Ironhide roared, cannons activating quickly as seekers flew towards them. The seekers fired missiles immediately, causing all of the Autobots to scatter. Bumblebee and Sideswipe both fled in the same direction, ducking behind a rather large rock. Skids and Mudflap had run right in to each other, both trying to go the opposite way. After a few seconds of argument, they were forced to run as a pair of seekers transformed right in front of them. The seekers pursued them without hesitation, firing their own weapons as they attempted to offline the twins.

Mudflap was quick to act, grabbing any of the moon rocks he could before thrusting them at the seekers. The first few bounced off without doing much of anything, earning several laughs. The enxt few, however, managed to hit the seekers in the knees. The seekers doubled over in pain, giving Skids the chance to run up and shoot them in the face. Both seekers were slammed in to the ground, hit by a mixture of Mudflap's rocks and Skid's weapons.

"Didchoo see that? We just whooped their afts!" Skids shouted, looking at his twin with more respect. Mudflap was looking right back at him with the same expression, both in awe of their combined power.

Mudflap was about to speak when an offlined Decepticon flew through his vision, compliments of Ironhide. Said mech was firing at several seekers at once, doing his best to dodge their attacks while he delivered his own. Every now and then he would get his hands on them, thrusting them out of the way in order to get to the others. Mudflap and Skids watched in awe before running to help him, firing at several Decepticons.

"As long. As you. Stay out. Of. My way. You. Can help." Ironhide grunted, nearly slamming in to the twins. Mudflap and Skids happily ducked out of his way, choosing to stay as far away from him as possible. They knew Ironhide would not hesitate to shoot them if he had to, though Optimus would probably lecture him about it.

A little ways away from the three mechs, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were fighting together. The two worked well together, ducking around each other in order to hit their targets. The two reacted to everything like they were twins themselves, ducking around each other's limbs without any problems.

"This is getting ridiculous" Sideswipe muttered, managing to slice a grounded seeker in half before said seeker could attack Bumblebee. Bumblebee thanked him by shooting at another one in the sky, saving the both of them from a bombardment of missiles.

"Well it is a Decepticon base. They probably have more" Bumblebee responded in a strained voice, tripping as he tried to dodge something. He cried out in pain when his left shoulder was hit, rendering his left arm useless. Sideswipe saw this and moved to cover the scout's left side, trying to keep them from both ending up as slag heaps.

"Woah!" Sideswipe was shocked when a rather massive Decepticon landed right in front of them, blocking the other seekers from view. The Decepticon was twice as big as Bumblebee, heavily armored with two large cannons on both of his arms. He had a thick face mask on, though his one optic was slightly visible. Bumblebee made a strangled noise at the sight of him.

Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee rolled out of the way as soon as the Decepticon took notice of them, moving quickly to avoid his hands. The Decepticon laughed loudly at the sight of the two Autobots feeling from him.

"What do we do?" Bumblebee sounded desperate as he ran with Sideswipe, jumping over rocks as they fled. The Decepticon kept up easily with him; shaking the ground as he pursued them.

"Only one thing to do at a time like this" Sideswipe responded, his optics dimming as he focused his attention on the comm. frequency of every mech and femme out here. Sideswipe easily hacked in to the system, having done this many times for multiple reasons. As soon as he was sure he was in, he broadcasted a single message in a different voice.

"EVERY MECH FOR THEMSELVES" he roared through the comm. link, startling every Decepticon and Autobot out there. No more than a second later, all hell broke loose.

Bumblebee watched in amazement as the Decepticons followed his order, now firing at each other and the Autobots. Sideswipe looked rather smug, firing at any Decepticon that dared to point a blaster at him. The other Autobots were just as suspired, though they quickly took of advantage of the chaos.

"How did you do that?" Bumblebee asked, staring at Sideswipe incredulously. Sideswipe wore a mischievous grin as he focused his attention on Bumblebee.

"I used Megatron's voice. Those idiots will believe anything Megatron says," Sideswipe said, causing Bumblebee to laugh. He then cut off, frowning.

"Wait, why do you need Megatron's voice?" Bumblebee asked, trying to figure out why Sideswipe would even have it in the first place. Sideswipe looked amused.

"You ever wonder why Ironhide kept firing at the phones and saying that Megatron was calling?" Bumblebee's optics widened before he doubled over laughing, nearly getting shot in the process. The Autobot scout, embarrassed about having been caught off guard, focused most of his attention back on the fight again.

It took no more than ten earth minutes to dispatch the rest of the Decepticons, the ground littered with bodies. Optimus dislodged his axe from one of the Decepticon's chest, waiting patiently for his soldiers. He looked around at all of them as they approached, inspecting the damage.

Ironhide had a few dents and scorch marks, but for the most part he was okay. Mudflap and Skids were missing one optic each, both trying to help the other temporarily fix it. Bumblebee's shoulder was severely damaged and his arm was useless, but Sideswipe was taking care of that as well. Optimus then focused his attention on his own wounds, inspecting his armor. He was in a similar condition as Ironhide, though his shoulder was a tad bit sore.

"What the frag happened" Ironhide finally said, looking slightly amused. One second he had been fighting as pair of seekers, and the next thing he knew, they were fighting each other. Though he had wasted no time in destroying them, he had been quite shocked.

"I don't know they all just went mad" Sideswipe lied beautifully, earning respect from Bumblebee. Sideswipe shared a look with the scout before focusing his attention on Bumblebee's shoulder, giving it a temporary fix. He had spent enough time with Ratchet to know how to do things like this.

"Decepticons don't just go mad. I think something was wrong with them. Tread carefully Autobots, I do not wish for any of you to 'go mad' either" Optimus was clearly concerned about this, staring at the bodies of the fallen Decepticons. He suspected it had something to do with Megatron blaring over their comm. link. He was well aware that the Megatron who had yelled at them had in fact not been real. Optimus glanced over at sideswipe, already suspicious of the mech. Sideswipe pretended not to notice.

"Well it wasn't a bad thing, since we're still alive and they aren't. I don't see any problems with it right now" Bumblebee was a horrible liar, his voice sounding strained. Sideswipe mentally face palmed, reminding himself next time to not to tell Bumblebee any secrets. Ironhide and Optimus both raised an optic ridge at the scout.

"What do you know youngling" Ironhide demanded, not quite as irritated as he had been before. He had managed to release all of his anger out on the Decepticons, more amused than angry now. Bumblebee looked nervous now, though he did his best to try and hide it.

"I-I don't know anything Ironhide. Honestly, I don't" Bumblebee said defensively, causing the mech to grow even more suspicious. Ironhide advanced on the scout, though not in an intimidating way. He looked more serious than anything else at this moment. He wanted to know what Bumblebee was hiding.

"Bumblebee, don't you try and lie to me. We all know you are not a good liar, so spit it out already" Ironhide warned, sounding completely serious. He was not trying to scare the scout. Bumblebee spared a glance at Sideswipe, an action that Ironhide noticed. Optimus noticed as well, turning both optics towards Sideswipe. Sideswipe feigned innocence.

"Sideswipe, what did you do?" Optimus asked, causing Sideswipe to vent. He knew he was caught at this point, surrounding without any argument. Ironhide was going to have his aft anyways, so why delay it?

"Well, I hacked in to the comm. frequency and used Megatron's voice to shout and scare the slag out of the Decepticons" Sideswipe admitted with a shrug, hoping they would just shrug as well. Ironhide, however, looked furious. He connected two and two together, realizing who had been on the phone all along about a year ago.

"So it was you who kept calling and messing around with me!" Ironhide roared, ready to pound Sideswipe in to scrap metal.

"Wait Ironhide, it was only of fun. They were just… shenanigans!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SHENANIGANS! Hee hee, I love that word SO much. I tried to tie in a bit of humor along with action in this chapter. I think I did pretty well. I also focused more on the Autobots than anything else (I couldn't think of anything for Abby and the rest DX). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter regardless (And I hope you all enjoyed the Valentines chapter if you read it).**

**Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I appreciate it (By the way, I'm without my glasses for a bit so my vision is bad. Which means, I might be making a few mistakes (I didn't have them last chapter either)). **


	24. Autobot Organic

**A/N: Sorry this was so late, I just got so distracted! School and other stories I have going on kept me from writing anything for this story (and because the plot bunnies have not been hopping for this lately). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!**

**MissShelz: Haha, I did enjoy the part with Sides myself! Ironhide is probably going to stick his aft to the moon and leave him there forever lol. **

**Autobot-bre: I'm glad you liked it! Well, you'll have to wait and see…**

**Phaedra39: Oh yeah, Sideswipe better find a good hiding spot**

**LadyAmazon: XD, yeah I thought it was the best part. That word ALWAYS makes me giggle**

**: Glad you like it (Though I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!).**

**Iceshadow911247: Yeah, I was voicing it out loud while I was writing it haha. I got several weird looks. **

**I am disappointed. Ironhide is not any of those at all! (Well he is almost grey, but that's beside the point!). Ironhide is much cooler than a bunny (Though he sounds adorable)**

**Starlightowl: Glad you like it!**

**Also, here is how things will be going from now on:**

**::/:: = Talking over a bond**

::/:: = Talking over the comm. link

"/" = Talking out loud

'/' = Thinking to oneself

'_/'_ = Speech from a video **(Meaning when someone is watching a video and when someone speaks, this will be what their speech is like)**

* * *

><p>"Stay on high alert, a group of Autobots has been sighted nearby. Supposed to be coming after their human" a silver Decepticon spoke calmly, glancing over at his black armored comrade. The black Decepticon rolled his optics, leaning casually against the wall.<p>

"Autobots, hah! They're completely outnumbered. All we need to do is gather everyone up and ambush them" he snorted, a smirk set on his faceplates. The silver Decepticon took his turn to roll his optics now, annoyed with his partner's overconfidence. He looked away from the other Decepticon for a few minutes, looking back just in time to receive a yellow fist to the face. The silver Decepticon crumbled to the ground, his optics lingering on the fallen form of the black one. No sooner than a few seconds later, he was off lined.

The yellow mech slowly crept over the fallen bodies of the Decepticons, his blue optics scanning the area around him. His processor lingered on the conversation he had overheard between the two Decepticons, causing a surge of relief to flood him. So his time stranded on this blasted moon had not been a waste!

"The Autobots, eh? About damn time. I thought my paint job was going to be completely white by the time I found them" the mech spoke to his self, glancing down at his armor. He vented in frustration at the sight of white spots scattered across the yellow. He did not dare try and wipe them off though, fearing that he might unintentionally scratch the paint off.

'The Autobots own an organic? Since when did we have pets?' the mech thought as he transformed, taking off down the hall. He began to scan the area surrounding him, searching for said organic. If these Decepticons had taken something that belonged to the Autobots, he was going to get it back for them. After all, he was an Autobot.

* * *

><p>"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be" Bumblebee said nervously, his optics wide at the sight of the Nemesis. The ship was powerful and menacing, looming over the much smaller Autobots like a giant monster. Its spikey appearance did not help the poor scout's nerves.<p>

"It's just a fragging ship. It's not like it's going to transform in to a giant Decepticreep" Ironhide snorted, approaching the ship a little less cautiously then the others. His optics darted from side to side, his sensors actively scanning the area. He knew there would be more Decepticons around the ship, though he did not know where. He was surprised they did not come flying right at them considering how close they were.

"Nevertheless, we proceed with caution. I have no doubt that Megatron has many more Decepticons stationed on the inside of the Nemesis" Optimus approached behind Ironhide, prepared for an attack. His calm tone managed to quell the fears of the others, Bumblebee getting over his nerves. Mudflap and Skids looked completely panicked, their optics darting all over the place silently. Sideswipe was strangely quiet, his optics fixated on the dark shape of the Nemesis in front of him. He walked with a slight limp.

"Well, we need to find an entrance before we can proceed with caution anywhere" Sideswipe finally spoke up, his optics darting immediately over to Ironhide. The black mech noticed and shook his cannon arm slightly at Sideswipe, Sideswipe shivering at the sight.

"We could always make our own" Ironhide offered, charging his cannon as he spoke. He would have fired at the wall if not for Optimus, the mech raising his hand to stop Ironhide before he could fire.

"No, we do not want to alert the entire ship. We must find a different point of entry" Optimus's decision caused Ironhide to roll his optics, though he opted to say nothing more.

"Bumblebee and I will go scout the area and find an entrance we can safely go through" Sideswipe said, transforming in to his alt form immediately. Bumblebee was startled by the sudden decision, though he transformed as well and followed behind Sideswipe. The two mechs took off, being as quiet as possible.

"I hope you don't expect me to wait quietly for them" Ironhide said after a few minutes of waiting, stomping in the opposite direction.

"Ironhide!" Optimus spoke sharply, Ironhide freezing in his tracks. The black mech turned around to face Optimus, who wore a neutral expression.

"Optimus, we can't just sit here and wait for them al fragging day! They could be doing anything to her right now! They might have already done something!" Ironhide sounded frustrated as he spoke to his leader, trying to be as respectful as possible. He really did respect Optimus, but some of his decision irritated Ironhide to no end. They did not have time to be patient!

"Ironhide, I understand why you feel the need to run in like you wish to. However, you could very well cause more harm than good by just bursting in without a solid plan. We are outnumbered and cannot afford to draw too much attention to ourselves. You must understand this" Optimus's face softened as he spoke, walking over to the black mech. He placed a hand on the warrior, no, his old friend. Ironhide stiffened, but said nothing more after that. Optimus vented before removing his hand, walking over to stop the argument between the twins before it escalated.

::Optimus!:: Bumblebee shouted over the comm. link, sounding half amused and half worried. Optimus winced at the loud voice of the scout, though he managed to keep himself composed as he answered.

::Bumblebee? Are you both all right?:: Optimus asked, his optics dimming as he focused on the conversation. Ironhide raised an optic ridge but said nothing.

::I'm fine, but Sideswipe is a little dazed. Apparently a few Decepticon were rough-housing too much and managed to knock a large piece of the outer hull off the ship. Sideswipe was unfortunate enough to be underneath it at the time. We found an entrance though:: Bumblebee said brightly, sounding incredibly amused now. Optimus found it hard not to smile himself, his battle mask sliding in to place to hide his amusement. Ironhide snorted loudly, already understanding why Prime was activating his mask.

::Understood, we are advancing on your position. Try to stay unnoticed. Optimus out:: Optimus spoke, cutting off the comm. link. He nodded at Ironhide, who understood already. The black mech transformed, Skids and Mudflap following suit. Optimus was the last to transform, taking off behind the others as they advanced towards their fellow Autobots.

Sideswipe grunted, finally managed to lift the large metal off of his body with the help of Bumblebee. It did not help that there were two off lined Decepticon bodies sprawled on top of the metal, making the action even harder. It took several tries before they finally managed, Sideswipe quickly pulling himself out before the metal dropped again. Bumblebee looked incredibly amused while Sideswipe just scowled.

"That was not funny! I could have died" Sideswipe grumbled, Bumblebee snickering at his comment.

"I thought it was very funny. Luckily I took them out before they could do anything" Bumblebee said, sounding quite proud of his self. Sideswipe vented, muttering about how they had weakened each other before Bumblebee got to them. He glanced over, his optics focusing on the large group of vehicles heading towards them. He recognized Ironhide in the lead with the others following close behind.

"Looks like Sideswipe got his aft whooped!" Skids snickered, transforming clumsily. Mudflap snickered as well, tripping over a rock as he transformed. Sideswipe rolled his optics, skating around gracefully across the terrain. Ironhide and Optimus were the last to transform, Ironhide heading straight for the hole.

"We don't have all fragging day, get your afts in gear" Ironhide snapped, hauling himself in to the Nemesis before anyone could say anything. The twins snickered about something before following, bumblebee after him with Sideswipe last. Optimus entered after every other Autobot was inside, scanning the area behind him. He had no doubt that the Decepticons were fully aware of their position.

* * *

><p>A pair of red optics stared at the screen in front of him, watching the Autobots moving silently through the Nemesis. The optics never failed to take in every detail, watching as the normal patrol was wiped out as the Autobots continued making their way through the ship. So predictable.<p>

"The Autobots have been sighted towards the lower deck of the Nemesis. Should we send more drones to retaliate?" The Decepticon's optics narrowed, spinning around in her chair to face her subordinate. Said subordinate flinched, his optics taking in her appearance nervously. The femme chuckled, quietly tapping her claw son the chair.

"Yes, but I have special instructions for them. Megatron obviously does not want a certain group of sparklings to fall in to Autobot hands. But, I think there is only one way to keep them from leaving this ship alive. Make sure they make it to the nursery and the nursery only. I don't care how you do it, but keep them on track" she spoke sharply, though she continued to wear the smile on her face. The Decepticon flinched, nodding quickly before hurrying out of the room. The femme chuckled before whirling around in the chair again, her optics focusing once more on the Autobots on the screen.

::Shockwave, I trust Thundercracker and Skywarp are relieved of their duty in the nursery?:: she spoke slowly, trying to focus on both the Autobots and the conversation she was having.

::Airachnid! Yes, they have been reassigned to patrolling the interior of the ship. Why must you bother me about them now? Scalpel and I are preparing for what Megatron wishes:: Shockwave sounded annoyed, but respectful, as he spoke to the Decepticon femme. Airachnid chuckled, dragging her claws dangerously across the table. The screeching noise was horrible, but she did not mind.

::A certain group of guests has just arrived. I do not wish for the seekers to foil my plans. Do not leave that room, as I do not wish for you to mess my plans up either:: Airachnid ordered, causing the mech on the other end to scowl.

::Trust me, I have no plans or reason to leave this room anytime soon. Make sure your plan does not disturb us:: Shockwave growled before swiftly cutting off the comm. link, causing Airachnid to chuckle. She leaned back in her chair, watching as the drones began to intercept the Autobots. They were fools who she could easily manipulate.

::Soundwave, it appears there happens to be a problem with the original plan. I am taking actions to ensure that the Autobots do not gain any more than they already have:: Airachnid spoke respectfully to the mech, smiling as she spoke. She did in fact respect this mech more than any other Decepticon, especially Starscream. It was a shame that he was merely the third in command.

::I assume the Autobots have breached the interior of the Nemesis?:: Airachnid was not at all surprised that the mech was fully aware of what was happening. She suspected that one of the drones had contacted him long ago.

::Yes, but do not worry. I will be sure to take care of them, though our plans will be slightly delayed due to the unfortunate accident that will be occurring soon:: Airachnid hissed over the comm. link this time, her formerly good mood gone by what she saw. A different bright yellow mech was speeding through the interior, far away from the other Autobots. If he continued on his course, he could very well turn out to be a threat to her plan.

::Make sure she lives:: was all Soundwave said before cutting off the comm. link, allowing the Decepticon to focus on the situation at hand. She rose from her seat quickly, bursting out of the room and startling her subordinates.

"I will be back shortly. There is an extra guest that needs to be dealt with" she hissed, causing a few of them to cower. The others nodded quickly, their optics darting back to their screens. Airachnid smiled a little at this, delighted that her anger scared them as much as it did. Fear was truly the only way to control an army.

* * *

><p>Abby yawned quietly, her eyes slowly opening as she awoke from her sleep. She made to sit up slowly, only to find that it was impossible. After a few seconds of drowsiness, her eyes snapped open quickly when she realized she was restrained. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Her heat beat increased rapidly due to her panic, her eyes focusing on the restraints holding her down. Both her arms and legs were strapped down to a large metal table, though her chest area was left untouched.<p>

"Ze organic is finally awake. It iz very annoying how much recharge you need to function" the strange and heavily accented voice startled her, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of who was speaking. It was a much smaller Decepticon, his eyes bright red. If she did not know any better, she might have mistaken him for Redeyes.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on?" she growled, deciding that it was bets not to struggle. She was not strong at all, fully aware that she did not have even a fraction of the strength required to break through metal bindings. In order to keep her wrists and ankles intact, she decided to remain still. She would rather not be in more pain then necessary.

"You, human, are getting the chance of a lifetime. Lord Megatron has decided that you will be far more useful in a less vulnerable and easily controlled body. Of course, your chances of survival are slim at best" Shockwave appeared in to view, smirking down at her. Abby's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what they meant. What did they mean less vulnerable? She had no idea what they were going to do, but she guessed that it would not be pretty.

"A chance of lifetime? It sounds to me like you are about to end my life! If my chances of living are so slim, why the hell would you even attempt something like whatever you are doing!" she almost shrieked at them, finding it incredibly hard to do so in her state. She was still exhausted from earlier, finding it even harder to stay awake. Her breathing was heavy as she attempted to stay awake, finding it hard to do so. She had exerted the little amount of energy she had possessed when she first woke up. Now all she wanted to do was fall asleep. Of course, the Decepticons were not having that.

"If you do not live, you shall be replaced with another human suitable for the task ahead. Now we can't have you falling azleep during the procedure now can we?" Scalpel hissed as he injected something in to her body, causing her to stiffen. For a moment it felt like years and years of staying awake without sleep rolled over her, nearly causing her to faint. Just as she was about to, however, a massive amount of energy rolled over her instead. She suddenly felt as if she could stay awake without ever sleeping again.

"Why you-" Abby was cut off when Scalpel suddenly placed something over her mouth, which looked similar to a human shaped muzzle. The effect was instantaneous. It did not take a genius to figure out that she was seething with anger, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Shockwave smirked in amusement, guessing that she was yelling at them through the muzzle.

"Shall we begin?" Scalpel asked, reaching for a set of tools lying on the right side of the table. Shockwave nodded, his optics resting on Abby. She met his, her eyes narrowing even more.

"Don't you worry human; this will only hurt a lot. After all, transferring your spark and processer is such a delicate procedure. You humans offline so easily" Shockwave spoke slowly, allowing her to register his words quickly. Her eyes widened and her whole body froze, the knowledge of what they were doing stalling her. They were moving her…heart and mind?

Abby was panicking now, silently due to the muzzle currently keeping her from speaking. Though she was not much of a doctor, she was smart enough to know that someone handling an important organ like a heart would hurt a lot. Now she understood why her chances of living were so slim! If they messed one thing up, she would be dead! She was panicking even more, realizing that she would end up leaving Steelmine alone. Though she knew he had other Autobots to take care of him, she knew he would still feel incredibly sad about her dying. She could not let them kill her like this, but she could not do anything to stop them. Closing her eye and breathing deeply, she quickly prayed for someone to do something. That was when she heard the loud bang and roaring of an engine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, looks like a few certain people are making appearances. I'm borrowing Airachnid from Transformers Prime (In honor of the new season, which happens to be so awesome! I can't wait for the next episode! Starscream has earned respect from me after I watched him fighting like that.)**

**I hope you guys also got to watch the old movie as well! I loved it! Anyways, don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! (I feel like I'm beginning to lose all of your interest…) **


	25. Ten minutes and counting

**A/N: Well here we are! Another chapter! It's kind of short though... **

**We are coming to a part where I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of this story and you guys are going to glare at me. Honestly, the only reason why I'm doing "the spoiler that shall not be told" is because I want to stay somewhat true to the storyline. **

**Kago of the Funk: Well here you are, an update! Sunny to the rescue! Or maybe not…**

**Autobot-bre: I'm glad. I was worried that I might not been making this arc interesting enough. Sadly, cliffhangers are my specialty. **

**MissShelz: *snickers* Nope, he won't! Starscream was pretty epic (I went nuts over the last episode as well! It's becoming so awesome!). **

**Kellie Witwicky: *facepalm* doh! I always get them confused! XD He is! *snort* I unconsciously read that in an accent. Because she is skilled in the art of taking care of sparklings and Decepticons are not!**

**Mercedes Wolfcry: I hear you. I was almost too lazy to reply to the reviews lol. Maybe~**

**Rapidfeather: Better get sued to it, I love them (when I'm the writer lol). He might be…**

**Foxbear: XD, yeah! Supernanny! Yeah, he is pretty adorable. (I myself love him a lot). Yeah, Abby is in trouble…. Sunny might be, or maybe it's someone else! **

**Iceshadow911247: Your friend makes me facepalm. She was pretty cool (though I'd never want to face her…) Well I can't exactly say yes when I don't know what you're asking (Though I have a pretty good idea…)**

**Dragons Redemption: MAYBE!**

**Collizzy: her name is hard to spell. I had to recheck over and over and over and over again! I love Tf Prime! I'm glad you like it!**

**Unfortunatly, I can't answer that without maybe spoiling something. I won't keep you in complete darkness about things, but I also won't spoil. There is a chance that I may or may not.**

**Considering I wish to follow the main storyline, he probably will appear when this story inches in to the third movie. He might appear earlier though!**

**Well, you'll have to read and find out! I know it's a little confusing (I contemplated separating them in to spate chapters), but I couldn't figure out how to expand their little parts in to a big chapter haha **

* * *

><p>::Wheeljack, I swear to fragging primus if you can't get it right I'm going to offline you!:: Ratchet snapped irritably, the inventor on the other end cringing.<p>

::I'm trying Ratchet! But these Decepticons were a lot better at making things like this than I am! I can't reproduce something when I don't know how it was assembled!:: Wheeljack responded quickly before cutting off the comm. link. Ratchet growled, but decided to leave the argument for another time. The inventor needed to focus on his work.

"I don't want to drink this" Oneshot whined, scooting the cup away. His optics darted from the abandoned cup full of nasty medical energon to the medic, noticing how his hand was twitching. Ratchet vented loudly, walking over to the berth where Oneshot was currently sitting on. His optics briefly settled upon the cable connecting Oneshot to a machine before he focused his attention back to the sparkling.

"Well, you have to. You don't have a choice in this, so drink up" Ratchet ordered firmly, picking up the cup and gently shoving it back towards Oneshot. Oneshot scowled visibly, though he did his best to hide it from Ratchet. Ratchet was not so easily fooled.

"Oneshot, stop giving me trouble and drink the energon! If you don't, you won't get better!" Ratchet was on the verge of snapping, venting repeatedly to keep his temper in check. He had forgotten what it was like to deal with an annoyed and irritable sparkling.

"But it's so disgusting! Why can't I have the good stuff?" Oneshot complained, glancing over at the cupboard filled with the delicious energon. He had never realized that there were different types of energon until Ratchet tried to feed him this medical energon. Oneshot had only taken one sip, finding it revolting. He did not want to experience that again.

"Oneshot, NOBODY likes it. But if I say they have to drink it, they drink it. You're not the only one whose had trouble drinking it before" Ratchet said, Oneshot staring at him curiously.

"Like who?" he asked, still attempting to push the nasty energon away.

"A certain yellow and black youngling threw a rather large temper tantrum. Ironhide ended up being brought in to restrain him so we could force feed him. I know you don't want to be restrained, do you?" Ratchet said, eyeing Oneshot. Oneshot glanced nervously from the energon to Ratchet, trying to figure out what his best option would be. After a few minutes, Ratchet finally snapped and picked up Oneshot. Oneshot squawked in surprise, his mouth opening in protest when the energon was forced down his throat.

The effect was instantaneous. Oneshot's optics widened before off lining, his whole body trembling before he made a hacking noise. Ratchet held on to him gently, not wanting to drop him while Oneshotwent through a little fit. After a few minutes Oneshot settled down, on lining his optics to look t Ratchet with an accusing expression.

"That. Was. Disgusting!" Oneshot muttered as Ratchet set him down on the ground, lying down slowly. Oneshot grumbled in a low voice, complaining about the nasty energon and Ratchet. Ratchet rolled his optics, deciding that it was best to ignore the pouting sparkling. He focused his attention on cleaning a few of his tools while he thought about the situation at hand.

'I would rather not put that Decepticon device back in to him again, but it was the only thing keeping him from off lining' Ratchet thought bitterly, disturbed by the fact that only the Decepticons could actually help. He continued cleaning his tools until it hit him, the wrench in his hand dropping to the counter. Behind him, Oneshot jumped at the sudden noise.

::Wheeljack, go see if you can retrieve Redeyes. He might have knowledge that could help:: Ratchet startled the inventor, who nearly dropped what he was working on. Venting in relief, he set the object down carefully on his worktable.

::You want me to try and convince the humans to let me have Redeyes?:: Wheeljack asked in amazement, Ratchet frowning. It was then he realized how unlikely it would be that the humans would willingly release a Decepticon prisoner to them easily.

::We need him unfortunately. I don't know how you do it, but you need to get him to help:: Ratchet spoke firmly, causing the inventor to vent. Of course Ratchet would ask the impossible. Wheeljack's optics darted around his workroom, trying to figure out what to do. He knew the only way to obtain Redeyes was to trick the human, but he had no idea how to do so. It only took Wheeljack a few seconds before he realized that he needed a certain specialist.

::Wheeljack to Sideswipe:: Wheeljack prayed to primus that he could still comm. Sideswipe from this far away. He listened patiently to the crackling noise on the other end before finally, to his relief, he received an answer.

::Jack? What do you want? I'm kind of busy:: Sideswipe sounded agitated, venting repeatedly. Wheeljack assumed that the mech was currently fighting, but it did not matter at the time. He needed Sideswipe's help now!

::I need your help tricking the humans. Ratchet has authorized it. We need to get our hands on Redeyes:: Wheeljack smirked at the sound of amazement on the other end. Ratchet had told him to do whatever he had to do to get Redeyes.

::Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?:: Sideswipe asked in astonishment. He was so surprised that he nearly got nailed by one of Ironhide's victims, ducking just in time to avoid the flying Decepticon.

::I'm not. So focus and come up with something quickly:: Wheeljack assured him, waiting as patiently as possible for a response. Sideswipe was unnaturally quiet on the other end, causing Wheeljack to vent in impatience as he waited.

::Done!:: Sideswipe said cheerfully, stunning Wheeljack. Sideswipe had already done the job? How as that even possible?

::Wait, WHAT?:: Wheeljack's optics were widened as he listened for Sideswipe's response.

::I said, I'm done. He should be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..::

Wheeljack jumped at the knocking noise on the door, walking over and opening it to see an old human male standing at the door. Beside the man was a large box, Wheeljack already guessing what was inside.

"You Wheeljack?" the man asked, sounding a little impatient. Wheeljack merely nodded, though this was enough for the man.

"I got a package from you. Supposed to be supplies from the government. Enjoy" he said before walking off, leaving Wheeljack to open the box. Wheeljack hurriedly dragged it inside, opening it to see the small form of an irritated Redeyes.

"You know, you Autobots aren't very patient. One second I'm relaxing in that cell of yours and the next second your friend is yelling at me to do things for him. Honestly" Redeyes grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. He stared up at Wheeljack expectantly, who had no idea what to do.

"I need you to pick me up. I can't climb this" Redeyes vented, Wheeljack finally understanding. The inventor picked the small Decepticon up gently, depositing him on to one of his workbenches.

::Thank you Sideswipe: Wheeljack quickly commed the mech before focusing his attention on Redeyes. He began to explain the situation to Redeyes when he received a short message from Sideswipe.

::Think about this moment when I get in trouble sometime::

* * *

><p>Abby's eyes snapped open, darting over to the source of the noise. At that moment, she really wished she had kept them closed.<p>

The newcomer was a female Decepticon, though she looked unlike anything Abby had seen before. She closely resembled a daddy long legs, the main part of her body held up by long multiple legs. Her entire body was mostly black, though there were a few places consisting of yellow. Her optics were a bright purple color, brighter than any other Decepticon she had seen before. The Decepticon's optics were currently narrowed, letting out a loud hiss as she looked over the two startled Decepticons. Her optics flickered over to Abby, who almost immediately closed her eyes once more.

"Airachnid, what the frag do you want? You could have interrupted us during a critical moment!" Shockwave snapped, glaring at the spider Decepticon. Scalpel was standing near Abby with wide optics, looking as if he was frozen in place.

"Do not worry; I already knew you had yet to start. I'm here to check for an infiltrator" Airachnid hissed, smiling venomously at Shockwave. Shockwave stood his ground, though Scalpel inched away.

"I thought you had them under control?" Shockwave narrowed his optics, glancing around Airachnid to the outside.

"I have those Autobots under control. But we appear to have a lo-argggh!" Airachnid was blasted forward, slamming in to Shockwave. Shockwave stumbled backwards, snarling. Scalpel jumped back, his optics darting to the doorway. After a few seconds a new mech appeared with bright yellow armor, a triumph expression on his faceplates.

"Jazz would have been proud" the mech snickered, though he did not let his guard down. The two Decepticons he had knocked down were rising up again, Airachnid hissing at him.

"Autobot, I hope you've prepared for your off lining" Airachnid smiled venomously before firing at him, sending bits of white flying at the mech. Said mech looked at them in horror, quickly dodging them before they could hit him. He gave her the most irritated expression he could muster.

"You fragging con, you're going to ruin my paintjob with that!" he snarled, lunging at her. Airachnid quickly made use of her multiple legs, pushing off the ground. She landed on the other side of the large table, currently occupied by a panicking Abby and Scalpel. Shockwave had risen to his feet now, firing at the mech before he could lunge at Airachnid. The mech grunted in pain, his left arm now decorated with a black mark. He narrowed his optics dangerously before rolling out of the way once more, avoiding more of Airachnid's webs.

"Whoops!" the mech snickered when Shockwave was accidently hit with one of Airachnid's own webs, stumbling backwards. The mech focused his attention on Airachind once more, jumping over the table, trying to avoid accidently stepping on Abby.

"Airachnid, you glitch!" Shockwave roared, trying to pry the webbing off of his face. The Decepticon femme nearly issued at him before the yellow mech finally reached, slamming in to her legs. Airachnid let out an agonizing screech as her leg gave out, her body falling with it. The mech was just about to go for the final blow when she managed to dart out of his way, transforming in to her two legged form.

"Not today Autobot!" she hissed before running off, abandoning the scene. The Autobot would have chased after her if not for Shockwave, the Decepticon finally breaking free.

"Airachnid you coward!" Shockwave snarled, though he too decided it was best to leave. Grabbing the Autobot's arm when he lunged, Shockwave yanked the yellow mech to the ground and kicked him in to the table. The mech grunted as his back smacked in to the table, temporarily paralyzing him. Shockwave took this opportunity to flee, snatching up Scalpel before he went.

"Great, now my paintjob is going to be scratched" the mech vented, managing to force himself up once more. He leaned against the table for support, waiting for his systems to begin repairs. That was when he remembered why he came, glancing down at the table. Abby was staring at him warily, assuming he was an Autobot but not letting her guard down.

"You must be the Autobot's organic. I probably should release you" the mech spoke, reaching down and gently unstrapping her. As carefully as he could, he removed the muzzle attached to her face. As soon as it was gone, she breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much; I'm really grateful you came. If you didn't, I'd probably be dead. My name is Abby by the way, not organic" she added, acting a little cautious.

"Well that's what I do. My name is Sunstreaker, nice to meet you Abby" Sunstreaker said in a joking manner, watching her closely. He knew close to nothing about humans, so he acted a little wary of her presence. She could very well be a metal eater intent on eating him!

"Well then Sunstreaker, I'll let you know that humans don't actually live in space. Do you have any way of getting off of here? I need to get back to Earth" Abby began awkwardly, the both of them having stood there silently for several minutes. Sunstreaker vented.

"Well…not really. But I heard the other Autobots were here so we just need to find them. I've been here for a while too, and let me tell you, this isn't exactly my cup of tea" Sunstreaker added, causing Abby to snort.

"I already know where you come from. I have in fact interacted with the Autobots long enough to pick up on a few things. And if you would be a gentleman, carry me around? This ship is a bit too big for me" Abby seemed a little hesitant to ask to be carried, but she knew she had no choice. Navigating this large ship on foot would be too much trouble for her. Her biggest concern was that she had just met Sunstreaker. She did not know if she could trust him not to drop her or accidently squish her.

"I'm not going to drop you, you know. I may be a giant robot, but I'm actually quite graceful" Sunstreaker said, noticing her dilemma. He gently picked her up, Abby sucking up her fear and holding on to one of his fingers for support.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"I have absolutely no idea Abby"

"That's great"

* * *

><p>"All of you, evacuate the Nemesis now!" Airachnid snapped, bursting in to the room. Every one of her subordinates froze before hurrying out, heading for the exit of the ship. Airachnid stomped in to the room, followed moments later by Shockwave.<p>

"Are you fragging serious? Do you even have Megatron's approval?" Shockwave asked in astonishment as the furious femme began typing in commands furiously. She hissed at the Decepticon.

"The Autobots have superior intelligence, but we have numbers. We cannot let them add any more to their cause. Megatron would offline us if we let that happen" she informed him angrily, her optics focused on the screen as she worked.

"Well then, how much time do we have?" Shockwave questioned, prepared to bolt for the door. Airachnid smirked as she finished typing in the command, turning to face the Decepticon.

"Ten minutes and counting"

* * *

><p>10:00….<p>

9:59….

9:58….

9:57….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUCK AND COVER, IT'S A BOMB! Looks like our Autobots and human are in for it big time… *dramatic music* anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I appreciate it! **


	26. One Second Too Late

**A/N: So I found that I was writing as little less then I usually do (which I would not stand for at all), so I added a little filler (which is actually an important piece of history. Now you guys will probably pay more attention to every detail in the story ;) ) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless. I'm on a roll with cliffhangers lately…**

**Foxbear: Exactly. Lucky indeed!**

**Iceshadow911247: I think anyone who was an Autobot human would do the very same thing. **

**Oh yes indeed. Especially the dread "Pink medicine" of doom. So disgusting!**

**XD, yeah I can too. Hence why I put it in the chapter. Yeah, sides is always getting in trouble. Sunshine! **

**MissShelz: I like him as well, but due to me being born in the wrong generation, he ins;t exactly what he should be. ….*snort***

**LadyAmazon: I'm sorry, I hope my bomb didn't jump out of the story to get you too! Unless you meant that they were dead. Then maybe.**

**Kellie Witwicky: They will eventually. I know he is, but I haven't seen enough of him to get a good grasp on his personality *facepalm***

**CatGirlFireflare: I'MGLADYOULIKEITSOMUCH *vents* I'm glad you think so!**

**Skys Prime: Glad you like it! Here, have another cliffhanger**

**Autobot-bre: Yup yup!**

**Lunar Radioactive: XD yeah**

* * *

><p>Decepticons had been on the planet Earth far longer than Autobots had. They had quickly hid themselves within the ranks of the humans, some opting to stay hidden while others out in the open. Others were more subtle with their disguises while others were more extravagant. Whatever disguise they choose, they were still hidden. Some more than others.<p>

She was one of the few Decepticons who had opted to integrate so much in to human civilization that she was practically one of them. She was, in fact, a pretender. She had taken the life of a human mother not too long ago, disguising herself as said human. While she had not been prepared for the burden forced upon her, she could not say that she was not delighted. She had always wanted to have a child of her own.

And so, TwoFace found her self sitting in what appeared to be a human dwelling. No, she was no longer TwoFace. She was Samantha Weaver, the Decepticon mother of a human child by the name of Abby Weaver.

She smirked at the sound of her child informing her that she was going out to play. She found the child incredibly adorable, deciding to let said child come to her. She could not resist the pouting or upset face of Abby Weaver. Human children were truly adorable.

"Mommy, I told you I wanted to go play with Molly! Why didn't you answer!" Samantha sighed happily as her daughter came in wearing the adorable dress that she had bought a few weeks ago. She smiled before gesturing for the child to come over, who slowly walked over before the pretender pulled her in to a small hug.

"I'm sorry Abby, I was only teasing. I wanted to see your annoyed face before you went off to play" Samantha let go of the human child, delighted to see her embarrassment. Oh how adorable she was indeed! She watched as the child ran off, surely going off to have another little adventure with her doll. Chuckling, Samantha focused on what she had been doing before. So preoccupied, she nearly jumped at the transmission she received.

::TwoFace, prepare to receive the sparkling:: Soundwave's order startled the pretender, dropping the knife she had been using to slicer up a carrot. The sparkling was arriving now? Panicking a little, Twoface nearly jumped as she felt the ground rumble. Soundwave had not given her enough time to prepare as she ran out to the door, stopping at what she saw.

Whether it had been by fate or just pure coincidence, the human daughter of a pretender was to later raise the child of an entirely different race. Samantha had wanted to run out there and snatch the speaking up, but she knew she could not. She would never blow her cover in front of Abby. She knew that by allowing the human to raise the sparkling instead would mark her as a traitor, but she had grown too attached to this planet to care. When she would first meet the sparkling for the first time, she would not care that she was a traitor by acting surprised and scared. When she allowed Abby to keep the sparkling as her son, she would not care that she was a traitor by encouraging the girl to continue raising him throughout her life. When she would be slaughtered without mercy in mission city, she would not care that she was a traitor by protecting humans during that time.

She would not care at all.

* * *

><p>2:30…<p>

"A _bomb? _Optimus we can't save them both without all of us dying!" Sideswipe sounded devastated along with the rest of the Autobots. There they were, in the middle of the ship, currently connected with Sunstreaker. Said mech had given them the news, informing them that they had five minutes left.

"But, we can't just leave the sparklings to die! We can't leave Abby either though…" Bumblebee said sadly, his door wings drooping. Skids and Mudflap looked unusually distressed by the news as well. Ironhide looked as if the end of the world had come crashing down on top of them.

Optimus was distressed himself now. It was times like this that made being Prime the hardest position. He knew that they could not leave the sparklings, but there was also an injured mech and human currently on the other side of the ship. They could not afford to split up, lest there be Decepticons still lingering in large numbers.

"Autobots, we must save…"

* * *

><p>8:00…<p>

"This place looks important" Sunstreaker slowly crept in the room, prepared for any impending Decepticon ambush. Abby was currently protected in his left hand, Susntreaker using his right arm for attacking with. To his surprise, no Decepticons came to attack them.

"Did I mention to you that humans don't exactly live in space?" Abby spoke dryly, obviously annoyed with the mech's inability to focus on leaving the ship. Sunstreaker had moved around fast of course, but he had not made any attempts at leaving.

"Did I ever mention that I'm looking for the other Autobots so that you can reunite with them and that I don't have a way of getting off this moon without them?" Sunstreaker responded in the same dry tone. The mech had found that this human was almost an exact replica of Ratchet, only much smaller and female.

Sunstreaker entered a room with several monitors attached to the wall, all currently bearing the same red flashing screen. The Autobot frowned as he got a closer look, slowly reading the words that appeared every few seconds on the screen. Abby read as well, both of their eyes widening at the same time. The ship was going to blow up in less than six minutes.

"Frag!" Sunstreaker cursed, something that would have usually bothered Abby. However, with the knowledge of the ship about to explode, she felt prepared to curse worse than Ironhide when he was angry.

"If this ship is going to blow and the others are on here, then you have to find way to shut it off. Can you do that?" Abby did her best to cover up her panic, doing remarkably well. She spoke in a calm tone with confidence, hiding the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

"If Grimlock was here, I'd send him right on after the slagging bomb. I guess it's up to me to save us all" Sunstreaker was moving quickly, his optics on the monitor as he did his best to try and locate the bomb in the ship. He set Abby down quickly, forgetting that she was a rather delicate human. She grunted loudly, wincing as she hit metal. She was not seriously injured, but she knew she was going to be sore the next day. If she lived past this day.

"Found it! Time to go!" Sunstreaker spoke quickly, swiping her up again before she had a chance to recover. He transformed quickly around her, barreling down the hallway. Abby blinked rapidly, feeling incredibly nauseous by that point. She sighed deeply before bending over and vomiting, nearly causing Sunstreaker to swerve.

"WOAH, THAT WAS NOT COOL" Sunstreaker bellowed. He did not certainly enjoy Abby purging like that inside of him. It was going to take ages to clean it.

"It's certainly not cool for me either. Honestly, do any of you Autobots know how to drive properly?" Abby muttered irritably. Sunstreaker vented loudly, but continued without saying anything.

Abby cursed loudly again when Sunstreaker transformed without warning, keeping a firm grip on her as he slid across the ground. She winced as well at the screeching noise his feet were making as they slid across the metal ground. She was thankful when they finally stopped, Sunstreaker quickly depositing her on the ground before moving forward.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Abby asked him as he began to study the large and threatening bomb, noting that they had less than four minutes left now.

"I spent a lot of time with the most paranoid bot in existence. I know what I'm doing. I think" Sunstreaker added the last part for amusement, resisting the urge to laugh at her disbelieving expression. Abby shook her head in disapproval, looking over at the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw.

"Sunstreaker, behind you" she snapped just as the lone Decepticon fired, hitting Sunstreaker near the spark chamber. The yellow mech collapsed on the spot, nearly crushing Abby in the process. She darted out of the way, only to see the Decepticon reaching for her now. She proceeded to dart right back, doing her best to keep away.

"Come here organic, I won't hurt you. Much" the Decepticon cackled, grinning madly as he made another attempt at catching her again. Abby was growing sick and tired of trying to dodge, but she had no choice. The Decepticon nearly got her, his hands just about to snatcher her up, when he was shot directly in the face. He staggered before falling backwards, shocking Abby. She looked around to see that her savior was none other than an injured Sunstreaker, the mech struggling to stay awake.

::S..sunstreaker….to….any…Aut…obots….out….there….assistan….ce…requi….re….d…Huma…..n….wi..th….me…:: Sunstreaker allowed Abby to listen to it as well, leaving his comm. link on for her so she could listen for any replies. The mech's optics focused on a truly panicking Abby before off lining, Sunstreaker falling in to stasis lock.

::MY SUNSHINE?:: Sideswipe's voice was completely recognizable, almost causing Abby to snort in humor. She would have if the situation was not so dire.

::Sunstreaker, are you there? Answer immediately:: Optimus's baritone voice came up next, sounding truly concerned. Abby decided to try and find a way to communicate, climbing on to Sunstreaker as she looked for a way to communicate. She needed to find his comm. link system.

::Hey, mech you out dere?:: Skids was the next to speak, sounding less concerned than the rest. After all, he did not know Sunstreaker very much.

::Of course he's out dere you glitch:: Mudflap spoke over the comm. link, though he obviously meant for it to reach Skid's audio receptors. Abby snorted as she worked, finding herself searching around Sunstreaker's helm. She felt kind of awkward this way, but she had no choice. She almost screamed when she saw something slimy visible from Sunstreaker's mouth, deciding that it was some sort of tongue after a few seconds.

::Sunstreaker? We need to know your location? Where are you?:: Bumblebee was the first on to sound as panicked as he was beside Sideswipe, genuinely concerned for the mech. Abby found herself smiling slightly at the scout's concern. He was such a sweet mech. It was then when she found what she was looking for, quickly moving to adjust it so she could speak.

::Sunstreaker you glitch head, where are the two of you? Answer me right now!:: Ironhide's demanding tone surprised Abby, but not enough to distract her form her task. Convinced she was connected, she hesitated for about a second before speaking. She did not have the time to feel awkward.

::Ironhide? Anyone?:: Abby did her best to hide her panic, failing remarkably this time. Her shaky voice betrayed her. She truly thought that she had messed up when she received no response, grateful when she finally received a response.

::Abby, tell me where you are and I'll come over there right now! Where are you?:: Ironhide demanded, sounding a little relieved. That being an understatement, as his spark sang at the sound of her voice.

::No, you don't have time. This shop is going to blow in less than three minutes. There is a large group of sparklings on this ship in the nursery. You have to find them:: Abby had remembered them at that moment, opting to urge the Autobots to save the sparklings instead. She knew that even though she was gone, Oneshot would still have Ironhide and a large group of new friends to play with. This was the way she was. Her motherly instincts were shoving aside her will to live, the sparklings far more important than she was. Even though she had only raised them for a short time, they were practically family. She would never let her "children" die.

::WHAT?::

* * *

><p>0:30<p>

The door slammed open, the sparkling inside jumping at the sound. Their attention was drawn to the figures walking in to the room, staring at them with bright blue optics. One sparkling let out a delighted noise, his attention focused on the bright yellow mech. Every red optic focused on the same mech, mesmerized by his color. They then proceeded to tackle him.

"Woooah!" Bumblebee was startled by the sparklings that tackled him, they latched on to him without wanting to let go, making it impossible for the scout to try and pry them off. He looked at the others for help, Sideswipe currently too busy snickering at him.

"Autobots, we need to collect them all and leave before the bomb goes off. We have less than a minute, so hurry" Optimus urged them to move quickly, the others obeying without any hesitation. Sideswipe scooped up a few of them, holding them in his arms. Skids and Mudflap bickered over who would carry the most, both carrying more than thought possible. Optimus was the last to scoop the rest of them up, carrying more than Skids and Mudflap combined. He was large enough to carry them without discomfort. However, it was strange that he was carrying so much. Ironhide should have been carrying half of his load.

"Ironhide?" Optimus was about to question the mech, looking around to find that the mech was gone. Sideswipe and the others looked around as well. Ironhide was gone.

* * *

><p>0:10<p>

Ironhide barreled down the hall, slamming through the bodies of fallen Decepticons as he traced the signal. He had wanted to obey Prime, but his spark would not let him. He could not let her die. He had ot rescues her. So, here he was now, tearing up the hallway as he did his best to get to her before the bombs went off.

0:07

He was well aware of the countdown, giving human more reason to hurry. He smashed through even the lingering Decepticon, sending even more bodies flying across the ground. He did not have fragging time for them right now. He had to get to her.

0:03

He was running out of time, yet he was so close! He could pick up the faint signal of Sunstreaker, who he knew Abby was currently hiding with. He reminded himself to thank the twin the next time they found themselves in a more peaceful environment.

0:01

He made it.

0:00

One second too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here guys, have a cliffhanger! So the next chapter is when the hate is going ot begin (Honestly I hate myself for doing it, but it had to be done.). **

**TRANSFORMER SPRIME EVERYONE! IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE LATEST, READ THIS! IF NOT, DON'T LOOK! **

**Optimus is back! *sings* Starscream also forever holds a place in my heart (Well until he screws up again). I also called it when I said the con was an insecticon. Totally called it! **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it! **


	27. Peaceful Ride Home

**A/N:….STOP EVERYTHING. If Ironhide appears in Transformers Prime, I will cheer loudly. I mean, I played as him in Transformers: War of Cybertron and he was awesome! He saved the Autobots by lifting up the heaviest peice of metal out of their way! (So I have a faint idea of what he would look like unless they decided to do what they did with Bee (Movie version)). **

**Anyways, due to the fear of death by bunnies and glares, I decided to upload this chapter early. Well it would have been a little earlier if Fanfiction had not decided to basically tell me no. ( And if my craptop was not acting up again either. Why do I always write on the craptop isntead of the wintop *sigh*). I think this was one of my most emotional and intense chapters by far. I hope you guys enjoy this (and be grateful as I had debated on whether or not I should leave you with another cliffhanger. But I decided to be nice this round :P )**

**Phaedra39: I'm glad you liked it! That fight between the two of them was incredibly intense. For a moment, I thought Orion was going to be killed. But then everything happened. The Autobots.. *sniffle* they are so dedicated! **

**MissShelz: I don't think anyone does. I was cheering loudly (In my head because my Dad would have thought I was a weirdo).**

**LadyAmazon: Oh no! *faints dramatically* **

**CatGirlFireflare: I'M. GLAD. YOU. LIKE. IT. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Iceshadow911247: I know right? Its so disgusting. It makes you worse before it makes you better! Oh. My. God. Now I'm afraid for my life D:**

**FireReader93: My god, you guys are all scaring me now! *hides* Don't worry, I would never kill hidey off. Well not right now anyways (Lol joking. Or am I?)**

**I swear to primus you better not be screwing with me! I want to see Ironhide in there!**

**Kellie Witwicky: Of course. Yeah, well Abby has no idea who her mother really is. So it was actually all perfectly normal for her. **

**am...: a new reviewer *gasp* I'm glad you like the story! I'm honored that you think this story is that great! Oh I am indeed a silly person. I have people giving me death threats when I haven't even given them the chapter that will make you guys sad and mad! **

**Autobot-bre: My cliffhanger is working. You want more! You are exactly right! **

* * *

><p>0:00<p>

A large fiery death ball that would engulf them all. That was what was expected once the clock hit zero. That was not what happened. Instead, the whole ship shook violently for a second before stilling. That was it.

"Thank. Primus" Ironhide vented, having not made it in time to do anything but stomp in to the room. His optics searched the area until they found Sunstreaker's unconscious form, Abby slowly crawling out. She looked slightly shaken up, but for the most part uninjured. The sight of her had Ironhide there in an instant, crouching down to be certain she was okay. Abby nearly jumped right out of her skin when Ironhide's bright optics suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ironhide, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she breathed, her eyes widened in shock. Ironhide wasted no time in scooping her up gently, holding her close to him while he began inspecting Sunstreaker.

"Payback for disappearing like that on me squishy" Ironhide muttered as his optics focused on the severe wound Sunstreaker had received. While there was a chance that the twin could be saved, he knew that Sunstreaker could very well die.

"Is he going to be all right?" Abby asked quietly, sounding concerned for the mech. She did not want the mech who had saved her to die, especially while trying to save them all. Ironhide said nothing at first, his attention focused on her briefly. Popping open his chest plating slowly, he began to move her gently in to his sparkling chamber.

"I'm very aware that this isn't exactly a place where humans are kept, but I don't want to risk you getting snatched from me. You won't get hurt, I promise" Ironhide assured her, noticing how she was about to protest. She glanced at the sparkling chamber with a hint of distrust, but allowed herself to be settled inside. Ironhide vented in relief, having hoped to avoid an argument. As his chest plates started to close again, he nearly laughed out loud at the loud banging noise he heard followed by cursing.

Abby rubbed her head; having accidently smacked it against the metal on top. She grumbled under her breath irritably as she looked around, her eyes fixating on a strange bright light. It lit up the small chamber she was currently occupying, giving her a strange sense of warmth. Mesmerized, Abby slowly began to move closer to it.

On the outside, Ironhide was slowly picking up Sunstreaker off the floor. He casually tossed the mech over his shoulder, the yellow mech weighing almost nothing to him. Ironhide then opened up his comm. link, attempting to contact the rest of the Autobots.

::Ironhide to Optimus, I've located Abby and Sunstreaker. The bomb didn't go off after all:: Ironhide spoke the last sentence with amusement, wondering how the Decepticons could have managed to make a faulty bomb. He was well aware of the amazing technology the Decepticons could process, so this failure was a big surprise to him.

Ironhide frowned, not receiving any response from Optimus. Switching to another mech, he began to question about their condition. Once more, he received nothing in response. Confusion turned in to panic as he tried to contact the other Autobots, receiving the same lack of response.

'This is not go-' Ironhide's thoughts cut off when his spark suddenly pulsated, sending a strange sensation throughout him. It did not hurt at all, but it felt different. He felt his spark beating violently against his spark chamber, though not in a way that would actually hurt him. In fact, it was a rather enjoyable sensation. His optics shuttered and his knees nearly gave away, the only thing keeping him up being his determination to remain standing. His senses were clouded for a moment before he finally registered the sound of surprise from inside of his chest platings. There was a loud bang as something smacked against the plating, another string of muffled curses following.

Ironhide's optics whirred in alarm as they focused on his chest, the platings slowly opening up. Abby nearly fell right out, Ironhide catching her just in time. She looked shocked, gasping for breath. Ironhide was just as startled as she was, wondering what the frag had happened.

"Squishy what did you do?" Ironhide vented, his optics focused on her in alarm. She shook her head silently for a moment, trying to regain her breath. She clutched her chest like she had just had a heart attack.

"F-first of all, it's A-Abby. And s-second of all, I d-don't know. All II know is that I-I saw t-this strange l-light and sort of g-gravitated towards i-it. N-nest thing I know I-I'm out of b-breath" she wheezed, breathing heavily as she started to regain composure. Ironhide vented loudly as he realized what she had almost done.

"That was my spark! You nearly sparkbonded with me!" Ironhide informed her, though the knowledge of it was interesting. He had never heard of a cybertronian bonding with an organic before, though he supposed that it was possible. It was strange that she could even sparkbond with him, however, as he had already bonded with Chromia once before. He had assumed that a pair could only sparkbond once.

"Ironhide, I don't KNOW what that means. You're going to have to explain it to me" Abby had finally regained her breath, frowning as she remembered what had happened. The light had suddenly pulsed, giving her a rather strange shock. It had been quite a rush. It had been so much of a rush, in fact, that she had been forced to throw herself backwards. This ended up with her hitting her head again on the metal, an experience that she was finding to be rather annoying.

"To sparkbond with someone is to…connect with someone. There are all sorts of them, but I don't have a fragging clue about most of them. I do know that you almost bonded with me in a way that would be known as marrying someone in your terms" Ironhide explained slowly, his faceplates heating up a little at the thought. His optics darted towards her at this point, waiting for her reaction. Her next reaction would explain whether or not she was to reject him or not. She was currently displaying confusion as she tried to figure this all out.

"Wait, marriage? I almost married you?" Abby asked, sounding stunned. Ironhide nodded slowly, unsure of how to weigh her reaction. She did not seem to be rejecting him yet, but she had yet to accept. She was currently displaying neutrality.

"Yes, but it is purely up to you. You could fragging reject or accept the bond" Ironhide spoke slowly his optics fixated on her solely now. Abby noticed the sudden attention she was receiving and frowned for a moment before realizing what it meant. She was a little caught off guard, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Ironhide, would you accept it if it had actually happened? If I had not thrown myself out of, you know, fear of something that I didn't have a clue about?" Abby was serious about her question, meeting his gaze. For moment she thought she had killed him, the noises he usually made disappearing. He had kind of frozen in place, caught off guard for the first time in a while. He was rarely startled like this before.

"Frag, well I….I think the fragging question that should be asked is if you would if it had happened" Ironhide informed her, cutting himself off. Abby did not need him to continue, however, as she already understood what he meant. She sighed, briefly glancing over at the limp mech over his shoulder before turning her attention towards him again.

"Well, I would have to say that I wouldn't accept it" she paused, noticing the brief hurt expression that flickered across his face. Ironhide felt his spark dying at her words.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. Don't be rude and assume things like that" she scolded gently, Ironhide venting loudly before allowing her to continue.

"What I'm saying is that I wouldn't accept it, but it's not a rejection either. I don't just automatically say yes to someone who asks me to marry them. Before they tried to ask me anything of the sort, they would have to get to know me first. I think it's kind of rude not to get to know the person better" Abby's words rang true to Ironhide as he realized where she was coming from. Though it was a strange Earth custom, he supposed he would have to go through with it.

"Slag!" Ironhide's sudden outburst startled Abby, the mech turning around rather quickly. Abby clung to his finger for dear life as he was suddenly rushing down the hallway, his optics focused ahead of him. Sunstreaker banged around limply on his shoulder as the mech moved.

"Ironhide, what the hell?" Abby asked, sounding rather annoyed. One minute they had been having a serious conversation, and now she and Sunstreaker were being tossed around like a pair of ragdolls.

"Sorry, but I just realized what the slag I had meant to do before the incident. We have to find the others" Ironhide informed her as he stomped down the hallway, shoving Decepticons out of his way as he moved. Abby stared at the bodies that littered the floor, feeling sick. Though they were the enemy, it still made her sick to her stomach.

As soon as they crossed in to the lower half of the ship, the sight that they saw received a strangled noise from the both of them. This part of the ship was covered with fires all over the place, the ceiling threatening to give out. Ironhide backed up a little, removing Sunstreaker from his shoulder and setting the mech on the ground. He then proceeded to set Abby down next to them mech, settling her down in a way that she would be hidden.

"Stay here, this isn't safe for you at all" Ironhide said, moving away before she could say anything else. Distressed, Abby buried herself down underneath Sunstreaker as she waited for Ironhide to return. She hoped the others were all right.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee made a pitiful noise, his optics flickering as he looked around the room slowly. His entire body felt as if a whole planet had crushed him to the ground, paralyzing him. The mech looked around at the others, noticing that they were not faring well either. Bumblebee's optics searched the room, his distress becoming more visible as he noticed the tiny bodies littering the floor. The sparklings had been killed.<p>

The small clicking noise grabbed Bumblebee's attention as he looked down, relieved to find a sparkling in his arms. The sparkling's armor was burned in a few places, but he was still alive. The sparkling whimpered, cuddling against the yellow armor. Bumblebee quickly, and painfully, slid open his chest platings to deposit the sparkling in his sparkling chamber. As soon as he had done that, he looked around to see if the others were awake.

"O-optimus? S-sideswipe? Mudflap? Skids? Anybody?" Bumblebee pleaded, hoping that none of them were dead. To his relief, he heard a groaning noise coming from the large form of Optimus. The mech heaved himself off the ground, his armor burned in several places. His left hand had been blown right off, leaning a stump of sparking wires. Optimus met Bumblebee's optics before looking around, his horror clearly visible at the sight around him. He looked down at his own arms to find three dead sparklings. He had been unable to save them.

"Autobots, report" Optimus's voice sounded a little strained, though he still managed to speak loudly. His voice echoed off the walls, the ceiling above them trembling. Bumblebee's optics whirred in alarm as he stared upwards.

"Doing pretty good over here boss, how a-a-about you?" Sideswipe was the next to online, making a horrible coughing noise as his frame shook. He made a strangled noise as he realized the sparklings in his arms were dead as well, unable to hide the horror. He set them down gently before limping forward, his right leg having taking most of the explosion. It looked as it was about to fall off, making it nearly impossible for him to walk. Nevertheless, he managed to force himself to join the others.

"I feel worse den I do during Ratchet's check-ups" Skids groaned, his twin mimicking the noise as the two crawled over. Their legs had been blown right off, making walking impossible. The two struggled to keep moving, having already dropped the dead sparkling sin their arms. Optimus was grief-stricken by the sight before him, the amount of causalities unbearable. He had been unable to prevent the death of any of the sparklings, his team severely damaged as well.

The loud roaring noise startled them all as the entire ship shifted, the ceiling along with it. Optimus reached upwards just in time to catch the falling ceiling, sparing the rest of his men. The mech's looked at their leader in shock as he struggled to hold the ceiling up with only one hand. It was incredibly painful, his arm protesting painfully.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe exclaimed, making a move to help the mech. Optimus shook his head, causing the mech to halt his progress.

"Don't. All of you evacuate the area. I will hold this up for as long as I can. Get yourselves to safety now" Optimus ordered them, earning several noises of protest.

"But Optimus, we can't just leave you!" Bumblebee pleaded with the leader, his optics wide with shock. The whimpering noise that came from his chest startled the group, though they soon realized what it was. Bumblebee had saved a sparkling. Optimus, at that moment, was relieved that Bumblebee saved at least one of them. He had wished that all of them could have been spared, but it was not to be.

"I'm ordering you to evacuate the area now. Bumblebee, you must take the sparkling to safety. All of you get out now!" Optimus snapped the order now, the Autobots recoiling at his tone. Sideswipe and the rest exchanged glances before looking at Optimus with rebellion in their optics.

"Bumblebee, you go. You have to save that sparkling. Optimus, we're Autobots before your subordinates. We aren't going anywhere without you" Sideswipe informed him, forcing himself upward. Sideswipe grunted in pain, though he managed to get a good grip of the ceiling as he helped to hold it up.

"Never leave a bot behind boss!" Skids and Mudflap mimicked each other as they tried to help as well, though they did little due to their lack of legs. Bumblebee looked devastated, but complied as he forced himself out of the room. At that moment, Optimus realized that they were not just teammates. At this moment, they were more than just Autobots. They were friends.

"Autobots, it was an honor to serve with you" Optimus grunted as the ceiling began to give away. The mech's nodded in agreement, grunting as well. The ship shook as the ceiling finally began to crumble, threatening to collapse on the lot of them. Optics met optics as the ceiling above them finally began to crumble. They would all join the well of sparks together.

"WHY'RE YOU ALL JUST SITTING AROUND NOT MAKING YOURSELVES SLAGGING USEFUL?" the familiar roar of a mech startled them all as a black figure appeared in the doorway. Ironhide literally threw himself in to the room, forcibly grabbing the twins and throwing them out. He moved on to Sideswipe, doing the same thing. The mechs squawked in protest and pain as they were thrust from the collapsing room.

"Optimus, get yourself out of here. I can hold this long enough" Ironhide growled, holding the ceiling up by himself now. Optimus was startled by the mech's sudden appearance, though he was certain that he could trust the mech. Venting painfully, Optimus made his way out of the room. Ironhide waited until the mech had left before letting go, smashing his way through debris as he joined the others.

"Ironhide, glad you could ma-" Skids began, only to be yanked upward by Ironhide. He then proceeded to grab Mudflap as well, throwing both of them over his shoulders.

"NO TIME. WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW" Ironhide snapped, taking off. Optimus and Sideswipe did their best to keep up, venting painfully as they moved. Mudflap and Skids flopped around painfully on Ironhide's shoulder as the mech dragged them to where Sunstreaker and Abby were waiting.

Abby shrieked loudly as Mudflap and Skids suddenly landed right beside her and Sunstreaker, nearly giving her a heart attack. Optimus was the next to appear, his optics falling upon Abby as he made his way in to the safer part of the ship.

"Frag, I can't move fast enough!" Sideswipe grunted, the ceiling behind him beginning to give away. Ironhide narrowed his optics before running back towards the mech, yanking him off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. With as much speed as he could muster, Ironhide raced towards the exit as the ceiling gave away behind him. The fires roared violently, threatening to scorch Ironhide's armor. The mech paid no heed as he ran, barely making it in to the safe zone as the ceiling finally gave away. Sideswipe vented loudly as he was thrown towards the others, Abby making a strangled noise.

"Sunshine!" Sideswipe noticed the unconscious for so his twin, looking devastated at the sight. His optics then fell upon Abby, who was incredibly shaken up by this point. She had just seen three mechs thrown to the ground right beside her with no warning at all.

"You guys are all right!" Bumblebee sounded relieved, his doorwings twitching painfully and happily at the same time. He was smiling despite the fact that he hurt so much. The youngling had managed to be saved by Ironhide, the mech having set him aside by Abby before running off to save the others.

"It was all thanks to you Ironhide. You saved our lives" Optimus directed his attention towards the black mech, who was venting heavily. He was slightly exhausted from everything he had done, but he knew he had no time to rest.

"Don't mention it, we have no fragging time. We need to get off this ship now" Ironhide barked, scooping up Abby gently once more. He then proceeded to lift Sunstreaker over his shoulder once more. Sideswipe would have done it if not for his injures. Optimus moved to pick up Mudflap while Bumblebee struggled the grab Skids.

"I'm glad you guys are all right. We were worried" Abby added, looking at the others relieved as they began to move. Bumblebee smiled at her. Skids and Mudflap grinned. Sideswipe smirked. Optimus smiled slightly.

"More like we were worried about you. Well Ironhide was the most" Sideswipe added, snickering before making another coughing noise. Ironhide rolled his optics as they moved, keeping a firm grip as they began to reach an exit way.

::Ironhide to the wreckers, get your afts over here now:: Ironhide barked over the comm. frequency, receiving a great deal of banter from the other side. He ignored them, only concerned with whether or not they were on their way. To his relief, they would arrive at their location within five minutes.

The Autobots slowly staggered out of the dangerous ship, Abby staring at the ground in wonder. Though she had seen space from inside the Nemesis, seeing the moon they were on was new to her. It was an incredible and wonderful sight she knew few humans would ever get to see.

"The wreckers will be here in-" Ironhide was cut off suddenly by the blast that hit his side, causing him to stagger slightly. Though it was not enough to seriously damage him, it was enough for him to lose his grip on Abby. She went soaring across the moon, screaming loudly as she finally hit the ground. She had nearly flown off the moon, thankful that the suit the Decepticons fastened for her prevented her from doing so. She was especially grateful that it apparently circulated oxygen for her so that she could breath, though she knew it would not last long.

"Autobots, you may have survived the explosion, but you will not survive my attack" Airachnid hissed, lunging towards Bumblebee. She soared past the startled Ironhide, slamming the poor mech to the ground. Skids soared out of Bumblebee's grasp, barely saved by Optimus. Sideswipe limped forward to attack, only to be restrained by Airachnid's webs. She then focused on the struggling scout before her.

"Give me the sparkling Autobot" she hissed, her claws digging in to his chest and literally ripping the plating off. Bumblebee cried out in pain, struggling to keep her away from the sparkling. Said sparkling looked up in fright at the Decepticon looming above it, curling up. The femme hissed in delight, reaching in to crush the sparkling. If the Decepticons could not have it, then neither would the Autobots.

"Time to die little one" she hissed, just about to strike. She barely had any time to react when a large shadow loomed over her, followed by the loud crashing noise as the Xantium plunged through her. The Decepticon shrieked in pain as the Xantium crushed her to the ground, off lining her before she could do anything else.

"WOOO HOO" Leadfoot roared triumphantly, currently hanging on to the side of the ship. Said ship was covered with Decepticon bodies, looking as if it had been through a derby. Bumblebee made a strangled noise as he crawled out from underneath the ship.

"I'm going to have Ratchet check up on me when we get back" Ironhide grumbled, clutching his chest plating for emphasis. He had been close to having so many spark attacks that day that he was surprised he had yet to have a real one. His optics scanned the area to find Abby, who was literally bouncing over to them. She had yet to master walking on the moon, looking quite ridiculous. She was embarrassed, very much aware of how silly she looked. Ironhide could not help but snicker.

"You know, that isn't exactly being very helpful Ironhide. Help me out over here" Abby snapped, Ironhide chuckling before moving towards her. He scooped her up gently, holding her close as he headed for the Xantium. He passed her along to Leadfoot, the wrecker setting her inside. The rest of the Autobots began to load the others in to the ship as they prepared to leave.

"That was probably the most thrilling thing ever" Sideswipe commented once they were all on, currently sitting beside his unconscious twin. He had a hand on his brother's arm, praying to primus that he would be all right.

"Yeah, but at least we were successful. And we got a new addition" Bumblebee added, smiling down at the sparkling cuddling up against him. He knew this time that the affection from the sparkling was no lie.

"Yes, this was indeed a victory, though we did lose many in the process" Optimus rumbled, venting. The other Autobots vented along with him.

"At least we're fragging alive. Primus, I thought I was going to have a spark attack by the end of this," Ironhide spoke, banging his head on the side of the ship. Mudflap and Skids snickered. Sideswipe was about to speak up again when they were all silenced.

"For the love of god, Shut up! I would really enjoy relaxing in peace! I better not hear anything else from any of you!" Abby snapped irritably, incredibly exhausted and stressed about everything that had happened. All she wanted at this moment was a peaceful ride back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPINESS. IRRITATION. And a little Awkwardness with a little bit of sweet. And severa spark/heart attacks. That basically describes most of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! **


	28. The Beginning of Peace

**A/N: I feel so motivated to write lately. It's really surprising. Anyways, just so you know, the Decepticon's should be making little to no appearances for a while (I can't tell you how many chapters because I really don't know). We're heading in to a more peaceful time in the story, which is great for getting a little bonding time between Abby and Ironhide. So I'll probably be substituting the action you all know for humor (I want to keep this story as interesting as possible, but it can't be all action and awesomeness). At some point it will be loaded with more action again, but for now, it'll only be peace and bonding. **

**By the way, it looks like what I said was true. You guys are all mad at me! I was sad about it too, but I had to write it. It had to be done *pats everyone's shoulder***

**XxShadowfangxX: Yeah, poor little guys and girls. I would never do anything like that to our poor Autobots. Sunny has a very good chance of living, what with their medic working hard and all. Energon sprinkles…. Hmmmm That would probably kill me XD**

**Foxbear: I am cruel aren't I? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter anyways.**

**Kellie Witwicky: *hauls her aft out of there* I can't write if I'm being chased around! It was sad and I know it. I wanted to at first just have Ironhide beat her down, but I decided that was not enough. So I threw a ship at her.**

**LadyAmazon: Glad you like it! They almost married by accident. That probably would have been awkward.**

**Primesgirl4: I'm glad you like the story! Well they haven't gotten enough time together (I know I know) and I'm not just going to throw them at each other. I want to make this realistic. And because of all they've been through, it'll help the whole bonding process.**

**am...: Glad you liked it! Don't worry; I would never do something like that. Maybe. **

**MissShelz: Yes, poor sparklings (thankfully one survived at least). I was just going to get rid of them all, but I had a change of heart. Sunny has a very good chance of making it. Yeah it was so frustrating with Fanfiction acting up like that. **

**CatGirlFireflare: I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you think about the story that way too! :) **

**FireReader93: Yeah, it was sad. That sounds…like the perfect name! Ironhide for Prime! Ironhide for Prime!**

**IceShadow911247: *pats on the back* I'm glad you liked the chapter though! About the bonding thing, I decided that since she's organic the bonding would take a little longer. So, she would be able to pull out before anything happened (Which is exactly what happened). **

**Starlightowl: Thank you! Well, that was what I was aiming for! I do plan for them to bonded in the future, but I won't be saying when ;) **

* * *

><p>Abby could have kissed the ground, though she did not. She could have danced around like a maniac, though she did not. In fact, the only thing she did was sigh happily. She was extremely glad to have her feet on the Earth again.<p>

She walked forward, watching as Mudflap and Skids were loaded on to a large truck. Sideswipe and Bumblebee, though they had been injured as well, managed to transform in to their alt forms. Bumblebee was currently distracted with the sparkling bouncing around in his alt form, playing music to entertain it. They had no idea what gender it was, but Bumblebee did not care. He was just happy that it was alive.

Optimus had also managed to transform as well, his engine rumbling as he rested in silence. Abby had no doubt that he was grieving in silence, though he could also have been in too much pain to say much. Whatever the case, the Prime still managed to roll across the ground to join the others in a long line. Abby watched as the lime began to form, deep in thought.

"Time to go squishy" Ironhide rolled up beside her, popping open his passenger door. His engine roared loudly, a sign that he was not as injured as the others. While he did sport a large gash on his right side, he did not feel bad at all.

"Ironhide, if I have to tell you my name again, I might just have to write it across your optics" Abby grumbled in annoyance as she climbed in. She settled down comfortably on the seat, watching as the seatbelt fastened her in gently. The truck rumbled, his speaker giving off a laughing sound as he pulled up at the back of the line.

"Face it, I'm not going to be calling you much of anything else. Now let's get back to this fragging base already. I need a good energon cube right now" Ironhide snickered, Abby breathing deeply in annoyance. The rest of the trip proceeded in silence, until Ironhide's patience finally snapped. Not long after, he would be smacked on the dashboard for speeding recklessly around the long line of Autobots and humans. He would soon after be reprimanded by Optimus, laughed at by Sideswipe, and cooed at by the sparkling from Bumblebee's open window. In all, it was a pretty good start to a hopefully peaceful day.

* * *

><p>"You can save him doctor, can't you?" Sideswipe joked, though he was partly serious as he watched Ratchet inspecting Sunstreaker from his berth. Said medic spared Sideswipe a brief annoyed glance before focusing his attention back on the unconscious mech. Sideswipe vented loudly, looking over on his right towards one of the many patients currently occupying the medbay.<p>

"I don't think he's in a good mood Sideswipe" Oneshot said, looking a lot happier now that everyone was back. He had yet to see his mother, but he knew it would be soon. Ratchet had told him that he was going to be in the medbay for only a few more hours at most. Sideswipe grinned at the youngling, despite the fact that he was in pain.

"Nah, ol' Hatchet is in a good mood. You'd know if he was in a bad one" Sideswipe dropped down to a whisper, eyeing Ratchet to make sure he did not hear. When the medic did not turn around, Sideswipe smiled triumphantly. Oneshot giggled before stretching out, venting loudly.

"Hey Ironhide, yo big aft is in the way of the light" Mudflap called from the berth he was on, staring up at the large GMC Topkick. With the lack of berths, Ironhide had been forced to use his alt form on one of the strange human devices. It lifted him high up in the air for Ratchet to work on, his massive form blocking the window. Sideswipe snickered at the sight while Oneshot giggled.

"What's the matter pit spawn, like what you see?" Ironhide's gruff voice was followed by the entire mechanism shaking as he repositioned himself. Making sure that Mudflap was the only one to see what he was doing, he stopped moving long enough for said mech to fall in to stasis lock. Looking smug, he shook again as he returned to his former position. The whole medbay echoed with laughter.

"Ironhide, if you keep doing that, I'm going to use it as one of those human baseball holders" Ratchet snapped, shaking a wrench for emphasis. Ironhide shuddered before falling still. Ratchet, who had long since looked away from Sunstreaker, began to work on Ironhide.

"Ironhide, there is something you need to know though. It's about your sparkling" Ratchet dropped down to a whisper as he began working. Ironhide grew suspicious at this point, having never known Ratchet to speak in such a quiet voice before. It was unheard of from the loud and easily angered medic.

"Steelmine? What about him? He isn't going to fragging offline on the spot is he?" Ironhide was concerned now when he thought about what he had said. He would offline that pit spawn Redeyes if his sparkling offlined because of that Decepticon brat.

"Well no, but…well it's hard to explain" Ratchet vented before he began to explain the whole situation, working on the gash as he spoke. Ironhide was silently the whole time, acting as if he was really a normal Topkick. Ratchet thought he had sent Ironhide in to stasis lock once he was done, though the rumbling of the mech's engine confirmed him to be wrong.

"I wish to speak with him" Ironhide spoke calmly, disturbing Ratchet to no end.

"Well you can't. The humans won't let him out of confinement for a very long time" Ratchet answered, polishing up his work. Ironhide would have to stay in the medbay for about an hour longer so he could get a few scans, but he was practically good as new.

"If what you say is true, then I can speak with the youngling through our bond. If he answers" Ironhide added thoughtfully, focusing his attention on said bond. Ratchet merely nodded before averting his attention to helping Jolt with Sideswipe. Sideswipe howled in pain once Ratchet began working on him, having not forgotten his conversation with Oneshot.

Ironhide reached out for the first time in a long time. He tugged at what was left of the bond between him and Steelmine, hoping that the youngling would respond. Ironhide had done this many times before, but they were ages ago. He had stopped after he continuously received no response. To his surprise, and relief, he found something tugging back. Steelmine was answering him.

**::I was wondering when you would came calling:: **Steelmine spoke calmly, though there was a hint of fear in his tone. Of course had had a right to be fearful, as he had disgraced Ironhide by working with the Decepticons as long as he had. He expected the onslaught of negative emotions before the bond was cut. The rejection would hurt, but he accepted that it would happen.

**::I outta stomp down there and crush you in to bits and pieces for Ratchet to use for spare parts:: **Ironhide snarled, his anger booming through the bond painfully. Steelmine winced; his spark feeling like it was being squeezed. He waited for the next wave of anger to roll through, followed by the pain of rejection. Instead, he received something unexpected.

**::However, I'm not going to do that. Not only because the humans would throw a fit if I broke through their barriers to get to you, but because you happen to be mine. No matter what side you are on, you are still mine::** Ironhide spoke in a more calm tone now, though he was not exactly gentle. He was being firm with the youngling.

**::I won't get you out of your confinement though. You will have to remain there until the organics decide that you have paid off your debts. And when you are let go, I will gladly embrace you as my own. As long as you don't do anything fragging stupid again::** Ironhide added fiercely, though Steelmine did not mind. Steelmine was stunned by his mech creator's decision, having expected the bond to be ripped away.

**::As long as you don't forget about me this time. Also, just call me Redeyes. I want to be known by that name. I've already asked everyone else to do the same thing::** Redeyes spoke for the last time before gently cutting off the bond. Though they were no longer communicating, they could still feel each other. Both were satisfied with what had happened.

Ironhide, still propped up, felt a lot better about everything now. The only thing he had left to do was talk with Oneshot and Abby, both who were currently unavailable. Oneshot was lounging on one of the berths, laughing at Sideswipe's obvious discomfort while avoiding the medical energon from Jolt. Abby had been escorted to the female soldiers' barracks, resting on one of the free beds.

"Oneshot, don't make me come over there" Ratchet growled from where he had Sideswipe pinned to the berth, the mech dramatically shrieking. Ironhide chuckled to himself when Oneshot froze, long enough for Jolt to shove it down his throat. Oneshot gagged and trembled before falling limp on the berth, acting just as dramatically as Sideswipe. It was funny how much Oneshot was starting to take after Sideswipe, though Ironhide knew that would be a nightmare when he grew older.

With a loud grunt, Ironhide shifted just a little bit. Unfortunately this was enough to cause the severely abused device to finally fail, Ironhide tumbling to the ground. Ironhide's alt form smacked against the ground, shaking the room. There were several snickers and snorts along with Ratchet sighing.

"Ironhide, I told you to not fragging move!"

* * *

><p>It was not until several hours later that many of the patients were released, excluding Sunstreaker and the twins. Arcee had finally woken up, Ratchet scanning her briefly before letting her go. She had joined Bumblebee as he scurried off with the sparkling, who had been officially proclaimed a femme. After about five minutes, she was officially named Butterfly by Bumblebee. The mech had been practically bursting with happiness when Butterfly had chosen to bond with him, now bonded with Arcee as well.<p>

Oneshot had found himself walking beside Ironhide, having grown quite a bit. He was well aware of his new height too, having walked by a few of the humans. He was taller than most of them now, Oneshot thrilled by the idea. He was no longer a small sparkling, but a youngling. Soon, he would be an adult just like everyone else.

"Mom!" Oneshot practically screamed when he saw her exiting a hallway, slightly disorientated from just waking up. It did not help any at all when Oneshot ran at her, picking her up in to a big hug. The breath was literally knocked out of her as she tried to figure out what was going on. That's when she finally woke up to see who was almost crushing her, smiling despite the situation.

"I-I'm glad to see you, but you'r-re crushing me" Abby managed to say, Oneshot dropping her almost immediately. She nearly fell over, barely bale top regain her balance in time. Ironhide made a funny noise, which suspiciously resembled laughter.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm not small anymore" Oneshot apologized immediately, smiling guiltily. Abby sighed before giving him a hug back, which Oneshot returned gently.

"It's all right St-" She began to say, only to be cut off by Ironhide. The mech did his best to ignore the irritation on her face as he spoke, which he found quite difficult.

"It's Oneshot. Just Oneshot" he informed her, having just remembered that she knew nothing about what had happened. Abby raised an eyebrow while Oneshot frowned. He had just remembered it to, also remembering what he wanted to talk to Ironhide about.

"That's right, I'm not yours anymore Ironhide…So are you just going to toss me aside now?" Oneshot asked nervously, looking towards the ground. Abby looked thunderstruck, glancing upward at Ironhide. If he did anything to hurt Oneshot's feelings, she would be all over him. The mech in question was stunned by his question, having not expected Oneshot to be so aware. He wished that the youngling was just as oblivious to things as he had been when he was younger. Under the intense gaze of Abby, Ironhide spoke slowly.

"Oneshot, just because you aren't mine doesn't mean I think of you any less. Your mother isn't really your mother and yet she loves you, so don't think I don't either" Ironhide chose his words wisely, glancing at Abby every few seconds as she spoke. He was relieved to find that she had approved of what he had said. Oneshot was satisfied as well, a huge smile on his face. Oneshot ran over to Ironhide to hug the mech, who returned it without hesitation.

"You're growing pretty big Oneshot, which means you probably won't be able to stay inside the house with me anymore" Abby commented sadly, smiling. She would really miss his little form running around inside, playing with the TV and all sorts of things. Oneshot suddenly froze, looking quite nervous.

"That reminds me…about the house…" Oneshot looked incredibly nervous. Ironhide raised an optic ridge. Abby frowned.

* * *

><p>"…..How?<p>

Abby sat there with an incredibly irritated expression on her face as she stared at Lennox, the man feeling uncomfortable. Her arms were folded across her chest as she displayed her displeasure, her eyes glancing down at the images every so often. They were images of what used to be her house, which was currently in ruins. Somehow NEST had managed to completely destroy her house, much to her displeasure.

"Well, we didn't do it on purpose…" Lennox began, only fueling the flames. Abby, who had done her best to keep as calm as possible, exploded.

"HOW DO YOU DESTROY A HOUSE AND NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE? WERE YOU FLYING A DAMN TANK OVER IT AND JUST HAPPENED TO DROP IT?" she shouted loudly, the people who had stopped to listen outside snickering at the Captain's dilemma. Lennox attempted to calm her down as he began to speak again.

"Calm down, it was seriously not on purpose. A loner Decepticon was there and we had to send out Wheeljack to take care of it…" Lennox began, realizing halfway through how unwise their decision had been. They had sent Wheeljack with one of his inventions to help destroy the Decepticon, which he had done.

"Wheeljack, as in the Autobot everyone has told me blows up everything? As in the Autobot I try to keep Oneshot AWAY from?" Abby growled, Lennox making a strangled sound. He was going to KILL whoever told her about Wheeljack and his inventions. If he survived this.

"Well when you say it that way, it was a pretty dumb move…" Lennox began, only to be caught off again.

"YOU THINK. NOW I DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE! YOU GUYS HAVE DESTROYED MY CAR AND NOW MY HOUSE" Abby snarled, advancing on him. Lennox automatically backed off, using the table for protection.

"All accidents! NEST will pay for repairs and remodeling" Lennox said quickly, Abby halting in her steps. Remodeling? That actually sounded really nice. She breathed deeply, forcing herself to relax.

"Fine, but it better be done as soon as possible. I don't exactly like living on a base twenty four seven" she snapped, and with that she was done. She whirled around, slamming the door open. About twenty soldiers scattered in all direction, causing her to grit her teeth. She seriously hoped that this remodeling would be worth the time or there would be trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, look at that little anger at the end.** **Well, that's what they get for sending a scientist out there with his invention! Anyways, I decided to have Bumblebee name her Butterfly because I thought he would love to have a sparkling named similar to him.** **Also because I imagine little door wings on her twitching like a butterfly. So cute!**

**Like I said before, there will be a major die down in the action. There will be humor in place of it though. I also sincerely hope you guys got the little reference I made to the Pixar film Cars with Ironhide *prays* **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! **

**Also, 100K WORDS! WOO HOO!**


	29. Building Peace

**A/N: Argh, all the funny I write has been directed at my other story for so long that I found it quite hard to write this chapter! I finally got it, my favorite part being towards the end. Hope you guys enjoy this! Remember, this chapter is mostly for a little bonding with not only Ironhide, but the other Autobots as well. I'm building and strengthening friendships and all that. **

**Kellie Witwicky: *high fives* I love Cars as well. Mator is pretty dang awesome! I've been debating whether or not I'd have her find out, so I can't say anything yet (Nor would I, but whatever!).**

**XxShadowfangxX: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, poor Lennox. I thought it was a pretty adorable name for Bumblebee's sparkling as well (Bumblebee is pretty excited now). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CatGirlFireflare: GLAD you did!**

**LadyAmazon: Glad you liked it! Yup, happy endings for everyone…..for now *coughs* . **

**Iceshadow911247: I have no idea what was going through their brains when they sent him. Then again, he was the only available Autobot at the time so they had no choice really. XD, yeah that was pretty funny. **

**MissShelz: Yeah, now he has a new dent for Ratchet to fix! Sides never learns, that's why we all love him! I'm glad you like the name!**

**Autobot-bre: Glad you liked it!**

**Firereader93: Yup, Redeyes gets a second chance. Once he's out of where he is. Ugh, dang it! I hope it's Ironhide, I really do! **

**: Glad you liked it! This story wouldn't be the same with Abby's anger haha**

* * *

><p>Clunk!<p>

"This fragging thing won't fit it's aft in dis hole"

Clunk!

"Dat's cause you're doin' it wrong dumbaft! Let me try!"

Snap!

"You broke it fraghead!"

Thwack!

"Dat ain't true, I made it fit!"

Crash!

The twins, who had been in charge of placing several of the support beams in their designated places, began bickering loudly. At first it started with the throwing of highly offensive words, which eventually escalated to a full out brawl. Armor clashed against armor as they wrestled each other to the ground, tearing up the grass as they rolled around. Humans who had been preoccupied with setting up other things fled the scene, doing their best to avoid the now rolling twins.

"IF YOU DON'T SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND MELT BOTH OF YOU" Abby finally snapped, looking positively furious. She had agreed to have the Autobots help with the construction of her house, but this was not what she had bargained for. Not only were they slowing down the construction time by several hours, they were also tearing up her precious grass. Though she was not much of a gardener, she did not want to have a house sitting on top of dirt.

"Lennox, why in the world are they the ONLY ones helping? What happened to the others?" Abby demanded, whirling around to glare at the Captain. Lennox, who had been looking over blueprints with her, sighed. He spared a glance at the two twins, watching as they ceased their fighting, before answering.

"Well, Optimus and Ironhide were sent off to pick up more of the heavy materials we need. Arcee is currently watching over Butterfly. Sideswipe was sent off to pick up paint and wallpapers so we could make your house look nice. Bumblebee had to return to his guardian duties with Sam Witwicky for a few days. Ratchet, Jolt, and Wheeljack are working with a few others to design the electrical and plumbing additions to your house. As you can see, these two were the only free ones" He did his best to simply the explanation, though Abby still looked completely lost. She sighed loudly in defeat, deciding to see what the twins were squabbling about this time. Lennox watched her before looking back at the blueprints, signaling to a few others about what they were doing.

"All right you two, what seems to be the problem NOW? I don't need you two fighting like a bunch of little sparklings, so we need to clear this up right now" she snapped, the twins recoiling at her tone. They both remained silent for a few seconds before Skids shoved Mudflap forward, the twin sending a glare at the mech before speaking up.

"I was tryin' to put dis thing where it belongs and it wouldn' fit. So dat mech over there tried to help and he broke it!" Mudflap explained, much to the displeasure of Skids.

"No, I got it in! He's just mad dat I did it and he didn'" Skids argued, Mudflap ready to start their verbal fight all over again. Not at all in the mood for this, Abby clapped her hands together to get their attention before stomping over to what they had been working with. After a few seconds, she sighed and gestured for the two of them to look. Skids and Mudflap exchanged confused expressions; though they still bent down to see what she was showing them.

"You see this shape? It's a rectangular shape right? Well you see THIS shape? This one is circular. You two have the mentality of a two year old!" Abby barked, watching as the twin's mouth hung open in surprise. Rolling her eyes, she used her foot for leverage and yanked the broken piece of wood out once more. The two watched as she moved it out of the way, gesturing for them to get back to work as she left them. She dropped it in the pile of things the twins had messed up, which was fairly large, before jogging over to Lennox.

"Honestly Lennox, this is never going to get done if we just have them here!" Abby sounding a little grouchy now as she stood by him, glancing down at the blueprints once more.

Her new house was to be slightly larger than her old one, though the only big change was the garage. The garage's size was to be triple its original size, roomy enough to fit both Oneshot and Ironhide. Due to his growth, Oneshot was due for both a frame and alt form change in a couple of weeks. The youngling seemed quite excited about it, having been caught looking at all sorts of alt forms. After a week of debating, he had finally decided on something. However, he had decided to keep it a secret from Abby. Why he was hiding it was a mystery to Abby, making her anxious to find out what it was. She hoped Oneshot picked a decent alt form.

"Relax, we have three mechs arriving soo- or now" Lennox corrected himself mid word as the familiar roaring of engines caught their attention. Abby looked around to see the massive alt forms of Ironhide and Optimus Prime, both lugging large trailers. Optimus transformed without any problems, disconnecting the trailer before he did so out of habit and experience. Ironhide, on the other hand, was unused to having a trailer attached to him before. He transformed without disconnecting the trailer, resulting in a long stream of cursing as his foot remained attached. He fell over to the ground, the trailer spilling its contents as he foot yanked it down with him.

"Ironhide, are you all right?" Abby exclaimed, though she had a hard time stifling her laughter. She could not, however, hide the amused expression that was creeping up on to her face as she approached the mech. Ironhide grumbled in cybertronian while other humans laughed at him. Optimus chuckled before helping his officer collect everything scattered around.

"Fragging trailer hurt my aft and now my leg. Prime, I don't know how you do it" Ironhide commented as they repositioned the trailer, Ironhide carelessly dumping materials inside. Optimus smiled as he mimicked Ironhide, only stopping when everything was inside once more.

"It takes a great deal of experience and practice old friend. Speaking of experience…" Optimus glanced over at the twins, who he knew had to have caused a bit of trouble. He was fully aware of their lack of experience and maturity, though he had hoped they had not caused too much damage. Ironhide noticed his lack of attention, averting his optics to search for what the Prime was looking at. Venting loudly, he crouched down to speak with Abby, who had turned her back on him briefly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he prodded her back gently with his finger.

"Ironhide! Don't do that!" she snapped, though she was not really angry. She was only slightly annoyed, her heart having jumped when she felt something press against her back like that. She had grown increasingly paranoid lately about the Autobots touching her. Having been captured twice so far, she almost always expected to be captured again.

"I'm sorry squishy, but I needed to ask you about the pit spawns over there. How much trouble did they cause?" Ironhide teased, though he was slightly concerned about her reaction. She had not acted as frightened as this before. He frowned slightly, watching closely as she began to speak. She looked a little agitated now.

"Now that you mention it, they have been a LOT of trouble. They keep breaking everything we give them and fighting all the time! Is there anything else you could think of that they could do WITHOUT breaking every damn thing we give them?" Abby complained, sparing a glare over at the two twins. Ironhide vented once more, trying to think of something they could possible do.

"I could stick them in the cement mixer" Ironhide joked, Abby snorting at his comment.

"And then they would end up as the foundation and cause even more trouble. Can't you just have them head on back to the bas or something?" she asked, nearly blowing a gasket when she noticed the twins fighting again. She was about to go scold them once more when Ironhide held a hand in front of her, watching as Optimus went to deal with it this time.

"Prime'll get those pit spawns working again. In the mean time you have someone else you need to be talking with" Ironhide grunted, confusing Abby. He looked away briefly, his attention focused on the two approaching vehicles. Sideswipe was in the lead, practically dumping out everything inside of him before transforming, looking thrilled. Behind him the other car transformed, revealed to be Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker, you're awake?" Abby gasped in total surprise, having not heard about the mech waking up at all. She had been quite distracted over the last few days, trying to plan out the make-up of the house with others. She had also been distracted by Oneshot, who seemed to be demanding even more attention from her than normal. She did not mind spending time with him of course, but she did find it quite odd. It was even stranger that she had not seen him all day, the young mech having opted to stay at the base instead.

"Yes, my Sunshine is awake at last!" Sideswipe all but sang the words, tackling his unsuspecting brother to the ground. Sunstreaker ground his denta, barking at his twin in cybertronian before pushing him off. The two's playful fighting shook the ground, causing Abby to lose her balance. Ironhide caught her gently before she fell, Abby literally throwing herself off of the metal on her back. Ironhide frowned again, but chose to say nothing.

"Stop calling me that idiot, I already told you I don't like that nickname" Sunstreaker grumbled, shoving his twin away before the mech could attack him again. Sideswipe snickered at his twin's obvious discomfort before averting his gaze down towards Abby.

"Anyways, I went and got all these fragging colors because I didn't know what you wanted. Also Sunshine, Arcee told me to ask you to help Butterfly with her paintjob" Sideswipe seemed to be so thrilled about his twin being with him again that he jumped from subject to subject. While the mechs around her easily understood and remembered what he said, Abby was slowly beginning to become lost.

"All right, tell her I'll do it when I can. I have to help this one" Sunstreaker said, gesturing towards Abby as she inspected the paint that Sideswipe had dropped all over the place. Sideswipe nodded before whispering something in cybertronian, causing Ironhide to laugh and Sunstreaker to curse. He quickly transformed and sped down to join Optimus and the others.

"All right, I'm going to go help the others now. He was an artist back on cybertron so he should be helpful with these things squishy. Don't worry, we'll keep the pit spawns in check" Ironhide added before trudging down towards the others, his attention focused on whatever Prime was scolding the twins about now. Abby watched him go for a moment before turning her attention to Sunstreaker, who was inspecting the paint.

"So you were an artist? I didn't expect that from someone who was racing through a Decepticon ship and attacking like that" Abby commented, Sunstreaker glancing down at her. His optics whirred as he focused in on her before flickering back towards the paint. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Back on cybertron it didn't matter what you did, you ended up fighting for a side. Hatchet was a normal doctor. Sideswipe was a racer. I was an artist. Ironhide was a…." Sunstreaker frowned, his optics dimming briefly as he tried to remember what Ironhide was.

"Actually, I don't have a clue what that old mech did. He never talked about it. Doesn't matter now I suppose. Anyways, I've got a brilliant idea" Sunstreaker said, finally setting the paint cans down before turning his attention to her. Abby arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue with his plan.

"I want you to let me do whatever I want. I want to paint murals on your walls based on what I think is appropriate" Sunstreaker informed her, causing her to grow confused. She did not see how he would manage to paint the walls in his huge robotic form. He was simply too big for a canvas so small!

"It depends on WHAT you're going to put on MY wall. And, how are you ever going to paint on my walls anyways. You're way too big" Abby pointed out, the mech smirking in response. He had expected someone to tell her about Wheeljack and Ratchet's ingenious invention, but apparently nobody had.

"Actually, I can make myself much smaller than this so I can get to those tiny walls" Sunstreaker said, activating his holoform. Unaware of how paranoid she was, he brought up his holoform right behind her. He placed a hand on my shoulder, unprepared for what happened next. Abby all but jumped off the planet, bringing her foot back in response. Both mech and holoform froze instantaneously when she made contact, the holoform dropping to his knees first. The mech dropped to his knees almost instantly after the holoform, venting loudly.

"What the he-" she cut off, looking behind at the holoform. He was a fairly tall and slim man, with blonde hair styled back with a few black highlights. His eyes were a strange and familiar bright blue color, practically glowing. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a white T-shirt, currently covered by what appeared to be some strange apron. It was then Abby realized it was something that artists wore to protect their clothes. It was then she realized it was Sunstreaker.

"You broke my twin!" Sideswipe laughed loudly at the sight, patting the mech on the back. Sunstreaker hissed something in cybertronian, his holoform vanishing instantly. Sideswipe replied back in cybertronian, receiving a heated and obviously agitated response. Sideswipe laughed again before walking over to Abby, narrowly avoiding the hand sent in his direction. Abby looked incredibly guilty, having not intentionally kicked Sunstreaker.

"He's fine; he'll get over it in a few. All you need to know is that he isn't painting something stupid on your wall or something you'll hate" Sideswipe assured her, speaking before she could. Abby frowned, unsure of whether or not she could actually trust Sunstreaker.

"All right then, sorry Sunstreaker. I didn't mean it, honestly" she said, glancing over at the mech. He did not respond, only letting out a grunt of acknowledgement. Slightly satisfied, Abby spared one more apologetic glance at Sunstreaker before heading down to join the others, who seemed to be engaged in some sort of tug of war with the twins. She would soon find out that they were actually trying to separate the two fighting twins.

* * *

><p>"This was an exhausting day" Lennox muttered, breathing deeply as he sat down on the ground with the other soldiers. There were several murmurs of agreement from the others as they stared at the fire currently set up using all of the things the twins had broken. Abby sat closer to the fire with a few others, completely relaxed.<p>

"I don't see why you organics would want to sit near something that could kill you within minutes" Sunstreaker snorted, though he was in fact enjoying this moment. The way the fire reflected off of his paintjob was positively stunning, boosting his ego. Sideswipe was also enjoying the fire beside him, but for many unknown reasons.

"Because it feels really nice. Besides, none of us are stupid enough to get too close" Abby added, breathing deeply. It really was a nice night outside, the sky littered with a few clouds here and there, but mostly filled with stars. There was a shuffle of movement as one of the soldiers grinned, moving towards the fire with something in his hands.

"And because we can do this!" he cackled, throwing the piece inside the fire. The people, including Abby, who were closet to the fire, threw themselves away as the fire exploded. The Autobots backed up in alarm as well as flames shot up in to the air, finally dying down after a few seconds. It started with a snort, eventually ending up in a chorus of laughter. Abby ended up laughing along with the rest of them, unconsciously leaning up against Ironhide in his alt form. She jolted in surprise, earning a few snickers from the soldiers and a grunt from Ironhide. The mech was still clueless as to why she was acting so paranoid about him and the others.

"I can see why you humans enjoy this 'camping outdoors'. The Earth sky is quite beautiful" Optimus rumbled, sounding quite relaxed. There were several nods, a few witty comments, and the sound of Sideswipe roaring his engine. Abby, now aware that it was Ironhide behind her, relaxed once more.

"It is nice out here and the sky is quite memorizing, but the dirt and mud on the ground is revolting" Sunstreaker commented, trembling for a moment before stilling. Sideswipe snorted.

"You're just upset because the sun isn't out and making your armor shine Sunshine" Sideswipe's comment earned several laughs and a ticked off Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker growled something in cybertronian, to which Sideswipe responded cheerfully.

"Sunstreaker is a bit different then when I first met him" Abby muttered, watching the exchange between the two twins. Their fighting was far more tolerable then the idiot twins, though she had no doubt in her mind that they would grow tiresome at some point.

"Sunny was probably fragged in the head after spending so much time away from his brother, which is why you saw a different him" Ironhide snorted, earning a smack to the hood.

"Ironhide, don't be mean!" she snapped quietly, the mech snorting in response. However, he wisely chose not to say anything more the subject. Instead, he chose to comment on the message he ahd received no more than five seconds ago.

"Oneshot and the others are on their way, looks like they finally finished whatever the pit they were doing" Ironhide said, grateful that Abby had yet to learn the meaning of "pit". She looked at him, smiling brightly. Ironhide vented, his spark warming up slightly. Slag, why did she have to make these things so difficult? Ironhide thanked primus that his patience was still holding up.

"My boy is finally on his way? That's great!" Abby said happily, having missed Oneshot. She still did not understand why he had chosen to stay with the others, but it did not matter too much now. She looked relieved when she noticed the headlights headed their way, recognizing the one in lead as Ratchet. The sound of delighted squealing alerted her of Butterfly's presence, making her smile even more. Ironhide forced his alt form around to face the approaching headlights, noticing an extra set. Abby frowned, noticing it as well. Who was that?

"Mom!" the small vehicle squealed, causing Abby to gasp. The extra set of headlights had been Oneshot, who had finally changed his alt form. Though he was much smaller than the normal vehicle, he looked exactly like her old truck that Ironhide had destroyed.

"Oneshot, you look…oh look at you!" she said, sound delighted. Oneshot transformed, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I stayed behind so Ratchet could help me with my new frame and help me find this alt form. He had to make it work so it would be small enough for my frame, but I'll be big soon enough" Oneshot said, sounding delighted. Abby smiled brightly, looking at her big boy. He was indeed growing.

"Yes and it was a really tough procedure. Happy creation day I suppose" Ratchet grunted, parking himself beside Optimus. No sooner than five seconds after Jolt and Wheeljack had parked themselves, Ironhide suddenly let out a roar. His frame shook, finally letting out a large gas cloud.

"It's your _creation day?_" Ironhide sounded stunned, oblivious to the gas cloud he had just released. The humans watched a sit floated towards the fire, making a mad dash away once they realized its destination.

"Fire in the hole!" someone shouted, the humans throwing themselves on the ground as soon as the fire exploded. Abby was forced to the ground by a panicking Ironhide, who had transformed just in time to protect her. The fire let out a loud popping noise before dying, leaving everyone in the dark. The Autobot's activated their headlights as the humans stood up slowly, looking shocked. Everyone remained silent for about a minute until….

"IRONHIDE RIPPED A BIG ONE" Sideswipe cackled, everyone silent for a few seconds after he had spoken. Everyone cracked up, several of the soldiers doubling over in pain as their laughter hurt their stomach. Lennox was clutching his chest as he laughed, finding it impossible to compose himself. Oneshot was giggling like a madman. Optimus and Ratchet chuckled. Wheeljack snickered along with Jolt. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both roaring with laughter. Skids and Mudflap, who had been strangely quiet, were snickering. Bumblebee and Arcee were laughing as well. Butterfly was giggling loudly, though she had no idea what they were laughing about. Ironhide sent Sideswipe a 'you-better-watch-your-back' expression while everyone laughed. Even Abby was laughing, patting Ironhide's leg gently. It took several minutes for the laughter to die down, several people still chuckling silently.

"Well now that everyone was shut their traps, you better find yourselves a light source" Ironhide growled, transforming quickly. Abby jumped back as he did so, sighing while smiling. She walked over, patting his door gently. To her surprise, he popped it open for her to climb in. climbing in gently, she rested her hands on the dashboard as she waited for Ironhide to say something.

"Ironhide, nobody was laughing at YOU. They were laughing at what you did…wait, don't tell me you're pouting!" Abby exclaimed incredulously the mech grunting in response. Sighing, she rubbed the dashboard gently.

"Ironhide, you're not a sparkling. So don't pout and take it like a big mech" she spoke gently, though she was firm with her words. Ironhide vented loudly, Abby sighing at the sound.

"Ironhide, you're acting just like Oneshot did whenever he got in trouble. Don't make me treat you like him because I will" She whacked the dashboard gently, receiving a grunt in response.

"I am not pouting, I am refraining from speaking for as long as possible to spare the audio receptors of the younglings" Ironhide spoke dryly, Abby rolling her eyes.

"Well then YOU are going to need to learn how to control yourself Ironhide. I'll make sure you learn too" she said, relaxing back in to the seat now. She watched as a new fire was started, Ratchet blocking Wheeljack from getting any closer. Butterfly had run up to the fire now, Bumblebee inching closer around the mechs as he tried to retrieve her. He looked incredibly worried. Oneshot had moved close to the fire now as well, watching it with wide optics. In all, it was a peaceful night. Abby sighed, feeling tired now. She closed her eyes for only a moment, and before she knew it, she was asleep. Ironhide, noticing that she had fallen asleep, slipped in to recharge himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I think Sideswipe's last comment was probably the best part of this story. What about you guys? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! **


	30. Stress and Irritation

**A/N: Sorry this was late; I've been preoccupied with reality! So this chapter I've decided that Bumblebee needed a little happiness (If any of you watched the latest TF Prime, you'd understand why. Poor Bee :( ) There is a lot of growing relationships in this chapter, whether it be friendly or romantic, so I hope you enjoy it. I was a little lax on the humor side, but oh well! **

**XxShadowfangxX: XD, glad you enjoyed it! I was laughing myself so hard that I had to stop writing!**

**Lunar Radioactive: Glad you like it! Of course there is more!**

**Kellie Witwicky: XD Yep! I guess he could of, but oh well! And yeah, poor Sunny haha**

**MissShelz: Glad you liked it! Yup, they are reunited!**

**Phaedra39: XD, glad you liked it! XD, yeah! That comment made me ROFL!**

**: Glad you liked it!**

**Chasm-chan: XD glad you liked it!**

**King Sabre Tooth: glad you liked it :)**

**Starlightowl: Glad you liked it! :)**

**LadyAmazon: XD, I just remembered that Jetfire did that. Rofl. Glad you like her**

**Foxbear: We'll see. I have plans~**

**Autobot-bre: Glad you liked it! **

**Am...: glad you like them! They might be soon, or maybe not! ;)**

* * *

><p>Tiny bright red optics focused on the mech currently holding her, a large smile on her face. Part of her face had been painted pink, the other half waiting for its coat of paint. Sunstreaker, his optics narrowed as he focused on the task at hand, gave her a small smile. Butterfly's optics brightened as she let out a squeal of delight, wiggling her little doorwings. Sunstreaker's smile strained as the pink paint that he had administrated to her doorwings left marks all over his armor. Seeing no harm or punishment from what she was doing, Butterfly cooed at him and wiggled her doorwings again.<p>

"Arcee, she is just too adorable" Abby sighed, watching the little femme as she wiggled in Sunstreaker's grasp. She stood beside the tall femme in question, currently in a fabulous mood. The work on her house was proceeding smoothly today; the two disaster twins currently restrained somewhere.

"I can't argue with you Abby, she is a sweet youngling. I'm sure Oneshot was just as appealing?" Arcee said with a smile of her own, looking down at her human companion. To her surprise, and amusement, Abby chuckled.

"Oh, he was adorable. Sometimes. He used to be such a mischievous little boy. He just loved messing with my mother, who in turn messed with him as well. They were pretty close" Abby said, smiling fondly at the memory. She recalled the times she would end up as the victim of a prank coordinated by both her mother and Oneshot, who in turn backstabbed each other with pranks of their own. Oneshot had always been exceptionally close to her mother, who seemed to know exactly how Oneshot was feeling almost all the time. The two responded to each other as if they could read the other's mind. Of course, Oneshot and Abby were very close as well, but on a different level then her mother and Oneshot.

"Your femme creator? I'm sure she was a kind woman. Why is it that we have yet to meet her?" Arcee asked curiously, watching Abby's expression. Her smile faltered slightly, though it still remained. She sighed, watching as Ironhide argued with a few humans over where something went.

"She was killed a few years back while visiting mission city. I can't remember how, but apparently there was some big accident. She was a kind woman though, the best of my two" Abby said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. Arcee, however, would have none of that. Her optics narrowed as she stared down at Abby, her curiosity overwhelming her.

"The best of the two? Was your mech creator not as good?" Arcee asked, Abby sighing after a few moments.

"Well I can't say for sure, I didn't really actually know him. My mother never told me why he disappeared on day, but he did. And I'm not going to judge him for that because I never knew him. So of course my mother would be the better of the two. I mean, she's the only one I've known" Abby said, showing no sadness or any negative emotions. Arcee was puzzled by this, having had both of her creators around the whole time. Creators who abandoned their sparklings were despised on Cybertron, but this human showed nothing of the sort. Humans were a strange sort indeed, but she did remind her of one mech.

"I can understand your reasoning. You and Ironhide really will relate well" Arcee said, smiling slightly at the human's confusion. Abby raised an eyebrow, curiosity filling her this time.

"What do you mean 'relate'?" Abby asked, waiting patiently for Arcee's response. Having expected her to ask, Arcee wasted no time in delivering a response.

"Ironhide's creators left him when he was very young as well, though he has managed to forgive them. Though for a time, according to Chromia, he was fairly angry with them. That is, until he accidently did the same with Steelmine. He was sparkbroken when he realized what he had done, and with Chromia's help, finally managed to forgive them. It took a lot longer for him to forgive himself, but here we are now" Arcee explained, realization dawning upon Abby. She spared a glance at the mech in question, watching as he moved something in to position. Ironhide, as if he felt her gaze, focused his optics on her. Embarrassed, Abby quickly averted her gaze back to Arcee.

"I see. It's good he's forgiven though. Looks like I need to head over there, so see you later Arcee" Abby said with a small wave and smile, hurrying across the field to join Ratchet and Wheeljack. Arcee smiled as she watched, having already noticed Ironhide watching the humans.

"Arcee, she's done" Sunstreaker said, his smile strained to the max as he set Butterfly down on the ground. His armor was currently a mix of yellow and pink, much to his displeasure. Arcee suppressed laughter at the sight as she focused her attention on Butterfly, overjoyed by the sight. Butterfly was full pink now, small yellow stripes painted on top. Butterfly twitched her wings, looking over her new appearance. Spotting her designated femme creator, she cooed in delight. Arcee was quick to please the sparkling, cradling her against her chest plating.

"Thank you Sunstreaker, Bumblebee will be pleased as well" Arcee said, sounding delighted. Butterfly cooed again before cuddling up against her, letting out a tiny vent. Arcee smiled and looked up to find Sunstreaker replaced by Bumblebee, currently carrying a few supplies. At the sight of the two femmes, he promptly dropped everything and hurried over to them. Butterfly, sensing Bumblebee's presence, squealed in delight and wiggled her doorwings.

"She's so cute" Bumblebee said, his optics bright as he stared down at her. Butterfly had become his pride and joy, the first true sparkling he had ever come to care for. His own doorwings twitched in happiness when she squealed at the sight of him, cooing for him to hold her. Arcee smiled and gently deposited Butterfly in to his arms, Bumblebee looking slightly awkward as he struggled to hold her right. Butterfly giggled, fluttered her doorwings, and cuddled up against him. Bumblebee practically melted on the spot.

"Yes she is. She looks a little like you Bumblebee" Arcee said, smiling sweetly. Bumblebee looked up at her with a smile of his own. Butterfly, noticing the interaction, cooed again. Arcee and Bumblebee looked down at her, their optics bright. They were indeed a happy little family, oblivious to most of what was going on. Unknown to the both of them, Bumblebee's supplies had created havoc as they rolled towards unsuspecting humans.

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack, you're going to blow this place sky high if you do ANYTHING to it" Ratchet snapped, his hand itching to hit metal. He had grown quite fed up with the scientist insisting on adding on to their already suitable electrical plans, insisting that it would do her good.<p>

"You won't know if you don't try it! I'm almost completely positive that it will work" Wheeljack pressed, trying to somehow convince the medic otherwise. The two mech's argument began to escalade to loud voices when Abby finally arrived, drawing their attention towards them before they grew any louder.

"Hey hey, what is going on? Seriously, what is so hard with what you're doing? I thought you had it already planned out?" Abby almost snapped, refraining from raising her voice. Unlike the two disaster twins, she knew these two were not as immature and prone to silly fights. They were obviously fighting about something serious that required and demanded attention. Wheeljack focused his optics on her, having never seen Abby in person before. He had heard of her of course, but had never gotten the chance to speak. His optics brightened at the opportunity to have a conversation with this intriguing human, scooping her up without warning. Abby all but screamed like a banshee, her heart plummeting to the ground when she was suddenly yanked up. Several people glanced their way and Ratchet smacked Wheeljack on the back of his head.

"Wheeljack, how many times have you been told not to pick up a human without warning? You could have given her a spark attack" Ratchet snapped, having noticed her reaction. He scanned her, concerned about her well being.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted a better look" Wheeljack said, sounding since as he apologized. Abby would have exploded in anger if she had not been caught off guard like that, frozen in his hand. Wheeljack slowly deposited the still stunned Abby on the ground once more, Ratchet scanning her once more before she finally reacted.

"I-its all right. I just wanted to see what the problem was and nothing more" Abby sucked in all of the yelling she wanted to do, instead talking as calmly as possible. She put on a strained smile, patiently waiting for them to explain. Wheeljack and Ratchet exchanged looks before the scientist began to explain the dilemma.

"Well, I wanted to add something to benefit you immensely, but Ratchet decided to veto my idea without even giving it a second thought" Wheeljack explained, causing Ratchet to scowl.

"Almost everything you make blows up in our faces. Knowing you, it would be the end of this half of Earth" Ratchet growled, Abby sighing in annoyance. It seemed the Autobots know how to make things so much more complicated then they needed to be. She knew of Wheeljack's reputation, but she also understood that it was unfair to dismiss his idea without thinking about it.

"Well, I'll hear you out Wheeljack. Tell me what you wanted to do" Abby said slowly, ingoing Ratchet's huff of annoyance. Sending the medic a look, Wheeljack eagerly began to explain and simplify his idea.

"Well, it's a really basic idea. I wanted to install touchpads in every room that could control every electronic in your house. You could turn them on just by searching it without having to search for any remotes or anything" Wheeljack's idea was sound, though Abby was unsure of whether it would work or not.

"I'd feel a lot better if you tested this Wheeljack…" She began to speak, only to be cut off by the sudden noise of metal hitting metal. She jumped back in shock as something large and heavy slammed in to Wheeljack, sending the scientist stumbling to the ground. Abby proceeded to haul herself out of there as he fell, barely making it out. Ratchet jumped as well, searching the area for the ones to blame. Sideswipe and Optimus stood frozen, holding a large box.

"Oops" Sideswipe said, smiling despite the danger he was in. Optimus gave him a look before focusing his attention on the furious human stomping towards him. She looked furious, her hair sticking out form the sudden and fast movement that she had been forced to do.

"Need I ask?" she snapped, causing Sideswipe to recoil. Optimus stood his ground, though it was obvious that he was hesitant to respond as well. The two were saved by a third mech, Oneshot's head appearing from behind the both of them. He looked incredibly guilty.

"Well, we couldn't get the thing out because it was stuck, so I uh kicked it and well this happened…" Oneshot said nervously, slowly sinking down out of view. Sideswipe smiled, trying to lighten the mood, though Abby would have none of that.

"Why would you even think that was okay Oneshot? WHY WOULD YOU TWO EVEN LET HIM DO THAT?" she snapped much louder towards the two larger mechs, causing the both to wince. Oneshot winced as well, though he was safely out of view now.

"Well in all honesty, it was indeed not a bright move on our part as well. However, we did not see another way without damaging the container" Optimus spoke slowly, his optics fixated on Abby. Sideswipe looked away from her, however, finding that lectures were much more tolerable by doing this. Furious, she was just about to rip in to them when another loud bang attracted her attention, followed by another clanging noise.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK" Ratchet snapped, slamming his head down on Wheeljack. The scientist had woken up moments after falling, hastily trying to test out his invention. It resulted in the blowing up of part of the house, Abby sighing irritably. Of course, this was not the end of it, as another series of clanging noises caught her attention. Bumblebee was hastily trying to pick up everything he had dropped, looking guilty.

Abby was speechless by this point, making a serious of odd gestures to express her anger. Ratchet scanned her again, concerned by her actions. Abby was just completely dumbfounded by how much damaged they were causing. With one last sigh, she just walked away to speak with a few humans. The Autobots then hastened to fix what they had wronged.

* * *

><p>Abby sighed, leaning back in to the grass as she stared up at the stars. They were outside for the second day in a row, a brand new fire lit from today's mess ups. Ironhide had been situated facing the fire this time, currently behind Abby as she relaxed in the grass. Well, she did her best to relax, but found it incredibly difficult tonight. She was stressed from everything that had happened today.<p>

"You okay squishy? From what I saw, you almost ran your voice out" Ironhide commented, having noticed her difference in emotion tonight. Abby glanced back at him, a slight smile touching her lips.

"Well, considering we made little to no progress today, I think I have a right to-"she began, only to be cut off by the loud engine of a car. Several humans looked confused, confusion turning to disgust as a familiar car pulled up towards them. Abby was merely curious, having never seen this car or the person who occupied. However, she could tell that nobody liked him, as Ironhide let out a growl.

"So this is what our 'protectors' are doing? Sitting around doing nothing at all?" Galloway stepped out of the car, sounding annoyed by the sight of them. Several Autobots vented, even Optimus, as the annoying liaison approached the group. Lennox hastily jumped to his feet, walking over to greet him.

"Sir, we didn't expect you, what brings you here?" Lennox spoke in a strained tone, obviously hiding his irritation. Galloway apparently did not notice, or he did not care, as he approached the group. His eyes fell upon Oneshot and Butterfly, both who had been in their bipedal forms when he arrived. Galloway scowled.

"So let me here this straight, you are sitting here with two DECEPTICONS, without any sort of restraints at all? From what I heard, this two originated from Decepticons. Last time I checked, they were the enemy. So what makes you think that it is allowed to bring them out here?" Galloway snapped, Abby's blood beginning to boil. Oneshot looked hurt, though he did his best to continue smiling. Butterfly recoiled at the tone, unsure of what was going on.

"Well, sir, Butterfly was checked and inspected. She is no Decepticon. Oneshot has been outside of our control for a very long time with his mother and has done no ha-" Lennox began, only to be cut off by Galloway.

"His MOTHER? This so called mother of his was never cleared to even be in contact with this 'thing'. For all we know, she could be a Decepticon herself" Galloway's accusation finally cracked Abby. She promptly stood up and stormed over to him, and before anybody could say anything, brought her hand across his face. All of the irritation and rage that had been building up all day exploded in that moment, sending the liaison to the ground.

"You think you can just come in here and insult me and my son and get away with it? Well, you better understand that I'm not taking any crap from you!" she snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched him massage his face.

"You just hit me! You don't even realize how much trouble you-" Galloway began, only to be gripped by the front as Abby dragged him close. She was beyond irritated with this man now.

"I don't CARE who you are. I'm just here to let you know that if you EVER say anything like that about m boy or accuse me or ANY sort of thing like that, you'll find yourself in the deepest ocean in the world" she snarled, finally releasing him. Galloway scrambled away from her, hurrying back to his car without another word. Said car backed up quickly and took off at the speed limit, disappearing in to the darkness. Abby, feeling accomplished stomped back over to Ironhide. Everyone was stunned for a few minutes before a few began clapping. It was common knowledge that nobody liked Galloway, so seeing her slap him like that was one of the best things they had ever seen.

"I would have hit him more, but I guess that'll do squishy" Ironhide chuckled, Abby singing in amusement. She had intended to sit outside once more, but Ironhide had other plans. The mech popped open his door for her to climb in, an offer which she took with a smirk.

"Are you trying to give me a bed time Ironhide?" she teased, climbing in and resting in her usual position. Ironhide snorted, closing the door behind her.

"No, I find you more tolerable when you have slept more" he teased back, earning a smack to the dashboard. Abby feigned irritation, her smile giving her away. She relaxed back in to the seat, still smiling.

"The way you're acting buddy, it'll be a long time before you get your chance with me" she said, laughing at the way the engine stalled.

"I recall the deal being that I learn about you. I believe I am succeeding squishy" he snorted, though there was a hint of fear in his tone. Abby smiled, knowing that he was truly trying his best. He could be a very sweet mech when he tried.

"But you haven't asked me about anything Ironhide. I don't call learning about how a human house is built learning about me" she said thoughtfully, Ironhide venting loudly. It was true that he had yet to learn much about her, but he would in due time. He was going to make sure he earned the right to gain her affection.

"I am aware, but squishy, I'm putting you about my desire. I'd rather see you in your dwelling before I started to learn anything about you" Ironhide informed her, causing her to smile. He was a very sweet mech. She patted the dashboard gently, showing her approval.

"All right Ironhide, I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to rest" she said, leaning back once more. Ironhide warmed the interior and vibrated the seat gently until she was finally out.

On the outside, everyone had stopped to stare at the completely oblivious Ironhide. Abby had walked in, and moments after she had done so, the truck had made several noises and movements. It had trembled, shifted, and growled several times.

"What are they DOING in there?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:…. I just love Butterfly! She is so cute. And that little Bumblebee moment I think was cute. Anyways, I decided to bring in our **_**favorite**_** liaison just this once. This is BEFORE the third movie currently, so yeah. He is still here. And dumb as usual. Well, don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! **


	31. Decepticon Influence

**A/N: Happy late Saint Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you all had a nice uh break and all (I just finished Spring break, so back to school for me). Anyways, you might not have noticed, but the filler is starting to come to a closing. Of course it all holds important information you might have looked over (All of which will contribute to the next Arc of the story. I think the next Arc will be pretty intense). So hopefully you did not miss them ;)**

**Rapidfeather: Lol yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MissShelz: XD yeah! I'm glad you like her. I find her adorable myself. I would have done more myself to Galloway, but Abby is still somewhat polite to the jerks. **

**primesgirl4: Oh yes he did need it indeed. Glad you liked it!**

**CatGirlFireflare: HAHAHA YEAH. Glad you liked it :)**

**LadyAmazon: XD yeah**

**Kellie Witwicky: ...awww that sounds so ADORABLE! Of course he won't be left alone. He was a direct jerk to the Autobots. Dylan was more indirect. **

**Iceshadow911247: XD yeah, Wheeljack~ Well they are grown men and mechs. Of course they are going to have THAT kind of imagination. **

**Foxbear: Lol yeah. Glad you liked it!**

**Autobot-bre: Glad you liked it!**

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot longer than anticipated, with mechs blowing things up and Skids finding himself trapped in the cement. There had even been a point when Oneshot tried to go through the front door, forgetting that he was much bigger now. The door had been ripped right off along with that part of the wall, forcing them to work for another day. Oneshot had been unhappy about it, though Abby had assured him that it was fine. Even after all the setbacks they endured, the house was finally complete. The only thing left was the painting and furniture, both of which were being handled by Arcee, Abby, and Sunstreaker. The rest had been allowed to lounge outside and relax.<p>

"That yellow is way too bright. I don't like it. No offense Sunstreaker" Abby added, looking up at the mech in question. Sunstreaker's optics had twitched, though he managed to hide his discomfort from her with a smile.

"He won't complain. Everyone has different tastes. Right Sunstreaker?" Arcee asked, eyeing the mech. Sunstreaker did not fail to notice the look she was giving him.

"Of course. If you don't want this color, then what about a nice mix of blue and green?" Sunstreaker asked, showing her the colors using his hologram technology. Abby and Arcee's eyes brightened at the color scheme.

"Oh that's a wonderful mix! I love these blues especially" Abby said, smiling. Arcee nodded, a smile of her own set on her faceplates.

"All right then, I'll get started right now. It'll be done in a few hours" Sunstreaker said, activating his holoform. This time, for safety's sake, he appeared far enough away from Abby to avoid startling her. With a wave, Sunstreaker picked up the supplies he needed and trudged in to the house. The door slammed behind him, locking with a click.

"I hope he doesn't plan to do anything inappropriate" Abby said, frowning. She had allowed him to do whatever he pleased with the painting, though she had a limit to what he could put on it.

"He won't. He's got more than just you and me to watch out for" Arcee said, glancing over to a particular black mech. Ironhide, who was oblivious to the attention he was receiving from them, was currently wrestling with Optimus. The two mechs were speaking in quick cybertronian as they fought, careful not to edge to close to the house or any humans. Ratchet was parked in his alt form, though you could hear him complaining about the damage he was going to have to repair.

"Go Ironhide!" Oneshot cheered, currently sitting with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Butterfly. Bumblebee was rooting for Optimus, playing all sorts of music to match the mood. Butterfly was cuddled up against him, clicking and whirring in excitement as she watched. Sideswipe wore a mischievous grin on his faceplates as he watched the battle.

"They're going to make a mess of the land here" Abby said, shaking her head with a smile. Arcee chuckled, her optics flickering over to Bumblebee briefly. Bumblebee met her optics, smiled, and turned his attention back to the fight just in time to see Optimus pummeled to the ground. The ground shook, causing Abby to fight to remain balanced.

Ironhide grinned, helping Optimus back to his feet once more. Both were covered in a thin layer of dirt and dents, Ratchet venting loudly at the sight. Ironhide sent a teasing smirk towards Ratchet.

"Don't blow a gasket Ratchet, they're just a few dents" Ironhide said, inspecting his armor. Optimus was doing the same thing, noting that Ironhide was right.

"Maybe so, but I end up having to fix your aft later because we found out it was worse than you thought" Ratchet grumbled, transforming in order to scan the two mechs. Optimus and Ironhide chuckled, though they wisely said no more about the issue. Instead, both mechs focused their attention on the others running over.

"That was so cool Ironhide!" Oneshot said with a big smile, secretly wishing he could fight like that as well.

"You'll get him next time Optimus" Bumblebee said, smiling despite the fact that the mech he had been rooting for lost.

"That was pretty intense" Sideswipe said, having not particularly chosen a mech to root for. He had enjoyed the show though.

"It wasn't that hard. Optimus was going easy on me" Ironhide snorted, Optimus chuckling. He had indeed gone easy, mostly because of the amount of vulnerable humans around. The two mechs usually took well over half an hour when they fought seriously, this fight only last about ten minutes.

"It doesn't matter, you still fought awesomely! I want to learn how to do that, "Oneshot continued,  
>Bumblebee nodding in agreement. Sideswipe already knew how to fight like that, though he hated to do so. Ironhide and Optimus exchanged glances briefly before turning their attention on the two young mechs.<p>

"We could show you a little bit. You might want to ask your mother first though Oneshot" Optimus added, glancing at the human in question. Butterfly, who had been hiding from view in Bumblebee's arms, suddenly squeaked.

"I'll go with you Oneshot. I have to hand Butterfly over to Arcee" Bumblebee said, speaking her name fondly. Butterfly cooed at him, snuggling up against his armor. Oneshot watched the exchange, wondering if he had been like that when he was young. Most of it was foggy, though he could remember a little bit of it. He vaguely remembered another cybertronian, but she had been much smaller.

"All right, let's go" Oneshot said, joining Bumblebee as they headed over to the two femmes. Arcee held out her hands for Butterfly, who squealed in delight at the sight of her. Oneshot watched for a moment before turning his attention to Abby, who was looking up at him.

"Hi Oneshot, you having fun?" Abby asked with a smile, Oneshot nodding in response. He crouched down to height, feeling a bit awkward like this.

"Yeah it's lots of fun, but I want to wrestle with Ironhide. Will you let me? Pleaseeee?" Oneshot exaggerated the last word, putting on his best pleading look. Abby was startled by his sudden action, frowning. She was a bit worried about the fact that Ironhide could seriously hurt him. Oneshot watched her, his hope dying a little at her frown.

"Bring Ironhide over here. I want to talk to him" she finally said, still frowning. Oneshot vented before looking over at the mech in question, gesturing for him to come over. Ironhide raised an optic ridge before heading over to them, preparing himself for any irritation Abby might have. He had noticed her frown when Oneshot had asked.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked when he approached, crouching down just like Ironhide. Abby, at that moment, felt incredibly small with both of them crouching down. Ignoring the feeling, she sighed before speaking.

"Ironhide, Oneshot just asked me if he could participate in the fighting you're doing. I don't want him to get seriously injured" Abby said with a frown, Ironhide venting. Ironhide knew she had a right to worry, because he could indeed hurt Oneshot. However, he could never do that.

"You're right, he could. Do really think I'd do anything to hurt him like that? It's only mock fighting. The worst that could happen is a few dents and maybe a scratch here and there. Ratchet will fix it all up after we're done" Ironhide assured her, Oneshot's hope slowly rekindling.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but you might on accident. You can understand why I might not want him to participate right?" Abby asked, concern obvious on her face. Oneshot vented quietly along with Ironhide.

"Mom, please? I have to learn eventually anyways. I'm not small anymore. I'm a lot bigger. I can handle it!" Oneshot spoke up this time, looking determined. Abby stared at him for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Fine, you can go. You better not seriously injure him Ironhide" Abby added in a warning, Ironhide chuckling before sitting up once more.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Oneshot said, beaming down at her. He jumped to his feet and nearly tripped as he rushed to join the others. Abby chuckled along with Ironhide, the mech approaching the group slowly.

"Honestly, one day I swear I'm going to be immune to his little game" Abby said with a shake of her head, Arcee chuckled in amusement as she sat down. Butterfly glanced down at Abby, cooing at her. Abby looked over and gave her a smile, the sparkling squealing in response.

"You'll have to let him go at some point though. Sparklings never stay young forever" Arcee commented, gently setting Butterfly down. The sparkling immediately ran over to stare at Abby, having never officially met her yet. Abby flashed another smile, earning a tight hug in response. Abby sighed and returned the hug before sending Butterfly off to explore.

"I know, but it's pretty hard to. I mean he's been so young for so long. It's hard to realize he's finally growing up" Abby sighed, settling down in the grass to watch the mechs.

"You two better pay attention, because this can get pretty rough if you're not watching" Ironhide warned the two mechs, Optimus nodding in agreement. Bumblebee playfully saluted while Oneshot smiled and nodded. Confident in their ability to pay attention, Ironhide and Optimus began.

"You want to aim for their weak points when you are engaged in close combat, which is usually their knees" Optimus said, gesturing down at his own.

"It could be another point though, so you better be paying attention during your fight. One moment of distraction and you could end up on the floor" Ironhide added, watching the two mechs nodding.

"Yeah I know. I've seen the other twins fighting and whenever they hit each other in the knee they drop quickly" Oneshot said thoughtfully, Bumblebee nodding in agreement. The two were listening intently to the conversation, but they were eager to try fighting. Ironhide was no stranger to excitement, having taught many mechs before.

"Well if you both know this, why don't you demonstrate your abilities to both of us" Ironhide said, Optimus gesturing for Bumblebee. The two mechs exchanged glances before nodding their heads in excitement, Optimus chuckling. Optimus and Bumblebee went one way while Ironhide and Oneshot went the other way. As soon as they were far enough away from each other, the fight began.

Bumblebee was obviously more experienced in the art of combat then Oneshot, putting up a bigger fight. The scout ducked when necessary, doing his best to land blows against the taller mech. His door wings twitched in response to his enthusiasm as he fought bravely, managing to finally hit Optimus in the knee at one point. The mech grunted, though he was used to the pain. Optimus had fought many times, enough to be able to withstand such attacks. However, it still caused him to stagger briefly. Bumblebee failed to notice this opportunity, giving Optimus the advantage as he gently grabbed the scout and forced him the ground. Bumblebee vented in defeat before Optimus helped him to his feet.

"You did scout, but you have to pay more attention" Optimus spoke gently, Bumblebee smiling at the older mech.

"I know, I didn't notice the opening in time. I think I did good though. I want to go watch Ironhide and Oneshot" Bumblebee said, glancing over at the mechs in question. To his surprise, both were sitting on the ground.

Oneshot had obviously been inexperienced, his movements slow and his judgment impaired. Ironhide did not fail to notice his hesitation whenever he attacked, obviously unsure of what to do. Oneshot was not as confident in his attacks, resulting in Ironhide finally pinning him to the ground. Oneshot had looked upset, especially when he realized that Bumblebee had still been fighting.

"I didn't do well at all. I'm horrible at this" Oneshot muttered, sitting down on the ground once Ironhide had released him. Ironhide sat down next to him, shaking his head.

"You're not going to be perfect your first time. I used to be horrible myself. It takes time and practice" Ironhide spoke gently, patting the mech on the back. Oneshot had actually surprised him a few times, using moves that he had never encountered before from an Autobot. Though Ironhide did not mention it, he recognized those moves instantly. They were ones that he had seen a particular Decepticon use once before. Ironhide had no idea how Oneshot had ever learned that, as the Decepticon femme had disappeared long ago.

"Yeah but I thought I'd do better. Bumblebee fought longer then me" Oneshot said, having looked put to see Bumblebee finished. The two mechs were heading over to them now, Bumblebee looking winded.

"That was exhausting" Bumblebee said, settling down with a small smile. Optimus sat down next to him, a few more dents on his armor.

"How'd you do youngling?" Ironhide asked, a smile on his face. Bumblebee shook his head quickly, though Optimus chose this point to intervene.

"He did fine. A little distracted, but he is a decent fighter. Did Oneshot do well?" Optimus asked, Oneshot looking down at the ground.

"Oneshot did great. He is inexperienced, but that can be easily fixed. He'll be a good fighter like me one day" Ironhide said, patting Oneshot on the back again. Oneshot smiled up at him this time before focusing his attention on bumblebee, engaging in a conversation. While the two young mechs spoke, Ironhide opened a comm. link between him and Optimus.

::Optimus, Oneshot fights like a Decepticon:: Ironhide startled Optimus, but he did not show it.

::Well Ironhide, he has seen Decepticons fighting before. It does not surprise me too much that he has adapted their style of fighting, though we might want to fix it:: Optimus spoke calmly and thoughtfully, causing Ironhide to vent.

::Not just like ANY Decepticon. He fights like the pretender Novastorm:: Ironhide growled unintentionally, his words causing Optimus to narrow his optics. There was no way Oneshot could have ever come in contact with Novastorm. Novastorm had supposedly been offlined in mission city, though they had never actually retrieved her body.

::Are you positive Ironhide? Oneshot could not have been in contact with Novastorm. The only way he could have in contact with her was before he met us. He's only been in contact with one person though and that is…:: Optimus paused, his optics flickering over to Abby. Ironhide's optic twitched at the very notion. Optimus was accusing Abby of being a Decepticon?

:: She is NOT a Decepticon:: Ironhide snarled, his systems rebooting a few of his protective systems. His spark burned furiously at the very thought of such a betrayal.

::Ironhide, calm yourself. I am not saying she is, but there is a possibility. Ratchet did mention at one point during a scan of her he did find lingering traces of energon:: Optimus's words horrified Ironhide. How could she have traces of energon? It was impossible!

::You said traces! Cybertronians do not just have traces! Energon runs throughout our whole system. She has blood:: Ironhide argued.

::But you must remember Ironhide, Novastorm was a master of disguise. She could easily deceive our scanners and blend in with organics. I do not wish to continue with this conversation, but you must keep an eye on her. I am not saying she is a Decepticon or Novastorm, but it is a possibility:: Optimus spoke firmly, Ironhide venting in defeat. His optics flickered over at Abby again, who was playing with Butterfly.

::Fine Prime. Ironhide out:: Ironhide shut off the comm. link, focusing his attention on the younglings speaking. Bumblebee seemed to be in the middle of some grand and far-fetched tale, to which Oneshot was clinging to every word. His optics brightened and shuttered on queue whenever Bumblebee demanded it, his expression changing as well.

"I doubt you had to jump that far Bumblebee" Optimus said, amused. Oneshot could not help but laugh at Bumblebee's expression.

"I'm telling the truth! It was a really long jump!" Bumblebee said defensively. Ironhide snorted.

"Oneshot, if you want a TRUE story with the same amount of excitement, then ask Prime or me. This little scout is exaggerating" Ironhide's comment caused Bumblebee to frown.

"Well it was long for ME" Bumblebee muttered, sounding irritated. Optimus chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it was Bumblebee"

* * *

><p>"You're pretty fast" Abby commented, Sunstreaker's holoform currently standing in front of her. He wore a grin along with paint all over, looking as if he had played a game of paintball. He was holding a bucket of different paintbrushes, all stained with different colors. Several buckets of empty paint were positioned against the wall.<p>

"I knew what I was doing, so it got done quickly. Anyways, ready to see my work?" Sunstreaker asked, sounding excited. Abby smiled and nodded, following him as he opened the door. She walked in slowly, pleased with the colors of the walls. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the living room, her eyes widening. On the wall was a large painting of what appeared to be a golden city, stretching from one end of the wall to the other. It was a beautiful painting with all sorts of yellows and oranges. Abby found it to be beautiful.

"Sunstreaker, it's gorgeous! What is that place?" Abby asked, sounding astonished. His ego growing a little, Sunstreaker stepped forward to explain.

"This is Cybertron. In the golden ages. I thought it would be a nice painting to put on this wall. That's not all I did though" Sunstreaker said, gesturing for her to follow. Abby stared at the painting in wonder, curious about what the "golden ages" of cybertron were. She had no time to ask as Sunstreaker had already led her in to her room, giving her a glimpse of yet another painting.

This painting was one of a large GMC Topkick, speeding through what looked like a field. Behind him was a smaller Topkick, it's light bright and glowing as it followed. A little farther to the left was Abby, her form sitting on what appeared to be a rock as she watched the two trucks speeding around. Abby smiled, already knowing what this was. It w an image of Oneshot and Ironhide playing while Abby watched.

"Sunstreaker, I love this. You are a really talented artist" Abby said boosting Sunstreaker's ego even more. He sauntered forward, leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I already knew that, but thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoy it. I've done a few little other paintings around the house as well, so I have no doubt you'll see them at some point. Anyways, we have to pick out furniture as well!" Sunstreaker's bragging went unnoticed by Abby, though she would have ignored it regardless. These paintings were truly phenomenal.

"I already have a basic idea, but I want Ironhide's opinion on this" Abby said, causing Sunstreaker to make a choking sound.

"You want IRONHIDE to help? He doesn't know anything about furniture!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Abby raised an eyebrow, silencing him before he could say anything else.

"He gets to have a say in it as well. Especially with the garage, because that was made for several Autobots to reside in at a time. While it ultimately is my choice, I want to hear his opinions as well" Abby said, ignoring Sunstreaker as he rolled his eyes. However, he did not argue at all as he commed for Ironhide.

"He's on his way. He's going to use his holoform. I told him you freak out when someone you don't know appears" Sunstreaker's explanation irked Abby, but she said no more. She merely breathed heavily and distracted herself with the painting on the wall, her eyes never leaving it.

"What did you want?" Ironhide's voice came from the hallway, a tank of a man appearing in the doorway. He took up most of the doorway due to his height and size of his frame, which was muscular. His face was worn and rugged, proof of the hardship and war he had endured. His hair was messily combed, as black as his armor with the end greying. His eyes were a startling blue color, almost glowing. Scars littered his skin, though most were covered by the leather jack he wore along with a simple dark green T-shirt with simple jeans.

"Ironhide?" Abby asked, stunned. She had never seen his holoform, nor had she ever imagined him as anything but a giant mechanical robot. It was strange to see him for a different perspective, a perspective that she had to admit looked good on him. Ironhide stared at her intensely, as if he did not understand what she was asking. After a few seconds realization seemed to dawn on him, as his eyes sparkled with amusement as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm Ironhide. It's a simple holoform, nothing special" Ironhide said with a shrug, entering the room. He passed by Sunstreaker, who did not seem to be as shocked as Abby was.

"Y-yeah..." Abby trailed off, still too stunned to speak coherently. Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he stopped between her and Sunstreaker, acting as if nothing strange was going on.

"Am I supposed to understand what's going on?" Ironhide spoke dryly, Sunstreaker sighing loudly. He glanced over at Abby, who still seemed incapable of speech.

"Well she wants you to help with the furniture. Mostly for the garage for the things you and Oneshot want, but she wants your opinion on everything else. I told her your help wasn't necessary-" Sunstreaker spoke quickly, sounding slightly annoyed, before he was finally cut off by Abby.

"I already know what needs to be done in the garage, but I can help with the other things too. If you really do want me" Ironhide said, his eyes falling on Abby. Having finally appeared to get over her initial shock of his holoform, she quickly agreed.

"Yes, you can handle the garage, but I would like your opinion. Of course I want your help too Sunstreaker. And Arcee" Abby added thoughtfully. Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why the frag do you need so many people to help you? Are you incapable of choosing for yourself?" Sunstreaker had not intentionally meant to offend, but he had done it. Abby sent him a look that Ironhide was certain could cause even Decepticons to run.

"I can choose for myself, thank you very much. But I like to have other opinions as well. If you don't like my way, then by all means, go! I don't need you if you're going to act like this" Abby snapped, Sunstreaker acting as if he had been frozen. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth opened a little before he finally gulped and closed it.

"By all means, do what you want" Sunstreaker said, sounding genuinely terrified. Ironhide resisted the urge to snicker, though he could feel his real form making the sound. Abby's eyes gleamed triumphantly as she looked away from Sunstreaker now, who had decided it was best to look at the wall.

"I'll comm Arcee for you" Ironhide informed her, his eyes dimming strangely as he did so. Abby could not help but stare, feeling a little uneasy by the action. No matter how nice his holoform looked, his eyes dimming like that was downright creepy. A few seconds later she grew stiff when they brightened again.

"She'll be down with her holoform in a min- what's wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Abby remained silent for a moment, trying to reword her response to not offend him in any way.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt here Ironhide, but your holoform is kind of creepy. The eyes are strange. Not that you're strange or anything" Abby added quickly, sighing mentally in relief when all he did was stare. His mouth twitched just a bit before he started chuckling, much to displeasure.

"You're afraid of my holoform, but not of my robotic form?" he asked, sounding highly amused. She frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say I was afraid, I said it was just creepy" Abby said defensively, sounding highly annoyed with her. Ironhide looked highly amused by this pint, a smile creeping up on to his face before he suddenly lunged. Abby was quick to move, dashing to the other side of the room before he could grab her.

"So you're telling me that if I chase you around like this and you run, that's not called being afraid?" he asked, smirking. He did not give her a chance to answer when he ran at her again, Abby dashing out of the room at this point. Ironhide was highly amused, continuing to run after her.

"IRONHIDE, STOP IT! GO AWAY!" she shrieked, though she was starting to laugh. She looked behind her, nearly tripping when she saw his holoform still chasing. Truthfully, his holoform chasing her around was quite scary. She would not admit that to him though.

::Ironhide, what are you doing? We can hear Abby screaming:: Sideswipe commed him, sounding highly amused. Ironhide wanted to ignore him, but he knew he would continue to pester until he was given the answer he wanted. Ironhide made no expressions that gave away his conversation while he continued to chase Abby.

::Nothing bad. I'm chasing her, that's all:: Ironhide informed him before forcibly shutting off the comm. link, continuing to try and make a grab for her. He was surprised by her agility and speed, though he guessed it was from running from Decepticons and other things. Whatever the reason, he cursed it as he continued to find himself unable to actually catch her.

* * *

><p>"It's all right everyone, Ironhide is just trying to dominate her" Sideswipe announced to the group of concerned humans and robots. Everyone stared at him with both wide optics and eyes before glancing over at Ironhide's true form, whose optics were dimmed. The form suddenly made a roaring noise, startling them all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! You should be able to tell what parts actually contribute to the next story arc! I hope you enjoy them! Don't forget to review, all feedback is appreciated**


	32. The First Time

**A/N: Sorry this was later then I had intended, I just have not had the drive to write at all! I've also been busy with a few other things (I'm bummed that Ironhide was not in Transformers Prime. I don't want Wheeljack, I want Hide!).**

**Anyways, for this chapter I had to really think about what I was doing. As you all probably have noticed, I've been slow and steady with Abby and Ironhide's relationship. I've been just worried about going way too fast. However, I thought about Ironhide's personality, and released that he cna be impatient! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**MissShelz: Haha, glad you liked it. I erupted in to a small fit of giggles myself. You are quite correct.**

**Lunar Radioactive: For the record, the clifhanger was a total accident. I did not even reaize I had left one until I reread it XD**

**Phaedra39: XD, well you'll have to read and see!**

**Kellie Witwicky: Thank you for telling me, I went over it again and fixed most of the mistakes. I might have missed one or two,but for the most part it should be correct. Gald you liked it!**

**Iceshadow911247: Oneshot is taller then Abby now. I don't really have a specific height, but he is taller then here and shorter then Bumblebee. He basically is tall enough to feel more comfortable crouching when speaking with her, but not tall enough to compeltely tower over her. XD, yeah, Sideswipe!**

**Firereader93: I know. I was bummed out when I found out! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, this story arc will be centering around both Abby and Oneshot instead of just Oneshot. They both play key roles in this arc.**

**Tuxedo-chan: XD, I'm glad you like it!**

**CatGirlFireflare: XD**

**Autobot-bre: XD, honestly the cliffhanger was unintentional! Don't blame un oblivious writer!**

**Foxbear: I think he did it on purpose, but I don't know!**

* * *

><p>"That was unnecessary" Ironhide grumbled, holding his head in his hands. Abby stood on the other side of the doorway, holding the broken door in shock. The door had a massive hole in the middle and several shoe marks below it. Ironhide was currently on the ground, his normally black hair covered with white dust and wood chippings. He was slowly rising to his feet, a pained and annoyed expression on his face.<p>

"Well you wouldn't have run in to the door if you had stopped like I asked several times" Abby stated, finding it hard to hide her slight amusement about the situation. She was upset that she would have to get the door repaired again, but watching Ironhide slam in to a door like that was priceless. It was even funnier when his head was stuck for a few seconds.

"You could have admitted you were scared and I would have stopped. Don't think I didn't see you jump when I came through the door" Ironhide said, smirking.

"Your head smashed through the door! Any sane person would have jumped out of their skin!" Abby defended, shaking her head as she began to head out. She would have to inform the others of the broken door before it was too late. Ironhide watched her leave for a few seconds before vanishing, his holoform shutting off as he took control so his main body once more. As soon as he onlined his optics, he was harassed by Sideswipe.

"So, how'd it go?" Sideswipe asked casually, smirking. Ironhide stared at him with a raised optic ridge before answering.

"She hit me with a door" he spoke, causing several people to chuckle and others to laugh. Sideswipe snickered loudly at the thought while Ironhide frowned.

"Are you all right?" Oneshot asked, appearing to be the only truly concerned on. Ironhide smiled a bit, patting the small mech on the back.

"It was only a tiny door; it ain't going to kill me. I've been hit by much worse than a door" Ironhide assured him, Oneshot's optics brightening. Oneshot thought Ironhide was a really cool and tough mech, wondering what he had been hit with before. He wondered what kind of battles Ironhide had been involved in and how many Decepticons he had killed!

"Like a wrench?" Bumblebee asked innocently, fully aware of the time Ratchet had smacked Ironhide upside his helm. He could not remember why Ironhide had taken a wrench to the helm, but he knew he did.

"A wrench?" Oneshot asked, sounding confused. Every cybertronian excluding Ratchet wore an odd expression with the mention of wrenches. Ratchet had merely rolled his optics at them.

"You'll learn in due time. Why don't we just focus on the task at hand? Like getting a door?"

* * *

><p>It had taken only a day to retrieve all of the furniture and fix the door, allowing Abby to finally relax in her place of comfort. The Autobots, excluding Ironhide and Oneshot, had finally departed back to the base. She relaxed on the brand new couch, her eyes closed as she took a quick well deserved rest. The last few days had been incredibly tiring and taxing, leaving her tired almost all the time. It was a grand luxury to be able to rest at this moment.<p>

"Squishy, you run out of energy fast" Ironhide's gruff voice startled her for a moment, her eyes snapping open. Her eyes darted to the tank of a man leaning against the wall, a young and strange boy standing next to him. His hair was short and spiked, the same color as Ironhide, though without the greying effect. His eyes were a strange bright blue, almost glowing.

"Ironhide, who is that?" Abby asked, though she had a faint suspicion that she knew who this was. The boy smiled at her, his eyes brightening as he spoke.

"It's me mom, Oneshot! I got my own Holoform!" He spoke quickly, as if he had had been holding in all of the excitement. He was practically radiating with happiness, his optics brighter than normal and his mouth curve din to a delighted smile. Abby blinked before smiling, gesturing for him. Oneshot ran over to her to receive a big hug, which he returned eagerly.

"Wow Oneshot, you look like a nice young man. You're adorable" she teased, speaking to him as if he was a baby. Oneshot pretended to pout, though his mock expression was soon broke by his giggling. Abby could not help but laugh herself, gently pushing him away so that she could sit up. As soon as she did, however, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves gently around her neck. Oneshot giggled at her startled expression.

"I don't recall being able to go invisible like Mirage. I'm still here and waiting for my turn" Ironhide growled in a teasing manner, his lips brushing over her neck briefly before he retracted his arms. Abby was practically as red as a tomato while Oneshot ducked away to hide his massive giggling.

"I-Ironhide! W-what did I tell y-you?" Abby stuttered, sounding breathless as she attempted to scold Ironhide. The mech watched her with amusement, knowing full well that her usual irritation was rivaled by the embarrassment that she was feeling. This resulted in a lack of terror that usual resulted when one suffered her lectures, making it much more bearable. Ironhide reminded himself to remember this the next time he found himself in deep slag with her.

"I think it's unfair that you ask me to learn about you yet you don't learn anything about me" Ironhide began with a smirk, fully confident as he waited for her to answer. Abby seemed too stunned by the past events to be able to form a coherent sentence at this moment, still red in the face. Ironhide took the opportunity to continue.

"I'll give you a little hint. I'm not very patient" Ironhide said, walking over to her. Abby seemed to have regained full control of her self at this point, folding her arms across her chest and giving him a disapproving expression. Ironhide paused, knowing she was about to speak.

"Ironhide, I KNOW you're impatient. And as a matter of fact, I have learned about you. I just wish you would realize that I'm not one to go fast. I thought I made it clear when I made the request" Abby almost snapped, keeping herself together before stomping off towards her room. She knew he meant no harm, but she wished he could somehow manage. She entered her room and slowly closed the door, sighing loudly.

In the other room, Ironhide was frustrated with himself. He had tried to be patient, but he knew he could not. His spark sang every time she spoke to him, every time she spared him a glance. Whenever she smiled at him, his spark almost stopped. He wanted her to be his, but he knew he had to abide by her rules. This was just so difficult for him though!

"Frag!" Ironhide cursed, momentarily forgetting Oneshot was there. It was just so frustrating to try to gain her affections with his personality. In fact, it was almost impossible. His spark was prodding his will, urging him to find her. However, he did not want to make her angrier then she probably was.

"You should just apologize" Oneshot piped up, peeking out at Ironhide from his hiding spot. His voice caught Ironhide's attention, the holoform's eyes focusing in on him.

"Apologize?" Ironhide repeated, sounding as if he had never heard the word before. He had of course, but he had rarely been forced in to a situation where it applied. Oneshot looked amused as he stared up at the old mech.

"Mom used to tell me to always say sorry if I ever did something bad to someone. She said if they were a good person they would forgive me. And she's a good person, so she'll forgive you!" Oneshot continued, Ironhide only nodding a little. It would be hard for him, but he would do it for her. He really was not one to apologize, so he knew it would be a difficult feat to accomplish.

"I'll do it" Ironhide agreed before hesitantly looking for her room, intent on regaining her trust. He slowly approached the door, fiddling with the door knob as he gently opened it.

"Ironhide!" Abby was startled, currently sitting down on her bed. She was fully clothed of course, but she had not expected to see him barging in. The holoform stared at her with bright blue optics, acting as if was frozen in place. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was here.

"Squishy, I'm here to…" Ironhide spoke the last words incoherently, Abby only staring at him in confusion. Ironhide cursed mentally. This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. Then again, Chromia had never asked for him to apologize whenever he fragged up. She only made him regret it later.

"Ironhide, I can't understand you. You're going to have to use real words" Abby said, her eyes fixated on him while she tried to figure out what he needed. Whatever was on his mind seemed to be confusing him as well, a frown set on his face as he tried to respond.

"Frag, I'm trying to…" Ironhide gritted his teeth in frustration as he once again failed to bring up the words. Abby narrowed her eyes before realization dawned upon her, sighing in exasperation. She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to him, stopping once she was in front of the frustrated holoform.

"Ironhide, are you trying to apologize?" she asked, sounding a little amused. It had dawned upon her that Ironhide might have never been forced to apologize to someone like this before, making it much more difficult. She could not help but find it amusing that he was struggling to do such a simple thing, though she assumed with some types of people it was difficult. Ironhide sighed in relief, the frustration disappearing from his face completely.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. I'm not really all that patient, so I couldn't control myself" Ironhide sighed, relieved that she had understood what he had been trying to say. He could not believe how difficult that had been, though he did not deny it either. Abby studied him for a moment before sighing herself, deep in thought.

"It's all right Ironhide. I overreacted myself" Abby admitted, sucking up every emotion currently aggravated by her own apology. In truth, apologizing about certain things was quite difficult for herself as well.

"I can be patient at times" Ironhide defended, his response surprising Abby. She then snorted in amusement.

"I happen to remember every time I've ridden with you that you sped around cars or just grumbled angrily about them being too slow" she responded calmly with a hint of amusement.

"Because they were going under the f-" Ironhide began, Abby cutting him off quickly.

"Ironhide, lets drop the subject before we starting arguing. Besides, your patience does not matter at the moment. I've…decided that you've been patient for long enough" Abby said, her expressions suddenly changing. She suddenly seemed a little embarrassed as she leaned up towards him, finally pressing her lips gently to his. Ironhide stalled at that moment, his eyes focusing on her in surprise. His spark was practically singing as loudly as it could due to the contact with her, making him eager to drag it farther. Abby, much to his disappointment, pulled away before he could react in time. She rolled her eyes at the obvious disappointment on his face.

"Don't get TOO excited, we're not going that far. You have to be a little more patient for that" she said, smiling slightly. Ironhide huffed, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Femme, you're going to drive me insane" he said, growling a little, but he meant no offense by it. Abby, well aware of this fact, merely smiled and began to wave him off.

"All right, I think it's time for bed. I'm going to sleep, so you are too with Oneshot in the garage" she said, Ironhide staring at her.

"You're giving me a BEDTIME?" he asked incredulously, torn between amusement and irritation.

"Now that you put it that was, yes! I don't want you roaring your engine or closing and opening the garage door while I'm trying to sleep. I don't want you waking up Oneshot either" Abby explained, walking out to where Oneshot was goofing off on the couch. He was jumping up and down on it with his holoform, laughing loudly.

"All right, time to go to bed Oneshot" Abby said, smiling as she watched him. Oneshot looked over at her before his holoform vanished, startling Abby for a few seconds. Remembering about is holoform, she relaxed. It was going to be difficult to get used to that.

"Well, I guess I'm off as well" Ironhide said, sounding grumpy as he deactivated his holoform as well. Abby jumped once more, sighing after she calmed down again. Pausing to turn off the lights, Abby headed off to her own room to sleep.

* * *

><p>"HE WAS MINE!"<p>

The figure lunged across the room, colliding with the silhouette of another, the both of them tumbling to the ground. The attacker began relentlessly pounding on the other one, only to be shoved backwards on to the floor. The figure that had been assaulted staggered upwards, backing up quickly while the other recovered. The attacker let out another incoherent shriek before lunging once more, only to be slammed backwards by the other's hands. The attacker flew through the wall, letting out more than just a thud when she hit the floor. The two figures resumed their fight, slamming in to each other as each tried to best the other. They were so absorbed in their fight that they failed to notice their surroundings. They failed to notice the two figures approaching them, one with blue optics and the other with those of a human.

"Mommy?"

"Grandwa?"

The attacker took this opportunity to slam the other in to a wall, momentarily paralyzing the other. The two newcomers stared at the bright red optics in surprise and fear, rooted to the spot. The blue optics of the other illuminated the face with red optics, revealing her to be a female. Her face was curved upward in to a cruel smile as she reached out for the both of them.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...Whats this? WHATS THIS? WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. 31 CHAPTERS OF WAITING AND ITS FINALLY HAPPENED. I hope you guys don't mind how long I kind of took. I didf not want to rush it!**

**So now I'm going to launch the new story arc, which will be focusing around Abby and Oneshot's past this time around. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I appreciate it!**


	33. Unwavering Loyalty

**A/N: I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER. I AM WELL AWARE OF IT. I'm so sorry guys, I've just been so stressed lately. And a major writers block hit me, so writing this short chapter itself was the hardest thing on the planet. So this is probably not one of my finest chapters, but it at least introduces some key characters. So don't worry, things in this chapter are beneficial to the plot. I'm not just doing random fillers!**

**I won't be responding individually to all of your reviews this time around (Mostly because it would take a little too long for my slow brain to process). I will, however, address a few points some of you brought up. **

**I thought Hide with his head stuck in the door was pretty funny myself.**

**I know the ending was probably confusing! In all honesty, it was not meant to be there. I accidently forgot to remove it, so there you have it. It is important to the next arc though. Don't worry!**

**I will be continuing this story! (If I ever plan on a sequel, I'll let you all know. At the end of this story ;) )**

* * *

><p>"I've made up my mind Ironhide"<p>

Ironhide growled in frustration, finding himself unable to compromise with Abby as she ate a small breakfast. He currently sat across from her, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

"I don't see WHY you won't accept it! You'll be much safer working at the base" Ironhide almost snapped, miraculously managing to hold down his temper. He had tried to persuade her to cooperate with him by taking a job on base, ensuring her safety even when he was not around. However, Abby seemed to have different plans.

"I appreciate the gesture Ironhide, I really do. But I'd rather have a job where I feel a little more normal. I enjoy all of the Autobot's company, I really do, but I'd rather work away from them" Abby explained, sounding like she was growing a little irritable herself. Ironhide seemed to grow even more exasperated as he continued to press the subject.

"We can have you work where the Autobots are nowhere to be seen. We can make it as normal as possible. I just don't want you working out here where you're vulnerable. You do understand why I'm doing this?" Ironhide sounded slightly desperate now as he spoke, watching her intently as she stood up to wash her dishes. Abby sighed loudly, looking a little stressed as she walked to the kitchen. Ironhide was up almost immediately, trailing behind her.

"Ironhide I think it's very sweet how you're trying to keep me safe, but you have to remember I'm not some sort of animal who enjoys being caged. I need to enjoy human experiences that I can't enjoy if I were to work at the base. You don't need to worry so much about me. Honestly, I'm not an idiot. If anything were to happen, you'd be the first one I'd call" Abby said, popping out her cell phone for emphasis. Ironhide gritted his teeth, but wisely held his tongue. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of the counter around her. He placed his chin gently on her shoulder as she washed the dishes in the sink, resisting the urge to smile when he noticed her sharp intake. She continued to wash as if she had done nothing though.

"I hope you know what you're doing then. If anything happens to you….Just don't do anything stupid" he finally said after long hesitation, kissing her gently on the cheek before backing off. Without waiting for a response, the holoform quickly exited the room. Abby paused in her cleaning, a little embarrassed. She was pretty sure her cheeks were burning.

* * *

><p>She had been waiting years for this. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, compelling her to walk faster as she moved towards the entrance of the large building. The tall woman's blonde hair was neatly tied back in to a ponytail, only a few strands covering her light blue eyes. Her attire was that of any serious businesswoman, a pair of grey dress pants with an as equally as expensive grey shirt and coat to match. Her heels hit the ground, the sound echoing down the hall.<p>

"Abby Weaver I presume?" the woman asked as she entere4d the outside world, a calm and pleasant smile on her face. Abby stood casually by the black truck that was Ironhide, whispering irritably to it. As soon as she noticed the woman, however, Abby quickly directed her attention towards her with a smile.

"Oh yes, yes I'm Abby Weaver. I was recently hired" Abby explained, feeling quite awkward. She did her best to keep up a serious compose while at the same time knocking on Ironhide, signaling for him to leave. The Autobot was reluctant to let her go, but he finally did after a few seconds. The large truck pulled away from the curb and slowly made its way back to base. With one last final scan of the area, Ironhide was off.

"Yes, our boss was quite impressed. Especially with your recommendations. It was surprising to find that the government was requesting for us to lend you a job here" the woman replied, failing to notice the brief flicker of annoyance across Abby's face. She would have a nice chat with Ironhide later about meddling with her life like that. She had wanted the job of course, but she was reluctant to have the government intervening in her life like that. It would most likely raise questions that she did not want to answer.

"Yes well I spent a good deal of time on a government base working, so naturally they would recommend me. I didn't catch your name though" Abby added awkwardly, trying not to seem so eager. She had grown more awkward conversing with people outside of the military, mostly due to the fact that she had been isolated form society for quite a while. She was finding it difficult to casually integrate back in to life again, but she knew she would eventually.

"Well that explains it. My name is Aradia Storm. A quite uncommon name, but that is what I get for having quite an uncommon family. I will be the one overseeing your work personally, as I am in charge of your department," Aradia spoke with a warm smile, causing Abby to relax a little.

"That is a pretty strange name, but I've seen worse. So, where do I start?" Abby asked, chuckling a little in a friendly and nervous manner. To her relief, Aradia returned her laughter with another pleasant smile. It was good to know someone could be friendly around here.

"Well for starters, we can introduce you to the rest of the team. And then we will show you your office" Aradia began, only to pause when Abby suddenly froze in place.

"I'm getting an office? When I just started?" she asked incredulously, her composure suddenly vanishing. Aradia laughed at her expression before beckoning for her to continue following.

"Well of course, but you share it with the rest of the team. Don't worry though, you still get your own desk" Aradia's amusement relaxed Abby completely by this point, though she was still just a little paranoid. The two women began to converse like a pair of old friends as they headed for the office, smiling and laughing every so often. Abby was satisfied with her integration back in to normal human society, hoping that it would be as easy like it was now.

* * *

><p><strong>21 years ago<strong>

"It's not fair!"

Her fist slammed against the brick wall behind her, leaving a hole as she removed it with a sound of disgust and anger. Novastorm was incredibly agitated, having just received the dreadful news. The task she had been assigned had been taken away from her in an instant, passed down to someone they thought could easily achieve the desired goal. Novastorm did not understand why they had done it, as she had been loyal to them for a very long time. The Decepticons were beginning to lose faith in her, and she knew it. Unfortunately, she did not know why.

"I bet their processors are just fragged miss. I bet you they'll change their mind" a young boy spoke from below her, currently sitting down on the ground next to her. His face was covered with dirt and his clothes ragged, signs of the poverty he was living in. He looked up at Novastorm with an expression of respect and pure loyalty. Novastorm scowled down at him, taking her hand and slapping him. Sparkplug winced, but continued to smile.

Sparkplug had been an orphan all of his life, only to find refuge with this stranger one day. She had taken him in, and despite her constant raging and abuse, Sparkplug found his loyalty unwavering. She had been the first one to notice his existence, so he would never betray her. The very thought of betrayed made him sick to his stomach.

"Quiet you fleshling, your opinion doesn't matter to me! I only care about why they did this to me. I want to know who they think is better than me!" Novastorm hissed, her eyes burning with rage as she began to stomp down the alley. Sparkplug hurried to his feet, staying a few feet behind as he tried to keep up with her. He knew her patience was slow, and that she would not hesitate to leave him behind.

Novastorm's eyes dimmed as she walked, currently searching through the Decepticon archives. Sparkplug knew that she was busy, opting to remain silent as he followed the oblivious pretender as she moved through the alley. He all but jumped out of his skin when Novastorm issued an enraged shriek, her eyes brightening again with pure fury. She lashed out, her fist connecting with Sparkplug's face. The boy staggered back, nearly falling to the ground. He managed to retain his balance, however, after a few seconds.

"THAT DOUBLE CROSSER. HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE. HOW DARE SHE? AFTER ALL THIS TIME, SHE THINKS SHE CAN STEAL HIM FROM ME! HE WAS MINE!" Novastorm was completely enraged, lashing out again. Sparkplug managed to dodge her this time, staring at her with a frightened expression. She let out another shriek of rage before finally falling to the ground, shaking with anger. Sparkplug slowly sat down beside her, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Are you all right Miss? I hope you'll feel better soon" Sparkplug spoke, obviously concerned for her. Novastorm stared down at him, anger obvious, before finally sighing. She smiled slightly and pulled him close to her, ruffling his dark brown hair.

"You know kid; I think I might feel better. Of course, I'll need your help" she said, smirking down at him. Sparkplug looked up at her, loyalty evident on his face a she nodded.

"Of course! I'll do anything for you!"

"Good. Then I hope you're prepared. This might take a long time"

"I'd do anything for you miss! I'd wait for however long you need! I'd wait for years"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd wait for years"<em>

Patience was a virtue, something most people could not afford to have. Sparkplug, however, could wait. He had waited for a very long time after her disappearance. He had been devastated when he first learned that she was gone, only to begin receiving small messages from her. She was still alive, and he knew it. He had kept her informed on the whereabouts of the targets for years, only to find that she had only now decided to proceed with everything.

_We've waited way too fragging long. I'm not going to be patient any longer, so I hope you're prepared kid. Oh wait, you're probably not a kid anymore are you? Whatever. I'm already in a position where I can easily do what I need. I'll still need you though, so don't worry your head off. All you have to do is follow my instructions, and we'll ge the job done._

_N.S _

Sparkplug had been very excited when he first got the message, only to be disappointed when she informed him that she would not reveal herself to him. It would apparently be too risky for her. This meant he would have to follow her blindly, a task that he found most unappealing. However, he would do it for her. No matter what she asked of him, he would do it for her.

Sparkplug was her loyal subordinate after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! New people important to the story arc! I hope you guys get the name reference. Or well, I hope a few of you do! Anyways, yes this chapter is short, but my writers block is still messing with me. Anyways, don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it (I hope I'm not starting to bore you all )**


	34. Towed

**A/N:** **So I tried my best with this chapter. I did have another version, but I liked this one a lot better. I'm sorry I took a little longer then usually, but at least I updated faster than the last update! I've just been so preoccupied with schoolwork and painting our house. I still have other stories I need to update to…**

**Also, there may be a little confusion with certain name changes in the story. I found it confusing myself, but I could not think of any other way to write it. **

**Aaron: Ironhide**

**Daniel: Oneshot**

**Foxbear: Well I can tell you that there will be a lot of personal matters involved. **

**MissShelz: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I saw your "reviews" and wondered if there was some secret to understanding them. **

**Iceshadow911247: Glad you liked it! Yes, I've added mysterious characters that are very important. I won't say if they continue to show up past this arc or not though. That, my friend, is a secret. **

**Autobot-bre: Hopefully I'm out of it now. Writer's block is such a pain!**

**CatGirlFireflare: Oh yes he is. And she's being a little more patient with him. **

**Invader Ivy: Yup, glad you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee vented in content, his optics currently drawn towards the little femme sparkling in his lap. She was absorbed with the little doll she had, babbling in her own little language as she moved it around. Her door wings twitched every so often, causing Bumblebee to smile.<p>

"There is nothing to do here" Sideswipe suddenly spoke up, startling Butterfly and Bumblebee. The little femme dropped her doll, frowning before picking it up again. Her optics darted over to where Sideswipe was lounging beside Bumblebee, Oneshot on the other side. Smiling at them, she began to babble once more in her own language.

"Shh, Butterfly. You're making a lot of noise" Bumblebee quieted her by gently rubbing her door wing, causing her to relax. Her optics brightened before she suddenly became absorbed with her doll once more. Bumblebee glanced over at Sideswipe, who wore a bored expression as he glanced back at the yellow mech.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you both. There is just nothing to do besides train all day" Sideswipe apologized, venting. He rubbed the back of his helm, shuttering his optics.

"Yeah, it's really boring. I had lots of fun training with Ironhide at first, but now it's not much fun. I wish we could do something else" Oneshot inserted himself in to the conversation, frowning a little. Sideswipe nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to say something when Ratchet suddenly came stomping by. The medic was followed by Wheeljack, carrying a strange box. The three mechs sitting on the ground watched curiously as the pair disappeared around a corner.

"What are they up to?" Sideswipe spoke out loud, fully aware of the fact that the others did not know either. Oneshot only shrugged, taking his turn to shutter his optics now. Bumblebee focused his attention on Butterfly when she suddenly squealed, cooing up at Bumblebee. He smiled and rubbed her door wings again gently.

"They must have important business. I don't think it really matters to us. Besides, we have things to think about ourselves. Like Ironhide's training sessions. And Optimus's" Bumblebee added thoughtfully, glancing over at the other two.

"Speak of the pit" Sideswipe whispered quietly as his optics fell upon the massive black warrior heading straight for him. Oneshot looked over and smiled at the approaching mech, relieved when he received a small one in return. Whenever Ironhide did not return a smile, he knew he was in trouble. Luckily for him, this was not the case. Ironhide had something else on his processor.

"All right kid, time to go. Your mom just called" Ironhide said, gesturing for Oneshot to follow him. Oneshot looked up at him with a raised optic ridge, completely confused about the current situation.

"Your human mate called? Here? She almost never calls anymore" Sideswipe said incredulously earning an irritable glare from Ironhide. Bumblebee snickered quietly to himself, Butterfly giggling in response. Oneshot suppressed the urge to giggle as he stood up to join Ironhide.

"He's right though Ironhide, mom never calls the base anymore. What's going on?" Oneshot asked, defending his friend. Ironhide vented, rubbing the back of his helm awkwardly now.

"Well she wanted us to join her and a work friend at some restaurant. Obviously we won't be eating, but she's wants us there anyways. Apparently she's met their family and wants us to meet them too" he said slowly, all three mechs present staring at him in confusion.

"What is a restaurant anyways?" Bumblebee asked seriously, having never heard the name much. During the time he had spent with Sam, he had indeed heard the humans talking about. However, they had never really explained the concept to him. Oneshot opened his mouth to explain to all of them when Sideswipe suddenly cut in.

"Well, it sounds like "Rest your Ant", which sounds like an odd place. Why would you take the time to bury an ant?" Sideswipe said, causing Oneshot to burst in to laughter. The young mech took about a minute to calm down; enough to realize the others were staring at him.

"That's not what it is. It's a place where humans eat food made there. Mom used to go to all sorts of restaurants" Oneshot explained, trying his best to stifle his giggles. Sideswipe rubbed his helm, looking slightly embarrassed. Ironhide snorted.

"Good, somebot knows about it. You're going to have to show me what the fr-sl-what I'm supposed to do there" Ironhide corrected himself multiple times. Bumblebee and Sideswipe snickered while Oneshot pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>"This is embarrassing Ironhide"<p>

Oneshot whined quietly as his alt form was towed by Ironhide's feeling quite miserable. It was not his fault that driving was new to him. Nobody had ever bothered to teach him how to drive, which eventually led to this situation. Ironhide paused in front of their destination, activating his holoform to unlatch Oneshot. As soon as he was freed, Oneshot quickly backed up from Ironhide. Ironhide raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, but that was really weird. Can't you guys teach me to drive soon?" Oneshot asked, activating his holoform beside Ironhide's. Ironhide chuckled and patted him on the back before gently shoving him forward.

"All right Oneshot, we need to get inside before your mom gets angry with us for being late. I'll have one of the bots teach you when we return to base tomorrow" Ironhide added, Oneshot suddenly shooting forward towards the door. Ironhide raised an eyebrow before following at a brisk pace, pausing when he reached the door. Oneshot quickly opened the door, allowing them to both enter.

The first thing that Ironhide noticed that it was pretty crowded. People were sitting casually in booths, chatting amongst themselves as waiters moved from table to table. Oneshot stared in awe, having never stepped foot inside a place like this before. Ironhide was amazed as well, but knew how to hide it.

"Ironhide, you're late," Abby came walking over to them, looking a little annoyed. She smiled despite her annoyance, giving Oneshot a fond hug. Oneshot returned the hug, smiling brightly. She turned her attention to Ironhide next, who eagerly pulled her in to a hug.

"We're in public right now Ironhide, so behave" Abby whispered before pulling away, causing him to snort. He was about to respond when she suddenly looked away, smiling as she approached someone. Ironhide immediately focused his attention on the newcomer, watching as Abby exchanged greetings. He immediately distrusted her, his paranoia having grown. He was determined to keep Abby perfectly safe from anyone now.

"Come on you two. Over here" Abby gestured for the two mechs, moving towards a table with the newcomer. Ironhide frowned but followed without another word, Oneshot hot on his heels. The two holoforms situated themselves at the table, Ironhide having a little trouble before finally managing to appear normal.

"This is Aradia, a good friend of mine at work. This is my son, Daniel, and my…well…" Abby faltered for a moment, frowning. She had never really described Ironhide as anything before. She was finding it difficult to find the right words.

"Boyfriend" Oneshot, or Daniel, offered helpfully. Abby smiled slightly at him before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, my boyfriend Aaron. We're kind of new, so I find it hard to describe the relationship sometimes" Abby quickly explained, Aradia smiling and nodding. She glanced over at 'Aaron' to see a neutral expression.

"I understand completely. I had a new relationship a while back that I found hard to explain as well. You'll get used to it eventually. Anyways, it is so nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard quite a lot" Aradia spoke casually, Aaron eyeing Abby as she spoke. Abby averted her gaze, smiling slightly. Daniel was listening curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"So, what has Abby been saying about us then?" Aaron asked politely, averting his gaze towards Aradia now. Daniel clung to the conversation quietly, eager to hear what stories Abby had been telling to everyone at work. He hoped she had been saying good things about them both. Well, he hoped she was saying good things about at least him.

"Well she said quite a lot about you Daniel. I can tell Abby really cares for you" Aradia said, Daniel smiling brightly. He was pleased with the news, his attention now drawn to the waiter who was approaching the table. The man smiled at them as he set down two plates, obviously meant for Abby and Aradia. The two women smiled at him, nodding in approval. Aaron studied the water, his eyes narrowing slightly. The waiter appeared to not have noticed as he waved slightly to them before walking away.

Abby had disappeared to the bathroom when it happened. Aaron had been having a somewhat pleasant conversation with Aradia, mostly grilling little details out of her about Abby's workplace. Daniel had been looking around with a bored expression, drumming his fingers on the desk. His fingers hit the wood with small thumps before suddenly; one of his fingers went through it. Daniel froze, his eyes widening slightly. He could feel Aaron suddenly stiffen beside him, knowing that he had seen it too. Something was wrong with his holoform. Aaron gritted his teeth, trying to find a way out of the conversation with Aradia without seeming too rude. Abby would have his aft he offended or upset Aradia. Daniel quietly panicked as he looked himself over, realizing that his holoform was beginning to fade.

"Dad, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Daniel threw himself out of the booth, taking off towards the bathrooms. His holoform began to fade very slightly, his legs starting to become transparent just as he disappeared in to the bathroom. Without skipping a beat, he threw himself in to a stall. His holoform was rapidly fading away, Daniel unsure of what was going on.

::Oneshot, deactivate your holoform:: Oneshot immediately followed Ironhide's orders, deactivating his holoform quickly. As soon as he became aware, he realized his alt form was attached to some kind of vehicle. He was slightly raised in the air, much to his horror.

::Ironhide, I'm attaché dot some vehicle. It's taking me away:: Oneshot panicked over their comm. link, hoping Ironhide would have an answer. He vented softly in relief as he watched Ironhide's headlights switch on, the vehicle backing out and turning. He hoped that Ironhide would do something to help him, waiting for his holoform to come out and clear the mess. To his disappointment, Ironhide made no signs of moving or stopping what was happening.

::Oneshot, I can't do anything. It's the human authorities. Where did you park?:: Ironhide sounded annoyed and distressed, his headlights switching off as he backed up in to his space again. Oneshot tried to remember where he had parked, though it was hard to do since he was being dragged across the ground forcibly.

::I think...I parked against the cube thing. There was this red line…:: Oneshot explained, wondering if he had done something wrong. Nobody had told him that he could not park there.

::Dammit, Oneshot you parked in one of those zones where you aren't supposed to. You're being towed. You'll have to wait until we can have someone pick you up tomorrow. I can't do anything for you without breaking human laws:: Ironhide sounded incredibly annoyed, though not particularly angry. After all, he was fully aware that nobody had taught Oneshot anything about the rules of the road yet. He supposed when he picked up the mech tomorrow he would have to. Abby was going to chew him out for this big time.

::But, I don't want to go with this human. They aren't going to do anything to me right?:: Oneshot asked, sounding worried and a little frightened. He had heard rumors about car thieves who stripped down cars for their parts. He certainly did not want to be stripped down like that. He shook at the very thought, thankfully not alerting the human driver.

::You aren't going to be hurt. You're just going to be parked in a place with others cars. You'll be safe, don't worry. I have to go now and excuse myself and Abby. I'm gonna have to explain this to her:: Ironhide vented, knowing that this was going to be a long drive back to her house. Oneshot shook a little more, but accepted the fact as he was taken away.

A few hours later, Oneshot found his self alone in a large and dark parking lot. There were several others cars around him along with a few guard dogs. He had been parked close to the gate, giving him a fantastic view of even more darkness. Oneshot had to admit that this was frightening, especially since he did not know where he was. Ironhide had reassured him earlier, but now he had nobody. Nobody had tried to contact him at all to check on him. He shook a little as he focused his attention on the darkness, wondering if something might come out. He felt very paranoid at this moment. Venting lightly, Oneshot tried his best to recharge in the lonely darkness.

* * *

><p>Abby had indeed blown her top at him, sending him to the garage early that night. She had griped about his lack of attention to what Oneshot was doing and about the fact that he had yet to teach her boy how to drive. Ironhide had admitted to making a mistake in not showing him anything about driving, but had argued that he had thought Oneshot would have parked beside him. He had not even realized that the mech had parked alongside the curb. Now, Ironhide found himself back on base with Abby once more.<p>

"Woah, you're back! It's great to see you again!" Sideswipe exclaimed, skating over. He circled around a bit before Ironhide grabbed him and forced him on to the ground. The mech was in no mood for Sideswipe's humor.

"Yeah, it has been a while" Abby said with a frown, still upset with the situation. She stood beside Ironhide, both waiting for Ratchet to scan the area to find out where Oneshot had been taken. They had called the local towing company, only to find that they had not picked up Oneshot. Now they were having trouble locating the mech. She sighed, leaning up against Ironhide's leg as they waited.

Ratchet frowned as he tried to locate Oneshot's spark signature, finding it incredibly difficult. It was if something was interfering with their connection, making it nearly impossible to find practically anything. Ironhide watched the screen along with Ratchet, their optics brightening up when they finally located him.

"All right, I find him. The location is in a different city strangely enough, but not too far from here. You might as well go pick him up now" Ratchet grunted, Ironhide nodding in agreement. The mech waited until Abby backed off before transforming, opening his door. Ratchet watched them as they were about to go, his optics drifting back to the screen, when something happened. Oneshot's signature suddenly vanished.

"Wait a minute, stop" Ratchet said, his energon running cold when he realized what could have made Oneshot disappear off the grid. Ironhide transformed again, Abby backing off in confusion.

"What's going on? We already know where he is, so what's the problem?" Abby asked, a confused expression on her face. Ratchet hid his expression, subtly gesturing for Ironhide to look at the screen. Ironhide fixated his optics on it, growing stiff. Ratchet began to check the systems to make sure they were functioning properly. Ironhide was reluctant to answer her, but he did so anyways. She needed to know what was going on.

"Oneshot….disappeared off the grid. We can't find him" Ironhide explained, trying to be as vague as possible. Abby, however, was smart enough to know that he was avoiding something. She knew he was trying to hide something and she wanted to know what it was. If it concerned Oneshot, she had a right to know. Ironhide vented loudly, having hoped she would just nod and leave it at that. Obviously she was not going to. To his relief, however, Ratchet decided to answer her.

"There are only a two reasons I know of as to why Oneshot would suddenly disappear off the grid. The system would have to have a malfunction, which it does not" Ratchet began, cringing at the thought of informing her of the other reason. Abby arched an eyebrow, waiting for the second reason. Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged looks before Ironhide answered.

"The only other reason we know of is that he was off lined" Ironhide cringed mentally, waiting for her reaction. She only looked slightly confused.

"You mean…like he went to sleep? Like recharge?" Abby asked, her face emotionless now. She understood that if her definition was wrong, then there was only one other reason. The very thought of what she hoped they were not going to say caused her blood to run cold. Ratchet and Ironhide vented simultaneously.

"No. It means he was killed"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here, have a cliffhanger. Well anyways, looks like we have not only mysterious characters, but a mystery itself. (Wow, I actually have a mixture of genres in this story. I'm writing a bit of everything hahahahaha). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, I really appreciate the feedback! I also should be hopefully updating a little faster now!**


	35. Noface

**A/N: So I'm not really sure how well I did this. I'm not very good with sadness at this degree. I don't like writing about sad things, but oh well. Hopefully I did a decent job. Anyways, we have characters that never really entered but still appeared returning! And not only that, but we have a third somewhat new character.**

**MissShelz: XD, I've written half asleep before and it never turned out that well. Yeah, Hide is VERY lucky.**

**Foxbear: Yup, cliffhanger! Ironhide will be hiding form her, so I think he might survive.**

**Anon: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Autobot-bre: You know you love the cliffhangers. Well the update was not "soon", but at least I did not take weeks!**

**LadyAmazon: I don't know. I don't know why the young die so early. :(**

**CatGirlFireflare: I'm GLAD you like it! **

**Kellie Witwicky: I can't spoil anything. You'll have to read and see. **

**IceShadow911247: Yup, Yup, and Yup! I think I can hear it. There are a lot of you after all. **

**FireReader93: MAYBE. I won't say when though ;)**

**Starlightowl: Glad you like it! You'll have to read and see!**

* * *

><p>Abby had been rigid as a stone, incredibly quiet while Ironhide escorted her out of the hanger. She had not uttered a noise, even a sound, while they were still in the view of others. Ironhide had refrained from speak either, focused on finding a quiet and empty area. It had taken a couple of minutes, but he had finally managed to find an empty room in the base where at least his alt form could fit through. As soon as he squeezed through, she finally did break down. Ironhide was finally seeing a side of her that she preferred not to show anyone else.<p>

"If…he's dead. I don't know..What I'm…going to do" she managed to speak through her tears, burying her face in to her arms on his hood. Ironhide only vented, his form vibrating a little. Abby was completely devastated by the news, having raised Oneshot herself. Oneshot had been her entire life, as she was a mother who loved her son dearly. Ironhide understood this, watching in silence while she broke down on his hood. He knew she would never do this in front of anyone else, and it made him slightly relieved to know she trusted him enough to cry in front of him. Ironhide let her be for a few more minutes before finally activating his holoform, using it to gently pull her away. His spark ached when he saw how red her face was, Abby rubbing at it to rid herself the traces of her tears.

"I don't believe for a second that he's dead Abby. There's probably something else causing it to appear this way, but I won't believe it until I see his body" Ironhide spoke gently, not wanting to accidently say something that would get him in trouble. He gripped her firmly; afraid that she would fall to the ground due to how much she was trembling. Abby leaned against him for support, fully aware that she might indeed fall to the ground. She knew this was something she really did not like to do, but she felt that Ironhide was one who would not speak about it to anyone. She realized at that moment how much she trusted him, causing her to smile slightly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling a little more relaxed than before.

"Ironhide, I want to believe you're right. I really do. But, what Ratchet said…and you told me as well..." Abby managed to speak without crying this time, though she was still trembling. Ironhide suddenly let her go, his holoform gently leading her to settle on the ground before disappearing. With great difficulty, Ironhide transformed and crouched down. His blue optics focused on her as he gently set his hand down, gesturing for her to climb on. Abby hesitated like she always did, but climbed on regardless. Ironhide leaned back a little so he could set her comfortably above his chest armor. After he was certain she was situated, his chest armor began to fold away and open.

"Ironhide, what the heck are you-?" Abby cut off, her eyes widening in surprise as she noticed something bright. Ironhide watched her silently for a moment, letting her stare at the pulsating light. Abby had no idea what it was, but she felt all her tears and grief suddenly vanish. She felt strangely warm the closer she crept towards it. Ironhide watched her before gently stopping her from getting too close.

"This is my spark, or my heart. It's bright and alive and with it I can feel the bonds I have established with others. I can feel Redeyes 's spark beating from here" Ironhide explained, Abby raising an eyebrow.

"Redeyes? You can feel him from here? I thought he was locked up," Abby stared at him, a little confused. She did not really understand much about sparks at all. Ironhide shook his head for a moment, shuttered his optics, and proceeded to dim them. Abby nearly jumped when she watched his spark suddenly brighten up before returning to normal.

"Bonds are not so easily cut or closed off. Redeyes told me to tell you hello from his cell. That's not what I'm trying to say though" Ironhide grunted, shifting a little as his chest plates began to close. Abby watched in awe as the light was slowly blocked from her view, though she strangely continued to feel the warm sensation.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have a bond with Oneshot too, believe it or not. So does Redeyes. If Oneshot really would have been off-lined, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd most likely be in themed bay along with Redeyes. I never receive any response form the bond on his end, but I slagging know that I would have felt him offline" Ironhide continued, the reality suddenly dawning on Abby. She felt all her worry, sadness, and fear suddenly being washed away. There was still hope. Before she could respond, however, Ironhide suddenly plucked her put gently and set her on the ground. Abby nearly tripped, caught off guard by his abrupt action.

"Ironhide, what the hell?" she demanded, balancing herself before looking up at him. Ironhide grunted as he forced himself upwards. Abby immediately moved back as he transformed in to his alt form, his frame shaking for a moment.

"Looks like we have some activity. Have to go deal with it along with Bumblebee and Sideswipe. I'll be back soon" Ironhide's voice rumbled through the radio, his windows down so she could hear. Abby nodded, watching silently as he slowly backed out of the room. With one last angry whirring from Ironhide when he scraped against the door frame, he was gone.

* * *

><p>::Careful Sideswipe, we don't want to stand out TOO much:: Ironhide grumbled over the comm. link, his alt form maneuvering slowly through traffic compared to Sideswipe. The silver mech sped through like it was nothing, weaving in and out between cars as he did so. Bumblebee was behind him, not going quite as fast, but fast enough to overtake Ironhide as well. The yellow Camaro slowly edged around Ironhide's bulky form, causing the mech to vent loudly.<p>

::Sorry Ironhide, but Optimus said we needed to hurry. The target is on the move:: Bumblebee quickly apologized, sounding sincere as he took a sharp turn to follow Sideswipe. Ironhide merely snorted over the comm. link as he took the turn carefully, not wanting to flip over.

::Too bad we couldn't take Sunstreaker instead. We'd get there a lot faster:: Sideswipe joked, much to Ironhide's annoyance. The Topkick suddenly roared its engine, speeding up to land himself side by side with Bumblebee. Bumblebee smartly moved to the side, allowing the Topkick to continue forward until he was side by side with Sideswipe.

::I can go fast if I want. I'm just not glitched in the processor like you are.:: Ironhide said smugly, roaring his engine again before slowing down once more. Bumblebee overtook him again as the three mechs began to turn down on to the main road in the city.

::STOP!:: Sideswipe shouted, slamming on his brakes. Bumblebee and Ironhide mimicked the gesture just in time to watch two different vehicles come roaring by. The first one was a small white GT mustang with black stripes, its engine purring as it sped away. Behind it was a small, but still pretty big, black truck. It tore down the street, one of it's window slightly open to reveal a small weapon. The weapon, cybertronian in nature, charged slowly before letting out a small beam of energy. The mustang swerved to avoid it, allowing the blast to hit an innocent car. The car burst apart in a wide array of colors, the bystanders around screaming as they attempted to flee.

::Found out target. Move and take him down:: Ironhide snarled, his engine roaring as he took off down the roar. Sideswipe and Bumblebee peeled off the ground as they sped forward, overtaking Ironhide in order to try and box in the black truck. Ironhide moved in form behind, inching closer to the backside of the truck. As he did so, the black truck suddenly slammed on its brakes. Sideswipe and Bumblebee both cursed over the comm. link, trying to slam on their brakes as well. The two cars suddenly swerved, the black truck roaring it's engine as it sped up again. Ironhide slammed on his brakes just in time to avoid hitting the swerving mechs. Another explosion from up ahead showed that whoever was in the black truck had fired another shot.

::Get your afts in gear and lets go:: Ironhide barked at the tow of them as he took off once more, the tow daze d mechs following close behind.

::We'll split off in different direction so we can try and corner him:: Sideswipe informed Ironhide as he and Bumblebee broke off from the formation, each taking a sharp turn on the street on either side. Ironhide merely roared his engine again, speeding up in order to catch up to the black truck. He vented in relief when he finally caught sight of their target once more, just in time to see it slam in to the mysterious white mustang. The white mustang swerved but continued down the roar as it began to slowly shift. The door on the right slowly unfolded outward, revealing a line of machine gun like weapons. They slowly swerved around before locking on to the black truck, clicking before firing. The black truck swerved to the left, slamming on it's brakes to keep from hitting anything else before taking off again.

::Careful, looks like the mustang is cybertronian too!:: Ironhide shouted over the comm. link as he sped up to apprehend both vehicles. He had not realized that there were two of them, causing his task to be far more difficult. He found himself dodging the attacks from the mustang as well, swerving left and right as he tried to catch up. Shots ricocheted off the ground in to passing vehicles, piercing metal and tires. Ironhide roared his engine as he found himself dodging not only bullets, but damaged vehicles as they skidded across the road. The smell of burning rubber lingered in the air as the vehicles sped away, leaving a trail of destruction as they did so.

::On our way! We're about to try and corner him!:: Bumblebee's voice came over the comm. link, causing Ironhide to curse. He spotted both Sideswipe and Bumblebee driving from opposite ends towards the center, obviously trying to cut the mustang and truck off. It did not take a genius to see that they would miss the mustang, though they had a chance to nab the truck. The problem was, the truck did not seem willing to slow down.

::Bumblebee, Sideswipe, cut off now. You'll be-:: Ironhide cut himself off as he saw the situation unfold. The mustang barely made it as Sideswipe and Bumblebee attempted to cut him off. They stopped in the middle of the road, obviously trying to catch the truck. The truck, however, plowed through them at high speed. The sound of metal crunching and tires protesting forced Ironhide to finally transformed, grabbing the truck before it could take off and yanking it backwards. Up ahead, the white mustang retracted it's weapons and slowly turned back, keeping a good distance away from the scene.

"All right you fragger, time to drag your aft out of the vehicle" Ironhide growled, spinning the truck a round before roughly grasping its sides. The truck shuddered before suddenly transforming, pushing Ironhide backwards. Metal scraped against metal as the mech transformed, it's injuries causing it to shudder every so often. As the mech was transforming, it set a single man down. Ironhide opened his mouth to say something when his optics finally took in the fully transformed mech.

The smaller form of Oneshot stared up at Ironhide, his expression neutral. His armor was dented and scratched in several places from the recent situation. His chest especially had several large gashes down them, patched up poorly. The most troublesome part, in Ironhide's opinion, happened to be his optics. They were bright red.

"What did you do to him?" Ironhide snarled, activating his cannon and pointing it at the human. The man merely smiled, watching as Ironhide's cannon was suddenly shoved away. Oneshot was staring intently at Ironhide with the same neutral expression, his red optics bright and alert. Ironhide narrowed his optics and shoved Oneshot away this time, the mech falling backwards before pointing his arm at Ironhide. His arm slowly transformed in to a cannon of his own, charged and prepared to fire. Ironhide stared at him incredulously.

"I did nothing to him. My superior was the one who…upgraded him. My name is Sparkplug and I'm afraid I don't have time to time to stay with you" he said as Oneshot fired, Ironhide rolling out of the way to avoid damage. Oneshot transformed, slowed Sparkplug in, and took off down the road. Ironhide's engine roared angrily as he tried to go after them, only to be cut off by the white mustang.

"Whoa big fella, I think you have more important things to worry about right now" a feminine voice came from the white mustang as it opened the door, letting out a small femme. She was obviously a much smaller pretender, her body fully grown with bright red optics. She had cables flowing down from her helm acting a human hair along with bright silver armor with a few dents. The white mustang's engine purred softly. Ironhide wasted no time in activating his cannon again and pointing at her this time, causing the mustang to rev it's engine angrily. The pretender backed up a little, but held her ground.

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are and who you're connected with all of this" Ironhide snarled, gesturing towards the scene before him. The pretender raised her arms up in surrender as she answered, trying to display her position as a neutral.

"I'm only here because that man might be connected to a certain somebody I need to retrain. And he's only here because I rescued him" she added, gesturing towards the white mustang. In response, the mustang began to slowly transform. Ironhide was startled when the mustang transformed in to a large white mech without a mouth. His entire face was completely blank besides his white optics, which were even stranger. The stripes ran down his chest and across the white door wings attached to his back. His neck cables, which were strangely visible, appeared to be cut in several places.

"What the slag is he? He doesn't look like a normal mech at all" Ironhide commented, narrowing his optics. The mech twitched his door wings up and down, though it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Disappointed, the mech's door wings dropped and he looked towards the ground. The pretender sighed and walked over to him, patting his leg.

"You're right. He isn't a normal mech. This is the body of a training drone, nothing more nothing less. The only difference is that he has a spark. A sentient spark" the pretender said, her optics glancing briefly at the small cuts in his chest. The mech dropped his door wings even more, placing a hand on the area.

"I believe his spark was removed from his own body and placed in here for some reason. I can't tell though, because whoever did it was very good. They hid his spark from sensors and everything" the pretender continued, smiling sadly.

"Ouch, who's the new mech? And femme?" Sideswipe grunted, limping over with Bumblebee. The two had forced themselves to transform, finding that their armor was dented horribly in a particular spot. Bumblebee's side was tore up and crunched, though it did not appear fatal. Sideswipe had a similar injury. The pretender turned her attention on them briefly before looking back up at Ironhide.

"That's right; I never did give my name. I've taken to calling him Noface. And my name is Twoface" she said with a smile. Ironhide frowned, studying her briefly.

"You were recorded as offlined in the battle for the All spark. How the frag are you still alive?" Ironhide questioned, looking suspicious. Twoface smiled and shook her head.

"I was not off-lined. I was merely put in to heavy stasis mode. I would have been perceived as dead. I thought I was dead as well, but here I am" she said, Ironhide still frowning. Noface watched her for a moment before looking up, his white optics drawn to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. He jumped suddenly, his door wings twitching rapidly. Twoface cursed before smacking him on the leg.

"Noface, stop it. Don't get too excited. I mean, we are standing in public" she added grimly, looking around. Ironhide, suddenly realizing the truth, quickly transformed. Bumblebee and Sideswipe vented loudly, transforming along with Ironhide. Noface dropped his door wings in disappointment again before transforming, allowing Twoface to climb inside.

"We'll bring you back to the base, but don't expect to be treated equally. I've already contacted Prime, so you'll be detained in the brig until we find out what we want to do. Noface will be taken over to Wheeljack and Ratchet" Ironhide spoke out loud through his radio, Two face nodding and Noface shuddering. The four mech took off quickly, not wanting to be around for the news crew.

::I saw what happened. When are you going to tell her?:: Sideswipe asked seriously over the comm. link, Ironhide venting. Though Sideswipe did not specify what he had seen, Ironhide knew he was aware of what had happened.

::I don't want to tell her they modified him, but I have to tell her he's alive. At least that'll brighten her day. For a few seconds until I tell her about him being on their side:: Ironhide grumbled, venting again before closing off the comm. link. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *le gasp* Oooh, what's Oneshot doing? Where did he even get that gun! And oh oh, Twoface has entered the story (I hope you guys remember her brief appearance). Not only that, but we have someone's poor spark trapped in a drone! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it!**


	36. Guilt

**Authors Note;; i'm alive. and HOPEFULLY I've still got the characters correct. Its been so long. I've been struggling with figuring out their reactions because I haven't written for this in ages. Hopefully I nailed it and you guys still like it. I won't be responding to the comments on the last chapter but feedback for this one is appreciated. I have to make sure I'm still doing it alright after all C: And that this is still worth continuing for you guys after such a long time. **

* * *

><p>Helplessness. Fear. Uncertainty. Change.<p>

Noface was certainly no stranger to this combination of emotions, as they had been racking his processor nonstop since he gained this form. He had never been rendered mute before, and it scared him. He was so helpless and lost, still trying to comprehend the situation. Of all the mechs in the universe, why did this happen to him. In fact, there was an even bigger question to be answered.

Who was he?

"Noface"

The mech snapped out of his thoughts in as instance, engine purring as he sped from the ruined scene they had left behind. They were currently in the middle of an escort, heading towards the base where these so called "Autobots" stayed. It was strange how familiar the name sounded, but how unfamiliar it actually was. He had never heard of them. Well, he could not remember anyways.

"Noface, you're drifting"

The mech swerved a little, snapped back in to reality by Twoface. Yes, she was his savior. Yet, she told him nothing. She only gave him a name and rescued him from those strangers. Noface interrupted his own thoughts at this point, trying to pay attention to driving. He beeped a little in apology to Twoface. The femme smiled, rubbing his steering wheel gently to soothe his worries. She could tell he was deep in thought, though what he was thinking about was lost on her. All she could do was comfort him.

"You know, Noface, you gave me quite the fright today. We were so close to being caught. I was worried about your safety. I didn't want you to end up back there again, if you still remember. You seemed pretty out of it" Twoface muttered softly, looking at the vehicle's dashboard with a fond expression. She had never had any true children, but there were many she considered her own. Noface was one of them.

Noface whirred a little in response, acknowledging her conversation while still trying to focus on driving. It was hard though, as he had many things on his mind. In fact, he ended up drifting off in to thought again, recalling the day of his creation…

* * *

><p><em>"It was successful. The spark has been moved without any problem"<em>

_"Fragging finally. You take forever. I guess a human would be slow though. There were no issues? Nothing is damaged?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time! And, well, there are a few noticeable marks on the chest plates, but other than that, perfectly fine. I can begin repairing as many marks as I can along with adding the upgrades you requested"_

_"Good. Now do something with this. He's not useful anymore, but I don't want him getting out. I don't care if he can't speak, the enemy is intelligent. They'll find a way sooner or later. And I will NOT accept failure. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, yes I do. I'll go get th-"_

_He finally lost interest in the voices, struggling with the darkness that seemed to overtake his vision. He could not move, speak, or do anything besides lie there and listen. He was completely clueless. Was he a newborn sparkling? No, he felt larger than that and is intelligence seemed to be greater. There was no way he was a sparkling. He could feel it. However, why could he remember nothing before today? He did not know. What he did know, however, was that his body was being moved against his will. A sense of fear washed over him as he tried to prevent himself from moving, but to no avail. He was immobilized. All he could do was listen to the sounds of an engine as he was transported somewhere. It did not last long._

_"Hmm, are you still alive? Or are you even alive? Oh, maybe this will help…"_

_Help? What was going on? His forced movement was halted and the engine seemed to have died. It was replaced by a new voice, someone who he also did not recognize. Yet he felt as if he had heard it before. What was going on?_

_In a flash, everything appeared at once._

_His vision was back._

_There he was, looking directly at the face of another. She was much smaller than him and very unfamiliar to him. Her features were completely new to him. For a moment he was afraid, fearing the worst, until she smiled at him. It was a warm smile, filled with the love only parent could give. He did not know why, but she felt trustful. In fact, that very expression seemed so familiar to him. It was like someone else had given it to him before._

_Who was she?_

* * *

><p>"Noface, we're here buddy. Let me out and you can transform"<p>

There was a short delay before the locks clicked, allowing Twoface to exit the quiet vehicle. No sooner had she exited, she was surrounded by several Autobots. Noface snapped out of his thoughts in an instant, transforming and assuming a defensive stance. He would not let any of them hurt her, no matter who they were.

"Shh, noface, it's okay. I'm not exactly on friendly terms after all. It's expected" the pretender placed a gentle hand on the mech, Noface taking a moment before heeding her words. He straightened his posture, though his optics were locked on the Autobots surrounding them. The first to speak was larger than the others, regarding the two with caution.

"Twoface, I have been informed of the situation. Your presence is…surprising" Optimus spoke cautiously giving no emotion away as he spoke. He was worried about her sudden reappearance, as it could mean anything. The situation they were in was certainly undesirable, as one of their own seemed to be lost to the other side. It was no coincidence that she had appeared around the time Oneshot had changed sides.

"Well, I didn't plan on coming here, so I guess we're both surprised. I'm surprised, you haven't changed at all since the last time we spoke" the pretender smiled, though the warmth she gave Noface was lost. It was a genuine smile, but it lacked any kind of trust. It was somewhat unnerving.

"I suppose I have not. You, however, have changed a great deal. You seem to bear an appearance resembling the structure of a human. You must have adjusted quickl-" Optimus was cut off by the voice of none other than Abby, looking relieved. She was annoyed Ironhide had not come to her yet, but she could let that slide for now. She would deal with him later. He was not her concern right now.

"You! Nobody told me they had come back already. Do you even KNOW how long I've been waiting?! Did you find my boy?!" Abby's concern was expected, as she had been growing impatient and restless quickly. She had to know he was safe. Ironhide had comforted her for a while, but that was hours ago. Her worry had increased tenfold and at the moment she was fit to explode.

Optimus glanced at the approaching human, processing his next words carefully. Ironhide had asked him not to reveal anything to her yet, as she would react better if it came from him. However, just as he was about to speak, Twoface spoke up instead. She observed Abby, keeping her true emotions hidden for now.

"Well well well Prime, I didn't think you'd fallen as low as to be controlled by a civilian. And a human at that. Actually, strike that, it sounds just like you, you were always the more compassionate prime" Twoface mused, her chuckle lacking friendliness of any kind. In fact, she seemed to react quite negatively towards Abby. She seemed to be judging the human, something Abby quickly took notice of. Behind her, Noface stared curiously at the approaching human. He felt…angry at Twoface. Like he should defend the human.

"And who is this? She doesn't look like an Autobot at all. Not one I've seen before anyways" Abby scowled a little, looking over the newcomer. She had taken notice of the tone and lack of friendliness, giving her a sense of distrust towards the femme. She then averted her gaze to the white mech behind her, raising an eyebrow at the intense stare she was being given. These two both gave her the creeps.

"No, I'm not an Autobot. I'm a deception. Well former anyways. I wouldn't consider myself an Autobot either. You seem to have lost something. Or someone. I guess that's to be expected, if you're with the Autobots. They tend to lose a lot of things" Twoface flashed a grin, Abby twitching with irritation. She stalked forward, her mood flaring. Optimus sensed the tension, intervening quickly.

"Abby, this is Twoface. She's a deception in our custody. The current situation is…difficult…but she may be useful in locating him again" Optimus spoke carefully, trying to avoid any trigger words. That last thing he needed was Abby exploding at them. Abby seemed to relax a little at this, glaring at Twoface without any more advancement. Twoface, however, had different plans.

"Him? Oh, oh I see. You must be talking about…what did that Autobot call him..Oneshot? Well, I can assure you he's fine. In fact, he looks pretty good with red optics" Twoface smile sweetly, Abby's eyes widening slightly. Her body went rigid for a moment, processing the word before realizing what she meant. Without another thought, Abby stalked up towards the femme and before Optimus could stop her, swung her fist at the femme's face. Though her fist connected with the other's face flawlessly, Abby was the one left in pain. She cursed, holding her cradling her injured fist close to her. Before either could speak again, Optimus carefully reached down and scooped Abby away.

"I think it would be best for you to head to the medbay Abby. Ironhide is there and will explain everything without distractions. You will need medical attention anyways. We need to escort our guests elsewhere" Optimus vented, setting Abby on the ground again. If she persisted at getting at Twoface again, he would be sure to put his pede down this time. Luckily, Abby was smart enough to simply glare hatefully at Twoface before stomping towards the medbay. Ironhide had quite a bit of explaining to do.

She had never felt this angry before. With her son gone, she felt as if she would break through anything to get him back. Even if it killed her, she would get her boy back. That decepticon had gone too far, daring to insult her. It was not her fault that Oneshot had gone! Though Twoface had not said that, Abby could tell it was implied. She was not at fault. This could not be because of her.

Or was it?

Abby paused for a moment, anger subsiding for the moment while guilt took its place. It WAS her fault. He was gone because she was too careless. She had assumed he was grown up and she did not have to pay as much attention as before. She had been wrong. And now, he was gone. What made it even worse was that it seemed like Twoface was telling the truth. Had he joined the Decepticons? After all the trouble they had caused for the both of them?

"Oneshot, you are going to have some serious explaining to do" Abby growled, though on the inside she wanted to cry again. She was a mother like any other mother, and knowing her son had joined the bad side increased her guilt. She simply did not know what to do at this point. She had never prepared for her son to enter any kind of rebellious stage to this extreme before. She was lost.

* * *

><p>Twoface stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. They had locked her away for now, unsure of what to do with her. Noface was with her, thankfully, deep in recharge. He had been through so much today, she was glad he was getting some rest. She thought about her brief encounter with Abby and grimaced.<p>

"I'm sorry Abby, I know I was harsh, but I had to be. I'll make it up to you eventually before I go. Promise" Twoface muttered softly, incredibly guilty on the inside. She knew it was unlikely she would be forgiven, no matter what she told Abby. She had done so many things wrong. If Abby knew it all, there would be no forgiveness. No matter who she was, her actions spoke louder than her identity. The pretender sighed, glancing at the sleeping mech.

Her first objective was to help Noface as best as she could. Then, she would help her grandson.


	37. Good Dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I'll be pretty inconsistent with my uploads for now. I've just started college so I'm fairly distracted. Anyways, I guess you could call this chapter character development. It doesn't really move the plot along as much as it adds to characters. I'm glad to be back to this story though. Hopefully I'll still be able to provide an awesome story like I used to.**

**I think you guys will get a better picture of who Noface is in this chapter. I'm still not responding to reviews individually just yet, but I'll try to next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated **

* * *

><p>"WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE?!"<p>

Sparkplug winced at the high pitched screeching of the femme behind him, currently banging out a few dents from Oneshot. He has expected this reaction, though he had hoped he could finish repairs before she returned.

"Those Autobots responded faster than I anticipated. She managed to get away from us with the other. Don't worry, I promise we'll get them next time. I won't let you down miss" Sparkplug vowed, wincing as Novastorm took a hold of the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of his seat. She narrowed her optics before tossing him aside, Sparkplug grunting as he hit the ground. Novastorm paid him no attention, instead focusing on the body of Oneshot. Her gaze softened as she looked over him, locking optics with the emotionless mech.

"Don't worry my boy, we'll get those Autobots back. And that wretched traitor. I won't let them take you away from me ever again" her optics narrowed as she spoke, stroking over the dented armor with a hint of possessiveness. After a few moments she withdrew her servo, gaze flickering back to the human crouched on the ground.

"Fix him back up now, I don't want my boy parading around with those ugly dents. Because of your failure, we'll have to hide out for a bit while I devise a new plan" Novastorm scowled, eyeing Oneshot one last time before storming out of the room. Sparkplug sighed, grunting as he rose to his feet and returned to his work. He glanced down at the mech for a little while, smiling bitterly as he began to work.

"I can't believe that I'm jealous of you, a mindless mech. You have no mind and cannot think for yourself, yet she loves you more. No matter how hard I try, she still won't acknowledge me" Sparkplug chuckled, returning to his work without hesitation. He would do whatever it took to gain her affection. One day, she would acknowledge him like she did this mindless bot.

He would do anything for his mistress.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Again.<p>

He always seemed to find himself in endless darkness, incapable of movement or speech. All he could do was feel and hear. The mech reached out in to the unknown curiously, grasping at the emptiness. It was a disturbing feeling, the mech retracting his servo quickly. The emptiness was unsettling. Why was he here?

"…"

Startled, the mech stumbled backwards, optics brightening in distress as he fell backwards. Fearful of what might happen, he shut his optics quickly and waiting for the pain. Pain that never came, as instead, he found himself resting on a hard surface. How he had come to land without damaging himself was a mystery, though as soon as he opened his optics, he completely forgot about it. He could see! Except, what he could see was not what he expected. He had no idea where he was.

"Do you know what a mother is?"

Whirling around, the mech found himself staring at an extremely blurred figure. She seemed to be a human, though her features were completely unrecognizable. She was simply a white shape, sitting on what appeared to be a couch. The mech blinked several times, adjusting to his surroundings before he realize everything was bigger than him. He was small!

"Noface, was it? What an unattractive name for a little mechling. It sounds like an insult" the figure laughed a little, rising from her seat and approaching the panicking Noface. He stared at her in shock as she approached, suddenly realizing she was quite small as well. She had the figure of a young child, though she was still bigger than he was. Noface stared at her in confusion, hesitating before reaching out. The human, however, backed away from him in response.

"Not yet Noface, now is not the time. In the future you will be able to. For now though, can you answer my question?" Noface stared at her, raising an optic ridge at the question. It was a silly question, considering he held the body of a training drone! Even if he was small, it should be obvious. The figure laughed, as if she understood what he was thinking.

"You poor thing, you're misguided. You can answer me. Your name is meaningless. Didn't you know?" she reached behind her, producing what appeared to be a mirror. She set it down in front of the mech, watching as Noface stared at his reflection in confusion. The figure staring back at him wore black armor with a face bearing an expression of bewilderment. As he reached out towards the mirror, the figure reacted in sync.

"Did you know you never forget the first time you meet your mother? At that moment, the bond you share with your mother is ever stronger. Even in times when you cannot even remember yourself, the first image of your mother will always be there"

"Always"

* * *

><p>Noface's optics snapped open, his body becoming rigid as he vented hard. A wave of confusion overtook him as he scanned his surroundings, realizing he was where he was meant to be. Excitement filled him for a fraction of a second as he lifted his servos, only to find they were as white as they were before he had fallen in to recharge. It had only been a dream. He was still just as mute as before. It devastated him.<p>

"You okay, Noface?"

Twoface watched the mech, having carefully approached him after he had finally settled down. He had appeared to grow increasingly distressed while he was recharging, finally snapping out of it once he slipped back in to reality. She had not tried to approach him until he had woken up, unsure of how he would react once he did. She studied the mech, noting the sadness his held. Her gaze softened, feeling sympathetic for the poor mech. She knew nothing of his internal problems, and probably never would due to his lack of speech, but she knew she had to at least try to comfort him.

"Did you have a nightmare? Or was it a good dream that you are sad ended? You know, I have a daughter who used to cry about good dreams" Twoface mused, watching as Noface's optics raised a little. He stared at her intently, as if telling her to continue. Taking note of the look, she chuckled softly and climbed up to rest on his leg.

"My daughter had a father. She was extremely close to him, unlike me. I never really knew him. We were not at all close. He was never really there when I raised her. I managed, though, and she turned out to become a wonderfully independent woman" Twoface smiled fondly, recalling memories of the past. Noface observed her, idly wondering what it would have been like to have a mother as well. Would she had loved him?

"Anyways, this one night, she came running to me crying. The poor thing, I thought she had a nightmare. Instead, she said she had the most amazing dream ever" Noface looked bewildered. He had assumed these nightmares were bad and the good dreams were coveted. What could make one cry about a good dream? Twoface noticed his confusion and laughed, patting him on the leg.

"I was the same way, confused as hell when she told me. I didn't understand it at all. Until she told me what the dream was about and why she was so sad. Do you know why she was so sad?" When Noface shook his head, Twoface smiled.

"She was sad because she had dreamt her father was still there. We were all together and a true family. We were complete. And when she woke up, he was gone. She wanted him to be there so bad. She wanted our family to be complete"

Noface looked down, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have a complete family as well. He had nobody except for Twoface. What would it have been like to have a father figure of some sort? He could not imagine it at all, feeling envious of the daughter. She could at least dream of somebody, of two people together. He could not have those dreams. He was denied.

"I felt so helpless when she told me that, like I was not doing my job as a parent. I thought she only wanted her father and not me. She was such a sweet little girl though. I asked her if she thought of me as less of a parent as her father and she practically squeezed me to death" Twoface laughed a little, sighing and leaning back. She glanced up at the mech, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Noface, don't cry about your dreams. If you're having good dreams that are so great they make you upset when they are over, then they must be a key. Whatever you had in that dream you once had in real life. You shouldn't get upset over it; you should treasure it. I told my daughter the same thing, and from then on, she would tell me all about what we did together in her dreams. The dreams are a connection to your past, and if we can use it properly, we can return you to your original state. Now, I assume they'll be coming to get me in a few. I'll try not to be gone too long" Twoface slid off his leg, stretching out on the ground.

Her words rang true as a knock on the door revealed a soldier waiting to escort her. With a quick smile towards Noface, the femme sauntered out of the room after the soldier. Noface watched her go, thinking about the conversation they had just had. If he could have smiled, he would have. Instead, his optics leaked a little as he came to a conclusion. If what Twoface had said was true, he could not been any happier than he was.

He once had someone there for him.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd she do to you?"<p>

"Believe it or not kiddo, she didn't do anything. And that was the most terrifying part about it"

The mech on the other side snorted, an amused smirk on his face as he listened to the other mech. His red optics were focused on the ceiling above him as he leaned against the wall. He had felt the moment Oneshot had vanished, nearly forcing him in to stasis lock from the sudden shock. He had never expected anything like that to happen, though he was beginning to understand as Ironhide explained it to him.

"I thought that having her melt you in to a pile of goo or use you for scrap parts was bad. How is her doing nothing bad at all?" the mech snorted, trying to imagine how terrifying the human could be. He knew her reputation and temper rivaled only by Ratchet's, though it was hard to believe her not doing anything was terrifying.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn about femmes. When they don't do anything to ya, you know yer slagged. I guess I deserve it though. I tried avoiding her all day when I got back. I didn't expect her to land herself in the medbay alongside me" Ironhide smirked, though the guilt still racked his entire frame. To know she was so angry that she could not even yell at him nearly killed him. She had every right to be upset with him. The mech on the other side was silent for a moment.

"So, what the, my creator, are you going to do? Tear down every building until you locate them?" the mech mused, looking amused. He could feel Ironhide's guilt, however, and it even pained him. He was no stranger to guilt, however, as he had felt it every day since he had ended up in this cell. He was redeeming himself slowly, though it still did not ease the guilt.

"If I have to. I'm going to rip apart those fraggers that messed with Oneshot and hurt her. I don't care what happens, I'll fix this mess" Ironhide growled, slamming his fist in to the wall. The other chuckled, feeling the vibrations caused by the fist.

"Sounds impractical. You're going to need a lot more than your fury to fix this. I don't expect anything else from you though, creator. You'll have to show me how to be so fearless and without common sense like you" the mech grinned, Ironhide snorting on the other side.

"Redeyes, that ain't gonna happen for a long time. 'Sides, Abby would kill me if I taught either of you how to be like me. She disapproves of my actions" Ironhide snorted. Redeyes paused for a moment.

"I doubt she'd care if you taught me anything. I'm not HER soon after all" the mech spoke quietly, jumping slightly at the sudden vibration from behind. Ironhide had narrowed his optics, slamming his fist against the wall again.

"You know that ain't true. Don't act so glitched in the processor punk; you know she still cares about you. If ya clean yer act up, then you'll see it" Ironhide scowled, pushing off the wall as he prepared to go. "Now don't go causing any more trouble down here. I don't want to have to knock some sense in to you again like last time"

Redeyes blinked before chuckling. "Now you know I can't promise anything. I am your son after all" Ironhide merely chuckled in response before stomping off, leaving the other to his own thoughts. Redeyes chuckled at the thought of Abby caring for him at all. He was no Oneshot, after all, and could never replace him. The mech snorted, laughing at the idea of him being unable to replace his clone. He was the one who had been replaced. Oddly enough, it burned him to know this fact. Redeyes had been replaced, and no matter how many times Ironhide denied it, he could feel the truth.

"If she really cared at all about me, you think she'd visit me from time to time"


	38. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Well I took a long time to get this together. I've just been so busy. I'll do my best to keep updating. - Anyways, this chapter is a bit more about character development than anything else. You get a bit of action, but I'm focusing on fleshing out certin characters. **

* * *

><p>Redeyes optic's lazily traced the room, pinpointing the location of each escape, bolt, and much more. His red optics flickered in annoyance at a small ping, venting heavily. With a heavy sigh and groan, he flexed his servos in response. Another ping. Once again, Redeyes responded with the movement of another limb, rolling his shoulders in response. Ping.<p>

"I think everything is fine Autobot. Are you going to make me do this all day?" Redeyes grunted in annoyance, optics flaring at the medic currently residing in his cell. Half-tempted to beat the mechling over the helm, Rachet vented and tugged hard on a wire, earning a scowl.

"I need to make sure everything is functional and working properly. Normally one does not age this way; you just happen to be an exception. Now if you fragging sit still, we'll have this finished and you can go on with whatever you do in here" Ratchet's gruff voice drove through Redeye's pride like a bullet, the mechling simply grumbling in response and banging his helm down against the berth.

He supposed he should be somewhat grateful to the Autobot. After all, they had not executed him or exiled him to wander the planet alone. He knew it was simply because leaving him to his own pleasures might cause harm to the humans, but it was nice to think otherwise for a change. It gave him a little hope that they might one day actually let him out of this cell.

"There, finished. You should be okay for now. I've updated your systems to match your new frame. Don't do anything reckless and keep movement to a minimum. I still think you should have allowed me to simply reverse the process they did instead of completely breaking it" Ratchet hummed, sounding slightly annoyed, but relieved to be finished. Redeyes merely grunted in response, optics lingering on the wall once more. The medic took this as his cue to leave, servos inching temptingly towards his wrench. After a few moments, he decided against it, simply exiting the cell so he could work on other things. Redeyes laid there on the berth a little while longer until he was certain he was completely alone, digging his digits in to the metal beneath him as he forced himself up with a grunt.

Long ago his growth had been stunted through many painful procedures committed by the Deceptions, eventually turning him in to one of their own. He figured that remaining in a youngling's frame and body had not been their original plan, but it had worked out in the end. Now, however, he felt a bit more up to date with his true age.

His new frame did not resemble Ironhide's as much as it did Chromia's. He had never been tough and rugged like Ironhide, even in the tiny frame he had lived with for so long. His frame was built to host a motorcycle alt form rather than a truck, though he did not have a set Earth mode yet. He was much smaller than Ironhide and even Oneshot, built for speed and grace rather than strength and force. The only thing he had really kept that even resembled his mech creator was his facial structure and the dark colored frame.

Redeyes glanced down at his new frame, a project that they had been working on for quite a while now. Had he been able to stay with his mech creator from the beginning, he might have preferred to resemble him more. Now, he was glad that he was different. It had been too long since they had last met and Ironhide had already adopted his replacement. Redeyes knew this quite well, acknowledging the age-old rift between the two of them with hinted relief. He knew he would never regain his true stats as Ironhide's true son, but at the very least he could be a comrade. He would leave that position to Oneshot.

'Oneshot…', Redeyes narrowed his optics at the mere thought of the other mech, who was currently missing. It had been days since the Autobots had encountered Oneshot's rogue frame tearing through the city in an attempt to off the other Decepticon. Redeyes was simply astonished that the Autobot's had still not located the mech with all of the resources they had. Redeyes leaned his helm against the cell wall, reaching out through the long ignored bond. Ironhide and Oneshot may be close through their family bond, but nobody was closer than Redeyes and Oneshot. He reached out cautiously towards the other, an action he had repeated ever since learning of the mechling's disappearance. As usual, all he could feel was confusion and strange sense of closeness.

"I don't get it…why the frag are you so close….yet you are nowhere in sight" Redeyes mumbled, optics darkening in annoyance as he continued to reach for the lost mech.

* * *

><p>Noface's optics brightened, the curious feeling overwhelming him once again. He had been tucked away in the room for hours now, Twoface currently engaged with the Autobots. Normally he might have simply fallen in to recharge or tried to distract himself, but it was difficult with that faint tugging at his spark every so often. He felt as if he could reach out, but at the same time, felt a barrier blocking him. All he could do was simply wonder what was tugging at him, urging him to find it. It had been a few days ago when the tugging had first began. In fact, it was what had woken him up from his slumber in the first place. Now, however, it felt much closer.<p>

Noface whirred a little, reaching out cautiously towards where the felt the tugging. It was strange; it felt as if it was physically happening to him. Just as he reached out, grabbing lightly at the empty air, the tugging stopped. His optics widened in distress, unwilling to let the tugging stop. Without even thinking, he rose to his pedes and practically broke through the wall with a resounding crash. The whole area shook before he realized his mistake.

The building's alarms resonated through the hall, red lights flashing wildly in distress. Noface whirred in distress himself, servos covering where his mouth might have been before he dashed off. Two face was going to offline him!

The bot clicked and whirred in alarm at the sight of soldiers dashing through the hall, shouting loudly at him to stop. Their weapons were raised and their eyes glaring aggressively. The bot's optics dimmed before brightening again at the tugging. It was back! The mech glanced at the soldiers who surrounded him know, their weapons raised and poised to fire.

Down the hall, Twoface came racing through the hoard of soldiers that were loitering around. As soon as she stepped in to the hall, however, weapons targeted her in as instance. The femme scowled in annoyance, fully prepared to defend herself. These idiot humans were going to get themselves offlined if they continued to block her from approaching Noface. Whatever had set him off…well that would have to wait. For now, she needed to calm him down and fix the situation before it worsened.

"Get out of the way you fragging insects! You're only making it worse!" Twoface snapped, her temper rising. Her normal attitude and tolerance for humans was completely gone by this point. She had assured Prime she nor Noface would harm anybody on base, but at this rate, the both of them might end up breaking their word.

* * *

><p>Redeye's optics brightened in surprise at the alarm blaring, jumping to hide pedes almost immediately. He stomped over to the front of his cell, thumping on the reinforced door in annoyance.<p>

"What the slag is going on out there? Are you going to maybe let me know just in case I might get…I don't know, fragging offlined!" Redeyes snarled, only to have his answer a few clicks later. The door he had previously knocked on vibrated as something on the other side slammed roughly in to it. Redeye's optics widened in shock, the mech backing away just in time to watch as the door was smashed through by what appeared to be a training bot. Instead of the standard white optics, however, the bot's optics were bright blue and staring right at him. Both mech's seemed confused, as if neither were expecting the other to be there.

"What the fra-" Redeyes barely began his first words to the other as the bot's optics brightened and he thrust himself at the other. Redeye's felt his frame crashed against the larger bot, squirming in discomfort and trying to pull away. It was only then that he noticed the bot making a motion with his servo.

"Oh frag, that's right. Training bot's can't speak….wait…how the slag are you even moving like this on your own?!" Redeyes exclaimed, completely bewildered. Noface narrowed his optics a little, looking frustrated as he tried to convey his thoughts. He was well aware of his inability to speak. He took a moment to reassess the situation before taking his one free servo and placing it on the other's chestplate. After a moment of this, Noface took the servo away and placed it on his own chestplating. He repeated this gesture several times, watching as it slowly began to click with Redeyes.

"You – YOU SET THE ARMY ON US" Redeyes suddenly burst out angrily, taking note of the approaching soldiers. This was ridiculous. Despite his promise to Ironhide to stay out of trouble, he was being forced in to it by this troublemaker. The idiot seemed barely aware of his own actions. Something told him that the bot was barely even aware of his current situation. The former mechling groaned in resignation. He took one look at the incoming soldiers and grabbed the bot by the shoulders roughly.

"You need to make a path for us. You're built to withstand attacks – I'm not. I can't do this right now in this cell. Now go clear a damn path and try not to kill anybody. I'll get mauled for this later, but we don't have time to stand around. Now get!" Redeyes snapped, optics flaring. Noface seemed taken back by the sudden aggression, but nodded before whirling around and transforming. Redeyes merely nodded, the bot taking this as a signal and barreling towards the crowd. Redeyes followed closely behind, having to dash in his bipedal form due to his lack of an alternative mode. He held his arms up to help protect him as he ran, flinching at the sound of weapon fire bouncing off his armor. It did not help that Noface seemed to forget that he was making a path for the both of them and not just himself.

"Training glitch! Don't go so fast I can barely keep up!" Redeyes snarled, nearly tripping as he tried to avoid stepping on the humans beneath him. For small, defenseless organics, their survival instant seemed to be at an all-time low today. He vented furiously and gritted his dentas as they ran around through his path, some even narrowing avoiding his incoming pedes.

Finally, however, the duo had entered the main hanger. They were so close to freedom. Redeyes could practically taste it on his glossa, though his dreams were soon dashed by a sharp tugging on his arm before he was yanked down to the ground. His optics whirred in surprise as his frame slammed against the ground, wincing at the pain that shot up his frame. He had forgotten about Ratchet's warning and here he was now, trying to recover from the shock of being drove in to the ground. As his optics readjusted, he found himself face to face with the barrel of a cannon.

"What. Did. I. Fragging. Tell. You." Ironhide snarled, seething with anger at the mechling below him. He had practically broken down the room he was in just to restrain both mechs that had caused such chaos in the base. He was severely disappointed in Redeyes as well as furious as Twoface and her training glitch. They had caused enough damage and he was going to end it here. Ironhide seemed conflicted for a moment before shuttering his optics and charging the cannon. As painful as it was, this mech had done enough damage. Redeye's optics brightened in surprise at the mech's actions, unable to understand what was happening. His normal composure was beginning to crumble at the seams, frame shaking in fear. He was still recovering from the shock earlier, as his frame was still too new to handle that kind of activity. Ironhide was about to offline him!

"DON'T YOU DARE IRONHIDE" the familiar screech snapped the Autobot out of his daze, his glare momentarily directed towards the approach of Abby. Her hair seemed quite out of place, as if she had not groomed it in ages, and her eyes blazing furiously as she approached. Ironhide was about to say something before he felt a strong force on his side, forcing him to the ground with a loud crash. Abby ducked down, putting her hands over her head as she watched Noface slam the mech down. Redeyes seemed still caught in his daze, staring at Noface before the bot yanked him back up on his pedes. Redeyes was snapped back to reality at the sound of the other Autobot's approaching the main hanger, well aware of their low chances of escape if the other's arrived.

Noface took off out of the hanger, transforming in to his alt mode and racing off. Redeyes dashed behind him, sparing a glance behind him as he did so. Out of the corner of his vision he could see the other Autobot's running in. However, his main focus was on Abby, who seemed to be staring right back at him. She seemed furious, but at the same time relieved. Redeyes has little time to linger on her, however, as the duo made their escape.

* * *

><p>"No, no…definitely not….were you even listening to me?" Redeyes scowled, eyeing the vehicles that were laid out in a row before him. None of them were remotely suitable for him, not to mention impossible due to his frame. Noface stood beside him, staring at him in confusion.<p>

"Don't stare at me like that. I told you I need a motorcycle of sorts. My frame type won't fit these at all! I told you! Now go find me a motorcycle so I can stop hiding like this" Redeyes snapped irritably, ignoring the offended optics of the other mech as he took off in search of the perfect alt mode. The mech lowered himself down among the trees once more, doing his best to stay out of sight of any wandering humans.

'Humans…what stupid creatures' Redeyes thought dimly, optics focusing upwards. It had been hours since their escape, the stars now glistening above them. He briefly recalled Cybertron, though he had little memory of it. He had been tampered with so much that it was hard to recall what was real and what was not.

He scowled a little at his own memories, willing them away as he tried to distract himself. Instead, thoughts of Abby filled his processor. She was hard for him to understand. He knew she had to hate him for everything, yet she stopped Ironhide from offlining him. He simply could not figure out why she would do that. In fact, he briefly entertained the idea of connecting to her phone. However, he knew the consequences of attempting to contact her. While the Autobots were not his enemy, they would simply get in his way. He was certain he could fix the situation with him and this other bot.

'Speak of the unmaker' Redeyes thoughtly dimly, optics flickering towards the sound of metal scraping across the ground. Scanning the area briefly, Redeyes waited a few moments before crawling out of his hiding area. Noface stood there with bright optics, seemingly hopeful as he dropped his target on to the ground. The motorcycle seemed dented in a few places, possibly because of Noface's rough treatment, but otherwise intact. Redeyes flashed his optics briefly before scanning the vehicle, rumbling a little as his frame carefully adjusted to the newly acquired alt mode. He was still a bit sore from the earlier beat down.

"hmm.. a Yamaha V-star Harley Davidson?" Redeyes mused, taking a moment to allow his frame to relax before finally transforming. It was an odd sensation for him, as he had never really done it at this size or this scale before. Metal scrapped against metal and gears whirred and clicked in to place as he changed forms, finally resting in his small alt form. Noface's optics twinkled at the sight, relieved he had found something suitable this time. It would make traveling much easier for the other mech now that he could blend in.

"Alright, now that we get that issue fixed, we'll need to figure out where to start looking. " Redeyes spoke out loud, deciding to leave their comms. closed for now. He didn't want to risk anybody managing to access their frequency, no matter how unlikely it would be. Noface, having transformed back in to his own vehicle form, flashed his headlights in response. Neither knew exactly where they were going, but Noface was the best connection they had. The white bot dimmed his headlights for a moment, trying to concentrate, suddenly overwhelmed by a darkness.

_"You weren't made to be in that body you know. You're being rejected" the familiar voice of the figure he had met in a previous dream filled his thoughts. After a few moments of pitch black, Noface found himself in the room once more. The blurred girl was lying beside him, her features still barely recognizable. Noface shuttered his optics, trying to focus on the girl's form. It was impossible, however, as she never seemed to come in to focus. She took notice of his actions and laughed lightly._

_"You won't be able to see me right now I'm afraid. You've been tampered with; you can't see me until you remember me. Or, at least who I look like" she smiled sadly, rising to her feet as she looked down on the confused mech._

_"Now run along my little mechling. You only have so much time left before you lose your chance. When that happens, you'll never be able to see her again. You'll have to make a choice – to join me once more or find her again"_

Noface whirred in confusion, assuming she meant Twoface. As the imagery around him started to fade, the mech began to remember a tiny bit of information. Though it was incredibly vague, images of a warehouse and a dark city filled his thoughts before he found himself in reality once more. Redeyes's form sat there waiting patiently.

"Hey, are you ready or not? We need to start looking if we're going to find it" Redeyes vented in annoyance, having sat there watching the still bot for several minutes. Noface suddenly flashed his brights, startling Redeyes for a moment as he suddenly tore out on to the road. Redeyes's growled in annoyance before taking off after the mech.

"You better know where you're going or else. I don't want to be lost with you"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. I'm actually a bit excited to end this particular arc, simply because I've got the whole next one planned. Anyways,reviews are always loved and appreciated. I I ever make tiny mistake just let me know - I tend to forget in between chapters due to the long time I was away from this story<strong>


End file.
